100 Days Of Seddie Challenge
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: 100 days of 100 Seddie one-shots! I'm going to post 1 one-shot a day and then by the end of it all, I shall have 100 Seddie-filled one-shots! So R&R!
1. Purple

**Hey guys! I'm back with a challenge that I'm going to do - a challenge of Seddie! Okay, so everyday for 100 days you are going to see a new One-Shot everyday. Probably small, like this one. So for 100 days, you're going to see 100 short one-shots!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: <strong>**Purple.**

It was a normal Thursday afternoon as Sam walked into the Shay apartment. Carly was sitting on the couch in front of the television eating grapes and Sam sat beside her. A few seconds after Sam walked in, Freddie Benson, wearing a blue shirt and his normal jeans, came into Carly's apartment after hey.

"Hey, Benson," Sam greeted. Today she was wearing a red T-shirt, light jeans and some high top sneakers.

"What's up," Carly said to him.

"Sam, Carly," he replied to them both. He sat down next to Sam and grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl that was in front of them on the coffee table. They all stared at the TV when Sam piped up and noticed something.

"You know, we always wear red and blue," Sam said to Freddie.

"Oh yeah, one day I'm wearing red, you're wearing blue, and when I'm wearing blue, you're wearing red!" he noted.

"You're purple," Carly said.

"Ha, I guess we are," Sam said. Secretly she was so happy. She liked Freddie, more than she wanted to. She knew Freddie would never like her back but she'd never given up hope that one day he might wake up and realise what he's been missing.

"And you know when that fan war happened at Webicon?" Carly began.

"Yeah," Sam and Freddie said simultaneously.

"They were saying that the colour for Seddie is purple."

"How did you know that?" Sam asked. Her heart jumped at the sound of the words Seddie and purple. She liked that her and Freddie were shipped together, Seddie sounded better than 'Creddie'. It rang in her ears and she liked the way it was said. Seddie. She could get used to that.

"The Seddie fans came up to me when you were getting a Fat Shake and when Freddie went to the bathroom, and then they just kept saying purple. It was kind of weird..." Carly trailed off.

"Aw, right," Freddie said. Although Sam didn't know it, Freddie really liked Sam as well. The way she would terrorise him would make him feel safe, even though he wasn't actually _safe _in that way. He felt safe as if she was actually protecting him just by her interacting with him – even if it did cause him pain.

"I ship Seddie, you know," Carly said, getting up and leaving the room.

An hour later, Carly came back down the stairs to see Sam and Freddie kissing on the sofa, hands intertwined. Them, pressed against each other, looked purpler than ever. They weren't two colours, only mixed together when they had to be, they were one colour, a colour that was solid and stable. They were purple.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Flowers

**Day 2 od 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge! R&R! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Flowers<strong>

Sam Puckett never really liked flowers, mostly because no one bothered to give her any. Guys didn't normally like her and she wasn't keen on them liking her unless she liked them back. Boys found her 'abrasive' like she said to Carly, but there was one boy that knew that she was abrasive but also knew that she could be warm if you opened up to her. Sam knew that Freddie could get her to open up and she hated it because whenever she let her guard down just a little bit she would fall; fall so hard she could scarcely stop. She would fall for Freddie but she knew that she shouldn't because nothing good happened when she liked a guy – just look at what happened with Pete, she had to _change _to get him to notice her. But with Freddie she didn't have to change at all, she was her and he accepted her for it, more than she knew.

Sam woke up at Carly's apartment like she normally did. It was still pitch black in the room; she glanced at the clock behind her to see that it had just gone 4am. _Great, _she thought, _more time to sleep! _But she didn't want to sleep; her head was too full of Freddie. She rolled over onto her side and she caught a glimpse of something moving by the doorway of Carly's room. It was like someone had just been into the room and left again.

She sat up and looked at the ground. There, on the floor was a bouquet of flowers, beautifully bloomed and full of colour. No one had ever given her flowers before, so why now? Then she realised they must have been for Carly. She sighed and picked up the flowers. There was a little bit of light in the room coming from the hallway so she could read the tag that was dangling by the side of the bouquet.

_To Sam, _the note said. _I think it's time that I tell you how I feel. Meet me downstairs now._

There was no signature at the end, no trace of a name that could give her some clue as to who was waiting downstairs for her. Confused, she got up, still holding the flowers, and walked down the stairs and into the living room of the Shay's apartment. She stood still on the last step to see Freddie Benson pacing and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Hey," he greeted. "I see you got the flowers..." he said timidly.

"Yeah...No one's ever given me flowers before," she said blushing. "So...why am I down here at 4am?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to tell you something, Sam," Freddie began. "I...I can't stop thinking about you! You're like some hamster on a wheel running inside of my head, it never stops! I like you Sam, and as much as I will probably die because you're going to murder me, I had to say it! I like you more than friends, more than best friends should. I—oh what's the point, you're not going to like me back," he sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Sam walked over to him wiping a tear from her eye as she went, she put down the bouquet of ripe purple and red flowers onto the coffee table in front and sat next to him. "Freddie, I feel the same way," she smiled.

He looked up. "You do?"

"Yes!" she exasperated, "I've been trying to tell you that ever since a year ago! I've never been able to get you out of my head! I like you too and I'm so happy you finally realised!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. Freddie automatically put his arms around her too and they sat there for a while. Freddie looked down at Sam and Sam looked up at Freddie, their eyes locked and the both leaned forwards. Their lips locked and they stayed there for as long as they both could without having to break apart.

They both stayed there all night. In the morning Carly found them cuddled up together on the couch and Spencer had already seen them and taken a few pictures of them sleeping. Sam had wanted someone to give her flowers all her life and she wanted them from someone special, she never thought it would be from the person that she used to hate from a young age, but completely love when she had grown up. She subconsciously cuddled up to Freddie and smiled in her sleep. Being next to Freddie was pure bliss and she never wanted to move from his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Singing

**Day 3! Here we go...R&R!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Singing<strong>

Freddie walked into Sam's house as she said it would be unlocked when she had called him to come over. They weren't dating but Freddie wished that they were – he was surprised that Sam even wanted him to come over, but Carly was out of town and she didn't have her best friend to hang out with so he realised that was the reason that she wanted him round.

They were just going to hang out at Sam's all day, Sam was too lazy go to anywhere as it was cold and rainy and Freddie didn't mind what they did, as long as he was with her. Sam was more bubbly and funny that Carly, even though he was glad that Carly was one of his best friends, but he just got a certain feeling when he was with Sam that he was unable to describe.

He walked into Sam's house and shut the door almost silently behind him. He could hear a musical tone of voice coming from up the stairs and he followed it like it was dragging him there. It had a voice like a Siren mermaid, the ones that lured you in with its heavenly voice. Freddie walked up the stairs, following it like a lost sheep, until he came outside of Sam's bedroom door. The door was closed and he could hear her sweet melodic voice through the door. It was loud and it filled him with warmth, he had never heard her sing before and he never thought about it before now.

Why hadn't he heard her sing before? Carly would always sing but Sam, not a peep of singing came out of her. He never really thought about asking her to sing, mostly because she would break his arm for making her do something she obviously didn't want to do. Carly must have heard her sing but why hadn't she told Freddie that Sam could sing so good? Freddie could hear Carly's voice inside of his head, "I didn't tell you because you didn't ask," that was an obvious Carly reply.

He opened the door slightly and could see her singing as well as hear her. She was brushing through her hair in front of her mirror and singing absentmindedly. She heard the door, gasped and quickly turned around the see Freddie standing in the door way, staring at her in awe.

Sam's cheeks flushed but she didn't lash out at him like he expected her to. "You heard me?" she said. Definitely not what he was expecting.

"Yeah...You're amazing!" he praised her. She was truly better than any other singer he had heard on the radio according to Freddie.

Sam chuckled. "I hate people hearing me sing, I get insecure about it."

"Why? You're amazing, Sam! Better than anyone on the radio! Don't you know how good you are?" he asked her, shocked.

"I'm good?" she asked, confused. Sam honestly didn't think she was good at all, Carly had said that she was really good but she just thought that she was good as in 'yeah you can sing, you couldn't make a career out of it though'. But once Freddie had said it she believed that she could sing. She didn't know exactly why, but she always believed what he said.

"Amazing," he said softly, walking towards her. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist and bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was short and sweet and they both loved every second of it.

From that day on, Sam always sang as much as she could – and allowed of herself – in front of Freddie and never got angry at that moment that Freddie peeped inside of her room to see her sing.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? REVIEW! :D <strong>


	4. January 3rd

**Day 4! Get ready, for the Seddie! (It's supposed to rhyme!) R&R pleaseeee!**

**Latest news: DAN SCHNEIDER HAS GIVE iCARLY TO Charliemeatsix! Oh wait...no he hasn't...*sigh***

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: January 3<strong>**rd**

**Freddie POV**

Carly, Sam and I were sitting in the beanbags in the iCarly studio talking about random things. I remembered three years ago when we were doing the exact same thing and we were talking about our first kiss's. I was so relieved when Sam said she wanted potato salad and thought that she secretly had saved me – that wasn't until she overheard me and Carly talking about me never kissing anyone, but I didn't mind. After all of that kerfuffle I was glad Sam overheard. I was glad that she got to be my first kiss and me hers. It made January 3rd an important day for both of us and I could tell that she remembered, too.

Today was January 3rd and I was in the same position as we were that day I told Carly. We had all grown up and matured a lot since then and we were all different, and Sam had definitely changed a lot (I had changed the most). She became girlier, she started to wear small amounts of makeup and she started to wear heels. Although she had got older, her height had not changed so she wore heels to make her as tall as me and Carly. It was sweet how she felt she had to do that, I suppose a lot of girls try to make themselves taller if they're small, though.

There was one thing that never changed about Sam – her eyes. Those perfect bright blue eyes stared into my chocolate ones and I could tell she was thinking about what I was thinking. The kiss 3 years ago. It was perfect, it was so right that we were each other's first kisses and it felt right, too. I hoped with all of my might that she could see in my eyes how much I wished it would be 3 years ago today and we could be back on that fire escape.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you guys want anything?" Carly said getting up and walking towards the door. I hadn't realised that I had been staring into Sam's eyes until I broke away to look at Carly.

"No thanks," I said. My voice sounded dry from not using it in a while. Sam just nodded. Typical Sam, she loved her food.

Carly exited the room and I looked back at Sam who was staring at the floor. She was the one to break the silence. "Three years," she said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't feel that long ago."

"No..." she said.

"Do you...do you think...oh, never mind," I said, giving up trying to say what I really wanted to.

"Do I think what? Spit it out," she said calmly.

"Do you think," sigh, "Do you think we should kiss again?" There, I said it.

"I don't know...Only if you want to," she said. Wait what, if _I _wanted to! Was she kidding, I was hoping that she wanted to and she's asking _me! _

"Only if you want to," I smiled.

She returned the smile. "I don't mind."

I got up and walked over to where she was sitting and I held out my hand for her to take. She took hold of it and I helped her up, she gave me a confused look. "If we're going to do this, it's best to do it in the place where it first happened," I stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right," she said, nodding. I still held onto her hand as we walked to the fire escape, Carly was nowhere to be seen downstairs which was odd and I thought that we must have just missed her, we went down the stairs and she must have taken the elevator.

We got to the fire escape and I didn't let go of Sam's hand. I sat down on the ledge and she sat opposite me. We were in the same position as we were on the night 3 years ago today. Sam stared into my eyes and I stared into hers, we both had an identical grin across our faces that widened at the same time. We leaned in and fireworks exploded in my head and my heart pounded.

It was better than my first kiss, it was better than any kiss I had ever had before. It was longer, sweeter, and more brilliant than I had ever experienced before, and what made it ten times better, was that it was with Sam.

We pulled apart from each other and we smiled hugely at each other. It was close to midnight and our 3rd anniversary of the kiss was almost over. There was only one more thing that I had to do before it was the end – kiss her again.

I leaned in again and Sam did the same, she must have read my mind. The clock struck 12 but neither of us stopped kissing the other. Real life wasn't a fairytale, and right now, my life was better than a fairytale. It didn't end at midnight like it was supposed to, it carried on past the deadly hour and I couldn't have been happier than ever to be in real life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, my lovely readers! :D<strong>


	5. Tik Tok song

**SO PROUD OF THIS SO MUCH! I MADE UP THE LYRICS TO THIS SONG ALL BY MYSELF! Its the tune to the song Tik Tok by Kesha, so if you don't know the song, listen to it and fit the lyrics into it, or if you, like me, just know it, just read the lyrics! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! (So much fun to write!) :D**

**I don't own the song or iCarly!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Tik Tok (song).<strong>

Wake up in the morning feeling like Sam Puckett,  
>Grab my ham, I'm out the door<br>I'm gonna kick that bucket.  
>Before I leave, hit Freddie<br>On the back of his head.  
>When I leave Carly's house,<br>I'll be back again.

I'm talking: being on a webshow,  
>never wearing stiletoes,<br>texts filling up our phones (phones).  
>Gibby is always shirtless,<br>No one's gonna hurt us,  
>Because we are iCarly...<p>

Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just built a big clock.<br>Carly, over here,  
>Freddie's got designer gear.<br>Gibby, is a mess,  
>look he hasn't got a hair on his chest.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<br>Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just bought all us socks.<br>Freddie has brown hair,  
>And he dressed up as a bear.<br>Tick tock, on the clock,  
>iCarly is about to start<br>In 5, 4, 3, 2...  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2...<p>

Aint got a care in the world, so we random dance.  
>Oh look over here, Spencer's wearing Carly's pants.<br>Then Sam lost her mind cause she liked Freddie,  
>Now he likes her too, and they said are you ready?<p>

I'm talking about: I Lost My Mind (mind),  
>T-Bo has gone blind (blind)<br>Better leave him behind (hind).  
>He stayed until he got kicked out,<br>Cause this mean guy shut him down down,  
>Mean guy shut him down down,<br>Mean guy shut him down...

Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just built a big clock.<br>Carly, over here,  
>Freddie's got designer gear.<br>Gibby, is a mess,  
>look he hasn't got a hair on his chest.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<br>Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just bought all us socks.<br>Freddie has brown hair,  
>And he dressed up as a bear.<br>Tick tock, on the clock,  
>iCarly is about to start<br>In 5, 4, 3, 2...  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2...<p>

(iCarly)  
>You build me up, you break me down,<br>My heart it pounds, yeah you got me,  
>rooting for seddie, I can't breathe,<br>you got seddie, iCarly you got me.  
>(Oh, oh, oh)<br>You build me up, you break me down,  
>my heart it pounds, yeah you got me,<br>rooting for,  
>rooting for,<br>rooting for (for,or,or,or)

Now the party don't start till seddie kiss...

Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just built a big clock.<br>Carly, over here,  
>Freddie's got designer gear.<br>Gibby, is a mess,  
>look he hasn't got a hair on his chest.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<br>Don't stop, make it pop,  
>Spencer just bought all us socks.<br>Freddie has brown hair,  
>And he dressed up as a bear.<br>Tick tock, on the clock,  
>iCarly is about to start<br>In 5, 4, 3, 2...  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... did you like my song! REVIEW! :D<strong>


	6. Kissing U

**Hey! Day 6 is here! It is a songfic for the song Kissing U by Miranda Cosgrove. I just thought it fit perfectly with the Seddie kiss so I though, merr might as well do it! It's in Freddie's POV! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Kissing U<strong>

"Well...lean?" Sam said. I leaned in and our lips touched.

_Sparks fly,  
>it's like electricity,<em>

I felt a spark, like a huge firework had just burst through my head. I didn't care, it was like electricity.

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe._

Sam was going to kill me, but it didn't matter. I loved every second. I tried to focus on breathing but I couldn't catch my breath. I didn't want to break away.

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be._

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to be anywhere else other than here with Sam.

_Time stops, like everything around me is frozen  
>but nothing matter but these,<br>few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen._

Nothing mattered but Sam, me and where our lips were joined. She had opened my mind and I knew that I didn't like Carly anymore and I knew who I did like; who I always liked. Sam.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive,  
>almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>__falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you._

She was the missing puzzle piece in my life and I didn't want her to move. She belonged with me. She snapped into place beside me. All of my doubts, every little one about Sam, just faded away and forgotten.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense__  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you._

Everything in my world made sense now; I knew I could trust her. I knew it just from this one little first kiss that had barely begun.

_Past loves they never got very far__  
><em>_walls up make sure I guarded my heart__  
><em>_and I promised I wouldn't do this__  
><em>_till I knew it was right for me_

My past loves, there weren't many – just Carly – they never got very far in my mind, and I promised myself, after Carly, I wouldn't love someone until I knew it was right. And I had just found it and I knew it was right for me.

_But no one, no guy that I met before__  
><em>_could make me feel so right and secure__  
><em>_and have you noticed I lose my focus__  
><em>_and the world around me disappears_

No other girl could make me feel so secure – I knew that I shouldn't really be saying it, but I felt Sam could protect me, both physically and mentally. I lost my focus and the whole world around me disappeared as soon and our lips met.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive,  
>almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>__falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you.  
>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<em>_  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you._

Nothing mattered to me until me and Sam kissed, then the only thing that mattered was her. She was the one person in my life that I felt for. The kiss was seconds long but it felt like it was years.

_I've never felt nothing like this__  
><em>_you're making me open up__  
><em>_no point in even trying to fight this__  
><em>_it kinda feels like its love_

I kinda felt like love, just from this one kiss I felt fireworks and it sparked something in my heart and it felt like something more than my crush on Carly. It was definitely something more.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive,  
>almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>__falls right into place you're all that it takes__  
><em>_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you.  
>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<em>_  
><em>_and all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
><em>_like are you the one should I really trust__  
><em>_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you._

I was positive now. We pulled apart and I looked into her eyes. I didn't have a crush on Carly, I had an even bigger crush – no, not even a crush. It was something more, definitely more. It was love that I knew would grow day by day.

We congratulated each other on our work.

"Hey, I hate you," I said.

"Hate you, too," she said.

I definitely did not mean it.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad? REVIEW! :D <strong>


	7. Video Chat

****Sam's POV and I personally really like this one. Read and Review! Thanks for reading then so far! Its only day 7! -_- So many more to go! If you're Spanish and want to read it, SeddieShipper99 is posting these stories but in Spanish for you guys! :D****

****~Charlotte~ ****

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Video Chat<strong>

I was getting to ready to go on video chat to Freddie. We weren't dating yet, but I wished that we were. We were both bored and it was only eight O'clock in the evening and Carly was in Yakima for the weekend visiting her granddad, so me and Freddie were going to video chat.

In 5, 4, 3, 2... And we were video chatting. Man, Freddie never saying the 1 rubbed off on you.

"Hey," Freddie said to me through the screen.

"Hey, Fredward," I replied. He had combed his hair so that he had a fringe and he hadn't put gel in it and quiffed it like he usually did. It suited him nicely but I liked his hair both ways. He was also wearing a plain black shirt and he might have been wearing some old sweats.

"What is that?" he said to me. He seemed to be looking around me to something I had in my room behind me.

"What this?" I said getting up and reaching up to get the stuffed animal that was on the top shelf behind me. "It's a stuffed animal," I said in a sort of girly-ish way. Why I said it girly-ishly, I have no idea.

"_You _own a stuffed animal? Seriously!" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Melanie got it for me. As much as I don't like her, I like this," I said holding it up. "I don't have to be abrasive all the time," I said matter-of-factly.

"Right, cause you can't go a day without hitting or hurting someone," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"I could if I wanted to, and I proved it by being nice to you for those few days year ago," I said, raising _my _eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, but then you caved when Spencer gave us money," he chuckled.

I chuckled, too. "Yeah, true."

"See, we can have nice conversations like this without you having to insult or assault me in any way. I'm starting to think that you can be nice if you wanted to be," he stated.

"Oh are you?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," he said calmly.

"If I was with you right now I would have punched you in the arm right now," I said smirking.

He looked at me through the screen and looked straight into my eyes and said, "I can take care of myself you know, and defend myself now."

"Oh can you?" I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well what if I came over to your place right now?" I asked.

"I'd say, bring it on."

"See you in 10 minutes then, Benson," I said and logged off.

I put my shoes on and left the house, running down the street to get to Bushwell Plaza. I got there quicker than 10 minutes and I went up to level 8. I knocked on Freddie's door and he answered almost instantly.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, come in. My mom's not in town, she's helping my aunt get rid of the rash that has spread again."

"Okay, I don't want to know all of that," I said pushing him out of the way and entering his house. I plopped myself down on his couch and lied down on it. He walked over to me and picked up the feet and sat down, putting my feet in his lap.

We talked for hours, just sitting there, me lying down and him sitting there with my feet in his lap. It was so comfortable. I found out things that I wouldn't have before and he learnt stuff about me, like the first time I was arrested and stories about me and my mom. Freddie told me some stories about him and his mom but they weren't as funny as my stories if I was being completely honest.

Eventually I went into a half sleep, close to unconsciousness but still quite close to the surface, I was still aware of my surroundings. I felt Freddie get up and move my feet and put a blanket over me. I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead and whisper, "Night, my blonde headed demon," and turn the light out. It was so sweet and even if it was Freddie, I didn't care. He was the one for me and I knew it.

Tomorrow I was going to question him, and until then, I savoured the last words that he whispered and the feeling of the kiss that was still planted on my forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this one, did you? Review!<strong>


	8. Pear Pod

**Im running out of ideas already! Tomorrow im going on a trip so I've started to write the next one today but I'll try my best to upload it tomorrow! I almost couldn't upload todays! I have Virgin Media and their internet is down so I'm so happy that it's worked! R&R!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Pear Pod<strong>

"Man, what is up with your songs on your Pear Pod!" Sam said to me in an annoyed tone. "There's nothing good on it! I've only liked, what, three songs?"

"Oh come on Sam, you like more than that," I retorted.

"I was only guessing!" she shouted. "Yeesh, calm down, Fredlumps."

I shook my head at her nickname. I had many nicknames from Sam, they were harmless but it still made my heart skip a beat each time she even said my name properly – she said it quite often too, about half of the time, actually.

We were in the iCarly studio, Carly was on a date with some guy and Spencer was downstairs. He still let us come over ever when Carly wasn't home, he seriously needed to get some friends his own age.

"So what's your favourite song?" Sam asked me.

That was the easiest question I ever needed to answer, but it was more difficult to tell Sam. It was the song we had kissed to, the song that made so much sense in the situation that we were in and the lyrics when Sam got up and left sounded in my ears again and again.

"Running Away by AM," I said after a few seconds of thought.

"Why?" she asked. My eyes widened a little and my palms started to sweat. It was either tell the truth and be killed by her or make up a lie that would I couldn't think of. I decided to steer the question towards her direction.

"What's your favourite song?" I asked quickly. Luckily it made it sound like I didn't hear her 'why'. Phew, I was saved.

"Urm..." she said, taking a while. "It's the same as yours; Running Away." She looked down.

"Why?" I asked. I knew she'd heard me.

She stood up. "I gotta go home, my mom will eat all the fried chicken I left there before I came here," she said. No way was she going to avoid the question.

I stood up too. "Why do you like the song?" I pushed.

"It's a song, there doesn't have to be a reason for liking a song," she insisted. Nope, I wasn't having it.

"Come on, I have a reason!"

"And what's your reason?" Oh chiz, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Urm..." Oh, might as well. You only live once and once I tell I it would be the end of my life. "Fine! It's the song that played when we, you know...kissed..." I sighed in defeat. And get ready for the beating in 5, 4, 3, 2...

Coincidentally my Pear Pod played Running Away in the background. There was no beating yet so I looked up to meet Sam's eyes, staring at me.

"I like that song because of that, too," she admitted. My eyes widen and I shook my head to get the expression off of my face. Whoa, she _liked the song because of what happened? _The world was messed up.

"You...what?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah," she said.

"You mean...you liked the...you liked the kiss?" None of this made sense in my head.

"Yep," she sighed, nodding.

"I liked it, too..."

She smiled and I smiled as well. She walked over to me and we were suddenly linked together, our lips touching. It was better this time round. We broke apart and Sam smiled at me and pulled away from me, walking out of the room. The same lyrics played at she left last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad? Review! :D Also, cause im running out of ideas, review and tell me some ideas of what I could write! Just tell me a word and then I'll make a story out of it! Thanks for the reviews so far and the views! :D <strong>


	9. Notes

**Hey, I'm going to see 'Blood Brothers' with my school soon so I updated early! Now to the story! R&R!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Notes<strong>

_**Italics = Sam**_

**Normal = Freddie**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Fredderly.<em>

Sam, passing notes in class will get us in trouble!

_We sit next to each other! It's not like we're across the room from each other, chill out, man._

Mr Howard is the strictest teacher in the whole school! If he catches us, we'll be in HUGE trouble.

_Calm down, we'll just hide the paper. This class is a snooze fest._

I know, normally school isn't bad but today History is really boring.

_I know! Why learn about the past, there's no future in that. _**(A/N: My geography teacher last year told my class that joke. He used to tell us really bad jokes like: "Where's the Andes? And the end of your armies!" yeah...don't ask... BACK TO THE STORY!) **

[Freddie snorted out loud at the really bad joke] Oh my god, that nearly got me in trouble!

_It's your fault for laughing at my lame joke._

Shut up.

_Whatever, so what class is Carly in?_

She's in science, she did tell you.

_I was eating my fat cake. _[Freddie turns his face to give Sam a look] _It was lunch! I was starving!_

You're always starving!

_Well if I'm not, you'd better panic. So Carly's in science; that must be less boring._

Probably, it's better than learning about 'The Cause's of World War 1'. I mean, world war one is interesting but the causes are just...

_Boring?_

Yeah.

_That girl who's sitting on the table to our left keeps staring at you. _

Really? Jealous, Sam?

_Gross. _[Sam's cheeks flushed when Freddie looked at her.]

Come on Sam, you can admit anything to me.

_Yeah, like that'll happen._

Come on, I'm your best friend!

_Ha, right._

Oh admit it! I'm one of your best friends.

_Fine you are, and what?_

And nothing, I'm glad I actually got you to admit something to me.

_Yep, well that's all your getting out of me_

You mean there's more for you to admit?

_No._

There so is, tell me what's on your mind!

_Stop pushing me, Benson._

Come on Sam, you never know, I might be having the same problem as you.

_Yeah, but you're not the one that likes someone who's a complete nerd._

No, but I like someone who is a complete demon.

_It doesn't help that he sits next to me in three class's either._

It doesn't help that she is my best friend.

_Wait, but Carly's not a demon._

I'm not talking about Carly.

_Then who are you talking about?_

Think.

_It doesn't help that the person I like is sitting next to me right now._

It doesn't help that I have the same problem.

[They look at each other and both smile.]

_It doesn't help that his name begins with an 'F'._

It doesn't help that her name begins with an 'S'.

[The bells rings and they get up to leave. They get outside of the classroom.]

"It doesn't help that it's you," Freddie says to Sam.

"It doesn't help that it's you, either," she says back.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I really have to say how it ended? IT ENDED WITH SEDDIE OF COURSE! Review! :D <strong>


	10. Picnic

**Day 10 is here! I really like this one AND THEY ARE ALREADY TOGETHER IN THIS ONE! Thank you to MeLlamoSammo on twitter for telling me what to write about for this one! :D Thanks to SeddieShipper99 for sending me the reviews to the Spanish version of my story! Turns out the Spanish speaking people love my 100 days of seddie, so thanks for them for reviewing on SeddieShipper99's version of this story, and thanks to SeddieShipper99 for putting that version up! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Picnic<strong>

"Just walk a little further," Freddie guided me. He was holding onto my hand as I was blind folded. He was taking me on a date, one that I had no say about where we were going! I hated not knowing where I was going, it made me scared that some guy was gonna jump me but I had Freddie so I felt better.

"How much further?" I whined.

"Whining will get you nowhere, now watch your step," he said, still leading me by the hand. I felt a rock underneath my feet. We were travelling through the woods to get to the destination that I had no idea where it was; I got that much out of Freddie.

"Oh come on, you know I don't like surprises! Tell me!"

"Calm down, Sam, we're here!" He took off my blind fold and we were standing in a field surrounded by flowers, the sun shining down so bright. In the middle of the perfect green field was a picnic blanket and a small banquet with all of my favourite foods. I looked up to meet Freddie's dazzling eyes gazing into my face, taking in my reaction. My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. I was so surprised but so happy it was unbelievable that he would do something like that for me.

"You like it?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I said. He took my hand and led me towards the picnic that was so lovingly prepared. I sat down on the blanket and so did Freddie. From the hamper that was in the middle of the blanket, Freddie pulled out two bottles of root beer for us to drink. He handed me a plate and set out a selection of meats that looked very expensive in front of me.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," he said. "You're my Princess so you should be treated like one." He smiled at me with his beautiful smile and started to put different meats on my plate.

"Thanks, Freddie. No one's actually taken me on a proper date before, not one like this," I sighed.

"Well I think that you should always be treated like this, you deserve it!"

I chuckled. "Thanks Freddie," I said leaning in a kissing him quickly on the lips.

We sat there for a while, eating and talking. It started to get dark but we still sat there, talking. It started to get cold and Freddie gave me his jacket and I snuggled up to him.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I love just being here with you, it's probably the best day of my life."

"I was just thinking that!" I said.

"I've heard that if you spend a lot of time with someone you start to think alike," he told me.

"No way! I don't want to sound like a nerd! No offense."

"None taken, but then if you start to talk like me and think like me, then I'll think like you," he said.

"True," I replied.

"Thank you, Sam," he said, seriously.

"For what?"

"For being with me, for giving me a chance. For liking me. For kissing me in the Lock In. For everything." He looked down into my eyes and I looked up into his.

"You're welcome. Thanks for taking a chance on _me; _no one ever seems to..."

"I love you, Sam," he whispered.

"I love you too, Freddie," I whispered back. I meant it with all of my heart. I had never felt so much love for someone in my life and I was never going to stop feeling what I felt for Freddie ever, even if we didn't work out, I would always love him.

"Come on, it's getting late, we better go back home," Freddie said. He took my hand and we left the picnic blanket there and everything else. We began the long journey back, hand in hand and together.

* * *

><p><strong>Read it? Now review! :D <strong>


	11. Cheese

**Day 11 is FINALLY here! Im hours later than normal to upload it! IM SORRY! ITS FRIDAY! IM ALOUD TO WRITE LATER! ;) Thanks to JennetteForever on twitter for giving me this idea...some people have weird minds...Im kidding! Cheese was the first thing that came to her head, so she said it, I write it ;) If ya want to send me a random word then review and tell me a word that I could base a One-Shot on pleasee! (How big do you think my imagination is? I cant think of 100 things by myself!;)) So please review! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Cheese<strong>

Sam and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Carly was taking a shower and Spencer was put buying art supplies, he was building a sculpture made entirely out of cheese and he had already bought a ton of cheese a few minutes before he went out again.

Sam got up and went straight to the fridge, I watched her as she pulled out a large platter with different cheeses on it. I didn't mind cheese but I wouldn't just sit there eating it like Sam would. She brought it over to the couch and put it down in front of here. There was a range of cheeses from mild to mature.

"I will never understand how you could eat so much cheese," I said to her, eying the cheese on the platter.

"I will never understand how much of a dork you are," she fired back. I shook my head at the insult and looked up at her. She was putting another slice of cheese into her mouth.

"Creative," I said dryly. I never really wanted to be mean to Sam but sometimes it was called for.

"It's better than you could ever do," she said.

"Why do you always have to be mean to me, Sam? You could at least _try _to say my name properly or try to hurt me." She could, but I knew that she wouldn't, that was who she was and I understood that.

"You know, I could, but I don't want to," she said.

"Good," I said.

"Good?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you are what you are and you just happen to like to hurt me, not hurting me wouldn't make you, you. I'm glad that you do it, at least when you stop we'll know something's up," I said poking her on the arm lightly.

She stared at me in what looked like awe. "I don't really hurt you..." she said quietly. "I mean, I do it purposely but I don't hurt you enough to get you seriously hurt, it's just a game that we both play, so I don't even understand why I'm basically explaining the rules to our own game to you..." she rambled. Her rambling made me realise something: she wasn't weak like a bully; she was strong like a hero. She just let her defences down sometimes and she was able to do that in front of me and Carly without realising but I wasn't shocked by it, I knew what she could really be like and I loved how she could actually let her defences down for a while so I can get things out of her. Now I know that she knows that we're playing a game and she knows that I know the game that we're playing.

I looked at her, _my_ eyes now with awe. "What?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said looking away and smiling. I could see a small smile creeping on her lips.

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"Okay...I thought I was the only one that was playing a game, I didn't know that you were playing as well," I smirked.

"That's what I thought," she said to me.

"Well now we both know." My smile grew bigger.

"Yeah." Hers grew bigger,too.

We both moved closer.

We were both in each other's arms.

We were both together.

We were both intertwined.

We were both next to cheese.

We were both three inches from each other's lips.

We got closer and time moved slower.

Our lips were locked.

To think this all started with cheese...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	12. Disney Land

**I loved writing this one! Keep in mind I have NEVER been to Disney Land and have no idea what the rides are so I didn't bother mentioning them! Thanks to nadenestweet on twitter for giving me this idea! And thanks to her for always asking me when my next update was going to be, that really motivated me! :D So Nadene this one is for you! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Disney Land<strong>

"Come on, Freddie! I wanna go on this ride!"

"Oh come on Sam," Freddie said to me, "That's like the worst ride in the whole of Disney Land!"

"Well _sorry _for wanting to go on a ride with Donald Duck. We've only just come all the way to _Florida _to go on _rides._ Now what part of 'Let's go to Disney Land' says that I couldn't go on every ride?"

Freddie told me that going to Disney Land would be fun, and it was only because I got to go on rides.

"Sam you're over reacting. I didn't say you couldn't go on whatever you wanted! Carly and Spencer are in the hotel and I think we better be getting back to them." I could hear him very faintly and I wasn't listening. I was looking at a ride that really belonged on a fair ground rather than Disney Land and it looked new. A huge Ferris Wheel was slowly rotating around in a perfect circle, there were lights all the way around it and it stood out brightly against the deep night sky. I had always loved Ferris Wheels but I didn't know why.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and I jumped when I felt electricity pass through my whole body at the touch, but I didn't let go of my hold on his hand. "Come on Freddie! We're going on the Ferris Wheel then we're going back to the hotel, I promise!" I said running, my hand still inside of Freddie's. His face looked dazed as I dragged him towards the bright wheel.

There was only a small line so we joined the end of; my hand was still in his. I hadn't realised it was still there until I met his eyes, coughed and let go. We both looked away from each other awkwardly but I secretly liked my hand in his, it felt comforting.

We got to the front of the line and they let us on. We were put in a small carriage thing and a bar came down for us to hold onto as we went round.

"You ready?" I asked him. I felt safe with him next to me. We weren't moving yet but we were almost ready to go.

"Yeah, I love Ferris Wheels," he said in a rush of words.

"Really?" I asked him doubtfully.

"No! I'm scared of heights okay! Ever since you pushed me out of that plane in Japan i've been scared of heights!" he panicked.

I'd never seen him freak out like this before and his knuckles were turning white from where he held onto the bar in front of us. His face turned white as the colour drained from his face. I put my hand on one of his clenched fists and kept my hand there; trying to reassure him that it was okay.

"You'll be fine," I soothed him. "I've been on these hundreds of times, you'll love it, just look straight ahead and you'll be fine." My voice was perfectly steady and calming and I didn't want him to be scared by me or by the Ferris Wheel.

"You sure?" His voice shook.

"Yes, you can trust me," I said as the Ferris Wheel started to move. "It's really short so don't worry," I said as he jumped at the loud clang of the mechanics of the wheel started to turn it round. "I won't let go of your hand if it helps."

"Thanks, Sam," he said and he moved his hand so that I was actually holding it rather than it being over his clenched fist. Sitting like this, hands intertwined, together felt nice.

"You okay?" I asked his quietly.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Better than when we started." We were almost to the top and I could hear his heavy breathing, trying to calm himself down. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Just that little motion sent a wave of electricity through my whole body which I liked.

I didn't realise what the feeling meant until I looked up and locked eyes with him. The Ferris Wheel had stopped right at the top as it was supposed to and I saw him start to panic. "Don't look down," I whispered. My eyes were still locked with him and his mine, our hands still intertwined. He held onto my hand tighter and I could see his face was as white as a ghost. "Calm down, just breath and we'll be moving again soon." I smiled at him for reassurance and a smile crept up on his lips as well. When I looked at his lips I felt a strange urge telling me to move forwards and to crush my lips to his. Without my mind telling me to, I felt myself move forwards towards him and he was coming closer to me as well.

We were still at the top of the Ferris Wheel but the whole amusement park disappeared as I looked into his eyes, still moving closer. Our lips finally met at the same time and I closed my eyes. The only thing that broke us apart was the feeling of the Ferris Wheel moving again. We quickly broke apart but broke out in a fit of laughter. When we finally calmed down we smiled at each other and the ride stopped. We got off and our hands were still connected and we other smiled and looked at each other. Freddie told me that going to Disney Land would be fun, and it was because I got to go on rides.

When we got back to the hotel to meet Carly and Spencer my hand was still in Freddie's and they stared at us both and we looked at each other and met each other's eyes and we both smiled at each other.

Freddie told me going to Disney Land would be fun, and it was only because I was with Freddie and I got a bigger thrill than rides could ever give me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Give me ideas! :D<strong>


	13. Banana

**I really enjoyed writing this one! Thanks to RandomBrittanyy from Twitter for suggesting this one! :D Can't think of much to say in this Authors note so...on with the story! :D Ohh, guys, thanks for your ideas! Thanks to Kuhane who reviewed on the version that SeddieShipper99 put up! Thanks to you, I now have LOTS of ideas! :D I'll get started on those ideas on day 18! :D Keep reviewing ideas guys, it would be very much appreciated!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Banana<strong>

Okay, the banana was set. I was in the main hall by mine and Carly's lockers in school and I had just put a banana peel on the floor after I had eaten the banana. I had seen on a lot of cartoons on TV that people slip if they step on a banana peel so I wanted to put that knowledge to the test. I was waiting on Freddie to come round the corner and slip on the banana peel. I had texted him telling him that I had something to tell him so I told him to meet me by the door where we come into school. I could see him coming around the corner to come and meet me; it was show time.

He walked towards me, a small smile on his face for some reason, and he was edging towards the banana skin that was right in his walk way. He stepped on the banana skin but stayed upright. Huh, I was going to sue the cartoon makers selling the wrong information to young children.

"Aw man!" I shouted and Freddie raised an eyebrow as he finished his walk and stood in front of me.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"You were supposed to slip on that banana skin!"

"You haven't been watching cartoons again, have you? I told you what they did on those shows don't _actually _work." Once again, he said it calmly. He didn't even care that he might of slipped and fell in front of the whole school.

I looked at him with my mouth open. "You don't even care I tried to play a trick on you?"

"No, why would I?" Something was seriously up with his head.

"You don't care at _all?_ Not one bit?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Nope," he said turning around and heading towards his locker.

"Don't walk away," I said, almost running after him to catch up, and the most annoying thing happened: I slipped over the banana skin that was on the floor and I fell.

"GRR!" I said in frustration. I looked up to see Freddie looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Next time you try and prank me, make sure you send the right text to the right person," he said and held his hand out for me to take hold of. I grabbed it with as much force as I could and instead of letting him pull me up, I pulled him down so that he was on the floor too.

"Arghh," he said in pain and he fell on his knees and then fell to the ground. I kneeled so that I was looking over him.

"NEVER try and win, cause you'll just end up losing." I got up and I looked down at him.

I started to walk away when I heard, "Sam," in a pained voice. I turned my head and Freddie was still lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Guilt suddenly rushed through me as I looked at him, struggling to get up and looking like he was in serious pain.

I walked back over to him with pain in my eyes and a lump in my throat, I had never felt so guilt before in my whole life until when I saw him lying there, hurt and suffering. I knelt beside him and pain was still etched upon my face.

"Sam, come closer," he croaked. I could feel people looking at us. I leaned closer and put my ear by his mouth to catch his next words. "Gottcha," was the single word I heard from him. I turned my head to look at him and his lips suddenly caught mine. It took me too long to realise what was actually happening and when I finally did I had to break away from him for air.

"Who said I couldn't win," Freddie said and winked at me. He started to get up and I was still on my knees stunned. He held out his hand one more time and I woke up from my dazed state and grabbed his hand. He didn't let go of it when he helped me up and he practically pulled me along as we walked to our next class.

"What does this mean?" I finally asked him as soon as I got my voice back.

"It means that I like you," he smiled.

"I like you too," I smirked.

The banana skin was still on the floor a few metres behind us and I heard a scream as someone else fell. I laughed and Freddie laughed with me as we heard the commotion behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D<strong>


	14. Broken

**Day 14 is hereeee! Thanks to ohsolizgillies from twitter for this idea, but I'm not sure how they wanted it to be interpreted so I put it as a bad thing as there was so many ways it could have been presented. Anyway, hope you enjoy this guys! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Broken<strong>

The door of Carly's apartment slammed shut as Freddie angrily walked away. We had gotten into an argument, just like we always do, but then I started to say some stupid things about his dad and he always gets really overprotective about that so then he started to say things about my dad so then I shouted at him. We ended up tearing each other's throats out with words and he stormed out. I had never felt so broken. I didn't understand why but I felt so guilty and sorry for what I had said and I realised how much those words would have hurt me if I was him.

His face was fuming and I knew that I had to go after him and I really wanted to, but my feet wouldn't shuffle forwards. I was staring at the door and Carly was sitting on the couch, probably talking to me and telling me to snap out of it but I didn't want to listen. My thoughts were only on Freddie and the way he had looked before he'd left; broken, torn, angry, distressed. I never meant to hurt him, not like that. My feelings were all over the place and I felt so confused. Did I like, did I just care for him like a brother, did I...did I love him? Maybe.

"Hello, Sam?" Carly said, it sounded like she was in a tunnel, it felt so distant and far away from my thoughts.

I started to walk about the room and I could hear Carly still calling after me. I knew that Freddie wouldn't have gone home; he had a hiding place that only I knew about – the fire escape.

I walked to the level 8 fire escape and knocked on the window and I could see him sitting there staring up at the sky in a deck chair. He didn't look angry anymore but he looked upset.

I knocked and opened the window again so he could hear me. His head quickly turned around and he saw me, he made a simply hand gesture to tell me to come in. I opened the window and sat on the window sill, just like I had the last time I had come here.

"Freddie," I sighed. "You have no idea how bad I feel about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it and I know that your dad is a touchy subject for you and I truly am sorry, I swear to you, I did not mean to hurt you like that." I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his reaction.

"Sam," his voice was closer than before. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the window ledge facing me. "Don't say sorry, I was the one who kept you going, I just kept fighting back and I didn't want us to argue." He looked me in the eye and my heart melted.

"No, it's my fault. I started the argument over something stupid and you deserved to fight back," I said, getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't blame yourself bad. How about we call it quits and that it's both our faults, okay?"

"Okay." There was silence between us.

"Wow, sure brings back memories up here..." he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I sighed.

He seemed to have moved closer to me and instinctively I moved closer, too. I don't think he noticed me moving closer and I don't think that he realised he had shuffled closer to me. I didn't mind, I liked the proximity we were at but I wanted him to be closer.

"It was in this exact place," he said.

"Yeah..." We had moved even more closely and I felt us both lean in simultaneously. Sooner or later our lips touched and it was like our first kiss all over again, just years later and we weren't kids anymore. The fireworks that exploded when we had her first kiss were intensified and I enjoyed it better.

I was broken until he made me better, just by that one special kiss that we both shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, look! A review button! Click it and see what happens!<strong>


	15. Spaghetti

**Hey guys! Here's day 15 and thanks to AriMcCurdy from twitter for this idea! :D This one I found funny to write, but you might not find it funny to read but still, I had run writing it! :D Thanks to everyone who is reviewing on SeddieShipper99's Spanish version, appreciate it so much! :D Thanks JennMcFanSamy for your idea, I will use that on day 23! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Spaghetti<strong>

_Slurp, slurp, slurp. _

Can Sam eat spaghetti any more loudly? Seriously, it's like a vacuum cleaner on full blast, sucking up anything in its site! She was so loud! We were in an Italian Restaurant with Carly, Spencer and Gibby and people were staring at us for _Sam slurping like a maniac!_

"Sam, can you cool it with the sucking up spaghetti like it's a life source? People are staring," I said as quietly as I could.

"Oh shut it, Benson, I'm sure they're just looking at you 'cause you're some hot tech guy." Is it me, or did I hear some seriousness come out of Sam's spaghetti-filled mouth?

"Uh...right," I said and turned away. _Slurp._ If she did that one more time I would throw her spaghetti across the restaurant, and I was not kidding!

"Sam! Will you please shut up! I swear to God that I will throw it straight at that reservations guy if you do not eat that spaghetti properly!" I half whispered, half shouted at her.

"If you don't let me eat this, I will put all of it down your pants," she nearly shouted at me. Carly, Spencer and Gibby was unaware of our conversation as they were in a massive debate about ducks and penguins. Gibby doesn't believe that penguins can't fly.

I gave Sam a look that said 'really?' and continued to eat my food that was hardly touched because I was distracted so much from a blonde headed demon.

_Slurp. _

That was it!

I picked up Sam's plate and walked away, I could feel her running after me as I speed walked to the trash can and dumped the whole plate, including the plate, into the bin. There, no more slurping from Sam. I turned to walk back to the table but I was met face to face with an angry girl, eyes that were literally turning red and I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"You. Did not. Just. Do that," she said in separate breathes. I gulped. Too late to run now, but that didn't stop me from trying. I sprinted as far as I could away from her but I was then pushed down to the floor and wrestled with. I could hear gasps from the restaurant goers and Italian food lovers. Carly, Spencer and Gibby were suddenly beside us trying to get us to stop fighting, but by the time they actually gave up, I had pinned Sam down instead of her pinning me. Ha, served her right for trying to fight Fredward Benson. There were gasps from Spencer, Gibby and Carly as they had never seen me pin her down before, and frankly, I don't think that I ever _had _pinned her down before. That shocked me and that shocked Sam too, but then she collected herself and flipped up round so she was pinning me down.

"What can I say, Benson? Mama can do everything, including beating you down."

"Oh come on Sam, there has to be something you can't do?"

"Oh yeah, name one thing?"

I thought for a while, and then I thought of something that would sure make her hesitate. "Kissing me."

"Done that. Next?"

"I meant again," I insisted. Better push my luck.

"Hm..." she bent down and kissed me on the lips for a whole ten seconds. "Next?" she said again.

"How about letting me up?" I asked her. I felt dazed from the kiss that she had just given me.

She let me up and then she said, "Anything else?"

Oh well, I'm already in a crowded restaurant, everyone looking at me and Sam who had just fought me and then kissed, I had nothing left to lose.

"How about kissing me again?" I said, raising one of my eyebrows and wearing a side grin.

"I think we have a deal," she said and smiled and leaned in. This time I think she meant the kiss and that it was something she actually wanted to do which made my heart lift.

"Okay, I don't think there's anything you can't do," I said, dazed once again.

"Nope," she said and she took my hand.

"Okay, what the heck just happened here?" Carly, Spencer and Gibby said all at the same time. Sam and I laughed at them.

"What do you say to me buying you some more spaghetti?" I asked Sam.

"I'd say I'll try and be less annoying by slurping the spaghetti quieter." I nodded and I walked us back to the table.

I have no idea what just happened but I _think _that it might be a good thing. Sam's hand was still in mine and my heart was beating like a hummingbird. Yep, definitely a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, that review button is still there! I wondered what it would be like to press it... but seeing as I can't, how about you press it for me and writing a little something in that box...? ;)<strong>


	16. iFight SOPA

**My longest one-shot! :D Really loved writing this one! Thanks to HeyHeyIt'sEmC for this idea about SOPA! I loved writing this one for ya! :D Review please! WHO'S EXCITED FOR JENNETTE'S ALBUM? I know I am :D AND THE NEW iCARLY SOUNDTRACK CAME OUT! Oh it's a good week!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16 of 1<strong>**00 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iFight SOPA**

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment and ran straight to the computer. He had gotten a few text messages from people telling him to check out the SOPA act list, it has a list of websites that were going to be shut down by the SOPA act. iCarly was apparently one of them.

"What's up with you Freddie?" Carly asked him getting up off of the couch.

"Hey, hi, what," he said not listening to what Carly said at all.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Sam asked.

"iCarly could be shut down," he said panicking.

"What, why?" Sam asked speed walking over to Freddie's side.

"SOPA is going to shut us down." His tone was completely serious.

"I always hated SOPA, they just think they can shut down any website at all without an proper reason for doing so," Carly said crossing her arms.

"Right, I'm going down to those SOPA legislators and I'm going to give them a taste of my buttersock," Sam said, grabbing her coat, bag – that must have had the buttersock in – and walked towards the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I didn't get to see you hit those Totally Terry writers so I'm seeing you hit people who are even more important," Freddie said whilst rushing to put his coat on.

"Bye, Carls" "Later, Carly" Sam and Freddie said to their friend as they marched out the door.

"Am I the only one who realises that they'll get into a lot of trouble for this?" Carly practically shouted to the air.

"What's the plan?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Well, we're going to go to march into their office's and then I'm going to threaten them with my buttersock and the new lawyer that my mom's dating," Sam said as they speed walked out of the building.

"Right, and what am I supposed to do?" Freddie asked trying to catch up with Sam's pace.

"You are going to just stand there and let me do all of the talking," she said to Freddie.

"But Sam, that's not fair! I wanna do something to help! You can't always fight the battles that we're _all _involved in," Freddie insisted.

"Urgh, fine. You can help by doing something...we'll think of what you'll do when we get there."

Freddie nodded in agreement.

They went on their journey to the offices and they pushed past the security guards who were dozing off while having playing cards in their hands.

Suddenly an important person was walking towards them, head down, looking at their phone while doing up their suit jacket up with one hand. Freddie gasped and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her against the wall as the man, still not looking up, walked past them and away from them, unaware of their presence at all.

"That was close," Freddie breathed quietly.

"Yeah, thanks for pulling me back," Sam said. Their hands were still joined together but neither of them let go.

"Come on," Freddie said and they began to walk on. Freddie coughed when he realised they were holding hands and they both let go and looked away awkwardly.

"It should be down this corridor," Sam whispered, over the awkwardness.

"Ah, here it is," Freddie said stopping in front of a door labelled 'SOPA/PIPA CONFERENCE ROOM AND OFFICES'.

"Okay, let's go. Wait," Sam said getting her buttersock out of her bag. "Right, ready?"

"Yep, let's go," he said, pushing the door open.

There were a bunch of important people all sitting around a large circular table with sheets of paper scrawled across it. They all looked up at the intrusion of the two teenagers who obviously had no business being there.

"Hey," Sam said sharply, "Are you guys the _SOPA _guys trying to shut _our _website down?"

"Who are you children and how did you get past security," a man said, standing up. He was wearing a suit and tie and had a deep voice. He was sitting at the head of the table which showed his was the highest authority.

"Never mind that," Freddie said.

"Now, why are you shutting down iCarly?" Sam almost shouted.

"iCarly..." a guy who was sitting on one of the sides said quietly but enough for everyone to hear. "Isn't that that webshow?"

"Yeah, that you fudge bags are going to shut down!" Sam said. Freddie stood there, shoulders broad looking between Sam and the SOPA people's faces which looked hurt and confused at the words 'fudge bags'. Freddie shook his head a little at their reaction.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but we are afraid you have no say in what websites we shut down," the man with the deep voice said.

"Little girl?" Sam said quietly.

"iCarly...? iCarly!" another man piped up realising what iCarly was. "My kids love that show! Oh my gosh, and you're Sam and you're Freddie!" the man said standing up and pointing at them. "It is amazing to meet you!" He ran up to the both of them and shook their hands. Sam and Freddie both had confused faces on them. "Everyone, we simply cannot shut down iCarly! It is such a funny webshow! It would make millions of people sad if we were to shut it down! I will delete it off of the list. Mr Ripple, please delete iCarly from the SOPA List! Sam, Freddie, you do not need to worry about iCarly! You are safe!" he said. "Now go, quickly, before security come here and arrest you!"

He pushed Sam and Freddie out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"You really think he will delete iCarly off of the list?" Sam asked Freddie.

"I think he will; he seemed too over excited to be lying or pretending. iCarly is saved!"

"Yeah, and I didn't get to use my buttersock," Sam sighed.

"Hit that security guy?" Freddie suggested.

"Mer, might as well!" Sam noticed the security guard that was sitting in a chair asleep. She marched over to the guy and wacked him off of his chair with the sock full of butter.

"Better?" Freddie asked as the security guard looked round and noticed the two of them.

"Yep, now run!" Sam said, grabbing his hand, running down the corridor. They laughed the whole way out of the building and they never let go of each other's hand. They got out of the building and stood there, clutching their sides from the laughter and from the running.

Before Freddie knew what he was doing he moved closer to Sam and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"S-sorry," he stuttered.

"It's fine," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

iCarly was saved and they could carry on doing exactly what they loved to do: make completely stupid, pointless comedy that everyone enjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS <em>STILL <em>THERE? I think it wants you to press it... ;)**


	17. High School Dance

**Now this one is my longest one! I loved writing this one and I could have made it _so _much longer but I don't have the time to cause it's so late now! But thanks to SeddieFanfiction for this idea, hope you enjoy it! :D So on with the story and keep reviewing! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: High School Dance<strong>

"Come on Sam, you have to go to the dance! It's our last ever dance so it will make memories for all of us!"

"But Carly..." I whined. Our last ever high school dance was coming up and I really was _not _in the mood to go, but to make my best friend happy, I knew I was going to have to go anyway.

"Please Sam! For me?" she said, putting her hands together as if she was about to pray.

"But I have no one to go with! You're going to Brad and I'm going to be alone."

"I hear Freddie's not going with anyone, maybe you should go with him," she said.

_WHAT? _She wanted me to ask _Freddie _to the dance. Was she nuts? Had she completely and utterly and emotionally and physically lost her mind? I stared at her with the most wide open, shocked eyes I could make.

"Are you _serious _Carly Shay? You want _me _to ask _Freddie _to the dance? You have so lost it," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Sam, I know you might not be the most perfect friends in the world but he is your best friend, and mine too, and I know that you do care about each other, even if you don't show it. I'm not asking you to marry the guy, I'm just asking that you go to the dance together so neither of you get lonely. Is that so much to ask?" Carly said putting her hands on her hips.

She did have a point. A dance would be way more fun than hanging at home doing nothing. And even if the dork might not be the first person that I would choose but he was my best friend as much as I didn't really say it (and want to say it), I loved him for always being there for me.

"Urgh, fine, I'll ask him!"

"Great!" Carly said jumping once in the air. Right, I am going to pick out both of our outfits! Ask Freddie now, we have only three hours until the dance!"

I groaned and got off of the couch as Carly ran up the stairs to her room. I slowly walked over to Freddie's apartment and knocked on the door. He answered it a few seconds after I knocked.

"Hey Sam, whatcha need?" he asked me.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked him as soon as he got the last of his words out.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I mean, as friends. Seeing as we're both not going with anyone I thought it might be...fun to go together," I clarified.

"Urr...sure," he said simply.

"Um...wow, okay then. I'll see you later then; I'm getting ready over at Carly's so just come over to Carly's whenever we need to go." I couldn't believe he'd agreed to go with me. For some reason butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. Stupid feelings.

"Okay, see ya then," he said and shut the door.

I walked back into Carly's apartment and went upstairs to her room where she had laid two dresses out in front of her. One was a blue dress that had little straps and was quite short and the other was a light pink dress that was strapless and the same sort of length as the blue one. I guessed the blue one was mine.

"Freddie said yes, so I'm going with him," I said to Carls.

"Great," she said in a bored sort of voice. "Now go and put this on," she said shoving the dress into my hands.

I did as I was told and went into her bathroom to put the dress on. It fit well and it actually looked nice on me, it hugged my curves very precisely. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Carly had put on her dress, too. She looked extremely pretty in it and it fit her nicely.

A few hours later we were ready to go. Carly had done my hair nicely, it was curly but put to one side and clipped into place and Carly had curled her hair. My makeup fit my complexion just right and so did Carly's. We were ready to go with our small heels and matching-to-our-dresses bags. A knock on the door downstairs made my heart race as I realised it was Freddie.

"Hey, hey," I said to Freddie as I walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to trip over. Freddie was wearing a _Fred Perry_ shirt with jeans. Even if he was going as casual he looked perfect. Okay, what the hell was I saying, did I just say he looked _perfect? _Maybe I was the one that was losing my mind...

"Hey," he said, looking me over. "Wow, you look...wow. I hardly ever get to see you look like this," he said smiling.

"Yeah, and you hardly ever will again. Let's go!" I said heading towards the door.

"Isn't Carly coming with us?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, she's waiting for Brad to come and then they're going to meet us there. We better go before all of the nice food leaves the table at the dance."

"Typical Sam, always about food..." he said quietly, intending me to hear.

We got to the dance a few minutes after everyone else came and we made our way into the main area. There were lots of dancing teens and I recognised almost all of their faces. They were looking at how me and Freddie were together and I started to feel like I wanted to punch all of them, but a girl in a girly dress does not look intimidating enough to go around punching people, so I tried to calm down.

"Oh look, there's the snack table!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over. There was a wide selection of food on the table and I started to pick from almost all of the trays of food.

After a few hours of non-stop party music, the DJ decided to slow it down a bit. I had been dancing with Carly, Brad and Freddie, but just in a group. I hadn't actually gotten to dance with anyone properly the whole night, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to at all. The DJ announced that it was a song for the couples out there and if you weren't a couple with anyone, to grab the closest person to you and dance with them. I decided I was going to sit out for this song, so I started to walk towards a chair when someone caught my wrist.

Freddie looked down at me with his deep chocolate brown eyes and said, "What's the point in coming to a dance without actually dancing with anyone?" he asked. He took the words right out of my head. "Will you dance with me, Sam?"

I was a little taken aback but I nodded and accepted his request. We went back to the middle of the dance floor and I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. It felt nice dancing with him and I didn't normally say anything was nice like this. It felt safe, warm and it felt like home dancing with Freddie and I desperately wanted to pull him closer. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He started to lean forwards and I did too and right there, in the middle of the dance floor, my lips caught onto his lips and we were kissing. It was like sparklers had just exploded from my tingling lips and my head and I didn't want to be anywhere in the world but here.

We pulled apart and Freddie looked at me and smiled again and a huge grin spread across my face. That God I had Carly to get me to come to the dance with Freddie!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the last line, I know it's not great but I had to end it! I'm sorry! Right, review!<strong>


	18. Liquefied

**Hey, sorry that it's not actually day 18, it wouldn't let me upload it! So day 18 was supposed to be up on Friday and it's sunday now, so sorry for the wait. Anyway, thanks to Kuhane for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Liquefied<strong>

"Great show tonight, you guys!" I said to Sam and Carly. We were walking down the stairs and had just reached the bottom of them; we were now on the first floor of Carly's apartment. We had just finished another successful webisode of iCarly and it was most probably our funniest one so far.

"Thanks, Frednub," was the reply from Sam.

"You too, Freddie," Carly said to me.

Sam practically galloped to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, took something out of it and then took a blender out of a cupboard.

"What're you...?" I asked her, my eyes looking quizzical.

"Prepare to see something that I, the genius of liquefying things, have wanted to do for a long time: I am going to liquefy this Fat Cake and make my _own _Fat Shake – seeing as they don't sell actual Fat Shakes anymore," she shrugged.

"Well okay then..." I said.

"Sam, remember to keep the lid _on the machine _this time," Carly said to Sam. Sam gave Carly a look to say 'I know now!'

"What happened last time?" I asked them.

"Well last time Genius Sam wanted to make a milkshake out of food, she decided to take the lid off of it to check on it as the blender was blending. It took me three days to scrape all of the ham from the walls."

"That Ham Shake wasn't even nice, it deserved to be scrapped off the walls," Sam said, adding another Fat Cake to the blender.

"It didn't deserve to be scraped by me!" Carly retorted.

Sam took some ice cream out of the freezer and added some scoops into the blender and put the lid on.

"You guys ready to see me liquefy this chiz?" Sam asked, getting excited.

"Do it!" Carly said.

"Listo!" I said in my random Spanish outburst of words.

Sam smiled at both of us and pressed the button for it to blend on rapid speed. But Sam being Sam didn't keep the blender steady so it went flying to the floor. That was when everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I instinctively jumped forward to catch the blender the same time that Sam did too. Carly was standing there, watching us dive for the experimental Fat Shake that was in the falling blender. I almost caught it but so did Sam and we both tumbled to the floor. I went down first and Sam fell on top of me. It suddenly stopped going in slow motion and the blender, having been pulled out of the plug socket, fell straight into my awaiting hand.

"Nice save, Fredward!" Sam congratulated me. She was still on top of me but she wasn't heavy at all.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but shouldn't you two, like, getting up?" Carly asked. Sam and I had for some reason being staring into each other's eyes, smiling. How that happened I had no clue but I didn't mind it.

"Oh, right, yeah," Sam said, trying to get herself off of me. When she was up she put a hand out for me to take, I grabbed it and she helped me up.

I had had a huge crush on Sam for a while and that one moment together made my heart beat a million miles an hour, and there was no doubt she could feel it.

Sam smiled at me and I smiled back, my heart turning into a hummingbird. The secret of me liking Sam would probably have to be kept for another long while but I didn't mind, as long as Sam and I were friends, nothing really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's not my most seddie-ish one! I had to write it really quickly! So review and tell me what you thought of it!<strong>


	19. Fried Chicken

**I had to write this in 10 minutes and i'm so sorry it's tiny! I promise, the next one will be SO MUCH LONGER! Thanks to Kuhane, again, for this idea! Up to day 22, it will be from Kuhane's ideas! (You've given me so many, thank you! :D) **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Fried Chicken<strong>

Man I loved fried chicken; it was one of my weaknesses in life. If I was offered it in exchange for my house, I would choose the fried chicken. I loved it so much it was unbelievable.

But lately there had been something that I loved and craved more than fried chicken: Freddie Benson.

We have been dating for a few weeks now and I was no way going to give him up, not for all the fried chicken in the world. Every moment we spent together made me feel more of a woman everyday and I loved him more each day. I would never regret those moments at the Lock In, his speech was really inspiring for me to put my feelings out there and that is what I did and what I'm still doing now.

He was the thing that kept me going through my life day by day and I loved him for always being there for me, for always helping me through my problems, for always staying by my side even after every little argument.

I didn't need fried chicken if I had Freddie – even though I still loved the food – but he was my fried chicken: the thing that I would never give up, the thing I could rely on and the thing I could love. Fredward Benson was my fried chicken and mama will never give up the things that she loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny, I know, but I loved writing this one :D Review!<strong>


	20. INGTYBHTDWY

**Okay, I know I said it would be longer, but I suddenly thought while writing it, this was going to be a TWO-SHOT! SO TOMORROWS ONE WILL BE A SECOND PART! Ohh, so this one was my own idea, but tomorrow i will be using Kuhane's idea! :D THIS IS A SONGFIC TO Black Kids - I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, but it wouldn't all fit in with the chapter name so I had to put full stops in between it! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You.<strong>

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl,  
>you are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl.<em>

I watched Sam walk past me, holding onto some other guys' hand that wasn't mine. I just wanted to tell her that she was the girl that I had been dreaming of every since I was a little boy.

_One_

They were standing by the lockers.

_Two_

He was kissing her.

_Three_

Why couldn't she see that I needed her?

_One, two, three, four!  
>The word's on the street and it's on the news<em>

I heard from everyone in school that Sam wants _me _to teach him how to dance because he can't and they were going to a dance.

But I told her:

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance._

That's what I told her. But a second after I did, I desperately wanted to say:

_I second I do, I know we're gonna be through.  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.<em>

But the thing is,

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance.<em>

I told her for the final time, I wasn't going to teach him how to dance. I hated that she was with him, I hated that she couldn't see how much I wanted to be with her, I hated how she was so wrapped up in her little world with him that she forgot who he real best friend was. I hated how she didn't really care about me anymore.

I was going to figure out a plan to get her back, and I knew exactly how...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, so how will he get her back? THIS WILL CONCLUDE TOMORROW! So for now, review! :D (Tomorrow's isn't a songfic!)<strong>


	21. Ham

**Okay, not my best work but I'm tired and I had writers block so give me a break! ;) Thanks Kuhane for this title. This continues from INGTYBHTDWY (I'm sorry about that long name, by the way!) I also had no idea what to call Sam's boyfriend so I made up random nicknames for him... Here we gooo! Oh and people who are reviewing saying 'would be better if it was more intimate', you know I would but im only 13 so I don't think I can write stuff like that, so I'm sorry! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Ham<strong>

My plan was about to take place: I was going to march on over to Sam's boyfriend – is it weird that I don't even know his name? – and ask him as many questions about Sam that I could, if he knew a lot about her then I would accept that he was right for her, but when I find out he knows nothing about her, I was going to talk to Sam about her decision. If she still wanted to be with him after I clear her mind, I would accept that – I only wanted what was right for Sam.

Operation Quick Fire Questions was about to commence in five, four, three, two...

I saw Mr Tall, Brown and Stupid in the school hallway by my locker and I marched right up him.

"Hey," I said to him, looking him up and down. He wasn't that bad, but Sam could do better. He didn't seem like her type of guy; he wasn't dangerous, he wasn't heavily tattooed, he'd probably never gotten arrested and he definitely didn't seem like someone she would normally choose. I know that I was none of those things but I had been her best friend for years and you get used to people that you've known for so long. What was worse is that he was wearing a leather jacket, and I know that Sam didn't like stripes or leather jackets on guys.

"Hey. It's Frankie, right?" Leather Jacket Guy said.

"Freddie," I corrected him. "So I heard that you've been going out with Sam for, what, a day?"

"It's been two weeks," he said to me.

"Right," I said, blowing off the thirteen day difference with the two words. "You know, Sam's one of my best friends," I said matter-of-factly to him.

"Oh right, I know that Sam has mentioned you a few times. It seems like you guys were pretty close," he said, nodding.

"Yeah," I said, nodding too. "And because Sam is a really close friend of mine I wanted to ask you: how much do you actually know about Sam?"

"Urm...some things, I guess," he said.

"What if I asked you some questions about Sam?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure of a better way towards my quick fire round, so I just went with the straight forward.

"Whatever lights your fire," he said. Whatever lights my fire? I didn't even know what to say about that.

"Okay so... What's Sam's favourite colour?" I asked him. This one was so easy.

"Fuchsia," he said. Fuchsia? Sam didn't even know what colour fuchsia is let alone like it! Her favourite colour was so clearly brown!

"Wrong," I said.

"What?"

"That's not right, her favourite colour is brown because it's the colour of gravy," I said to him.

Before he had a chance to retort I fired off another question. "What is her main item on iCarly?" Anyone that knew Sam and watched iCarly could easily know that Sam had her remote that I made for her.

"Her main item on iCarly...Wait, what's iCarly?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying, what was Sam telling him?

"The webshow that she does with me and Carly every week on the internet..." I said slowly as if I was talking to someone foreign who had no idea what I was saying. Or it was like talking to a brick wall.

"A webshow?" he asked me.

"Oh my god, never mind! Next question! What's Sam's favourite food?" If he couldn't answer this one right then I was going to give up on asking him questions and talk to Sam.

"H..." he said. Just when I thought he was going to say 'ham' he said, "Haddock, you know, the fish."

I could have punched him.

"Is that it? Have I passed the test?" Sir Knows A Lot asked me.

I laughed, "No."

I walked away from him on my search to find Sam. I found her outside behind the school, eating food, and I walked up to her.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, hey Freddie. What about?" She looked generally pleased to see me. Weird.

"It's about your boyfriend. I was just speaking to him and he knows _nothing _about you, he thinks your favourite colour is _fuchsia, _he has no idea what iCarly is and he doesn't even know that your favourite food is ham!"

She sighed. "He's not a good listener, he's never listened to a single thing I've said, so ten minutes ago I said I was going to the bathroom and then I came here to get away from him. And stole this ham sandwich from that hobo that hangs around outside the school."

"If he doesn't listen to you, then why are you dating him? And he doesn't even seem like your type," I said.

"You really wanna know?" she asked me.

"Yeah, tell me," I said softly.

"It was to make you jealous," she sighed. "I thought that maybe if I went out with some guy that was like you—" I gave her a look that said 'he is no way like me', "—Okay, a guy that reminded me of you by you both not being dangerous, and I went out with him to make you jealous."

"Since we broke up that day in the elevator the only thing that I have wanted in life was to get you back and I wasn't sure that you would ever want me back," I admitted to her.

"When I said that I loved you, did you realise that I actually meant it?" she said looking me in the eye.

"I wasn't so sure when you started to date some guy that I swear no one knows," I said.

"Well, you know now," she said hitting my arm lightly.

"Yeah," I said. I smiled and she smiled in return.

I held out my hand for her to take and she took hold of it.

"Let's go get you some fresh ham," I said to her.

"You know how to treat mama," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like that last line, but what's done is done! Review! <strong>


	22. Fall

**I'm being SOO lazy! This was supposed to be up yesterday but my sister kicked me off the laptop. So today's one will probably be up tomorrow because I started to write this late, but I might be able to write a little something to be today's one. That's confusing, but hopefully you understand! Thanks Kuhane, again, for this idea! I wasn't sure what you wanted 'Fall' to be, so I put it as in the season. I'm from the UK so I never say fall, I say autumn, but I love autumn so read and enjoy! And guys, thanks for the reviews on SeddieShipper99's spanish version! You guys are amazing! And thanks for the ideas!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Fall<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Fall, the best season in my eyes. I loved the way that the multi-coloured leaves would fall gracefully to the ground and the way they crunched when you stood on them. The only downside about fall is that it is working towards the cold chill of winter. Spring is colourful, summer is hot, Winter is freezing but autumn isn't too cold or too warm, it was just right.

I was walking next to Sam in the park – Sam had agreed to come with me to the park because Carly was getting ready to go on a date with some new guy she had been dating and Sam and I had nothing to do, so we went to the park.

The sun was beaming down on us as we walked through the large nature park, the leaves were snapping underneath our feet.

"This is _so _boring," Sam complained after we had only walked for fifteen minutes.

"Oh come on Sam, you're just being lazy. We've hardly walked!" I said to her.

"Yeah, but my legs are tired," she said slowly.

An idea suddenly popped in my head. "I could piggy-back you," I suggested.

I stopped walking and so did she. "Seriously?" she asked me.

"Yep." I nodded once.

She walked over to me and I got into an easier position for her to climb on my back. She clambered onto my back and did put her arms around my neck in a choke hold.

"If you don't mind, Sam," I said in a strangled voice, "I still want to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she said, loosening her grip around my neck.

"Thanks," I breathed.

We walked – well I walked – with Sam on my back around the nature park.

"So how many times have you been arrested?" I asked Sam. Random question, I know.

"Urgh, who knows? I've lost count," she said simply. She was still on my back and she wasn't heavy at all, she was just a feather.

I laughed at her. "Are you comfortable on my back?"

"Yeah, I'm good. At least you don't have bony back like other people, that really annoys me when they do," she said.

I laughed again. I felt her rest her chin on my shoulder and she sighed. I could tell she was getting comfortable, but my arms were about to drop off, but I didn't dare tell her to get off me, I was enjoying the moment of Sam being tame.

"I've never heard you be so quiet," I said to Sam as we walked past a couple.

"It's autumn, it's my lazy season," she said, her chin still on my shoulder. Her cheek was against my neck and it was warm, even in the cold air.

"Every season is your lazy season," I stated.

"And that, Freddie Benson, is why you are my best friend: because you pay attention!"

"I'm really you best friend?" I was shocked; she'd never actually admitted it before.

"Yep and don't you forget it, I'm never saying it again." I wasn't counting on her saying it again.

"Don't worry, I won't forget it," I said.

We went back to our comfortable silence. I felt warm with her on my back, us being closer than ever, both physically and relationship wise.

After a while of me carrying her she finally said, "I think I'll walk now, it'll give you time to recover for when you carry me home," she said. And just when I thought she was going to be nice and let me have my space back, she said I'd have to carry her home. Typical Sam, but I wouldn't change her for the world.

"You're not even heavy," I told her as I lowered my body so she could easily get off.

"Wow, I haven't used my legs in ages, it feels like years."

"It's been forty five minutes," I said.

"Well it feels like years! Whoa, forty-five minutes and we're still walking around this park. This has to be the biggest nature park in the history of the world."

"Well, not quite the biggest in the world, but it is the biggest in Washington." **(A/N. I'm making that up; I have no idea if there is even a nature park in the Seattle area let alone in Washington. I'm just a simple girl from London, is all.) **

"Okay, enough with the geography lesson, Captain Techy," Sam said to me.

I shook my head. "Hardly a geography less—Sam, watch out," I said pulling her out of the way from a load of bikes going past us. It wasn't a very big path so we had to hurry over to the forest floor to the left of the pathway.

"Stupid bikers," Sam said, loud enough for the last biker to narrow their eyes at Sam before they speeded off.

"It's a tiny little path, I don't understand why there were thirty of them," I said.

It was starting to get darker as it got later in the day, the autumn air turning colder by the minute. I saw Sam starting to shiver a little and I took off my jacket. I offered it to her and she accepted it.

"Thanks, Fredifer." Ah nicknames, they never get old.

I was starting to get cold but I wasn't bothered about me, at least Sam was warm. I wanted her to be as safe and warm and secure as she could when I was with her, it made me feel better that she was okay. She was the thing that made my life more interesting, more fun, more enjoyable and I never wanted her to not feel safe or feel threatened. All of these feeling wouldn't really add up, I wasn't sure what emotions I was feeling.

Holy crab, I realised what I was feeling: love. I realised I was in love with Sam Puckett. She always made my day bright; she made it colourful, exciting, and beautiful. She was fall. It wasn't the season I loved. I thought that I loved fall but I didn't, I only loved it because I was always with Sam during the fall season.

"I think I love you, Sam," I said before I realised that I had said it out loud.

"What did you say?" Sam asked me, but I was pretty sure she heard me.

"Urrr...nothing," I said quickly.

"No you didn't...Did you say... Did you say you thought that you loved me?"

"Pffft, no." But I said it too quickly and a smirk appeared on her face. Great, now I was going to be teased for the rest of my life by the person that I loved, that makes a guy happy. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

She leaned into me and kissed me straight on the mouth. Well, I wasn't expecting that.

And with the fireworks that were exploding in my head, it confirmed my theory: I loved Sam more than fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D <strong>


	23. Tacos

**Short but I loved this one! :D Thanks Kuhane, again, for your ideas! This was the last one from you so I hope you liked all of them! Sam is very happy in this one, it's not really that seddie-ish, but it's their friendship and I love their friendship! So, hey, review! I've never eaten a taco so I had to watch the last Victorious - The Breakfast Bunch - and look on wikipedia for what are in tacos :P Enjoy!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Tacos<strong>

**Sam POV**

Mmmm, tacos, whether they were filled with spaghetti or just plain meat and cheese, they were worth my time and taste buds. Right now, I was eating a taco filled with beef, cheese and lettuce – it was heaven in a corn shell. I munched and crunched and finished it in twenty-five seconds, a new record for me!

"Whatcha got there, Sam?" Freddie asked, coming into Carly's kitchen. The last piece of taco was in my hand and he noticed it, hence him asking what I had.

"Taco," I finished the last piece. "Well, I _had _a taco, but not it was its journey, down my stomach and I think we both know where it would go after that," I said, brushing my hands together to get rid of the crumbs that lingered on my fingers.

"Hmm, nice," he said sarcastically. "Do you know I've never had a real taco before?" he asked me.

"_WHAT? _Your taste buds have never tasted the wonders that wait inside of a taco; the delicious corn shell and the meat and the cheese that are stuffed inside, the taste of its wonderful richness..." Okay, I was going on and on, but come on, the boy needed to know what he had been missing!

"Okay, okay, I get it, they're amazing. Well I've had spaghetti tacos, but I've never had a real taco," he said. Ah yeah, Spencer's spaghetti tacos – no one could ever forget them, they were actually so good!

"Well you need to try one!" I said to him.

"Try what?" I heard coming towards us, it was my best friend Carly Shay.

"Tacos, Freddie's never had one – well, not a proper one," I explained to Carly.

"_What? _You've NEVER had a real taco? Well you've got have on now!" Carly said standing beside me. We were like a gang, but we were ganging up on Freddie and not some small puny guy – this was worse, he was being ganged up by girls.

"Why is it such a big deal? This is just like when I hadn't had Golini's pie but weirder: you're older and more psycho," he said to us.

"Whatever. You just need to have a taco...Now!" I said to Freddie. I grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and took him to the table, there on the counter was a taco that I had made for me but I was willing to give to him.

"Now, what you are going to do with this taco is look at it, pick it up slowly, and then stare at it. And then you are going to slowly take a bite and—"

"I know how to eat!" he said to me after another of my long explanations.

"And then you're going to savour the moment," I said, continuing from where he interrupted me. "Now do it!"

Freddie picked up the taco as me and Carly stared at him slowly picking it up and pulling it closer to his mouth. The tension was killing me but he needed to eat it already.

"Any day now..." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to try it or not?" he asked.

"Shut up and eat it," I said.

The taco had reached his mouth and he took a bite, a satisfying crunch of the shell made me smile.

He chewed on the taco and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" he said in amazement. It really was like Golini's pie.

"I know, right!" me and Carly said together.

"Now gimme my taco back," I said grabbing it from his hand and running away from him with it.

"No, Sam, I need it!" he said chasing me. I laughed as he ran all over Carly's apartment, begging me for the taco.

He needed to understand that it was my taco and he should get his own! Mama doesn't share food!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D:D<strong>


	24. Hypnotism

**Hey, I'm seriously getting so lazy at writing these. I'm so sorry, I need to write 2 more and then I'll be on track. I will try my best to get on track by tomorrow. I've been out all day and Victoria Justice's uStream distracted me and so did tumblr & twitter (my twitter is CurdyKress and my tumblr is .com) so tomorrow I will try to get them all up! I'll be less lazy at writing them! Ohh, thanks JennMcFanSamy for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Hypnotism<strong>

**Sam POV**

We were waiting in line to see some hypnotist that Carly had the hots for – when I say that, I mean he is quite good looking but not my type. My type would probably be someone with brown hair, and brown eyes, my favourite colour...Anyway, me, Carly and Freddie were waiting in line for some phony hypnotist that was so clearly fake it was unreal! You know, a hypnotist is probably the only kind of guy that my mom has never dated; that's interesting.

"I can't believe we have to wait forever in this stupid line to see a fake hypnotist," I said to my two best friends.

"He's not fake. He's cute and hot and...He's just not fake, okay!" Carly said defensively.

"Whatever, I still don't wanna pay five dollars to see some guy who's trying to get people to do random things. He's just gonna make the person dance like a chicken or whatever else you see in the lame movies," I said to her.

"And what do you say about this, Freddie?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I'm with Sam on this one – hypnotists are fakers. You can't hypnotise someone to do something," Freddie said.

For once, we agreed on something.

We got into the hall that the hypnotist was performing in and as we walked in, the hypnotist walked onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome to my amazing show," yeah, amazing for the stupid, "that will literally hypnotise you." Freddie and I groaned at his pun that was so stupid. Carly shushed us.

"Now, for this first test it is going to be a group – so everyone in this building – test. So what I'm going to do is click my fingers and say some words and then you will be hypnotised but aware of everything at the same time, if that makes sense."

"This guy is bonkers," I whispered to Freddie. Freddie nodded as Carly shushed us again.

"Okay, so," he began. He clicked his fingers and everyone's heads, including mine fell and my eyes closed unwillingly. Great, we were going to have permanently closed eyes.

My mind also seemed to shut off from everything but the sound of the hypnotist's voice. Now it was getting freaky.

He spoke slowly and clearly, "This is a test to find out who you really like, who the person is in your life that you will love forever, but I have no power over it. I cannot choose who you love, that will never be up to me, but I can make you realise who you do love. Now, when I ask the next question I want those that this question applies to them to raise their hand. It will be clear in a second," he said. His voice was soothing and I couldn't even hear myself think, the hypnotist was in my mind and controlling me.

"Raise your hand if the person that you like, or might even love, is in this room with you," he said.

I could feel my arm and my hand head towards the ceiling. I was putting my hand up to his question.

"Good, you can put down your hands. Now, those people who did not raise their hand, you will wake up when I snap my fingers but remain silent, but those who did raise their hands are going to stay how you are. Everyone nod if they understand," he said, in his gentle voice.

I felt my head go up and down in a nod.

I couldn't think. How was it someone in this room! I wasn't in my right mind, the hypnotist was in it.

The Hypnotist snapped his fingers and my head didn't go up, but I felt a tiny bit of distant shuffle coming from my right. I remembered that Carly was on that side.

"Great. Now those whose heads are still down, listen very carefully. A name will pop into your mind when I, again, click my fingers. It will be the same of the person that you like. It will flash in your mind. Keep hold of that name and remember it." He clicked his fingers.

_Freddie._

That was the name that burst in front of my eyes. Holy chiz, the person I liked was _Freddie?_ And I bet the person he liked was Carly. Great, now I'm a third wheel. But Carly's head was up, so she couldn't like Freddie. I wanted to smile but I was locked in place.

"A name should have come into your mind. Raise your hand if it did." I raised my hand. "Great. I will now snap my fingers and you will reach your hand out to the person you like if they are sitting next to you." He snapped his fingers once again. The snapping will be all I can hear for the rest of my life, it was getting annoying.

My hand reached out to Freddie and I felt his hand intertwine with mine as he reached out for me. I mentally gasped as I couldn't actually do it. I held his hand and he held mine.

"When I click my fingers for this last time, everyone in this room will wake up. You _will_ remember this experience. I hope I have helped you guide your way. You're welcome," he said and clicked his fingers.

My head slowly came up and my eyes open, back in reality. There were mumbles all around me and it suddenly came to my attention that my hand was in Freddie's.

"Hey, you guys," Carly said. I was staring into Freddie's eyes and he was staring into mine. I gulped. Carly continued, "The hypnotist is gone." She hadn't noticed that me and Freddie were holding hands.

"Did you two stay, like, dead?" she asked us.

"Yeah," me and Freddie said together. I broke my gaze from Freddie and onto Carly.

"Well, I didn't—" She saw our hands. "Did you guys see each other's names?" she almost screeched.

"Shh, Carly!" I said removing my hand from Freddie's without realising. My hand stung from where it wasn't in his.

I put my hand on my lap and Freddie took it, holding my hand with both of his. It made my hand tingle and it was the sweetest thing ever. Okay, now I don't sound like me. See what love does to you! Wait, did I say love?

"What, I think it's great!" she said smiling hugely.

"Wait Carls, can me and Freddie talk about this?" I asked. Carly nodded.

I stood up and so did Freddie, he was still holding onto one of my hands as I dragged him out of the hall and into the main corridor.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked him.

"I guess it means that we like each other. Well...I like you," he admitted.

I smiled and said, "I like you, too."

He smiled hugely and I so did I. I expected us to kiss but he was much sweeter and he hugged me tightly instead. I smiled bigger if that was even possible and he held me.

Hypnotists weren't the best, but that guy did help me a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I think a hug is sweeter than a kiss so that's why it ended that way. So what did you think? Review! :D<strong>


	25. iConfess My Love

**Just a small little one-shot. Thanks k1996pw for this idea! Hope ya like it!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iConfess My Love<strong>

_**Takes place in iLove You when they say those three words.**_

**Freddie POV**

Sam started to walk away and I knew I had to say it now or never. I needed her to know how I felt and I needed to tell her before it was too late...Before she wasn't mine.

"I love you," I said, I kind of made it sound as if it was obvious.

I waited for her answer.

**Sam POV**

"_I love you," he said._

I was taken aback. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and I desperately wanted to say it. I loved him too.

I turned around and said, "I love you, too," and smiled at him. It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest, and after these words, I was going to let him go.

But then I surprised myself and walked towards him, putting my hands of his shoulders and kissing him. He put his hands on my waist and I pulled back and he took one hand off of my waist to bring out his phone from his pocket.

I looked at his phone with him.

**Freddie POV**

Sam had kissed me and I didn't want to break up with her just yet, so I got out my phone from my back pocket and she looked at the screen with me.

"It's only ten thirty," I said.

"Wanna break up at midnight?" she asked me. That god she wanted the same!

I looked around to see if anyone was there. "That works," I said.

"Okay," she said quickly.

We walked backwards into the elevator and Sam pressed the button.

**Sam POV**

I pressed the elevator button and walked back to Freddie and put my hands back on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist and we leant back into each other.

Who cared if we were broken up at midnight, at least we had our time together, at least we felt something for each other and that is the one thing that really mattered: that I would be his again someday, and I was his for the next hour and a half. I loved him and he loved me too, at least we knew it before we broke up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's small, but I couldn't see behind the tears that were falling when I was thinking about iLove You. REVIEW! <strong>


	26. Video Games

**Uploaded 2 in one day, how great am I? Don't answer that :P Thanks Midnight08 for this one! :D Enjoy! And OMG, it's like 6 inches of snow here where I live! And I just ate a big cookie the size of my hand (baring in mind that my hands are small cause I'm small). Anyway! On with the story!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 26 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Video Games<strong>

**Freddie POV**

I was sitting in the iCarly studio, playing video games using the screen and a wireless controller and I was sitting on a bean bag. I was playing a new racing game that I got and I wanted to try it out but my mom would have freaked if I played it at home. She doesn't like me playing video games, just like she doesn't like me doing anything.

I had just got a new high score. Fredward Benson, you are a true gamer. I heard the door open behind me and I looked around to see Sam walking in.

"Yo, Benson," she said as a greeting.

"Hey Sam, whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm bored. Where's Carly?"

"She's gone food shopping with Spencer, she let me stay here so I could get away from my mom," I told her.

"Aw, okay." She sat down in the bean bag next to me.

"Wanna play?" I offered, holding out the controller in my hand to give to her. "I'll go get the other controller," I said. She took the controller and I got up to go get the other one that was by my tech cart.

I sat back down and Sam set up the game.

"So what're we playing?" she asked me.

"A new racing game I got."

"Too easy, I'm so gonna beat your nerdy little butt," she said.

"Oh, you're on," I said, giving her a wicked grin and the game started.

My fingers were pressing rapidly on the different buttons to make me go left and right and I held down the 'X' button to make my car go. Sam was winning but I was just about to overtake her. I felt a thump on the back of my head and I looked at Sam who had stolen my controller.

"Sam, that's not fair!"

"Who said I played fair?" she asked me.

"Touché," I said. "Gimme back my controller."

"One sec." She'd almost finished the game. I knew what she was going to do, she was going to finish the game so she won, and _then_ give me back my controller.

And that's exactly what she did.

She finished her lap and the game declared Player 1 (Sam) the winner.

"Here you go, dork," she said, dropping my controller on my lap.

I glared at her. "You are so dead." A smirk began to form on my face as I came up with a plan to get her back. Did you know Sam's really ticklish?

Her eyes widened and I tackled her to the ground, tickling her. She was the most ticklish person that I had ever met.

"Freddie," she said, laughing and trying to get away from me. "Stop, it's not funny!" **(A/N. I think everyone has said that when they're laughing) **

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked her, smiling hugely and I tickled her.

She laughed more. "Because you're tickling me! Stop before I hurt you!"

"I think I'll take my chances," I said to her, still smiling hugely and tickling her.

"Seriously, Benson! I can't breathe!"

I decided enough was enough and released her from my tickling.

"That was so not funny, Freddie," she said glaring at me.

"It was, admit it," I said.

"You're so dead." She said it just like I had said it.

She then tackled me to the ground and pinned me down.

"Now," she said. "Say sorry for tickling me." She was so close to me.

"No," I said simply.

"I'm going to ask you one more time: say sorry," she said more intimidating, it made her look cute.

"No," I said, and flipped us so that I was pinning her down.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Who said I played fair?" I said, using her words from earlier.

"Let me up, now!" she said, trying to shove me off.

"No," I said.

"Benson," she said glaring at me. As much as I tried, I couldn't resist that face, even if she was glaring at me.

"Urgh, fine!" I said, letting her up. "Happy now?"

"Yep," Sam said. "You know that I could easily knock you down again."

"Oh really?" I asked her.

And with that, she tackled me down again. "Yep," she said, and walked out of the room.

She was one feisty girl.

I got up and realised she had taken the game out of my games consol when she knocked me down.

* * *

><p><strong>It dragged on a bit, sorry. I couldn't find a way to stop it so I had to stop it in an odd way. Yes it's seddie, but no there's no kissing or cuddling but I just think typical Seddie moments are key with these stories :D Review!<strong>


	27. Text Messages

**I really like this one! :D Thanks Midnight08 for this idea! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 27 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Text Messages<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Message<strong>

**From: Freddie**

_**Hey Sam, whatcha doing?**_

New Message

From: Sam

_Nothing, just eating food. What're you doing?_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Of course you are. I'm just trying to upload some new things on the iCarly website. **_

New Message

From: Sam

_Nice, nice. Why don't you put up what I suggested earlier._

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**We are not putting up pictures of dead animals! It's supposed to be a comedy webshow/site, not a gross-out-the-viewers site!**_

New Message

From: Sam

_Oh come on Benson, I think the fans would love it!_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Yeah, the crazy psychopath fans that **_**like **_**to see dead animals on a screen! No, Sam, we are not putting pictures of bunnies with their heads cut off on our website.**_

New Messages

From: Sam

_Fine, but don't go crying to me when our fans demand gory headless animals._

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Don't worry, I won't. So you at Carly's?**_

New Message

From: Sam

_Nah, I'm chilling at home for once. My mom's been trying to be a better mom since we were put in that therapy box._

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**That's nice of her. What're you doing together?**_

New Message

From: Sam

_Nothing, she decided to go out with some new guy so I'm stuck in my room doing nothing. It's why I'm bothering to text you back._

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**You know you could just hang out with me.**_

New Message

From: Sam

_And why would I do that?_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

'_**Cause I know things.**_

New Message

From: Sam

_What things, dork?_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Oh, nothing. Just a birdy told me a little secret about you.**_

New Message

From: Sam

_If you don't tell me now what secret you're on about, I will come over to your house and smash your head into the wall._

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**I'm not scared of you Sam. I'm on about the secret where you said to Carly that you liked me.**_

New Message

From: Sam

_How did you know about that?_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Ha, so it's true! You do like me!**_

New Message

From: Sam

_I didn't say that!_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**You so did! You just admitted it! Quit playing games Sam, I know you like me! I like you too!**_

New Message

From: Sam

_What...Really?_

**New Message**

**From: Freddie**

_**Yes you blonde headed demon! Now get over to my house now!**_

New Message

From: Sam

_On my way._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully following it wasn't hard! REVIEW! :D <strong>


	28. Haunted House

**I'm kinda cheating here cause this is actually my fanfic called iGo To A Haunted House Seddie One-Shot (or something like that), and since Midnight08 said Haunted House I thought, why not put up the one I already made! So enjoy this - sorry if you've read it before, if not, enjoy! AND I AM PROUD TO SAY: I AM OFFICIALLY UP TO DATE WITH THESE FANFICS NOW! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 28 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Haunted House<strong>

**Sam POV**

Today is October 31st in other words it's Halloween. I don't love this time of year because its just a bunch of small kids going around houses begging for treats, I never will understand what the fun in that is. I've never even been trick or treating in my lifetime, sure it might be fun for younger kids but when you're older you can just go out and buy your own sweets.

So, anyway, for Halloween Carly, Freddie, Spencer and I are all going to a haunted house in town. Scary things are fun because you know none of it's real so it's funny to watch the spineless people being frightened by plastic skeletons jumping out at them. Halloween's just a time for fun and that's what we're going to do tonight.

When we go to the haunted house we're going to film iCarly.

My predictions for the night are: both Carly and Freddily are going to be so scared that they might pee themselves. Yep, it's gonna be a fun Halloween.

"Ready?" Carly asked. Carly dressed up for the occasion I didn't want to dress up because I think that dressing up is lame she dressed up as a Ladybird. Freddie didn't dress up either, he doesn't believe in the spirit of Halloween either. Who knew, me and the nub have something in common.

"Yep, just wait one sec," I said. I walked over to the small table in the Kitchen at Carly and Spencer's apartment and picked up the butter-sock that I prepared earlier.

"Uh, why?" Freddie asked, eyeing the sock full of butter.

"If some dude jumps out at me and scares me I don't want to be defenceless!" I retort.

"Okay then," Freddie said. He looked at me with his chocolate coloured eyes; they almost made me melt.

Stop it Puckett! This is Frednub you're thinking about!

"Let's go then," Spencer said grabbing his keys.

We rode in Spencer's car to the haunted house that was being held at Ridgeway High School. I sat on the left side of the back seat with Freddie in the middle and Carly on the right. Freddie's arm was pressed against mine, his skin was warm and soft which made me feel so much more comfortable than it should have, seeing as the back of the car was so cramped. Again I told myself to stop thinking about him.

We soon arrived at the school. It was pitch black outside so I couldn't see the decorations outside of the building. There were people outside telling us to hand in our tickets so that we could enter the haunted house, we each gave the people outside our tickets and entered.

I didn't think that I would be scared of this cheap little haunted house being held at my high school but I was mistaken. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything no matter how close or far away something was. It made me suspicious of what would creep up on me. I gripped the butter-sock tighter in my hands.

"I don't like this!" Spencer whispered. It was so quiet that you felt like you had to whisper, as if it was a library.

"Nor do I!" whispered Carly.

"Stay strong Carls, none of it's real." I said that to Carly but I was really trying to reassure myself.

"I don't even know what I feel about this yet," said Freddie.

Spencer started to lead us through the school. It was still pitch black and abnormally quiet, but suddenly someone jumped out as us.

All four of us screamed, Freddie and Spencer being so many octaves lower than me and Carly. Reactively I grabbed the first person near me. The arm that I grabbed was compelled with muscle and was warm against my skin. The person who I grabbed instinctively put their arms around me. It took me a while to realise that the person who I had grabbed had the exact same cinnamon scent as Freddie Benson.

I gasped and jumped back and looked up in the general direction of where I had heard Freddie scream. I couldn't be sure but I thought that he was looking at me as well. He coughed and I blushed and carried on walking forwards.

"I didn't know that this school could make it so scary this year. Last year was so bad," Freddie said.

"I know it's stra "I abruptly stopped talking as there was a huge sound of thunder and there was a light as if it was lightening and then something dropped out in front of us. We all screamed with as much force that we could each get out of our lungs. Arms suddenly came out of no where and pulled me against their chest. Freddie seemed to hug me tighter as soon as I realised it was him. I gasped again and I looked up at him. He was staring down at me and I couldn't turn my eyes away from his chocolate brown eyes.

Freddie broke away from my gaze after too short a time and released me.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's, um... it's fine." Freddie began walking again and he pulled my arm for me to follow because it had gone dark again. I didn't know whether Carly and Spencer were in front of us or next to us, but I was in too much of a daze to care.

Freddie still guided me by holding on to my arm. Where he held it, it made my arm heat up and it felt like electricity was pulsing through it at his touch. For some reason, even though it was pitch black and neither of us could see, I felt like he was looking at me every chance he could. I couldn't stop staring at him.

He was a nub, anyone could see that, but I hadn't realised how much I had become accustomed to him. Over the past few days coming up to Halloween I hadn't called him any completely hurtful names and I hadn't caused him much pain. It was strange. Maybe Halloween could change people and not just werewolves.

Every time something would jump out and scare me, I would grab hold of Freddie and he would hold on to me. It felt wrong but right at the same time. It was wrong because it was Fredward Benson, the boy who I had only just realised really was a boy, and a very muscley one, too who I would cause emotionally and physical pain everyday of my life. It was right because of the electricity that was overpower me whenever he would touch me. I didn't know what was happening. Maybe I was falling for the nub, but the nub would never fall for me. Why would he, I've caused him so much pain in his life, so why would he like me?

I didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like the haunted house would be coming to a close. I also didn't know how many times I had screamed and grabbed hold of Freddie, but I didn't want to forget them as much as it felt strange to me.

Every time I screamed Freddie would ask me if I was okay and I would always answer with yeah, and then he would always rub my arm, which would leave goosebumps after his touch.

We turned a corner and then something (or someone) jumped out and scared the living daylights out of me. I screamed so much that I jumped into the air and I fell against someone who was standing next to me. They put their arms out in front of them to support me and I grabbed onto both of their arms. They helped me stand on my two feet and held on to me tight.

"Woah, you okay Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"Uh, yeah, i think so. That really made me jump! Where's my buttersock?" I suddenly realised that I had dropped it when I had jumped.

"Sam, no you are not going to hit someone who is paid to scare people! And you dropped it anyway!"

"Aw man! Fine, I would beat them up! They're probably not even being paid much, you know."

"Probably," Freddie said. Another thing we agree on.

"Thanks for helping me up, Benson."

"No problem, Puckett."

We walked through the double doors and out of the building. The air was cold and it was strange that I could see again. Freddie still had a hold of me and I could see Carly and Spencer's faces in the crowed of the people who had come out of the school.

"Hey guys, we've been waiting here for a while. We didn't know where you'd got to," said Carly.

"Hey, yeah, Sam got really scared and completely jumped," Freddie said.

"Benson," I said, giving him a glare.

"Cool it Puckett," he said and gave me a small smile.

The smile was enough for me to grab him and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Sorry," I said.

He chuckled. "Its okay."

And then he bent down and kissed me again. I decided that I didn't hate Halloween after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! :D <strong>


	29. Dreams

**Heyy, this was supposed to be up yesterday but my sister kicked me off the laptop! I'm a day behind again but don't worry, I've got a week off next week so I'll be able to update everyday and I might even be able to write a multi-chap story or one-shot... ;) Thanks Midnight08 for this idea! OH GUYS, SERIOUS NEWS NOW: I'VE ONLY GOT 1 IDEA LEFT, I NEED MORE! WITH OUT IDEAS, THERE WILL BE NO 100 DAYS OF SEDDIE! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME IDEAS, PLEASE!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 29 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Dreams<strong>

**Sam POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, I was dreaming of Freddie. He was leaving me behind, never wanting to see me again. I couldn't take it. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't want him to leave me. He was my best friend and after everything we'd been through together, I didn't want to lose him. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

_**In the dream**_

_He was turning his back on me, he was walking away. For some reason we were on a beach but it was so close to raining – it was a pathetic fallacy, you know, when the weather explains how you feel. _

_I tried to call out Freddie's name but my voice could not be heard as the wind came rushing by, knocking the breath out of me. I couldn't breathe at all; it was taking me forever and a day to get back to my normal breathing patterns. _

_I called Freddie's name out again but he didn't turn around. His shoulders were squared and his stance was angry, fierce. I was supposed to be the fierce one, not him. It was wrong, all wrong, and I didn't even know what I had done to make him walk away from me, to make him that angry that he felt like he _needed _to walk away from me. _

_What had I done that had been so wrong? I couldn't work it out in my head. I tried to think back but my brain refused to move from the constant thoughts about why on loop but never finding the answer._

_I started to run after him, I could still see him behind the rain that was pouring so heavily. I stumbled half blind towards him and he was still walking in his angry attitude, shoulders now hunched from the rain. I caught up with him and stood in front of him from walking any further. _

_The expression on his face made my heart break and made my throat close. He had the angriest expression that it made me wonder what in the world I had done. My intentions have never been to hurt him enough to make him so angry so what could I have said that made him be so irritated? His chocolate brown eyes stared at me but for once I couldn't look into them, not with the hatred that was glaring from his eyes and into my soul. It felt like he had punched a hole through me and I didn't even know why. Why had he make me feel so bad, why was I feeling so upset and angry with myself? He started to stare at me again and—_

"Sam. Sam, wake up," I heard, breaking me out from my nightmare. I felt a cool hand stoke my hair a little bit.

I became aware of my surroundings as I opened my eyes. I was on Carly's couch and when I looked at the clock it said that it was almost 2.30 in the morning. I also became aware that it was Freddie that was kneeling in front of me, his chocolate brown eyes soft; I half expected them to be hard like they were in my dream. His forehead was furrowed in worry.

I moved my hand to my eyes to rub them and then moved my hand to my forehead. It was sweaty and Freddie had noticed too, so he got up and went to the kitchen to get me a wet cloth. I was sat up by the time he came back. He sat next to me and handed me the cloth, it really helped – I hadn't realised how hot I was feeling.

"Thanks," I said to him. My voice was thick from not talking for ages.

"You're welcome."

"So what're you doing here at..." I looked at the clock again, "Two-thirty in the morning?" I asked him.

"I crashed here after you feel asleep and I just woke up to hear you moaning a little in your sleep," he told me. He smiled at me and I melted. Why did he make me feel like this? I was being so...out of character lately because of him!

"Ah, right," I said simply.

"So what was your dream about?" he asked me.

Well that caught me off guard. I couldn't exactly say _"Well, you were leaving me and I didn't want you to leave because I secretly like you." _I don't think that would have gone down nicely.

"I...I don't remember," I said.

"Oh come on, everyone remembers a nightmare," he said.

Hmm, how to respond...

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," I said.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure, now quit being a dork and let me go back to sleep," I said, put the wet cloth on the coffee table and shifting myself so that I was lying down. Because Freddie was there I had no other choice than to put my feet on his lap.

"You know you can tell me anything," Freddie told me. _Not really, _I thought, _I can't tell you anything because my thoughts only involve you._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

And before I knew what I was saying I said, "Just don't leave me."

The boy clocked on fast. "That was what you were dreaming about. Me leaving you?" he asked me.

"No!" I said too quickly. "Urgh, fine, yeah, I did. It was just a dream though, so don't worry ya pretty little head about it."

"That was _not _a _dream. _You were shivering and moaning in your sleep, dreams don't make you do that! You were having a nightmare, Sam. I know you were," he said defensively. "Sam, I know you don't like saying what's on your mind but sometimes it can help. I don't want to have to riddle you out, you should be able to trust me to tell me what you're thinking about and I won't tell anyone. I don't even have to tell Carly if you don't want me to. Just know you can always talk to me about whatever and I'll listen." End of speech, and I really believed him. I really did, but I couldn't tell him as much as I wanted to, it pained me to not tell him after he poured his heart out to me, but I just couldn't, you know.

I sat up and put my legs to the side of me. "You want me to talk to you, fine, I'll talk. I dreamt that you were walking away from me, leaving me behind and I didn't want you to go, at least not as angry as you was in the dream. I tried to call you back but you weren't answering and you wouldn't turn around." He was right; it did feel better to let it all out.

"First things first: I'm not leaving you. Ever. You're my best friend and I wouldn't turn my back on you, no matter how much you cause me pain," he said jokingly, a half smile on his face. When he said the last lines he poked me in the stomach. I smiled back at him and I instantly felt better.

"Thanks dork," I said. I was getting back into my normal self.

"Anytime," he said and smiled.

And without thinking – I seemed to do a lot of not-thinking – and turned my body round so that my head was on Freddie lap instead of how my feet were earlier.

He stoked my hair and I feel into a dreamless sleep, the memory of the nightmare already forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Tell me some ideas, please, I'm desperate!<strong>


	30. Heat

**My fanfiction - as well as other people's I think - hasn't been letting me upload so here's one from about 4 days ago. I'm going to upload the other 3 today :') THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I NOW HAVE IDEAS UP TO DAY 71 O.o YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! You have no idea how much it means to me when you review, so keep doing it! Thanks Midnight08 for this idea & nadenestweet on twitter for helping me develop it! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Heat<strong>

**Freddie POV**

The snow outside was building up as I looked out the window of Carly's apartment. Carly, Sam and I were huddled inside of Carly's apartment; we had been snowed in. Ridgeway was shut because of the extreme conditions outside – that gave me a thought, Miss Briggs probably managed to get into school. She'd swim through a flood if it meant she could go to school and teach us kids and make our lives hell.

"It's so c-c-cold," Carly said, sitting next to Sam huddled up. I was on the recliner opposite the couch where the girls were huddled up.

"I k-k-know," Sam stuttered. I didn't like her being cold. "It's freezing inside of the apartment. Freddie, go check the thermostat."

I got up and went to check if it was up enough. "It's on the highest it can go," I said to Sam and Carly, sitting back in the recliner. I was shivering in my seat but not as much as Sam, I desperately wanted to cuddle up to her to make her feel warm.

"Urgh," Sam said, shivering like mad still.

"I think our heating must be broken," Carly said. "I'm gonna go speak to Spencer." Carly got up and left the room to go find Spencer, she headed in the direction of Spencer's room. Sam and I looked at each other the whole time, eyes connected, without interruption, until Carly came back into the room followed my Spencer. Sam and I looked away from each other a little sheepishly.

"Spencer says that Lewbert shut off our heating because Spencer irked him!" Carly said, shivering. She poked Spencer's stomach in annoyance.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! He kept yelling at me so I flung an elastic band at him," Spencer said.

"Well it cost us our warmth! We are going down there right now and you are saying sorry to Lewbert!" Carly said. Sometimes she sounded like the adult instead of Spencer. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment, before she left she said, "We could be quite some time," to us. She shut the door and me and Sam were alone, freezing our butts off.

"It's so cold!" Sam said. I got up and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"I know, Carly better be quick at winning Lewbert over," I said.

"It's okay for you! You can just go home!" she said.

"I left my keys for my apartment _in _my apartment," I said.

"I could just pick the lock for you," Sam offered.

"Yeah, that won't work. After last time you did my mom bought pick-proof locks," I sighed.

"Bummer," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Man, it's so cold!" she said getting more agitated by the minute.

"Well getting annoying isn't going to help," I said, with sudden inspiration. "I have a way that we can keep warm but I don't think you're gonna like it."

"Tell me," she insisted.

"We could...cuddle up together to keep warm," I said, closing my eyes, ready for the fist that I knew Sam would throw at me. It didn't come. I opened my eyes.

"Just to keep in body heat, right?"

"Just to keep in body heat," I reassured. It was like our first kiss all over again.

Sam slowly came over to where I was sitting and hesitantly cuddled up to me for warmth. She put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her and I knew what I wanted: her in my arms all the time. It felt right, safe, like it's where she belonged. She put her feet on the sofa and she was basically lying down.

"Feel warmer," I asked her.

She nodded. "Yep, why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten that it was _my _idea to use body heat to warm up," I reminded her.

"Don't flatter yourself, anyone would've thought of this," she said.

"Yeah, and that everyone is everyone except from you," I said, feeling cocky.

"Shut up and just enjoy the moment, don't think I'm ever letting you do this again," she told me. I thought that but I didn't want to waste the moment so I shut up.

After a while we were warmed up and we could both tell but we didn't separate. I knew that I was enjoying the moment but I thought that maybe Sam was enjoying it as well. It was a rarity that Sam was actually soft and cuddly – literally.

I knew the moment would end as soon as Carly came in with Spencer but I didn't care, as long as I had her with me. It took me a while to notice that Sam had fallen asleep. I bent down and put my lips to her forehead and gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled peacefully in her sleep and I could hear a little bit of talking outside. I gently got Sam off of me and put her lying down on the couch, putting a blanket over her and going back to the recliner. I got into the same position as I had been before Carly and Spencer had left and they came through the door.

It was as if nothing happened, just like Sam would have wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Think it was, good, bad, so OOC that it is really bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME! All opinions are welcome! With out criticism how can I improve? Review please! :D (Ideas are always welcome!)<strong>


	31. Bolivian Bacon

**Here's day 31! Thanks Midnight08 for this idea! Enjoy! This is just Sam's POV of when she's telling Freddie the story of the Bolivian Bacon during iSaved Your Life.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 31 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Bolivian Bacon<strong>

_**Set during the time that Sam was telling Freddie about the Bolivian Bacon.**_

**Sam POV**

"Yeah," I said to Freddie. "Savour it." I looked at Carly walking away.

"Savour what?" he asked me.

"The love." I turned back to him. "The Carly love."

"Pff, jealous?" he asked me.

I wouldn't have said jealous, but it might have been a term for what I was feeling. I was feeling like it shouldn't be Carly, even though she was my best friends and I wanted her to be happy, I wanted it to be me, just not in the same circumstances. I would love Freddie because he was him, not just because he saved my life. That was Carly's excuse to love him: because he saved her life.

"Gross," I said, recoiling my head back as I said it. I was a pro liar.

"Then what's your problem?"

"Not my problem. Yours," I said, turning my back to walk away.

"Wait," he said, I could hear his crutches tapping on the floor behind me.

"Go to class, crutchy," I said to him, shooing him away with my hand.

"What "problem" do I have?" I heard the quotations around 'problem' in his voice.

I turned around and sighed.

"You want the truth?" I asked him seriously. I didn't actually mean the whole truth, just the part he needed to know so he wouldn't be hurt. I wouldn't tell him that I wanted to be the one holding his hand, kissing him, cuddling up to him. I would just tell him what he _needed _to know. That much I could handle to tell him.

He shrugged. "Let's hear it."

I began. "Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Mosby, kid with the big nose?"

"Sure, Nosby Mosby," he said, remembering.

"Uh, huh," I said. "And remember how he used to get me to be his girlfriend for, like, six months and I kept saying 'Get away from me or I'll kill you'?" I asked him. "And then he bought me a subscription to The Bacons Of The _World _Club and then 'boom' I thought I was in love with the guy?" I asked him.

He nodded and then shook his head a little. "I'm listening."

Did I really have to spell it out? "I was never in love with _him._ I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month! Like a beautiful greasy dream..." I said, getting sidetracked by the bacon. I turned to my locker.

He didn't believe me. "Uhh, I doubt that bacon can make you think that you're in love with someone," he said, his voice wanting to make me smile. A small smile crept on his face a little bit.

I turned back from my locker. "Have you ever _had _Bolivian Bacon?"

"No," he said.

"It changes you," I said softly, remembering how it changed me. My taste buds will never again like healthy food...

"Well I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon," he said, walking around me on his crutches. "I saved her life."

Did I really have to spell it out anymore?

"And that's Carly's bacon," I told him. He stopped and I walked towards him...sort of. "She's not in love with you; she's in love with what you did."

Freddie knew it was the truth but he tried to hide it. "You just can't stand the idea of me and Carly as a couple."

That was so the truth. "Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood." And that was only because I didn't like watching my two best friends be a couple. Freddie didn't belong to Carly, at least not yet. Carly didn't love him and, as much as Carly was my best friend and don't want her to get hurt, I don't want to see Freddie hurt because of her. He needed to know what Carly was doing; I bet Carly didn't even see what she was doing, just like when I thought I was in love with Nosby Mosby – I didn't realise it was because of the bacon until it stopped coming.

I continued, only a moment had passed. "But still," I sighed, "What I said was true. And you know it!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

He shoved it off, like he didn't listen to a word I was telling him. I knew he wouldn't believe it, but maybe he would realise eventually. "I gotta get to class," he said, turning his back on me.

I let him walk away.

I turned back to my locker and I really wasn't in the mood for anything, not even looking around for Spencer.

I opened my locker and there was Spencer. "Here's Spency!" he said, and I slammed my locker in his face. I really wasn't in the mood to get him, I'll get him later.

I really hoped Freddie would listen to me and understand what I was telling him. He better understand that I care for him or I wouldn't be saying any of it. He better open his eyes and realise that saving Carly's life was Carly's bacon.

I walked to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!:D<strong>


	32. Cruise: Part 1 of 2

**Hey, this is a two shot! :D It was supposed to be up late last night but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in :/ So here's part one. Thanks Midnight08 for this idea and the many other ones you've sent to me! :D And 32 is my lucky number, so because it's day 32 I was maybe hoping you would review... ;)**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 32 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Cruise<strong>

_**Two Shot!**_

**Freddie POV**

"Come on guys, the boat leaves in an hour and we're not even at the docks yet!" Carly screamed. We were going on a cruise: Spencer, Carly, Sam and I. It wasn't a very long cruise; it was only for a day. I didn't even know that you could _get _cruises for one day and one night.

So here we are in Carly's apartment, finishing off our packing and Sam scoffing down as much ham as she could before we left.

"Come on," Carly said again. "Let's go!" She headed towards the door and we all followed, Sam lagging behind a little getting as much ham in her hands as she could.

"You know, there'll be ham on the boat," I told her.

"This is just for the journey to the docks," she told me after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"It's ten minutes away!"

"Yeah, ten minutes worth of ham time!" she said back. I shook my head and grabbed my luggage and Sam's, knowing that she would ask me to anyway.

We left the apartment and scrambled into Spencer's car to get to the docks. Sam was eating like an animal in the back seat beside me.

We got to the docks and it took hours for us to board the boat – who knew so many people would buy tickets just to go on a cruise for one night, well, besides us.

The boat was huge a luxurious, it was mostly purple on the inside and it was a brilliant white on the outside. A nice woman came to us to show us around the boat and to show us to our rooms, her name was Stacia. **(A/N. Pronounced stay-sha)**

"And here is your room," Stacia told us. She got out a card that is used as a key and opened the door for us.

"Thank you," Spencer said in his _flirty _tone of voice to Stacia.

"You're welcome," she said in a dull voice. Spencer had been trying to flirt with her for the past hour of the tour. It was actually funny to watch him try so hard.

We walked into our room for the night and looked inside. It was strangely like the one in Japan apart from there wasn't random Japanese painting surrounding the place. There were two double beds in the room and there was a bathroom through a door.

"Who's sleeping where?" I asked everyone.

"I dunno, but everyone will have to share," Carly said.

"Share?" Sam said as if she was the worst thing in the world.

"I know that 'share' isn't in you vocabulary Sam but that's what you're going to have to do unless you want to sleep on the floor," I said to Sam.

"Shut up, nub," she retorted.

"Carly will you be with me," Spencer asked his little sister.

"Sure, Spencer, but where will Sam and Freddie sleep?" Carly asked Spencer.

"They're old enough to share a bed," he said.

WAIT, _WHAT? _Spencer was saying that I had to share a _bed with Sam Puckett? _Did he not see that we _hated _each other! Well, that wasn't actually true, I lov—I mean, I tolerate her. Oh, who am I kidding, I really like her, more than a best friend should. I love her, almost. And now I had to share a bed with her. Man, that's awkward.

"Wait, so what're you're saying is that me and Frednub have to share a bed?" Sam said. At least she said it; I couldn't use my voice yet.

"Please will you guys just share? It's only one night and Spencer wants me to share with him," Carly pleaded with us.

"But Carly!" I whined.

"No, Freddie, just share with her! We're all friends here! You'll survive!"

"Fine," Sam said.

"_What?" _I said before I could stop myself.

"I said fine I'll share a bed with you," Sam confirmed.

"Okay," was all I could get out.

The captain of the ship made an announcement saying that the ship was starting to move. The captain also said that dinner was being served in ten minutes.

"Quick, guys, come on!" Sam said, running towards the door. She grabbed my hand as she ran out of the door and electricity pulsed through my body at the touch and my stomach flipped. I was falling for her – hard.

We were all sat down around a round table a few minutes after Sam grabbed my hand. Carly and Spencer had followed after us. Sam hadn't let go of my hand until we got to the main restaurant area and I was in complete and utter bliss until she did let go. She had no idea what effect she had on me.

A waiter came and took our orders. Carly had a Chicken Caesar Salad, Spencer ordered a steak, extra rare, I ordered a steak as well and Sam ordered the 'Extra meat, super supreme' steak. It was 12oz of well cooked, juicy steaks. How she'd manage to eat it I wasn't sure.

"How will you eat all that?" I asked Sam as soon as the waiter took our menus and went to tell the chef our orders.

"The same way I always eat things. I have a big appetite. Always have. Always will. I eat loads, you know me," Sam told me.

Our food finally came and Sam's was on a _huge _plate.

"I think she's out done herself this time," I whispered to Carly.

Carly looked at me and nodded.

"Mama likes," Sam said and started to dig into her feast.

I started to tuck in to my food and so did Carly and Spencer. Sam was so interested in her food there wasn't a peep from her the whole time. The weird thing was was that she finished her food before me, Carly or Spencer.

"We underestimated her," I whispered to Carly when Sam scraped off the last piece of barbeque sauce off her plate.

"We sure did," Carly whispered back.

A while later, when our food went down, we trudged back our room, the boat going slowly over the waves that you couldn't feel.

"I'm so tired," Sam said, yawning. She looked so cute when she was tired.

"It might have something to do with you shovelling down 12oz of steak," Spencer said.

"Yeah, probably," Sam said, yawning again. "I'm gonna go straight to bed when we get to our room."

"Have fun," Spencer said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, I'm sharing with Fredlumps," she said. She didn't say it in a horrible or annoyed way. That surprised me.

"Yeah," I said.

We got back to the room and we all, one by one, got ready for bed and brushed our teeth. Tonight wasn't the time to look over at the ocean and to gaze up at the moon. We were all tired.

Suddenly my stomach twisted when I thought of going to sleep. I was going to be sleeping the same bed as Sam Puckett. The girl that smelt of strawberry shampoo and bacon, two strange scents put together to make Sam's strange but heavenly smell. And I had to have it in my breathing space. All night. I didn't know whether I would be able to handle it. I was wide awake.

Sam got into the bed nearest the window and she got in on the right side, so she was closer to Carly. I was the only one still standing up, Carly and Spencer had got into their bed. I slowly padded to my side of the best that I was sharing with Sam and my stomach had serious butterflies in it.

I got in and I was still as a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, sort of, not quite, a cliffy! :O Read the next chapter and it will conclude this two-shot! ;) REVIEW! :D<strong>


	33. Converse: Part 2 of 2

**Concludes Day 32: Cruise. Thanks again, Midnight08 for this idea! :D Your ideas have helped me loads! This two-shot has been my favourite and it took me _hours _to write, mostly because I got distracted with twitter and talking to my friend... anyway, read & review!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 33 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Converse<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie got into the bed and I suddenly wasn't tired anymore. I thought that it wouldn't be this bad but the thought of him, inches away, sharing the same body heat as me, in the same bed, made my heart race. I had a little crush on his. Okay, maybe not little. More like huge.

I was so still and Freddie hadn't moved since he got in the bed. I doubted he was even breathing unless he absolutely had to. The reason I was still was probably the opposite of why he was still. I was still because we were so close and I wanted to be closer to him but I couldn't so I was planted still so I wouldn't move.

Maybe I could talk to him. Carly and Spencer looked completely dead asleep and they wouldn't hear our conversation. I gave it a try.

"You know, I don't think you can actually sleep if you're lying that stiffly," I whispered to break the silence.

"You should know, you haven't even breathed in the last five minutes," he whispered. His back was to me and he turned around to face me. I was already facing him.

"True," I whispered back to him. His face was peaceful and I didn't understand it. His shoulders had been hunched in an uncomfortable position before I started talking to him but now he was smiling and more relaxed. I felt exactly the same.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Nope," I replied. "You?"

"Nope," he sighed. "I thought I could but then all my tiredness just went away, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I sighed.

"Do you wanna go outside and see the ocean?" Freddie asked me suddenly.

"What, now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why not. Neither of us can sleep so we might as well."

"Alright then," I said.

Freddie started to quietly get out of the bed and I did too. I searched for my shoes and I couldn't find them.

"Have you seen my Converse, Freddie?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I can't see anything in this dark room," he whispered. "Just wear mine."

He was asking me to wear his Converse. I could see him crouching down and picking up a pair on Converse for me wear and he had a pair already on his feet.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just put them on, you'll be fine," he said.

"You might have to help me walk," I whispered to him as I put on his four-sizes-too-big shoes. I tried to walk but it didn't really work. He took hold of my arm and helped me walk in them. Electricity and fireworks exploded where his hand was on my arm. My heart skipped a beat.

No one else seemed to be up on the corridor that our room was on. We crept down the hall, me in Freddie's huge Converse sneakers and him guiding me so I wouldn't trip. The boat was only swaying a little bit, you could hardly feel it.

Freddie led me to the door at the end of the corridor that had a sign that indicated that the side of the boat was through that door. Freddie opened the door for us and helped me through.

"Wow," Freddie and I said at the same time. We were gazing up at the full moon that was shining brightly above us. The reflection of it was on the ocean and it looked beautiful.

"Let's go stand by the edge," I said to Freddie, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, careful though, you'll trip in those shoes," Freddie said.

"Pfft, I'll be fine," I told him. I had to hide it but I loved how he cared for me.

"You know what," I said. "I'm just gonna take the shoes off." I slid them off my feet and handed them to Freddie. "There, much better. I look like a clown now."

"You didn't look like a clown," Freddie said, smiling.

"Well I felt like one. I don't understand how clowns can walk around with those big shoes on all day."

Freddie laughed, "'Cause they get paid to do it?" he suggested.

"Probably. My mom dated a clown once," I said.

"Your mom's dated every man with a job," Freddie stated.

"I know, right."

"I can't believe this ocean," Freddie said, looking over the rails. "I feel like I'm on the Titanic."

"Apart from you're not going to die. I won't let you," I said.

He turned his head to look at me. "I wouldn't let you die either."

"Thanks," I said and I turned my head to look at the ocean in front of us. My feet were starting get cold and Freddie could tell because they were turning blue and I was walking on the stop trying to warm them up. He started to walk up to me.

"What're you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to carry you," he said simply. He picked me up in a sort of bridal style and looked up at the moon.

"Do you want to go back inside or do you want to stay out here," he asked me.

My yawn that escaped my mouth answered his question for me. "Go inside, I'm tired now."

"Your wish, my command," he said and started to walk back to our room.

When we got back to the room he put me down as close to our bed as he could and I got into the bed while he took his shoes off. I was more relaxed this time. I could feel him get into the bed and with that I feel into a peaceful slumber.

Halfway through the night, I felt tight arms snake around my body. I was facing towards him and I snuggled my face into his chest. If it only lasted one right, I might as well make it last.

I felt a pair of lips press onto the top of my head and I moved my head up and before he could react, I put my lips to his. He kissed me back and I smiled in the low light. I could see a faint smile creeping on his face, too. I snuggled my face back into his chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>And if you couldn't guess, in the end, after this story, they end up together! :D I would've made it longer but it was 12.20am when I finished it and I was really tired.<strong>

**Review! :D**


	34. Valentine's Day

**Day 34 guys! :D ITS VALENTINE'S DAY, so happy valentine's day everyone, I would give you all virtual chocolates and flowers! ;) Thanks to the people who told me to write this one: biggestseddieshipperever79 & Azuka Star & seddierules2468! Enjoy this one!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 34 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Valentine's Day<strong>

**Sam POV**

February 14th, or in other words: Valentine's Day. The worst day of the year according to me and the forever lonely. You know the people that are all open with their relationships and are so wrapped up in each other they can't see anyone else, don't you just hate those people; don't they make you wanna scream? When you listen to them baby-talking, and thinking 'oh, ain't that sweet'? It can really cut right through you, the way they carry on. Don't you just hate those people when you're alone? It makes me sick.

No one was thinking on asking me to be their valentine this year, same as every year. It's because I'm the same ol' girl that I was last year and the year before that and the year before that...No one likes a girl that's aggressive or meat loving like me. I'd try changing again but why should I? I am myself for myself and no one else.

I seemed to be mistaken by my theory of never being anyone's valentine when I got home from Carly's. I walked up my path to get to my house and outside was a basket full of ham and bacon and Fat Cakes, all of my favourite things. I picked it up and took it inside my house and put it on the coffee table that was in front of my sofa. I looked around the basket and found a note, and sure enough there was one.

_Sam,  
>Happy Valentine's Day. I'm never normally one to give valentine's gifts to girls but I want you to know that you're special to me.<br>I like you, whether you like me too or not. Just know that there's someone out there that cares for you this Valentine's Day._

There wasn't any sign of a signature and I couldn't recognise the writing because it was typed and printed out onto card. The card was nicely decorated like it was made on a computer using difficult software. There was little smudge at the bottom of the card that almost looked like an 'F'. I didn't look into it.

I wasn't really sure how to feel but I was flattered I guess, but the only person I wanted it to be from was a certain nerdy tech producer that was also my best friend, but I doubted that a lot. I mean, we dated, we loved each other but we were over each other. Well he was over me, I could tell. But he probably thinks that I'm over him, I act like I am but I will never forget those three words that he told me and I've kept them for these months that have slowly gone by. Day by day I pretend that I don't love him like I told him, that I still don't have feelings for. But I'm a good liar.

I sighed. I couldn't investigate now; I had to get ready to go to Carly's Valentine's Day party. It was a masked event so we wouldn't know who was who. Carly thought it was a good idea so that you could talk to people and find your valentine, but that was kind of hard because I could hear their voices. I promised Carly that I would go so I got ready.

I wore just a red dress, a red masquerade eye mask and some red heels. Very red but so were hearts, right? If I was going to a Valentine's party, I might as well dress appropriately. I left to go to Carly's apartment.

The party was in full bloom when I got to Carly's, I was only a little late. Carly had decorated her apartment with hearts and a big banner that says 'Happy Valentine's Day!' in big bold letters. Freddie had helped her decorate when he came back from where ever he had been, I didn't ask questions to where he was going. I had left just after he had come back.

I couldn't see who anyone was amongst the crowd of people; everyone was wearing the stupid masks so I couldn't even see where Carly was or even Freddie. I tried to push through the people and see if I recognised anyone but I couldn't. It was so annoying; I just wanted to find Carly. Valentine's Day wasn't my favourite day. There were a few people coupled up and you could tell that they were having a good Valentine's Day with the person they cared about. I, however, didn't even like all of these people, especially when I wasn't in a good mood. I hated everyone that was all open and public with their relationships and forcing the lonely to watch them be all smooshy together.

I snuck away from the party, up the stairs and I sat on the top stair. I sat down and took my mask off. No one was up here except me. I suddenly saw someone walk up the stairs and sit down next to me. Freddie took his mask off and faced me.

"Party too much for you, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I've never liked Valentine's Day so I don't know why Carly even invited me," I sighed.

"Come on, it's a party, you can't be down just 'cause it's Valentine's."

"Yeah, but no one even asked me to be their Valentine. I know I sound like a whiny teenage girl, and you know I don't act like this," I said pointing a finger at him. "But it's just nice to be...you know...wanted for a day," I admitted to him. Why I did, I had no idea.

"Everyone feels like that on Valentine's Day. But you didn't get anything at all for Valentines?"

"Well I did get something," I said.

"What did you get," he asked me, softly.

"Just a basket full of ham and bacon. They left a note but it didn't say who from. There was, like, no trace of who it could be from on the card."

"You sure?" Freddie asked me as if it was really important that I had to find out who it was from.

"Yeah—" I remembered the smudge. "—there was something. There was a little smudge on it that looked like a...'F'." I said the last part quietly, trying to fix the pieces together.

What I knew was: they knew I liked bacon and ham, they were able to create fancy graphics on a computer and their name began with an 'F'.

"Freddie," I said quietly. He heard me but didn't say anything. "You. You sent me that basket and that card." I looked up at him to see his reaction.

He had a sheepish grin on his face. There was a faint blush in his cheeks. "I'm going to see if Carly has any fruit." He got up.

"Dude, are you serious?" I said, pulling him back down.

Before he had time to catch the breath from when he got winded by me pulling him down, I pressed my lips to his. He was shocked for a second and he kissed me back. Just like old times. He was the only person that I had ever kissed and I hoped that he stayed the only person that I'd ever kiss because this time I wasn't letting him out of my grip. Never again was I going to let him go this time. Whatever it took I was going to make sure that this time it worked between us, because we've learnt from our mistakes and we now know what it takes to be good together.

Love on Valentine's Day only works if you make it happen. If you don't make your feelings clear, no one else will know what you're feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! Yeah, I didn't know how to end it so I put that little line. Tell me what you thought.<strong>


	35. Mini Golf

**Sorry I havent updated in a few days, I get distracted from writing and I started to write this yesterday but I didn't save it so I had to start all over again. Anyway, thanks Midnight08 for this idea! Enjoy! I personally really like this one! And oh my gosh, I read all of the reviews on the Spanish version set up by SeddieShipper99 and all I could say was 'WOW' (I have Google Chrome so I can read the reviews, it translates the whole page into english) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY'RE AMAZING! I got all teared up reading them! So thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 35 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: Mini Golf<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Today was a normal day: sitting in Carly's apartment, bored out of our minds, me on the computer editing, Sam in the kitchen eating as much food as she can, Carly on the couch watching a lame day time TV show and Spencer in his room.

Spencer came parading into the living room and said, "Who's ready to go...Mini golf!" all excitedly.

"We're going to play mini golf?" I asked.

"No, Freddie, we're going to church," Sam said sarcastically, walking to stand next to me.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," I told her, raising an eyebrow. That shut her up.

She made a face at me and looked away from me.

"Sounds good," Carly said, looking back to Spencer shaking her head at me and Sam.

"Awesome! Grab your coats!" Spencer said running out of the apartment door. Sometimes I felt like _we _were the adults.

Carly got her coat and left swiftly after Spencer. I got my coat down from the coat rack and got down Sam's as well and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said. I nodded once.

We left the apartment and got into Spencer's car and he drove off towards the mini golf place.

"So made you think of mini golf?" Carly asked her brother as we got out of the car at the mini golf place.

"I dunno," Spencer said simply, looking up into space.

We got to the front of the queue and paid for our round of mini golf, we were given our mini golf clubs and we went over the first hole. Spencer was first to putt.

"Get ready to see the master at his work," Spencer said, lining up his mini gold club with the ball, tapping it a little each time he tried to line it up.

"You're a sculptor, not a golfer," Carly said.

"You'll see," Spencer said and hit the ball. It was so close to the hole.

"Ha," Carly said.

Spencer's eye twitched. "I was so close!" He walked over to where his ball was and nudged it with his shoe. "There!" he said.

"That's cheating!" Sam said.

"It's not if no one saw it!" Spencer said, getting his golf ball out of the hole and running to the next hole. We were playing ten holes.

It was Carly's time to putt and she did it in 3 taps. Carly went off to the next hole.

It was my turn to putt. I did it in one hit.

"Nice hit, Benson," Sam congratulated me.

"Thanks, Puckett."

"Now watch mama," Sam said.

I didn't walk off without Sam so I stayed and watched.

Sam put her ball down and hit the ball with one huge swing of her club. The heavy ball went flying into the air and hit someone's head eight holes away. They fell forwards onto the floor.

"SORRY!" Sam shouted.

"You're playing mini golf, not baseball!" I said to Sam. "I'll show you how to do it with my ball; just don't whack it at some guy miles away."

"No promises," she said.

I walked over to her and stood directly beside her. "Right," I said. "Put your hands on the club like you would," she did and I put my hands on top of hers on the golf club. "Now just gently swing back," I pulled the golf club back gently, "And just put a little bit of force onto it," I hit the ball with Sam and it went in the hole perfectly. "There, just do it like that every time," I said removing my hands and stepping away from her person.

"Thanks, Freddily," Sam said. I went to get my ball out of the hole.

Together we walked to the next hole where Spencer and Carly were waiting there for us.

"Where were you guys, you took ages," Carly asked us.

"Sam decided to play actual golf and hit the ball ten yards away," I told Carly.

Sam looked at me and narrowed my eyes at me. I just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Right, let's play!" Carly said.

This time the hole was in an odd place because the green that we played on was curved so you had to hit the ball at least twice to get it in line with the hole. Spencer hit the ball four times before it went in and Carly hit it six times.

It was my go and I did it in two hits. For someone who'd never played before, I was doing pretty good! I gave the ball to Sam as we were now sharing it and she put it in the right place.

It was her turn now and she focused her eyes on the ball, swinging her gold club back a lot, too high for mini golf.

"Sam, remember that's our only ball and we just need to get it to _that hole _a few metres away, not yards away," I said, walking towards her. "Why don't you let me help you do it?"

She didn't resist me wanting to help so she gave in and let me. "Right, just bring it back this much," I said, swinging the club back just a few centimetres from the ball. "Now hit it."

She hit it quite fiercely but it didn't go out of the green.

"Great, now just hit it again." I watched her walk over to the ball. "Gently," I reminded her.

She hit it softly and it went in. She smiled in satisfaction. Sam walked back to where I was standing and held her hand up to high five me. I high fived her and my stomach flipped and butterflies appeared in it. It was a weird sensation and I wanted to smile at it.

"Come on, let's go finish this thing," Sam said.

I followed her to the next hole and she did well. Every hole she hit it better and better each time and she was almost in the lead. It was me in first place, Sam in second, Spencer in third and Carly in last.

It was out tenth hole and it was the hardest one: it was like a road with so many right turns and left turns and it had obstacles in the way so you had to be very careful when trying to get it to the hole. Spencer went first as normal and Carly went after. They both did it in around twenty eight hits of the mini golf ball and it was my turn next.

I tried my best and I did it in eleven hits of the ball, I was still in the lead. I walked back to Sam to hand her the ball, and she asked me, "Will you help me?" She seemed a little sheepish to ask and that made her look unbearably cute.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

I walked to the side of her and I caught a glimpse of Spencer's and Carly's reaction. Their jaws had practically hit the floor when I basically had my arms around Sam, my hands over hers as I helped her putt the ball into the hole. Together we beat my score of eleven and putt the ball in nine hits. Sam had won the game and I couldn't be happier for her.

"Yes! Woo! Mama won the game!" she said, jumping away from me and jumping up and down in glee. She ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back. I picked her up and spun her round once and when we broke apart she ran up to Carly and hugged her. She was completely over the moon.

"I couldn't have done it without Fredlumps, though. Thanks, Benson," she said, smiling at me.

"Any time, Puckett," I said grinning back.

Spencer looked kind of glum that he hadn't won. "Let's just go home," Spencer said in a dull voice.

"Aww, someone's upset that they didn't win," Carly said, poking her brother's stomach.

"Don't talk about it!" Spencer said walking back to the car with Carly.

Me and Sam were left to walk back to the car as Spencer and Carly got in.

"I really do owe you, Freddie," Sam said. "Thanks for helping me win."

"Maybe you can do something for me in return," I asked her, an idea in mind that was completely crazy.

"Let's not get carried away," Sam said.

"It's just a little thing, it won't take much effort," I reassured her.

"Fine, what?" she asked me.

I was going to be killed. "Go on a date with me."

She looked into space a moment as if she was thinking. "Deal."

"D-deal?" The stutter was back.

"Yes, you nub, I'll go on a date with you." That caught me off guard.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" she said, punching my arm.

We walked back to the car, both of us smiling hugely at each other. Carly sat in the front of the car with Spencer and Sam and I were in the back. Holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D PS. its my birthday in 10 days! :D<strong>


	36. iChoose A Prom Date

**I love this one! I had this idea when I was half asleep this morning - I saw morning, I mean 11.40am when I'm still in bed (yeah, im lazy :P) - and I was thinking dialogue in my head and I fell in love with this idea! So enjoy this one! :D AND OMG GUYS, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE NEARLY 12,000 VIEWS! :O YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 36 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iChoose A Prom Date<strong>

We were all called into the assembly hall, the seniors were organising the prom this year and they had a "special way" of getting dates for everyone. They were doing it year group by year group, so it was time for our year group to go into the hall.

"Okay, here's what you're all gonna do. Okay, the boys are going to go to the left hand side of the room, okay?" If that girl said okay one more time I was going to pop her oddly shaped head. We were all gathered in the assembly hall, the lights turned down so it was almost dark – I had no idea why but it did set the mood. I was standing next to Freddie. Carly was sick so she didn't come into school today. If she'd of known this was happening she would've come into school if she was bleeding internally.

"Easy," Freddie said, catching my arm as my hands balled into fists. He could tell that I was annoyed at the senior saying "okay" every two seconds.

My fists reactively unclenched at Freddie's touch. Why did that boy make me feel weird? He made my stomach roll over and he made me feel safe. I still loved him, so much it hurt. You can't just tell someone that you loved them and then forget it the next day. You were stuck with the feeling for as you live, even if you fall in love again, it's still there buried beneath the other love. I'd never loved anyone but Freddie so the feeling wasn't going away too soon.

"Right, good," some other chick said. "So girls, you're going to stand opposite them on the right side of the room. You're going to sit on the chairs and wait for a guy to go up and ask you to be their date. Once a boy has asked you to be their partner to the prom then you will exit out of this door," she pointed to a door to the south west of the hall. We all nodded. "Super! Let's line up! Boys, you don't have chairs. Girls, you do."

"See ya," Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, good luck finding someone." I generally meant it.

He wasn't going to pick me, no other guy even, like, spoke to me properly, so who would ask me?

I got into my line with the girls and I sat directly in the middle, which wasn't great. Freddie was directly opposite me. Let the humiliation of never being picked commence.

"Okay and...Choose. Your. Partners!" Little-Miss-Okay shouted. She jumped up and down and squealed.

Some boys ran over to girls straight away and I just bit my nails as the girls next to me were chosen to be dates. I wasn't too bothered, there were other guys, but none that wanted to go with me. I looked up to see Freddie still standing there, looking down, leaning against the wall behind him. There were a few other guys standing on either side of Freddie but quite a while away from him. I caught his eye and he sighed. I sighed, too.

More girls were being swept off their feet by being asked to the prom and I was still sitting there, only being asked once and before they could ask I said, "Five, four, three, two..." and lifted a fist to the dork trying to ask me. Saying those four words without the last one reminded me of Freddie who was, for the record, still standing there, with his head down. I could've spoken to him but I didn't.

**Freddie POV**

I didn't know why I hadn't gone marching up to Sam straight away. I still loved her too much. It pained me to see her there, without someone asking her but I was so happy that no one had asked her because I was ready to. I was waiting for the right moment to ask her, and it killed me to wait. I wanted desperately to run up to her, pick her up and spin her round, but she couldn't still love me. My love for her would never die but I didn't want it to. One day I might find someone that I love but nothing would be greater than the love that I have for Samantha Puckett.

I was ready, it was now or never. I saw a few guys talking about Sam and I gave them death glares when Sam wasn't looking. It was time to ask her. It would be the scariest thing to do in my life, but I walked over to where she was sitting with her head down, looking at her hands in her lap.

**Sam POV**

Someone held their hand out in front of my face and I looked up to see Freddie Benson, my one and only love holding their hand out for me to take. I met his eyes and I saw a soft half smile creep onto his face that I couldn't help return. I took his hand and stood up.

I kept hold of it the whole way out of the hall, walking side my side, hand in hand, with Fredward Benson. The Church Pants to my Parole Baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm evil, I've left it on a cliffy. And don't worry, there WILL be a sequel to this one! And I'm sorry it's short! REVIEW, PLEASE! :D And I love the last line 'The Church Pants to my Parole Baby'. If you don't know what that is, it's what the penny tee's say! And Church Pants is Freddie and Parole Baby is Sam! Review please my lovely readers! :D <strong>


	37. iProm

**Hey, it's me, the 13 year old who writes the Seddie one-shots, but in this case, two-shot! This is the second part to Day 36! It would've been on fanfiction yesterday but my sister kicked me off the laptop before I could finish writing it and I had to write 5 pages of writing for my geography assessment that I can guarantee you will not get that good a level for it, but oh well. Here it is!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 37 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iProm<strong>

**Sam POV**

"Come on, Sam, please wear the dress!" Carly pleaded me.

"No!" I insisted.

"Don't you want to look nice for Freddie?" she asked me.

Me and Freddie weren't dating yet – though I wish we _were _– but he was taking me to the Prom and I kind of did want to make an effort. But then I remembered:

"I don't have to look nice for Freddie."

"Well, look nice for yourself at least. Please, he'll be really impressed with you!"

"But—" I protested.

"Seriously, Sam! I _know _that you still love Freddie, I see it every time I see you look at him! And when he looks at you I can see the love in his eyes, too!" She looked me dead in the eye. "Sam, please, for him, for me and for you: Wear. The. Dress."

"Urgh, fine!" I gave in. She was insisting that I wear a strapless dress with heels, and the dress and heels actually were really nice.

"Great!" she said happily. "Now, go get changed!"

I got changed into the purple dress and the black heels. I did my makeup how it normally is and Carly did my hair so my blonde curls were at the side, held in place with clips. I looked prettier than ever,

"See, a little effort can get you far," Carly complimented me.

I smiled at her and we went to meet Freddie and Brad in the lobby of Carly's and Freddie's apartment building. When we got down there, they were looking good in their tuxedos. Freddie looking especially good that it made my throat close and my eyes open wide.

The prom was 'Formally Fun' (don't ask me, I didn't come up with the name) so you had to be dressed formal but have fun – creative I know. If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

Freddie and Brad watched us come down the stairs and Freddie's eyes were set on me and I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. Stupid feelings. Brad's eyes were on Carly's the whole time and Carly couldn't be happier.

A smile spread across my face at the sight of Freddie and he returned the smile. I couldn't believe I was going to the prom with Fredward Benson. I remember when I was thirteen I said that I would never go anywhere with Freddie and that I hated him. If only my thirteen year old self could see me now.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and Freddie held his hand and I took it almost instinctively. His hand was just like I remembered from when we were together: it still made my heart race and I felt instantly calm.

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked me.

"Yep," I said.

We went to the school where the Prom was being held and went inside the assembly hall where we had to find our dates. It was full or decorations everywhere, loud music and hundreds of nicely dressed teens.

For the night I danced with Carly and Freddie the most but I also danced with other people as well, like Wendy. I saw Gibby and he was with Tasha – I didn't even know they were still going out, what with him always hitting on Carly. He was dancing with Tasha; sometimes I didn't understand what was going through his head. Then again, no one does.

A slow song came on and couples filled the dance floor. I figured Freddie wouldn't want to dance so I started to walk away from the dance floor but someone caught my wrist. I looked around to see Freddie smiling at me.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked me.

"S-sure," I said. Stupid stammer.

We held my hand and took me to the middle of the dance floor and I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. It was like when we had the hour and a half before we broke up.

For that hour and a half we were outside on the fire escape together. We were dancing to _Running Away _by A.M, the song we first kissed to. It brought back a lot of memories on that fire escape.

We both remembered the night that was a few months ago, the night we broke up. The night we said we loved each other, and that love never went away. I hoped that he could see it in my eyes as he looked into them and as I gazed back into his.

We swayed together, my body fit like a perfect puzzle piece into his and it was like we were made for each other. Perfectly sculpted for one another.

I bent my head down and rested my right cheek on his left shoulder. I was completely comfortable and I never want to move. Freddie held me tighter as we swayed to the faultlessly slow music. I closed my eyes.

"Sam," Freddie said. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"There's something I've wanted to say since—well, since we broke up," he said, looking away a little sheepishly.

"Okay, talk."

"Well...Urgh, I'm just going to say it now, I don't care anymore. You'll probably never feel the same but I need to say it. Sam, I love you and I never stopped loving you. I know that the break up was mutual but I will never forget how I felt when we broke up that midnight. I love you Sam, and I never want to lose that again. I know you won't love me back but—" I cut him off by kissing him; just like he cut me off when we were at Troubled Waters.

"Freddie, just shut up a second," I said when we pulled apart. I smiled at him. Me stared at me wide eyed. "Freddie," I said again. "I love you too, and I never stopped either. There was me thinking that you would never love me back again like you used to, but I guess all my doubts have been trampled on!"

This time he kissed me and we stayed like that until the end of the song that was playing and a new one started. We broke apart again and Carly and Brad came over to us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" she said smiling hugely at us. Brad was standing behind her. "Did I see what I thought I saw?"

"Sure did," Freddie said. He was standing behind me, his hands still on my waist; I looked behind and smiled up at him.

"So you two are a couple again, now?" Brad asked.

"Yep," I said, still smiling up at Freddie.

"Aw, I love this song. Let's go dance," I said to Carly, Freddie and Brad.

"'Kay," said Carly.

"Let's do it," said Freddie.

"Cool," Brad said.

We went back to the dance floor and danced the rest of the Prom night away. The Prom King and Queen was announced, it was some other people that were in our year at school, I didn't know them too well, but obviously they were of the popular crowd.

I didn't care about not getting Prom Queen, I mean; I never even gave it a thought. All I cared about was that I had Freddie back and I was never ever, ever going to let him get away from me again. I loved him and he loved me and as long as I had that form of comfort, I would never doubt anything ever again, especially not Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>So, good, bad? REVIEW! :D P.S. It's my birthday in 6 days! I'm gonna be 14, baby! Woo! :D Hehe! Review ;)<strong>


	38. The Beach

**Aww, I liked this one. The beginning might be suckish but it gets better. I started this yesterday and I wasn't really in the mood to write but I was today, so here it is! IT TURNS OUT IM 6 DAYS BEHIND! I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE WHEN I CAN! I'm going to write another one now cause I've had it in my mind for a while and I thought it might be a good one. Thanks Midnight08 for this idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 38 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: The Beach<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"Can you believe this beach?" Sam said.

No, I couldn't. It was so beautiful it was unbelievable, the sand a perfect yellow, the sea a faultless blue. Both of those things remind me of the blonde headed, blue eyed demon standing next to me and she was as beautiful as the beach. Yep, I have a crush on Sam Puckett. But it wasn't like how I had a crush on Carly; my crush on Carly really was _just_ a crush. What I felt for Sam was a lot more – a lot more than I should. If she ever found out, she would beat me to a pulp and humiliate me for the rest of my life, but I couldn't help it.

"I know, right? It's amazing!" Carly said. Carly was wearing a bikini and one of those light skirt things that girls put around them. **(A/N. Hopefully you know what I mean, because I have no idea what they are called.) **Sam was wearing the same as Carly; just her skirt-thing was blue instead of the light pink that Carly wore. The look of Sam like that made my heart race. If I kept this crush up, I was going to be dead.

"Come on; let's go enjoy it while it lasts!" I said, to the two girls.

**Sam POV**

We relaxed on the beach, me, Carly and Fredlumps. We hadn't been in the sea yet, we were on the towels that we put down near the top of the sand where the sea couldn't reach us.

"Can was go in the ocean now?" Freddie asked, complaining for the fourth time.

"Urgh, fine," I said standing up. It's better to keep happy, even if he did look cute when he was whining.

"Awesome," he said smiling at me.

"You coming, Carly?" I asked my best friend Carly. She was still lying down on her beach towel, her eyes closed under her sunglasses.

"Nah, I'm good here, you guys go, I'll go in the ocean later. Have fun!" she replied, eyes still closed.

"Okay, see ya in a bit," Freddie said. He was wearing swimming trunks and a shirt that he was about to take off. As soon as he did take it off, I couldn't help but stare at his gazillion abs. Luckily, I saved myself the embarrassment by recovering before he looked my way.

"Race ya there?" he asked me.

"Pff, you're on," I said, flashing him an evil grin.

"On 'Go'," he said. "Three."

"Two," I said.

"One." It was weird hearing him say one after the many times he _hasn't_ said it.

"Go!" I said, and we took off running towards the great blue ocean.

I ran flat out towards the sea in the hot sand, I was determined to beat him. Even with his tanned and muscular body, I knew I had it in me to win. I could see him catching up with me and I ran harder and faster, keeping my eyes on my goal.

I beat Freddie by a millisecond. "Yes!" I said as I hit the water first.

"I let you win," he said, breathing heavily, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah right, I so just beat your butt," I said, trying to control my breathing, both cause I was looking at Freddie and he made my heart race, and because I had just had to run at top speed.

"Oh really?" he asked me, an evil grin forming on his face like mine had earlier. He suddenly charged at me and tackled me into the water. I didn't know how to react and I lost my breath. Freddie started splashing the water at me and I started to splash back.

We ended up laughing our heads off, enjoying each other's company. We played around in the water, wasting time together, splashing each other in the water. I'd never had so much fun with the nub. Being with him sent chills down my spine and it was a good feeling. Carly came to join in with us after a while of her sunbathing but she didn't stay in for long because the water was starting to get cold be me and Freddie didn't move.

I pulled Freddie down into the water and then ran away from him; I could hear the water sloshing loudly as he got up and started to chase me down the coast of the sea. I turned back to see him chasing after me, catching up fast but I didn't go any faster. Suddenly he was right behind me and grabbed me around the waist and spun me round; bring us both to a standstill. I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart thrummed like a humming bird at his touch. I couldn't help not laughing at the feeling and the experience. Being with Freddie made me feel wanted and cared for, and I didn't want to ever lose that. He laughed too and didn't let me go. I felt like I had to say something or it would make things awkward between us.

"Are you gonna put me down now?" I asked him. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Nope, I'm not putting you down until you apologise for pushing me down," he said, his lips right by my ear. Goosebumps ran down my neck.

"Well then, I hope your camera holding has helped you out, cause you're gonna have to keep holding me for a long time," I replied, a smile on my face. I tilted my head so that he could see my face and me his.

He smiled back at me. "I know you're enjoying it but I'll let you go."

"Well that, Benson, will only prove that you are a loser," I said.

"Well that, Puckett, is why I'm not going to let you go then," he said. My heart started to thrum again.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," he replied. I couldn't see him but I could tell there was a smile on his face. "Do you know what would make it easier?"

"No, what?" I asked. He was talking about how it would be easier to carry me.

"If I carried you like his," he said, lifting me easily so that he put me into a sort of bridal style position. "There, must better," he sighed, looking down at me. I looked up at him but I couldn't help but burst out laughing and he laughed with me. I felt like this was the most we had ever laughed together in one day.

Freddie started to walk back towards the way we came and I stayed where I was in his arms, but I crossed my arms to make it look like I was angry with him carrying me, but I _so _wasn't. It was the happiest moment in my life so far.

We were nearly back to Carly but I didn't want to move.

"Are you going to apologise yet?" Freddie asked me.

"We're still on that?" I asked.

"Yep, are you going to apologise?" he asked again.

"Nope," I said simply, a small half smile on my face.

"I didn't think so," he said. He turned us towards the sea.

I realised what he was going to do and I said, "Dude," I warned him.

"Too late, Puckett. You had your chance to apologise. It's not too late to," he said.

"I will never apologise," I stated.

"You ask for it," he said and he crouched down so I couldn't fall too much and dropped me in to the water.

"YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THAT!" I said to him.

"How many times have I heard that?" he asked me. I grabbed him and pulled him into the water with me. We were underwater now and we were swimming. I felt so light and free underwater and it was even better with Freddie with me. We smiled hugely at each other and looked at each other. Somehow his hands were on my waist and I was moving closer to him. I smiled at him under the water and we both leant in to kiss each other.

I was never really a romantic before but I was now. It was at a perfect moment at a perfect time at a perfect place and it was with the perfect person. I couldn't have asked for a better day.

We broke apart from our kiss and smiled at each other and we started to swim up wards so we could breathe. Freddie and I reached the surface at the same time and his hands were still on my waist and we were still smiling at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he told me.

"Me neither," I said. We laughed at each other and kissed again. When we broke apart we realised that the sun was setting and that we ought to get back to Carly. She was probably wondering where we had got to. Holding onto Freddie's hand, we swam back to shore and got out of the water. I was shivering so Freddie wrapped his arm around me to try and warm me up. I leant my head on his shoulder.

Carly was sitting on her towel with her phone out; when she saw us coming she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Where were you guys? I was just searching for you but I gave up about ten minutes ago and—" she looked at us properly and said, "What have I missed?" She looked confused but...happy.

"Oh, nothing really," Freddie said.

Carly shook her head and smiled. "About time," she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I was supposed to sound annoyed but my voice didn't want to change and I was too happy for it to.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, lovebirds." _Lovebirds? _"I texted Spencer and he's going to pick us up."

"Okay, let's go wait for him," Freddie said and the three of us walked to go to where Spencer was going to pick us up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! 3 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY...! :D<strong>


	39. iTell Carly

**Short little ditty, my own idea. I had this in my head for a while so I though I'd write it up and share it with you. Enjoy! Oh and thanks guys for telling me that that skirt thing is actually called a _sarong . _Thanks! :D OMG GUYS, SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS! KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**Your ever loving,**

**~Charlotte~ (Yeah, I don't know...I read it in a letter from WW1 in History****)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 39 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iTell Carly<strong>

**No one's POV**

Sam came through the front door of Carly's apartment at around 12.05am. Sam and Freddie had just broken up five minutes ago and Sam wasn't feeling too right. Carly was sitting on her couch waiting for Sam.

"Sam! Where have you been? I've tried calling you but your cell phone is off and then I tried to call Freddie but his cell phone is off..." Carly rambled.

Sam sighed and said, "I was with Freddie. We...um...we just...urr, broke up."

"Oh no, Sam! I'm sorry, I know you basically loved him," Carly said to her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sam said rushed. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "It was a mutual breakup, but I'm going tell people that I broke up with Freddie," she laughed one short laugh.

"Oh right, good," Carly said. "Well, not good, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, sitting next to Carly on the couch.

"You wanna talk about it?" Carly said softly. Sam could only shake her head.

Carly didn't know that Sam and Freddie had heard what she was saying to Spencer and Jenna so she didn't know that that had influenced Sam and Freddie's breakup. Carly wasn't really sure what to do with Sam because she had never been heartbroken before so she wouldn't know what Sam was going through. Sam was staring into space and Carly wasn't really sure how to help.

"Do you want me to make you some bacon?" Carly asked Sam. Sam just nodded.

When Carly went to go make Sam some bacon, she couldn't help but think of Freddie a lot. A lot more than she should be thinking about him. Sam remembered when she first kissed him at the Lock In and the inspiring words that made her do it. She thought about those three days that she stayed in a mental hospital because she listened to what her heart and what Freddie said. She thought about when Freddie talked to her and told her that she wasn't anymore mentally unstable that she had been her whole life. She thought about the way she felt when Freddie walked over to her and kissed her surprised mouth, she also thought about when they first became a couple.

Sam thought about how they would fight so much that they might as well have broken up, like when she changed the answers to Freddie's N.E.R.D camp application and how they didn't even break up then. They only broke because of what Carly said, but it wasn't Carly's fault, she didn't know they were listening. Carly didn't mean it about them. But Sam and Freddie both realised that their relationship _was _like how Carly was saying about it: weird and wrong. Sam thought about how they accepted that they weren't right for each other but one day they might be, and that was the thing that made Sam smile again. The thought of them maybe getting back together one day was enough to keep her going every day seeing his face without showing the love that she so dearly had for him.

Carly came back with Sam's bacon on a plate and she could see that Sam had brightened up.

"You okay?" Carly asked her friend.

"Much better," Sam said smiling. She took the plate off Carly and dug in feeling completely reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>Big paragraphs, I'm sorry! I wrote this with a distracted mind so it might not make sense. I haven't checked it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>


	40. Cinema

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! It was my birthday on Monday and since then I've been addicted to my iPod Touch and school has been getting in the way of my writing! So here's a nice long one. I would've made it longer (I wish I could) but it's late and I have school in the morning. I think I've used the last line before! And guys, thanks for all the birthday messages! They really made my birthday special, and thanks to all the Spanish readers who sent me birthday wishes! I love everyone that has even given my stories at least a millisecond of a though! With out my readers there would be no story! Thanks Midnight08 for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 40 of 100 Day of Seddie Challenge: Cinema<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly, Freddie and I planned to go to the movies tonight but Carly suddenly cancelled because she has a date with some new guy that she's been dating. So it was just me and Fredward Benson.

"I'm sorry guys but I've been waiting for Simon to ask me out for a really long time and I can't miss a date with him!" Carly said as she hurried Freddie and I out of her apartment. "I'll see you guys later!" She shut the door on us.

Me and Freddie stood in the hallway separating his and Carly's apartments.

"So," I said.

"So, you wanna go to the movie? It's gonna start in half an hour," Freddie said.

"Okay, but you're buying me the extra large popcorn."

"When have I ever not bought you your popcorn?" Freddie asked me.

"Touché."

Together we left the apartment building and we walked about three blocks to the cinema. It was quite a big movie theatre and it has a lot of screens and they sold the _best _popcorn. Seriously, no popcorn could beat it. I could eat an extra large popcorn by myself. If anyone tired to touch it I would have them pinned down in a millisecond.

Freddie handed me some money. "Go get your popcorn; I'll go pick a movie."

"Okay, but if you choose a chick-flick or anything stupid," I said to him.

"Sam, how long have I known you? I know what I should pick to save my life from you ending it," Freddie said, a smirk on his face. He knew me good.

"Good boy," I said. I had joined the back of the queue for the food and it wasn't a very huge line so I didn't have to wait too long to get my popcorn. I bought both me and Freddie a Peppy Cola each with the rest of the money that I didn't spend on the popcorn.

When Freddie came back from the ticket booth I handed him his Peppy Cola and the twenty cents change.

"Wow, there's actually change this time?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Benson," I said.

Freddie just shook him head and held out my ticket.

"Well I can't take it can I? My hands are full," I stated. In my right hand was my drink and under my left arm was my popcorn.

"Oh right, yeah, I'll keep hold of it."

"What movie are we seeing anyway?"

"_The Woman In Black_. It's a low age rated movie but it's supposed to be really freaky. And it's got the guy from _Harry Potter _in it."

"Aw I love him. Come on, let's on in before my arm drops off of my body from holding this awkwardly." Freddie nodded and we handed in our tickets and went into the right screen.

There were half an hour trailers at the start of the movie and I managed to eat half of my popcorn _before _the movie started. And they wondered why people fell asleep while watching movies.

The movie finally started and I whispered to Freddie, "Finally."

"Yeah, I was starting to think I paid nearly twenty dollars to watch trailers that show on the TV anyway!"

I shushed him as the movie started.

At first the movie wasn't very good but then **(A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WOMAN IN BLACK, THESE ARE SPOLIERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE'S PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE BIG SPOILERS!) **the crow jumped out and the whole cinema screamed and jumped in their seats; including Freddie and I. I screamed and I jumped in my seat.

I laughed at myself and I could hear Freddie chuckling either at me or himself or both beside me.

We continued to watch the film and the scenes got scarier. I could tell I was going to be paranoid for the rest of my life.

Suddenly the scenes got scarier and I found myself asking, "Freddie, hold onto me!" in a panicked voice.

He hesitantly took my arm and I squeezed his like there was no tomorrow. The popcorn that I had was all over me and Freddie from where I jumped so many times, the empty box on the floor.

"Ow Sam, calm down, it's not even a scary bit yet!" Freddie said in a strained whisper.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said and eased up on his arm.

"Thanks, now I can feel my arm," he said back. I laughed one short laugh.

The movie got scary and more intense. I had screamed so many times and I held onto Freddie's arm with one hand and onto his hand with my other hand.

"Don't tell anymore I held your hand because I was scared or else," I said to Freddie halfway through the movie.

"I know the drill," Freddie said, wincing at the hold.

Another really scary part came onto the film and I hid my face in Freddie's shoulder.

"Again, don't tell anyone!" I threatened.

"Again, I know," he said. I couldn't see his face as mine was still nestled into his shoulder but his voice sounded like me had a smile on his face. "You can look now by the way."

"Oh, okay," I said. Luckily you couldn't see my blush in the dark room.

I continued to watch the movie and it got scarier every minute.

Finally it finished and I somehow was still holding onto Freddie hand and I didn't want to let go. It was weird.

"That was the scariest friggin' movie ever!" I said as we got outside of the cinema and into the lobby.

"No kidding," Freddie said. He wasn't even affected by the movie.

"I screamed my head off and I couldn't watch—"

"A very un-Samish thing to do as well," Freddie interrupted me.

"Watch it Freddifer," I said glaring at him. I was still holding onto his hand and I didn't remove it. I didn't want to go anywhere from his side. And I didn't even think it was anything to do with how freaked out I was. I really was acting un-Samish.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I continued, "I was screaming and I couldn't watch half of it and you hardly jumped! What gives, you're supposed to be the nub!"

"You want the truth?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Well, after the last movie we watched at Carly's that was scary and I got all freaked out, I started to watch scary movies by myself and so I've got used to them," he said.

"Does that really work?" I asked him. We were walking back to Bushwell Plaza in the gathering darkness. I held Freddie's hand tighter as I got more scared; I knew I was going to be paranoid. He held my hand tighter and I felt instantly safe and my heart raced. Cool it Puckett! You should not be feeling these feelings!

We got back to the apartment building and we went up to the eighth floor.

"Well, I better go before my mom calls the police or an ambulance," Freddie told me.

"Yeah," I said, "You're mom's a freak."

"I know," he said as if he was embarrassed of her...As he should be.

I reluctantly took my hand out of Freddie and I said goodnight to him.

"Night Benson," I said.

"Night Puckett, don't get too scared," he said to me with a smirk.

"Very funny," I said.

I went into Carly's apartment and Carly was already in there. I was going to spend the night with her – like I usually did. I talked to Carly about the movie and how scary it was but I played it cool, even though I promised not to keep secrets from her, but some things deserved to be secrets with yourself and whoever is involved. Carly told me about her date and eventually we went to bed but I was paranoid as hell.

I kept thinking the Woman in Black was going to get me in the dark corners of the room and I felt like she was outside. **(A/N. By the way, that is EXACTLY how I'm feeling right now. I saw it weeks ago but I'm still so paranoid. I'm so freaked out right this second!) **I couldn't sleep thinking that she was outside, so I grabbed my phone for light and I crept out of Carly's room.

Before I realised what was happening, my feet were dragging me to Freddie's apartment. I texted him when I was outside and a few minutes later he came out with bed hair but he looked kind of cute.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"Promise not to laugh?" He shook his head. "I'm completely freaked out after that movie!" I said.

Freddie just shook his head and let out a small little chuckle.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I said punching his arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said.

"So...Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. "My mom's on the night shift and she left like an hour ago so she won't be back until morning."

"Cool." I walked into Freddie's apartment.

Me and Freddie talked for hours and I eventually fell asleep on his couch, and I think I fell asleep curled up on his chest. I wasn't fully asleep until I felt something like lips press against my head and I fell asleep completely calm and not paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Review's save lives so review. It's good for your health. Also, you know I said I would update everyday? I'm just going to update when I can so there's 100 days but not one after another. Hopefully that makes sense! Anyway, review! :D<strong>


	41. Chinese Food

**THE LONG AWAITED DAY 41! Sorry I took forever to upload! School and stuff is really getting in the way of everything right now but don't worry, I haven't given up on it! Thanks Midnight08 for this idea (and for you MANY ideas!). Enjoy this one! OMG, DID YOU KNOW THAT A ZUCCHINI IS A COURGETTE? Yeah, I didn't! I wanted to see British - American differences and I always wondered what a Zucchini is and it's a courgette! Okay, to the story... **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 41 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Chinese Food<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"Man I'm so bored!" Sam complained as she stretched in her bean bag. We were in the iCarly studio, Sam, Carly, Gibby and I.

"You know what I could really use right now?" Gibby said.

"What?" Sam said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Some Chinese food," stated Gibby.

"That's sounds great!" Sam said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well you and Sam can go eat 'cause Gibby has to stay here and hold this china together while the glue dries because _he _broke it!" Carly said hot-headedly. About an hour ago Gibby had knocked over Carly's new china tea pot from where it was on the hood of the car.

"Haha, that's funny, china and we're talking about Chinese..." Gibby said, laughing to himself.

"Urgh!" Carly said frustrated.

I zoned Carly's and Gibby's bantering out and turned to Sam who was sitting next to me on her beanbag.

"You wanna get some Chinese?"

"Sure," she replied, "If you help me up." She reached her arms out and I got out of my beanbag to help her up. I caught her hands with mine and I pulled her up. My stomach flipped at the contact and I didn't know if it was meant to be a good thing or not.

Sam and I made our way out of the studio but not before shouting a, "See ya!" to Carly and Gibby who were still gluing and holding the china pot still.

Sam groaned. "I don't want to go _all the way _to the Chinese restaurant, and I don't wanna stay in Carly's apartment with Gibby here," she said.

A plan formed in my head. "We could just order is as a takeout and got to my apartment?" I offered to Sam. "My mom's not in so we're safe from her shouting at us about proper food and hygiene and everything else that she goes on about."

"Yeah you're mom is crazy," Sam said.

I laughed. "Yeah, so shall we go back to mine and order food?"

"Sure, why not, as long as you're paying," Sam said.

"When do I not pay?"

"Touché," Sam said.

We walked back to my apartment and when we got in I grabbed the phone.

"Wait Sam, you better take your shoes off," I said. I removed mine too and I collected Sam's as I went to put them away. I started to punch in the numbers for the Chinese restaurant down the street.

"Tell them I want noodles!" Sam said walking into my kitchen and looking in the fridge.

I ordered the food and I sat down on the couch. Sam swiftly followed.

"Find anything in my fridge?" I asked her.

"Nah, you've just got a load of snacks that are either gross, healthy, or both. I don't know how you can live here."

I laughed. "I've been asking myself that for the past seventeen years," I told her.

I looked at Sam sitting there beside me and I noticed something about her, something that I hadn't before. I realised that was actually a girl – a beautiful one I might add – and that she had grown up. She wasn't the same girl that used to bully me until I cried when I was thirteen. She still was, but not in the same way. She still had the long blonde hair but her tomboyish clothes were gone to be replaced with heels and boots and skinny jeans rather than her sneaker shoes and her cargo pants. Her teasing on me was toned down as we grew older and we were better friends – best friends.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head and said, "What?"

"You were staring at me, why?"

"Oh, I just...Nothing," I started to blush.

Luckily she shook it off. "When's the food gonna get here?" Sam whined.

"I dunno, they said soon," I told her. "Calm down." I smiled.

She smiled back at me and we were staring at each other smiling. I did more thinking and as I looked straight into those same blue eyes that I had looked into for so many years, I realised one thing. That I did notice her and that I did...dare I say it...love her.

I loved Sam Puckett and I _wa_s afraid to admit it.

**Sam POV**

The Chinese food _finally _came after half an hour of long awaitedness and it was here. I almost missed the knock on the door because I was so lost in Freddie's eyes. In those however many minutes of looking into them I felt like I was pouring myself into him and he was telling me things that I hadn't know. I realised that he was a man now and that he wasn't the tiny little Fredward Benson that he had been four years ago, and I didn't miss that little Fredward. Well I did a little bit 'cause it was easier to torment him, but I liked the new Freddie, he was tall and muscular and good looking and...Right, better slow down before I get carried away.

Freddie was my best friend and I wouldn't change him for the world. He would help me with my problems and I would help him through his – very subtly.

"Dude, get the door," I said unwillingly. I didn't want him to move.

"What?" he asked dazed.

"The door. Go get it," I said slowly.

Freddie broke our gaze and I felt like I had just been released from a huge magnetic force.

"Oh right, okay," he said. Freddie got up and went to answer the door. A few minutes later he returned with Chinese food.

"I'm so excited for this food!" I said jumping up and down. Freddie laughed and it always sounded like bells chiming.

"Calm down and then you can get food," Freddie said as if I was a little kid.

"Fine, just hurry up!"

Freddie dished out the food and we had half and half of all of the sharing's against my will. I would have had all of it but Freddie wouldn't let me.

"No Sam, I want food too!"

"Yeah, but I want _all of it,"_ I said, spelling it out.

"Yeah, but I _paid for it," _Freddie said, mimicking me.

"Urgh, fine!" I said giving up. We sat down at Freddie's couch to eat.

I was nearly finished eating when Freddie rubbed his finger against my lip. I looked at him and he shyly looked away.

"Um, you had a little, um, rice on your top lip..." he said sheepishly.

"Oh right, um, thanks," I said, secretly liking his shyness.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We started a conversation about whether Carly reminded us of someone from the show _Drake and Josh_ but we couldn't put our finger on it. She could no way be Megan, they were too opposite. We shared some laughs about it and I ended up having a really nice night.

It was getting late and I decided that I had to go.

I sighed. "I better go, I'm staying round Carly's tonight."

"Aw, okay," Freddie sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I said.

"Yep, I'll text you to wake you up, we have school," he said.

I groaned. "Urgh, school! I haven't done any homework!"

"Don't worry, I took care of it for you," he told me.

We were by the door by now.

"Seriously?" I asked him, bewildered.

"Yeah," he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks!" I said and I hugged him and kissed his cheek. It was too long before I realised what I had done but I didn't care. I liked the hug and the kiss that I gave him.

I pulled back out of our embrace and sighed for the millionth time tonight.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Freddie," I said. I was running out of nicknames.

"Okay, Princess Puckett." That nickname never got old.

I opened his apartment door and walked out. I felt a hand on my shoulder as soon and I left and Freddie spun me round and I was caught by a pair of lips on my lips.

I was stunned but I got out of my traced and closed my eyes and kissed back. Freddie pulled away and I smiled and him.

"Bye, Benson," I said and walked into Carly's apartment leaving Freddie on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, good, bad, worth the write? REVIEW AND TELL ME! :D Oh and thanks for your many reviews, it's so amazing that you take time and review! You guys are amazing! 3<strong>


	42. iAm Sorry

**Yoyo guys! Here's just a little one that I was thinking about earlier today, so here it is! Might not make a lot of sense but hey-ho!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 42 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: iAm Sorry<strong>

Freddie was in the hospital sitting on the end of the bed while the nurse wrapped his arm in a cast. It was all my fault. He wouldn't have needed a cast on his now broken arm if it wasn't for me, why did I have to do that?

**~Flashback~**

I had just taken Freddie's laptop and he was chasing after me for it. I ran all over the Bushwell apartment building, smiling until it hurt my mouth. It was a new prank I was pulling on him and it seemed to be working. I ran one way while Freddie chased after me.

"Sam, give me my laptop back!" Freddie said chasing me down a flight of stairs.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I said turning my head back at him.

We were running by a set of stairs and there was a wet floor sign that I pushed it over to try and block him but he tripped over it and fell down some stairs. It wasn't a very hard fall but it was enough to hurt him. I saw what had happened and I ran down the stairs to him. I put his laptop down beside me and I looked over at his backwards bent arm, clearly broken.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie!" I didn't really know what to say. He kept moaning and I felt my stomach drop and I felt a huge amount of guilt and shame was over me.

He moaned more and I felt so bad at what I had caused him to do.

"Try not to move and I'll go get help," I said stroking his hair out of his eyes.

He moaned more and I ran two stories up to Carly's apartment.

I banged on her door and she opened it slowly. I pushed the door fully open and rushed in.

"Carly, Freddie's hurt!"

"Wait what happened?" Carly asked me.

"He was chasing me and then he tripped over a wet floor sign and then he fell down a flight of stairs and it's all my fault! And now his arm's all broken and horrible because I took his stupid laptop!" I said rushed.

"Sam calm down, I'll just get Spencer to drive us to the hospital. Where's Freddie?"

"Two levels down," I said. "Hurry!"

"Okay, I'll go get Spencer, you go wait with Freddie!" And with that I ran all the way back to Freddie.

**~End Of Flashback~**

It was about two hours after the incident and Freddie was getting his arm put into a cast he wouldn't be able to move it. He was told he didn't need a sling because it wasn't that bad but I couldn't help but feel so awful about what happened. I never wanted to hurt him so much to put him into a hospital and I had just done that! Life really likes to get people back, doesn't it?

"Freddie, I am so, so sorry!" I said as the nurse who was putting the cast on his left the room.

"Sam, really, it's fine, the nurse says that I'll be fine in a couple of weeks, it was a clean break so it won't take too long to heal," he said smiling.

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even _have _a broken arm. Why did I take your laptop?" I asked him but more to myself.

"Honestly Sam, it's fine! I'm a forgiving person."

That made it worse.

"Freddie you do know that when someone feels guilty about it makes them feel so much worse when you tell them that it's fine when it so is not fine. The guilt doesn't just lift off them straight away," I told him.

"Then what do you want me to say?" he asked me confused.

"You have to tell me that you hate me for what I did, no matter how little or big it was, you have to tell me that what I did caused you pain and that if I didn't think for just two seconds then _none _of this would have happened!" I said getting angry.

"But I can't say that Sam," he said.

"Yes you can!"

"What, so you want me to say that I hate you for what you did to me," his voice turned hard, "that I hate you because it was your fault that I tripped and fell down only _one _flight of stairs, that it's your fault that I put my arm out to catch my fall so now it's broken. It's all your fault Sam." He left it at that.

I know that I never cried but I wanted to. I knew he didn't mean any of it but it still hurt the way that he said it because he made me realise that it is my fault that he was in this situation and it's my own fault for making him say all of that. I felt a small tear escape but I quickly wiped it away.

"Sam," Freddie said softly. "You know I didn't mean any of that?"

"I know but I needed you to say it to make me realise that it is my fault." My voice broke in the middle.

"Sam, are you...are you crying?" he asked me.

"No you loser!" I said but my voice gave it away.

Suddenly his arm caught around me and he pulled me to sit next to him on the hospital bed, putting his arm around me. I didn't really care much about anything anymore so I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry. I hated showing him my weak side but sometimes he was the only one that I let see it.

Freddie gently rubbed my side with his non-smooshed hand and it made me feel soothed. I stopped crying eventually.

"Sorry," I said apologising for the millionth time.

"It's okay," Freddie said, finally giving in to me.

He still had his arm around me and my head was still on his shoulder.

"Where's Carly and Spencer?" Freddie asked me.

"They were at the cafeteria getting food," I told him.

"And you didn't go with them?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"I felt too guilty I couldn't eat," I said.

"Well that's not right," he said. "When does Sam Puckett ever feel guilty _and _resist food?"

"At rare occasions like these," I said. He chucked a little and then turned to me, his brown eyes meeting mine.

"I really do not blame you so stop feeling guilty," he told me, rubbing my side again.

I laughed a little. "Okay."

"Promise you don't feel guilty?"

"Promise," I said.

"Good." Freddie smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a disappointing ending? Tell me what you think! Ooooh, i got the iCarly iSoundtrack II today! I'm so happy! Ive been searching for it for WEEKS and I FINALLY found it today! Woo! I love it. Oh guys, did you know I'm a HUGE McCurdian? If you didn't know, I am and I have been since August last year! Hehe, i never mentioned it! Okay, review! :D<strong>


	43. He's The One Poem

**HEY! I know, I know! It's been TOO LONG since my last update but you all have NO IDEA how much school and life is catching up to me! Seriously, I've had so much homework and I've been so tired with it all so I haven't got to write a story. Also my sisters kept taking the laptop so I couldn't write at all. But here we go, it's so small though! Im sorry! I just wrote it in like 10 mins, it's a poem that I just randomly though of earlier. Plus I feel so ill. Me duele la garganta y me duele la cabeza (that means my throat hurts and my head hurts in spanish...we learnt it today and last week!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 43 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: He's The One (Poem)<strong>

**Sam POV**

He's the one that's always there,

He's the one that always cares.

He's the one that can know what I'm feeling

When I'm crumbling to pieces.

He's the one that I can count on,

Without having to ask,

He's the one that lends me money,

So that I won't starve.

He's the one that I think of

When I really shouldn't.

He's the one that is my best friend,

And my enemy either way.

He's the one that's my biggest threat,

Because I can't let myself,

Feel anything towards him because it would ruin my whole world.

He's the one I hate

He's the one I love

He's the one I call a nub.

He's the one that was my first kiss,

He's the one that I won't let go,

Because even though I don't mean to,

It always seems to show.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, good, bad? Tell me! Review! Oh and Reed Alexander (plays Nevel in iCarly) replied to me for the THIRD TIME on twitter today! :D Anyway, hugs and mashed potatoes! REVIEW! (Pleasee, I don't feel well!)<strong>


	44. iGo To Chaz's Wedding

**Hey guys! Long time no write! But I promise you will not be disappointed because this one is EXTRA EXTRA LONG. It was 11 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! I know, I have no idea how the heck I did it! Anyway, here we gooo! Thanks to Midnight08 for this idea! It is the last idea from them so I want to thank them so much for helping me! I'm just a simple young girl from England who loves to write for Seddie so please read all of this even though it is long, I work SO HARD on it JUST FOR YOU! Review!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 44 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iGo To Chaz's Wedding<strong>

**Sam POV**

I ran into Carly's apartment and there sitting on the couch was Freddie, Carly and Spencer, all gaping at the TV. I had important news to tell them.

"Guys, guys, guys!" I said running in front of the TV and turning it off. In my hand I held a piece of paper and I waved it in front of their faces.

"Aw, man! Sam, turn the TV back on, and what is that piece of paper you keep shoving into our faces?" Carly said agitated.

"This, my Carls, is an invitation to my cousin Chaz's wedding and we are _all _invited!" I said excitedly.

"Aw, it's nice to hear he's finally settling down after being in Prison with his dad for stealing various pork products," Spencer said.

"Yeah..." I said. "But anyway, we're all invited to go. It's next week, it's here in Seattle, oh and you guys get to meet all of my family – well the ones that are not in prison," I told them.

"Hundreds of Puckett's all in the same place...I'm not sure..." Freddie said.

"Oh come on Benson, I want all of you to come! And you've met Chaz and my uncle Carmine!" I practically sounded like I was begging. I did really want Freddie to go. It would be the second time that he had met Chaz and Carmine after when we were, you know...together.

"Yeah, and they're gonna kill me for us breaking up and for me not being able to get the ham out of my pants fast enough!" he argued back to me.

"I promise I will tell them to leave you alone! Just _please _come! This is the first time a Puckett has got married in, like...a while!"

"Urgh, fine! But only for you, not for Chaz!" he said. He had no idea how much it lifted my spirits that he said he'd do it for me.

"Yay! So that's one down. Spencer, Carly, you guys gonna come?" I asked my eyes full of hope.

"Sorry, Kid, me and Carly are visiting Grandad in Yakama next week," Spencer told me. My smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Sam! But you and Freddie can go and have a nice time?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"If it makes you feel any better I will give up a Ham Bar and I will help you pick out a dress for the wedding!" Carly said.

"A Ham Bar? I don't know what it is but I know I'm gonna like it!" I said, hearing the sound of food make me so excited. Food and the sound of Freddie's name or him actually talking to me were the things that got me excited.

"It's this new food bar that's made completely out of ham. The slogan is _'For Ham Lovers on the Go'_, I though it fit in with you well," Carly said.

"You know me too well," I said, "Now gimme!" I said running to the kitchen.

Carly gave me a Ham Bar and I munched it quickly. Before we left to go dress shopping I stuffed four more into my bag when Carly wasn't looking, said bye to Freddie and Spencer and me and Carly left the apartment. Carly decided that we should leave right away to get a dress for me because I wouldn't be as excited about a wedding as I was now, so she was dragging me out of the house to go get a dress that I didn't even want to wear, but it was for Chaz and his – almost – wife.

"You like this dress?" Carly asked.

"Urgh, no, it's too dull!" I said exasperated. We were in a store that was tenth down on our list of one hundred stores to go in and I was dying. I was literally not able to walk or stand anymore so I was sat down on a stool drinking a soda while Carly whizzed around the shop and picked out different dresses.

"Sam, you need to choose one dress, it's not that hard! And remember we have to get a colour that Freddie will want to wear, too, so that you can match!" Carly said, handing me another dress to try on.

"Fine. Urm...purple! Choose a purple dress!" I said, groaning. It was the first colour that popped into my mind and I couldn't decide why.

"Great, now try this one on!" She handed me a purple dress at me and shoved me into a changing room.

I slipped it on without even thinking about what the dress was like, all I knew was that it was purple and I didn't care what it looked like. I stormed out the changing room and Carly was sat there on a stool, staring at me, her mouth agape.

"Okay, I get it, it looks bad. Can we find another dress now, please so we can get out of here?" I asked.

"No, Sam, you don't understand. It looks...incredible!"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Have you even looked in the mirror?" Carly asked.

"No why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Look now!" She grabbed my shoulders and turned me round so that I was facing a mirror that was behind me.

Before me didn't look like me at all. The young woman – well, I – was wearing a purple strapless dress that pulled in at the waist and then flared out at the bottom. It had ruffles on the bottom but it didn't look childish or not nice, it was perfect. It had small sequins at the top but, again, they didn't look childish. It was faultless. _**(A/N. Link to Sam's outfit is on my profile! Make sure you look!)**_

The woman in the mirror opposite me had wide blue eyes that moved around the dress as I did. It took me a few moments to realise it was me.

"See?" Carly asked, bringing me out of my dazed state.

"Yeah," I said, my voice wavering a bit.

"Wait until Freddie sees you in that," Carly said. She was wearing a huge grin on her face from what I could see in the mirror from where she was standing behind me. The sound of Freddie's name made me turn around.

"Freddie? Why Freddie? He wouldn't say anything," I said. For some reason I sounded sad.

"Uh, have you _seen _yourself? Why would he _not _say something! You look absolutely to die for!" Carly said.

"You really think so?" I was pleased.

"Yes! Now we are getting that dress and you are going to come home with me and we are going to try it with my new black heels that I just got!" Carly demanded.

"Yes, miss!" I said and saluted her. I rushed back into the changing rooms, being careful not to ruin the dress, changing as quickly as possible.

We paid for the dress and me and Carls went back to her apartment. Freddie and Spencer had gone to get Freddie's outfit after Carly had called them on the way back from our shopping spree telling them to get a purple tie for Freddie.

A week passed and it was the night before the wedding of my cousin Chaz and his fiancé. Carly and Spencer were away in Yakama but Carly promised that she would call me to make sure I had everything ready for the next day, like the dress, the shoes, the jewellery, everything.

It was around eight pm when Carly finally rang. My ringtone went off on my phone and I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said picking up my phone.

"Hey, Sam! How's the preparation going?" Carly asked me.

"Good. My dress is hung up like you asked me to and the shoes are by my closet and the jewellery is in Freddie's jewellery box because I don't have one," I informed her.

"Great! Sorry I can't be there to go to the wedding with you, you have Freddie though!" Carly said.

"Oh joy," I said as dully as I could muster.

"Don't act like you're not his friend! You're best friends and you both know it!" Carly argued.

"If I say fine will you stop talking about it?"

"No, because some day you're going to realise that you need him in your life—"

"Okay! Fine, he's one of my best friends!" I said annoyed that I actually had to say it.

"Good," Carly sighed. I could sense that a smile was on her face.

"Right, I have to go, Grandad, Spencer and I are going out for dinner. Hope everything goes well tomorrow, Sam!"

"Thanks Carls, I hope so," I sighed.

"You'll be fine, you have Freddie!"

"Will you stop saying that?" I said.

"No, because you need to realise—"

"That Freddie's my friend, blah, blah, blah, I know!" I said, cutting her off again.

Carly huffed on the other side.

"Good luck tomorrow, don't kill each other."

"Now that is _not_ a promise I am willing to keep," I said.

"Bye, Sam," Carly said.

"See ya, Carls," I said and hung up the phone.

I went to bed that night thinking about what Freddie's reaction would be to my outfit and what he would say to me. I expected that he wouldn't say anything, but that didn't matter because it wasn't my day to look and feel loved, it was my favourite cousin Chaz's.

Did I say loved?

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over, my head still on my pillow, and picked up my phone from the dressing table next to me. I didn't look at the caller ID before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Hey Sam." It was Freddie.

"Fredward, you better have good reason to be calling me at...wait, what time is it," I said sitting up.

"It's almost nine," Freddie told me.

"Ah okay." I pushed my hair away from my face. "And why have you called me?"

"To make sure you're up in time for your cousins wedding," Freddie told me.

"Well thanks for the wakeup call," I said getting out of bed.

"So how did you sleep?" He sounded generally curious.

"Good, I went to bed at a good time so I actually got my many hours sleep that you are supposed to have," I told him.

"Well done, Samantha." He used my real name and I didn't want to kill him. Why?

"I know, I'm turning into a good girl," I joked.

He chuckled on the other end. "Yep."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready now, knowing me it will take me hours," I said.

"Okay then, I'll see you later then, Puckett," Freddie said.

"See ya, Benson." I hung up the phone.

I began my many hours of getting ready by having a shower first. After half an hour in the shower I decided that time was getting on and that I needed to actually get ready so I got out of the shower and dried myself off.

A few hours later I managed to eat and get dressed and to do all of my makeup and hair by myself without Carly – she taught me well. Freddie was supposed to be coming to my house to pick me up – in a car I might add – and we were going to go to the church together. My hair was in perfect ringlets, I put it in a 'some-up-some-down' sort of hair style, my makeup was dark around the eyes but I applied some soft pink lip gloss so I didn't look harsh for a happy wedding. I was ready to go.

I heard a knock on my front door on time – on the dot, I might add – and I ran to open the door. I quickly checked what I looked like in the mirror before we had to go, I didn't really care what Freddie thought I looked like. I opened the door and I saw Freddie's mouth drop.

"What?" I asked, checking myself over to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything like dress, shoes, purse, etc. I seemed to be fine. Freddie still stared. "Dude, if you don't close your mouth now I am going to make sure you don't have a mouth to close."

Freddie snapped his mouth shut and looked away from me guiltily. "Sorry, it's just...Wow," he said looking back at me.

"What is up with you, you're being weirder than usual," I pointed out.

"Do you have any idea what you look like?" Freddie asked me.

"No," I started to panic. "This was the only dress Carly got me! She told me that I wouldn't need a back up dress but I told her—"

Freddie cut me off. "Sam! Calm down! You don't look bad, you look good! More than good, you look amazing!" He blushed.

I felt my cheeks burning. "Oh, well...thanks," I said, smiling a little on the outside but hugely in the inside.

"Come on, we better go, we'll be late," he said.

"Yeah," I sighed. I left my house and shut the door behind me.

Freddie held his arm out for me to hold on to and I gave him a look.

"What?" he said. "You never wear heels and I don't want you to fall over."

"True," I said, taking his arm.

We soon arrived at the church and there were many people that I recognised straight away by what us Puckett's look like, and there were some people I didn't have a Blue's Clues as to who they were, probably from Chaz's soon to be wife's family. All of the people that I didn't know looked calm and they weren't tattooed and not a single one of them were escorted by the police having being granted parole for the wedding. They were completely opposite to my family.

Freddie and I jointed the gathering people outside of the church and I spotted my Uncle Carmine followed by a police officer that I recognised that pulled Carmine and Chaz away from me and Freddie and back to their cells.

"Freddie, look! It's Uncle Carmine! Come on!" I said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him along.

"Uncle Carmine!" I said running up to him, dragging Freddie behind.

"Sammie!" Carmine said as I stopped in front of him.

"You remember Freddie?"

"Oh yeah," he said in his deep voice. "You're the boy that couldn't get the hams out of your pants fast enough," Carmine reminded Freddie. I turned to look at Freddie and he looked as white as a sheet.

"Ha, ha, yeah," Freddie said in a strained voice.

"So where's Chaz?" I asked Uncle Carmine so that Freddie felt more comfortable. As much as I loved seeing Freddie in pain, I knew he didn't like being near my uncle or my cousin.

"Oh Chaz, he's in there getting ready for the ceremony," Carmine told me.

"Aw nice, well we all better be getting inside the church," I said. "Come on Freddie," I said taking his hand and leading him inside. I ignored the tingling in my hand that was wrapped around Freddie's.

We took our seats next to each other in the church near the front and the ceremony began. Chaz was at the altar next to the priest – and Chaz's parole officer. Chaz's fiancée, Jessica, started to walk down the aisle to the beat of the Wedding March _**(A/N. I used to know the name of it but now I can't remember!) **_She looked absolutely beautiful in her white dress and her hair was in a curly up-do. Jessica was holding a bouquet of beautifully prepared flowers of all different kinds – she made me boil up with envy at how graceful and striking she was.

We all sat there and watched as she walked in and Chaz's eyes lit up like he had just seen the sun for the first time. That must be what love feels like; too bad I don't know the feeling. I watched as they joined together never wanting to let go of each other, hence them getting married. I hated those people that flaunted their relationship in front of others like "Hey, look at us! We're so cute together! Hey, we're in love and we want you all to know it because you're all so lonely so we want to show you what you're missing!" It sickened me. Of course I was over the moon about Chaz and Jessica but their relationship made me feel jealous. Jealous isn't really the word...it made me feel unloved, like there was never going to be anyone that would love me like how they were in love.

I looked at Freddie beside me and he seemed to be lost in thought, his head turned half way into my direction instead of at the bride and groom. I shrugged it off and the wedding march stopped playing. The Priest began to say his long speech about being together forever and always being there for one another and what not. The wedding was eternal but it was almost over.

I watched intently as Jessica choked on her "I do" because she was so filled up with happiness and emotions that I would never understand. Chaz started to laugh at her and make a cocky and witty joke at his new wife like how I would tease Freddie when he acted like a nub. I turned my head to look at Freddie and he had a smile on his face but distant eyes. He suddenly snapped out of it and turned his head to look at me. Freddie caught my eye and I smiled at little at his still smiling face which he returned with an even bigger smile than before, showing his pearly white teeth.

We all applauded the happy couple and we left the church to head towards the Reception being held in a hall.

"So what did you think of the wedding?" Freddie asked me.

"Boring as cheese but I'm glad that they're finally married," I told Freddie. "What did you think of it?"

"Good, but it's your cousins wedding," he said nudging my shoulder with his arm. "I'm not the one to have an opinion."

"True," I said.

The Reception party was in full blast and everyone was dancing and having a good time. The Puckett side of the family were disagreeing with Jessica's family over different things, and typically the Puckett's were making fun of Jessica's family, but you can only expect that from a Puckett.

Freddie and I were sat down at one of the tables that were surrounding the dance floor. I had my elbow on the table and my head in my hand.

Freddie's voice distracted me from staring into space.

"You know, I've known you for years and I don't even know your favourite colour," Freddie said.

"Well you should know seeing as I'm obsessed with it," I said taking my elbow off of the table and turning towards him.

"No, but seriously, tell me," Freddie urged.

"Urgh, fine, it's brown 'cause it's the colour of gravy," I told him. "Now tell me yours."

"My favourite colour? Hmm...probably blue or red."

"Those are my second favourite," I said.

"Brown is on my list of favourite colours," Freddie said. "So tell me more about you. I hardly know anything! So tell me if you play an instrument or anything."

"I can play guitar, a little," I told him

And on it went like that, him asking, me answering, me asking him, him answering, and for once in my life I was enjoying the company of Fredward Benson. We had learnt more about each other today more than any time ever. We found out that we shared similar interests and similar hates and we agreed on some – not all – things. We were still opposite but it would be boring if we had everything in common.

And in that moment a song started to play that fit my situation perfectly. The night was beginning to end and everyone was starting to leave. Chaz came over to Freddie and I and we were chatting for a while about his life out of prison and how he was feeling with a wife. Chaz seemed so happy with Jessica and he couldn't wait to settle down and start a family. I was sitting there listening to everything nodding and smiling and sharing a joke about Freddie with my cousin but inside I was hoping Chaz would go so that I could go back to talking to Freddie but I didn't want the night to end. The last thing I wanted to do was say goodbye to Freddie, no matter how much he was a nerd.

The night seemed to get later and later and I hadn't even danced yet, I just watched as couple by couple, people were getting up and dancing to the slow songs.

"Sam, you wanna dance?" Freddie asked me out of nowhere – well, not to me it was out of nowhere.

I looked at him. "What, with you?"

He looked at me with sarcastic eyes. "No, with the Easter Bunny. Yes with me!"

"_You _can dance?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly Michael Jackson but I'm not bad," he told me. He stood up and offered me a hand.

"Well if you're sure..." I said, taking his hand. His hand was warm and I felt the same sparks as I felt earlier.

Freddie and I danced and I didn't want the night to end but I knew it had to. I was feeling a little different, I hadn't insulted Freddie the whole day, not even in my mind had I insulted him! And every time I saw him looking at me I would feel happy and every time we touched sparks flew all over my body, practically radiating off of me. What was going on?

The night ended and I was falling asleep on my feet. Freddie and I sat back down after our dance together and we continued to talk and I did joke with him about certain things but not enough for him to be annoyed at me, just enough for him to give me that look like 'Seriously, Sam?' which I loved.

Freddie and I left the reception late at night and he stopped outside of my house.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Fredward," I thanked him.

"You're welcome, Puckett," Freddie replied.

"So you really don't like Britney Spears?" I asked him. Earlier Freddie had spilled to me which music artists he didn't like and who he did.

"Nope. Do you really not like Shakira?" he asked me.

"No, she sounds like she's got something stuck in her throat; I'm surprised she can sing at all without choking." I did an impression of Shakira's singing voice and it came out pretty good. Freddie laughed at me.

"But remember, her hips don't lie," he said.

"And were you just thinking about her hips?" I questioned him.

"No!" Freddie said too quickly. I smacked his arm playfully and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Well Fredward, I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yep! Oh and Sam, you really do look nice in that dress you know," Freddie said.

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself there, Benson."

"Half bad? Well, that's half a compliment but I'll take it!"

We sat there in silence for a minute.

"I can't believe Chaz is actually _married _now," I said.

"Yeah, and with someone normal," Freddie replied.

"What? Us Puckett's are normal, Jessica's family are the weird ones! Have you met them, they're so boring!"

"And that is my point. Puckett's are abnormal but they're a lot of fun," he said smiling at me.

"Now that is true!" I said.

"I better be going before I fall asleep in your car," I joked.

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah. Night Princess Puckett."

"Night, Your Royal Benson," I said.

"Clever," he said.

"Merr, not my best." Freddie laughed.

"Night," he said.

"Night." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked dazed and then he suddenly rushed out of the car and over to my side. This was a weird reaction.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked as he opened my door.

"Well a Princess deserves royal treatment," Freddie said.

I laughed at him. "Wow, and that really needed you to jump out of the car so quickly?"

"Yep, so you'd be stunned enough to let me get to your side before you jumped out of the car and into your house."

"Well thought, Benson," I congratulated him.

"I do my best."

I stepped out of the car and as I walked past him my hand brushed his and it sent a mass load of fireworks inside of my body and out again in under a second. I was pretty sure he felt it too.

"Night, Fredward."

"Night, Samantha."

I left him outside of my house. I thought of a cunning plan to get back at him for stunning me. I ran up to him and crashed my lips to his and let go after only a few seconds.

"Now it's my turn to make you stunned," I said and I ran away towards my house.

Freddie recovered himself quickly.

"I don't know which part was supposed to make me stunned: the kissing part or the running away?"

"Whichever you liked better," I said, teasing him.

"I think I liked the first part," Freddie said challengingly.

"Wrong," I said.

"Wrong?" he asked confused.

"Yep, the running away was supposed to be the stunning," I said.

"So did _purposely _kiss me?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm, come here and I'll decide," I said and Freddie walked over.

I put my lips to his again for a longer period of time and broke the kiss.

"Night," I said for the millionth time.

"Night," he said.

I walked into my house with the feeling of the two most perfect kisses in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew *wipes sweat of forehead* that was A LOT of words! (4323 to be exact). So review and tell me what cha think! Oh, and follow my twitter McSaltyJennette and follow my tumblr: mebecharlotte . tumblr . com :D Ciao!<strong>


	45. One Year On

**Guys, today's is a special addition because it has been 1 YEAR SINCE iOMG FIRST AIRED IN AMERICA. I can't believe it's been a whole year already! But here is it for celebration! Ooh, guys, REED ALEXANDER FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! (If you don't know who that is, he plays Nevel on iCarly!) I was so happy! Anyway, enjoy and read. Thanks for all the reviews on this story and on SeddieShipper99's version of the story! You guys rock, seriously, I'd give you all hugs and mashed potato right now if I could! Anyway, enjoy the seddiness, and remember the time that iOMG aired...**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 45 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: One Year On<strong>

**Freddie POV**

I woke up and looked at the date on my phone. April 9th: the day of the Lock In last year and the day of the Lock In this year. And the day that Sam kissed me, exactly one year ago. It had gone by so fast. I sighed and got out of bed. Obviously Sam would remember what today is, she made the move on me. I wasn't sure how to feel, but as soon as I saw her, I would know. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was still in love with her, even though she probably forgot about those three words, those eight letters. She probably thought I didn't mean them half as much as I really did.

I got dressed and got ready to go over to Carly's, she was doing a project with Gibby again and I was doing a project with Sam, she was the only resort. Brad was away some place so he couldn't help with the project this year so it was either Sam or do it all by myself, so I asked her. She said yes but she said that she wouldn't do much work, but I know that she would help me if I gave her bacon or some form of meat.

I went over to Carly's to find Carly sitting down on her couch with Gibby, them working on their project. I walked in and shut the door.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, she's—"

"Dork," she said looking at me and interrupting Carly. She came down the stairs and came to stand by me. Just by the sight of her, curls bouncing, walking lady like down the stairs, I made up my mind. I loved her, still did. Still would.

**Sam POV**

I walked down the stairs and I caught sight of Freddie. I remember the day and we were going back to same place that I made my move, the move that I had been dying to make for weeks before. For a while before. It was a year ago today that I made possibly the best mistake of my life.

I still loved him as much as the day I told him for the first time and it pained me every time I didn't allow myself to show it to him.

"Dork," I said, looking at him. Our eyes met for half a second but it was enough to make my throat close. I made it look like I was my old self, like before we were together, but I was far off from being the old me. I was good at covering up my feelings in front of people I didn't want to see them – and that was pretty much everyone.

"Puckett," he said. I was standing next to him at this point and the closeness was uncomfortable because I wanted to be closer. "Shall we work on our project?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Carls, we'll be in the studio." That was where our project was being made. We were making a drinking flask that could fit a cell phone in there or MP3/MP4 Player, that could warm up the drink inside if it goes cold, or if you want it to cool down a little there is a dial on the side to choose how much you want it to cool down or warm up. It was quite a fun project if I'm honest.

We ran upstairs together to work on our project, it wasn't quite done but there were quite a few adjustments to be made by Freddie.

"Can't I do something to help fix it or something?" I moaned.

"No, it could be dangerous for you," Freddie told me.

"Yeah, but then it would be dangerous for you, too, wouldn't it Einstein?" I said sarcastically.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, screwing screws using a screwdriver.

"And so would I if you told me to do something!" I said, hands on my hips.

"Fine! Go to my tech cart and get me another screwdriver."

"I may not be a genius in all this but I do know they have different ends. What kind of screwdriver do you want?" I asked.

He showed me the one that he had and it had a cross sort of pattern at the bottom. "The other one to this, but smaller." he said.

"Sure thing," I said, saluting him and going over to his tech cart. There were tools in a tool box and I picked out the right one and went over to him. "Here," I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," he said. I looked at him and smiled at him, both smiling like idiots for no reason.

A few hours passed and it was time to go to the Lock In and I was petrified. I didn't want to do the same thing as last year but I so did that it was killing me.

Carly and Gibby set up in a different room to me and Freddie. I didn't know what they were doing, and I didn't really care either. Freddie and I went into another room that had supplies that we needed to make our flask. We worked for hours, just talking and laughing but I think we both knew that time was getting on and that it was getting closer to the time that I had kissed him. We didn't speak about it.

We were sitting down in the courtyard where the kiss happened, our legs stretched out and our feet next to each others, taking a break for our hard work. I looked at the clock and it was almost twelve am.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"You're always hungry," he said nudging my foot with his foot.

"And that is one of the many reasons you love me," I said, nudging his foot with mine.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

The clock tolled, telling us it was the new day. Twelve am. The time Freddie came to me.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's weird how it's been a year, it really does not feel like it was a whole 366 days," I sighed.

"366?" Freddie asked.

"Leap year? I thought you were the smart one," I said, thumping him in the head.

He chuckled, "Yeah, me too." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"You were the smart one for actually making a move last year," he told me, shyly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have made a move if it weren't for you with your smart speech," I said, shoving him a little. He chuckled.

"Yeah," he sighed.

There was a moment of silence before I said, "Was it a good decision?"

"What?" he asked.

"Me kissing you, was it a good decision," I asked.

"Well yeah, if it weren't for that that started everything then I wouldn't still be loving y—" he stopped himself.

I stared at him in shock. Was he just about to say _you? _As in me?

"What did you say?"

"I meant yogurt! If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't still be loving yogurt!" he babbled.

I gave him a look that said, 'Seriously?'

"Urgh, fine! I'm in love you with you Sam, and I meant it when I told you, but you probably don't even—" I caught his lips mid sentence and kissed him. It was better than the last year.

"Love me," Freddie said, finishing his sentence.

"Obviously I still love you, you idiot," I said thumping his head again.

"Why is it that you're always the one to interrupt my sentence—"

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, interrupting his sentence to make him laugh.

"Seriously? You had to do that? Really?" he asked, laughing.

I laughed along with him. "Oh, you know I love you really."

"Yep," he said and he leaned in to kiss me again.

A year had gone and nothing had changed. We still loved each other; I still loved him. Turns out a year doesn't really change people, it just make them think more about past decisions. For me, I decided that my decision to kiss him had been one of the best decisions in my life and now I realised how much I needed that decision. We all make decisions, some good and some bad, but all of them affect your life and others around you.

It just so happened that my decision that year ago had been the best one for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, review! The review button is your friend.<br>**

**And now, a word from Sam Puckett, "If you can take a minute to read this story then you can take one minute of your pathetic lives to review this story before I-" Here's Carly: "Sam!" Back to Sam: "But Carly, I was only telling them that they need to review!" **

**And with that poor humour over...Review!  
><strong>**Ohh, I made a Seddie playlist on my iPod and it was ALL I listening to while writing this!**

** OH, GUYS! THERE'S THIS BIG COMPETITION THAT I ENTERED TO WIN JENNETTE SIGNED STUFF AND I NEED YOU TO VOTE FOR ME! THE THEME IS CREATIVE WRITING! Please vote for me or vote for anyone! My name is Charlotte Pitt, so when you vote, you will know that that is me! mccuppy. mccurdian. com (TAKE OUT THE SPACES! CLICK ON CHALLENGE WHEN YOU'RE ON THERE) VOTING CLOSES AT 5PM PST ON MONDAY 9TH. Don't worry if you can't vote! :')**

**THANKS!**


	46. iCan't Believe It

**Heey, it's me. Here's day 46 and I'm completely depressed. Did you guys see iOpen A Restaurant? If you did or if you didn't, this is about that episode. How could Dan SERIOUSLY bring _CREDDIE _back? He is a complete troll. And I don't like Freddie anymore, thanks to this episode. The writers have turned Freddie into an idiot and I don't like it. No one likes it. Yesterday, after the episode, on twitter we trended 'We Want Seddie' and Dan saw it. He said "Wow! I see the trending topic!:)" He better notice that we want Seddie and not Creddie. Actually, I feel like Sam deserves someone better, but I do still love Seddie. **

**Anyway, enjoy...or not...yeah.**

**~A depressed Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 46 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iCan't Believe It<strong>

**Sam POV**

I looked at Freddie as he said, "Alright, I'm gonna go follow Carly up." The moment he said it, I had a feeling. And it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hey," I said, calling him back. I walked over to where he was standing. "You got a new little crush on her?" I asked.

"What? Pfft, no! Pfft!" he said, but smirking at me to give it away. I could always tell when he lied.

Hearing him say that made my heart and stomach drop. I felt numb.

"Well go," I said. I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't want to look at his little smiling face that had been lying to me the whole time. When he was saying that we could maybe get back together last September, I guess he just said it to fill the awkward silence and not cause he meant it. Stupid Puckett. Stupid Benson. This wasn't fair.

"Bye," he said and walked away.

I stood there, my face falling and I didn't try to cover it.

How could he do this to me? Was he serious? Did our relationship mean _nothing _to him? Was I really that stupid – that naive – to believe that he did, that he even cared enough to let me down easy? Was I just a game to him? Someone that he could just play to get back at me... to get back Carly? I felt so dumb and confused and, above all, I felt hurt.

I could feel Gibby coming up behind me. "Too close," I said.

"Right," he said and walked off. I carried on with my thinking.

I was just part of his sick little games. No one ever wants me, so why did I even think for a _second _that nerdy little Fredward Benson would _ever _love me? He just used me and I let him because I was so caught up in my own mind, my own love for him, that I ever even thought that he would love me back. Gosh, why was I so stupid? I hated myself for even loving him. But I can't regret it. Ever.

I carried on standing there, with a frown set on my face and tears that were threatening to fall. I was not going to cry over him. I wasn't. He's not worth my tears. I was definitely hurt but he was an idiot. I should really whack him with a butter sock but I didn't have any energy to go after him. No energy to speak to him unless I absolutely needed to. I was going to pretend nothing happened. If he was going to make out like we never happened and that we were nothing, I was going to do exactly that back. Two can play at that game, and Mama always wins.

I was going to forget about everything he had ever said – but was it that easy?

I felt weak and I didn't feel like doing anything. I had no energy to even think about eating or moving from the spot I was in. What did Carly do to make Freddie have a crush on her again? Was it even a crush? Was it more? I was over thinking and my head started to hurt.

How the heck did this happen?

Why did it happen?

I wasn't angry at Carly, she was my best friend. I was angry at Freddie. Well, less than angry. I didn't have the power to even be angry. I was just upset that he didn't even think about me. That he didn't even consider what it would do to me. He didn't even think about what I was going to feel.

I didn't even know if he cared about me.

I sat down in the corner of the basement and didn't move until I heard the final bell signalling the end of the school day.

* * *

><p><strong>Did this make you as depressed as I feel? I'm writing this with no energy what so ever. Review...<strong>


	47. iPear Store My Speculation

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in uploading a new Day, I've been beyond busy with school but I have kept writing. I have quite a few stories on my laptop that I haven't finished so I'll finish and upload them as soon as I can. BUT DID YOU GUYS SEE iPEAR STORE? AMAZING, RIGHT? Even though Freddie was being a huge jerk through the whole episode, you gotta love Sam though. Jennette McCurdy is just the most amazingest actress in the whole entire world. And we trended "Sam Still Loves Freddie" yesterday, and the other day we trended "DanWarp Ships Seddie" which he didn't see, (-_-) on twitter. ANYWAY, review!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 47 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iPear Store (my speculation).<strong>

**NOTE: I STARTED TO WRITE THIS BEFORE iPEAR STORE WAS RELEASED ON YOUR TELLY BOXES, SO I DIDN'T BOTHER TO DO THE WHOLE OF THE EPISODE.**

_**Set from the part that we have seen in the new credits, where Freddie opens his arms out as if he's saying "Yep, it's true, I have a job here!" (I didn't know he was saying "These are my people" cause it didn't look like that in the opening credits.)**_

"So it's true! You actually got the job!" Sam said to Freddie, slightly amazed at this. Carly was standing beside Sam

Freddie opened his arms out to signal that it was true.

"Yeah! I found the job online, it took me months to apply, and it was really hard to find and—"

"Whoops, you're boring me," Sam interrupted and left to walk over to a desk with a man behind it.

Freddie shook his head and said to Carly, "People have always said she was a bad listener."

"Just carry on with your story before I get bored and leave," Carly said.

Freddie carried on with his story while Carly tried her best to look remotely interested. She nodded and 'ahh'ed at all the right places and answered at the right places but she really did not care. She was psyched that her friend actually had a job but she didn't need to know in detail at how great it was.

Sam wondered back over to them wearing a shirt that matched Freddie's and casually stood next to Carly.

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"What? _Sam, why_ are you wearing that?" Freddie asked, bewildered.

"Oh, I work here now," she answered nonchalantly.

"What-but—" Freddie stuttered.

"Are you gonna finish any of those sentences?" Sam asked in a dead tone.

Freddie gave Sam a look and said, "But how?"

"You take forever with your little facts to win customers over to buy stuff but all I did was lie a little and they straight away bought the laptop. The manager saw what I did, they gave me a shirt and now I'm working here," she shrugged.

"It took me _months _to apply, how did you get it that easily?"

"They said it takes months when you apply online.

Carly was stood there, her eyes wide open. She had to listen to Freddie go on and on when he could've just don't it the easy way and ask in store like _normal _people did.

"Why did you even _want _a job here? It's my dream job! And, wait, you don't even _like _working!" Freddie said, using hand gestures to explain his aggravation.

"I thought it might irritate you." Like Freddie hadn't heard that one before.

"Well, yeah it has! This was supposed to be my job!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Not anymore, I'm working the same hours as you," Sam smiled and left the store.

"You can't just leave!" Freddie yelled after her.

"Look at the time! It's closing time for us!" Sam said over her shoulder.

"Urgh!" Freddie said annoyed and walked off in another direction.

Carly groaned and walked in another direction from the two and she noticed a guy that was geeky but also good looking. She had a glint in her eye and walked over to the guy, hoping she could win him over. With her being a famous web comedian and all, he'd be insane not to fall for her. He didn't look like he would be the most popular guy anywhere so Carly could make him popular.

Carly went to go flirt.

_**Next day at the Pear Store.**_

"Morning work buddy," Sam said walking into the Pear Store.

"Sam! You're an hour late for your shift!" Freddie said walking over to her.

"Oh calm down, it's not like it matters."

"Uh, yeah it does! You're gonna get us both in trouble!"

"Why both?" Sam asked.

"Cause our boss has paired us up to work in the same area where people are lining up and I've had to answer a million and one questions by myself!"

"Chill your beans, Benson, I'm here now," Sam said.

Freddie just shook her head and walked away. Sam followed.

_**Later on in the day at Carly's apartment.**_

Carly was sitting on her couch watching TV when Freddie came storming in with Sam trailing behind him. Freddie chucked his jacket on the chair closest to the door.

"Uh, this is my house," Carly said but she was ignored.

Freddie looked really peeved and Sam just looked relaxed.

Carly looked at Freddie. "What's she done now?"

Freddie breathed deeply and then said with gritted teeth, "_She _is the worst person to work with _ever!"_

Sam had a huge grin on her face as Freddie explained.

"First of all she turns up an hour late for her shift and left me to answer all the questions at the intelligence bar. And then we had to move on to walking around the store and helping people and Sam broke some guys Pear Computer when he wanted it fixed. Then she wrote "I love Fried Chicken" on a table in the staff room and blamed it on me so I get a pay cut and Sam's taken none of the blame!"

"Oh my god, seriously?" Carly asked.

"Yeah!" Freddie said exasperated.

"It wasn't that bad," Sam said.

"Yeah it was," he said in a high pitch voice because he was so angry.

"Sam, why did you even _get _the job if you weren't serious about it?" Carly asked her best friend.

"I dunno, I like annoying the dork," Sam simply stated.

"And you had to do that when he was in his happy place?" Carly asked.

"That's the perfect place to annoy him!"

Freddie groaned and walked to sit by the computer. "Why do you have to harass me all the time?"

Sam shrugged. "It's fun," she said, walking over to him and punching him in the arm.

"What was _that for?" _Freddie shouted grabbing his arm and hissing in pain.

"I felt like hitting you," Sam said. She walked away to the fridge to get some food.

"Good to know! Can you stop?" Freddie said, still wincing in pain.

Sam walked back over to him and punched him in the same arm again.

"Nope," she said and sat on the couch.

Freddie gave Sam a look that looked as if he was ready to kill and Sam just smiled in return. He angrily jumped out of his chair and left the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"You really need to start being nicer to him," Carly told Sam.

"Merr, maybe one day," Sam said and relaxed in her seat.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, earlier at the Pear Store I met this really nerdy but hot guy in the Pear Store and I tried flirting with him but he was completely clueless," Carly said. She started to explain the situation to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I know guys, it kinda ended off in a weird place but oh well, it's all I could write because then I'd start writing the actual episode which you should all see! OH AND GUYS, I GOT TO THE FINAL OF THE TRIWIZARD MCCUPPY TOURNAMENT ON mccuppy. mccurdian . com! SO VOTE FOR ME! Voting hasn't started yet but it better today! It's Sunday and it was supposed to start on Friday! O.o Oh and Reed Alexander (plays Nevel on iCarly) tweeted me for the 7th time :'D I was happy. Anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	48. PearPhone Shuffle

**Heeey everyone, hope y'all are good. I haven't been the greatest because I'm sure you've all heard that iCarly is officially ending production next month. Which is less than 2 weeks away. I'm so depressed. So I thought I'd cheer you all - and myself - up by updating my fanfic. I want to get this done by next month so I shall hopefully be updating a lot cause I have so many more projects I want to do that are multi-chapters that I don't want to put in the 100 days. So anyway, read, review, enjoy! Oh and the last part is dedicated to my wonderful amazing friend Brittany (RandomBrittanyy on twitter) cause me and her were laughing about the idea when I told her the title! So enjoy!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 48 of 100 Days Of Seddie Challenge: PearPhone Shuffle<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Word of advice: NEVER let Sam Puckett near your PearPhone. Not even if you're with her. Do not EVER let her near it because she will delete all of your songs and then put a load of random songs you've never heard of on there.

But since I had nothing better to do tonight – which consisted of sitting in my room, bored, and with the only music I had on my laptop and my phone deleted – I decided to listen to the songs Sam put on there. Who knows, maybe they might actually be good? I mean, she does have good taste in music. Maybe not Splashface videos...but definitely music!

I sat down on the edge of my bed and grabbed my ear buds, put them in my Pear Phone and stuck them in my ears. I didn't recognise any of the songs that were listed in front of me so I just decided to put the small collection of songs on shuffle. The first song to play was _She's Killing Me _by A Rocket to the Moon. I recognised the band name but not the song.

I pressed play and I jumped out of my skin. Of course Sam would have turned the volume up on my PearPhone to _full blast _when she was messing around with it. I shook my head but I found myself with a grin on my face that I couldn't get rid of.

The music began to play and I listened to the first part of the lyrics:

_All my friends are coming over  
>and I hope nobody told her<br>she has a way of turning sunshine into rain._

Definitely lyrics with the name _Sam Puckett _all over them.

_I've got on, that shirt she hates  
>I just know the face she'll make<em>

That is so like me! She hates me in any of my striped shirts and I wear them a lot, and whenever I see her and she sees me with the shirt on, it's the same identical face as always.

_Even though it hurts  
>she's my favourite pain.<em>

That was definitely true, as much as I hated to admit it, but she was my favourite pain. No matter how much she hated me or how much she would abuse me physically and emotionally, I didn't mind.

_She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
>she ran out of gas and somehow I'm to blame.<em>

I may not relate to these lyrics a lot, but she always blamed me for things that clearly had nothing to do with me.

_I'll take her out, and drop her off  
>on the outskirts of our town<br>I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home)_

Again, I can't relate to them right now, but I would love to drop her off on the outskirts of Seattle...but instead of roses to lead her home, I'd leave bacon to lead her back home.

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason_

Sam written all over that.

_She knows I'll never leave_

As much as Sam was my worst enemy but also my best friend, she knew that if ever we had a fight I would never leave her and I would always be her friend. Well she better know that.

_I love her half to death  
>She's killing me<em>

And with those two lines, everything was clear. I did love Sam, half to death for that matter and that wasn't going to change.

I listened to the second verse with a smile on my face and the thoughts of a certain blonde headed demon in my head. When the chorus came on I started to hum along to it and I reminded myself of all the times that Sam and I had spent together through the years and how much I used to hate her but now that hatred has turned into love which I can't control.

The third verse came on and I listened closely.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way  
>she can change her clothes<br>she can change her hair  
>but she'll always be the same<em>

No matter if Sam tried to be girlier again and changed all her hair, or if she changed her clothes like she did before, I knew that she would always be the same Samantha Puckett that I've always known. The meat loving, feisty blonde that I loved – and that would never change.

The song finished and I sighed. A Rocket to the Moon might possibly be my favourite band from now on. I laughed at my own thought. I wondered why Sam had decided to put that song on my PearPhone...it was strange. Unless she wanted me to realise something, something that I had only just realised. I was shocked but I calmed myself. Yes, I loved Sam Puckett but I guess it was just going to be unrequited love again for me...I sighed by smiled.

I remember when George the bra that tells ghost stories asked me one day about Sam and told me that some iCarly fans thought that Sam and I would make a good couple and I responded with, "I would _never _date Sam Puckett, and she'd never date me!" George replied with, "Never is a strong word." I guess never is a strong word because I wanted to date Sam, but I didn't know what Sam wanted.

Maybe I'll ask her one day...

Another song came on my iPod and when I heard the start of the music I smiled like an idiot by myself in my room. Oh, Sam, you always make me laugh, even without being here with me. I chuckled a little to myself. It was LMFAO, Party Rock Anthem. The ironic thing was that I put my iPod on shuffle and _this _song was playing. I laughed again and got up from sitting on my bed. A couple of months ago, Sam taught me how to do the shuffle and I was fast learner.

I stood in the middle of my room waiting for the right moment.

_Everyday I'm shuffling_

I shuffled for the rest of the night, thinking about Samantha Puckett, smiling to myself with the memories of her with me.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part was a little pointless but it was fun to write and that part about LMFAO is dedicated to Brittany! :'D Guys, please vote for me for the mccuppy tournament because it's the FINAL and voting ends probably tomorrow (Monday) sooo, please vote for me, Charlotte Pitt. mccuppy . mccurdian . com :'D thanks! <strong>


	49. iStill Love Him

**Heey everyone! I wrote this when iOpen A Restaurant came out and I didn't upload it cause I didn't finish it but I want to post it now cause otherwise it would have been a waste and I always take so much time to write my fanfictions, so please read! It may make some people angry, but I'm sorry! I wrote this when I was depressed so don't blame for it being suckish! Review!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 49 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iStill Love Him<strong>

Do you ever feel like you need to tell someone how you feel, like at that moment in time, before you end up blowing it forever? Cause you're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't? That's how I feel about Freddie Benson.

I desperately want to tell him how I feel before I make the wrong decision and before he makes the wrong decision. This probably makes zero sense but my emotions don't make any sense. If I told him how I felt it would either ruin me or ruin him. Either way, I got hurt.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that he was the one who changed me. He was the one who made me feel. The one that made me feel more of a person and less of a bully. But I didn't understand why he suddenly liked Carly again after all these years of not liking her, he's gone back to his pathetic little boy crush. You know what they say: girls are more mature than boys.

After standing there for what felt like an eternity, I wanted to march up to him, wherever he was, and just spill everything about how much I actually meant what I said, even if he didn't. I wanted to tell him every little thing that had gone through my mind when he denied that he had a crush on Carly and how much it hurt when it was so clear that he was lying. It killed me and that's what stopped me right then and there to tell him everything that was going through my mind.

Again and again I keep replaying what happened with me and him and how I must've looked and how much he was different. He didn't care about my feelings anymore and that's what stunned me the most. It made me feel ill.

Did his "I love you" mean anything to him or my "I love you, too".

The three words he said was nothing compared to how I felt. He just said it to say it, I said it cause I meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's tiny, but like I said, I didn't bother finishing it! Disappointing chapter but please tell me what you think! :')<strong>


	50. Rain

**DAY 50 IS HERE! Woot woot! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, I've had half term and I couldn't be bothered to write. Horrible excuse, I know. But it's here now! It maybe not be an amazing 100 Days of Seddie 50th One-shot spectacular (please say that in the tune of the iCarly 50th webshow spectacular jingle) but hopefully you like it. I'm starting school again tomorrow so I thought I'd say goodbye to the half term by finishing this that I've been working on all week. Man, I need to quit writing so much in these authors notes!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 50 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Rain<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I had another fight like we normally always do, but this time it ended with more than a few hurtful words and beatings. It ended with a broken heart and a few mental bruises – and it wasn't inflicted on Freddie.

It started with a stupid argument that wasn't that important; I just said that the only person who would date Freddie would be a guy dressed as a girl. If it was a normal argument, Freddie would be cowering on the ground in pain, but this time round the one that was hurt was me.

It started with simple banter which led to more serious talking, but then Freddie looked me straight in the eye and said:

"You know, I wish we never dated. You probably never meant those three words that you told me, anyway, so I'm taking mine back. Who would ever love you anyway?"

That hit me like a taco truck. If fact, I wanted a taco truck – the same one that hit Freddie – to come crash into Carly's apartment right now and hit me because that pain would only be half of what I was feeling right now.

My throat was closing, my stomach dropped and my heart sank so low I wasn't sure if it was there anymore. I felt numb as I looked him in the eye.

"I don't know," I said. "Who_ would_ ever love me?" I grabbed my jacket and slammed Carly's door shut, leaving my heart, soul and mind in the apartment.

**Freddie POV**

I watched as Sam slammed Carly's door shut and left the apartment. I felt cold and ashamed. Why had I said that, why did I do that?

"What did I do?" I half whispered, half said.

"You know what you just did, so go after her!" Carly ordered me. I forgot that she had been present the whole time me and Sam argued.

"Good call," I said. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the apartment, down to the lobby and out of the building.

When I left Bushwell Plaza I put on my jacket – it was pouring with rain after all. I looked left and I couldn't see Sam walking. I turned to my right and I saw her walking away from the building, her hands in her pockets, her head down.

I ran after her calling her name; she didn't react. I ran up to her and stopped in front of her, holding my hands out and grabbed her shoulder so she'd stop walking.

"You have five seconds to let go of me or you will have no arms to hold onto anything!" she threatened me. I decided I would be bold.

"No, not until you stop walking and let me talk to you," I said, secretly scared that she would break my arms off.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said to me.

"Please Sam, just let me talk and then you can go and carry on walking in the rain," I tried to negotiate.

"Fine, but you have one minute." She gave me a hard glare. I was still holding onto her shoulders.

"Thank you. Sam, I didn't mean what I said to you," I began.

"So you don't mean no one will love me?" she asked.

"That and I don't regret dating you. Not now, not ever," I said slowly.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked me, her eyebrows furrowing. It looked like she didn't believe me and that hurt me a lot, but she looked hurt, too so we were kind of even.

"I actually have no idea," I sighed. I let go of her shoulders and put my head down, letting the guilt wash over me. I sighed again and continued. "Sam, I'm honestly telling you right now, from the bottom of my heart, that I didn't mean a word of what I said to you. Sam I—Urgh, it doesn't even matter." Sadness crept into my voice.

"You what?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and said what I wanted to say but didn't want to at the same time. "Sam, I..."

"Spit it out, Fredward," she said.

I took a deep breath again and tumbled over my words. "Sam, I love you and I've never stopped, I can't even remember when I started. Ever since that moment in the elevator where I said it to you I hoped that you would remember it – but I guess you didn't 'cause you believed what I said."

"Freddie, do you honestly believe that I didn't mean it when I said it? I guess you forgot when I said it to you, too."

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Freddie, I never stopped loving you. I still haven't but since you've been acting like a jerk to me lately, what with all the stuff you were saying at the Pear Store and all of the other chiz you've done and said to me, like when you said you liked Carly again that's obviously gonna change a girl's view on things, so no I've never stopped loving you, but I thought that you'd stopped loving me."

"You really thought that?" I asked. I couldn't make it clear in my head.

"Yep," she said. "Boys are complicated."

I scoffed. "Have you been in a relationship with a girl, before? Girls are the most complicated things on this earth. Especially you! You're the queen of complicated!"

"Yeah, well, we never know what's going on in guy's heads! One minute you treat us like chiz, the next you're too clingy. Makes no sense to anyone."

"Oh yeah, well girls are happy one minute, then they start crying the next!"

"I've never been like that," Sam said.

"True."

It was still pouring down with rain while we were getting back to our normal behaviour.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we basically just confessed our love to each other..."

"Oh, yeah...I don't know, what do you want to do about it?" Sam asked me.

"This," I said. I lifted her chin up and brought her lips to mine. It was like the break up never happened. All I knew was that I loved her, and she loved me and that was the way it was meant to be. Whoa, that rhymed.

We broke the kiss and I smiled at her.

"Whoa, we just kissed in the rain," Sam said to me.

"I know, like a chick flick movie or what?"

"Right?" Sam agreed.

"Come on, let's get back to Carly's apartment, we're both soaking wet and the building is only two feet away."

Sam and I walked hand in hand back to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! I actually started this with a completely different middle and ending in mind but I read a fanfic that included the rain and I thought, hmm, I wanna do that! Oh, and I got 2nd place in that McCuppy Tournament competition! I get Jennette McCurdy's autograph! Im so excited for it to come! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE review, it makes me so happy when you do!<strong>


	51. Juvie

**Ooooh, look, I'm quick at updating! ;D I love this one-shot because I'm convinced it's almost 100% unique because I have NEVER read a fanfic with this in before, especially the way I wrote it ;) I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my new favourite chapter, I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**

**Oh, and just a quick note on Day 50, I got a review saying that my fanfiction was strangely close to a Seddie author that I have truthfully never heard of. I promise you guys that it was truly my imagination that came up with the story line, but I am 100% sure that so many other people have written about the rain before. I said I got the idea from a fanfic and that fanfic was called '24 Hours' (an AMAZING fanfic, btw! Its by the author Gabsikle. I've been OBSESSED with their fanfics lately! READ THEM, THEY'RE AMAZING!) She wrote about the rain and it's been raining non-stop in England so that's how I got my idea. I promise that I have never stole an idea before, stealing ideas is one of my pet peeves so I would never do it. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 51 of 100 days of Seddie Challenge: Juvie<strong>

**Sam POV**

It was just a regular afternoon at my house by myself. Well, I guess that's not really regular seeing as I'm always either hanging with Carly or Freddie but neither was available. Carly was helping Spencer with preparing for his date with a new girl and Freddie...actually; I didn't know _where _the nub was.

I was sitting in my room when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller and it was a blocked number. I hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, dragging out the 'o' suspiciously.

"_Sam?" _it sounded like Freddie.

"Yeah, whatcha need, Fredweird?"

"_Your help," _he said.

"My help, why do you need—"

"_I'm in Juvie and I need you to get me out of here!"_ Wait, what? Fredward Benson, Mr Nerd himself, was in _Juvie_?

"This is a joke, right?" I asked. I was almost laughing.

"_No, Sam, I'm serious!" _his voice showed no humour.

"What? How the heck did you get yourself in _Juvie?"_ This was the weirdest thing ever.

"_I'll explain when you get here, but you need to help me get out." _

"I'm on my way," I said and hung the phone. I grabbed my jacket, keys, phone and Buttersock that I put in my bag and ran out the house.

I was so confused. What had Freddie done to get into Juvie? He can't have done anything that bad, I mean, even I don't get into any kind of trouble anymore unless it's absolutely necessary. He wouldn't have stop lifted – he's not like that – and he probably would never put a corn dog down a foreign ambassador's pants like I did.

I tried to ponder some more crazy ideas for Freddie to end up in Juvie but none of them fit in with Freddie's personality. I still wondered at I arrived at Seattle Young Offenders Juvenile Detention Centre. It was time to bust out a nerd.

I charged into the Juvie that has been involved many times in my childhood and saw Freddie in one of the cells. I ran past the guards and ran over to him.

"How the hell did you wind up in here?" I asked him.

"Some guy cut in front of me in the line in the videogame store, I asked him to move out the way, we got in an argument so I punched him in the mouth. It turned out he was a cop and they took me here!" he explained.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see the day that Fredward Benson would throw a punch," I said, mocking him.

"Sam, this is serious chiz! They wanna make me stay overnight! I can't have my mom finding out!"

"So true, she'd have a freak panic attack and send you off to military school or something," I said.

"Exactly! So you need to get me out of here!" Freddie said, whisper-shouting. A guard was very close by.

"I'll get you out," I told him.

Freddie whispered, "They won't let me out, you're gonna have to force them to let me out!"

"Believe me, I _will _get you out." Freddie raised one eyebrow at me, as if to say 'how?' "Watch and learn, Fredbag," I said and walked over to the guards that were hovering around coffee and donuts by the main desk.

"Hey," I said, addressing the guards. They all knew me from my times at being at Juvie.

"Samantha Puckett?" one of the guards said.

"Yup," I said. I recognised the guards, and realised I hated them all. "Listen, you guys are holding a friend of mine here who didn't even do something bad enough to be stuck in here."

"What'd they do?" another guard asked.

"They hit a cop that took them here," I said.

"Oh, that Benson kid!" said a cop that walked up to me and the Juvie guards. "He hit me in the mouth." I could see where Freddie punched the cop 'cause there was a bruise right on the side of his mouth. Freddie must have punched him _hard_; I didn't think the dork could thump a person let alone give them a bruise like that.

"Whoa, nice one, Freddie!" I said turning around to see the cell that Freddie was currently watching the conversation out of. He smiled at me, obviously proud now that I'd given him a reason to be. My compliments were rare.

"Anyway," I continued. "I need him to get out of here."

The cop that has the bruise laughed. "That ain't happening! He's lucky he didn't end up in actual prison!"

"I was afraid you'd say that." I reached into my bag that I kept everything in and brought out my secret weapon: the Buttersock. "Remember this, fellas?" I asked the guards that I used to know.

"She's got the Buttersock!" one of the guards screamed.

I swung it round and round and the guards just stared at it, obviously terrified by it. I laughed inside.

"Now, are you going to give me the keys to let Freddie out or will I have to get swingy with this?" I asked them. They all were shaking in their boots.

"Never!" one of the smaller guards said.

"Wrong answer," I said. I swung the Buttersock at the small guard that decided to back-chat me. It knocked him to the floor and the other guards and the cop got out their trazers. I swung the Buttersock again and caught two guards at the same time, knocking them out when they hit their heads on the floor. My next target was the cop that got Freddie banged up in this hell hole anyway so I swung really hard and knocked him right where the bruise that Freddie gave him was. That second blow to his mouth knocked out three of his teeth and I couldn't help but laugh. Freddie was behind me in the cell and was cheering me on.

There was only one guard left standing and he was the one that had the key. Swinging my Buttersock in the air, the guard tried to taze me but luckily I moved out the way fast enough so he couldn't get me. What can I say, I have ninja skills. I threw my Buttersock at him and it hit him right in the head. The guard couldn't hold his balance anymore so he fell to the ground with a huge thump.

"Woo!" I screamed out in joy. I grabbed the keys from the guy that had just fallen to the floor and grabbed my Buttersock that was lying next to him and ran over to Freddie's cell. I found the key to let him out and opened the cell door.

Freddie ran out and wrapped me in a massive bear hug, lifting me off the ground. He set me down and I laughed.

"Thank you, Puckett!" he said to me, smiling hugely.

"You're such a nub. Now let's get out of here before those lazy cell guards wake up from being knocked unconscious."

"Yes, ma'am," Freddie said and followed after me.

We were almost at the door when I said, "Wait one sec." I walked over to the guards that were still unconscious, grabbed one of the tazers and pressed it against the cop that busted Freddie's head.

"Okay, we can go," I said. Freddie laughed as he opened the door for me. I walked through the door and Freddie followed suit.

I got into the driver's side of the car and Freddie got in on the passenger side. I started the car and headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

"Thanks so much for getting me out of that rat hole today, Sam."

"No problem, Freddison. If you were stuck there my Tuesday night would be boring. Plus your mom would either keep you under house arrest or ship you to some foreign country where I would never be able to see you again," I said.

"Does that mean you would've missed me if I wasn't here?" Freddie asked me with a cocky grin on his face.

"No!" I said too quickly. "I mean, iCarly would suffer if you weren't here." Freddie still had that knowing smile on his face so I punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" he complained. "That hurt!"

"Good," I said simply.

I pulled into Bushwell Plaza and got out the same time that Freddie did. He still had a stupid grin on his face but when I was sure he was looking away I smiled to myself. I didn't even know why.

"Well thanks again, Sam," Freddie said for the millionth time. "I know that you would've missed me if my mom found out."

"If your mom found out what?" Mrs Benson said, opening the door.

"Mom! Were you spying on us?" Freddie asked his mom. It took all my energy and power not to laugh.

"No, I was just looking through my peep hole waiting for you to come home!"

"Why?" Freddie asked his deranged mother.

"I wanted to see firsthand that you weren't hurt or broken!"

I whispered to Freddie, "Good luck with that," I said, referring to his mother. Freddie gave me a confused look and I pushed him and knocked him into his crazy mothers. They both fell into their apartment and I cracked up laughing. I slammed the door shut behind them and walked into Carly's apartment with the look of Freddie's and his mom's faces in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Guuuuys, PLEASE REVIEW! :'D Tell me what you think! And sorry for the really long Authors Note at the top. It was just me ranting :P Okay, please review! :'D<strong>


	52. Ice Cream

**Hey everyone! You probably all heard the news that iCarly wrapped their last ever episode on Wednesday night last week. We can all cry together. Im aiming to finish this story as soon as I can so I can move onto more projects that I have for Seddie fanfics! Thanks to Azuka Star for this idea! I've gone back to my list of fanfic ideas that you guys suggested with reviews so if you can't remember if you sent me one, don't worry cause I'll credit you! Enjoy!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 52 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Ice Cream<strong>

**Freddie POV**

It was just another history lesson in Mr Howard's class, watching as his droning voice sucked the life out of every one in the class that even cared enough to listen. Every time he spoke a word, you could see the light in my classmates eyes just get sucked out. Mr Howard always made you want to jump out of a window just to be away from him.

Sam and I were texting in his class. We decided that before we went into his lesson we would text each other to keep ourselves entertained and to not succumb to Mr Howard and his lectures. Texting in his class was not an easy thing to do, but with Sam sitting at the front of the class rather than me, we were almost sure that we wouldn't get caught. Almost.

"Puckett, are you texting in my class?" Mr Howard said noticing Sam smiling at the text I just sent her (and her phone being on the table kind of gave it away too). I felt myself shrink in my chair.

"Yup," Sam said simply.

"I'm sorry?" Mr Howard didn't sound impressed.

"Apology accepted." My eyes widened at her response. Oh Sam, always the sarcastic one.

"That's it Samantha Puckett, you just earned yourself detention."

"What about Freddie, he should get detention too," Sam said. My eyes widened again and I suddenly felt myself fill with anger. Why was she dragging me into it, she was the one that was caught!

"Why Freddie?" Mr Howard asked.

"Who do you think I was texting?" Sam asked as if it was obvious. I gave the back of Sam's head a death glare and looked up at Mr Howard who was now looking at me. I quickly averted my eyes away from his own death glare and saw that the other people in the class were still looking as bored as they were before; only a few people took interest on what was happening.

"Well then Mr Benson, I'll see you and Miss Puckett in detention today after school, I'll be sure to tell you all about the exciting things that you both have missed in my lesson today." I groaned and I heard Sam groan as well. I was going to have a chat with Sam after class.

Class finally ended an eternity later and I walked out of class. Sam was waiting for me outside and we started to walk to lunch together.

I was just about to say what was on my mind when Sam said, "I know I'm supposed to be sorry that I got you into detention and that you now hate me for the rest of the day and blah blah blah, but I'm not sorry 'cause I needed you in detention with me."

I gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"_Because _on Wednesday's after school there is an ice cream truck that comes round by the school and I really want ice cream today so I need you to create a distraction while I sneak out of detention and get an ice cream. Okay?"

"Right..." I said slowly, still trying to figure out what she had just said to me. "Wait, what?"

Sam groaned. "I want ice cream. You create distraction. I get ice cream. I come back. You stop distracting. Okay?" She was speaking to me like I was in kindergarten.

"I get it; it's just that I don't understand how I'm going to distract him. And wait, I want ice cream, too!" Now I did sound like a kindergartener.

"Urgh, fine you can come with me to get ice cream but that means we _both _need to be ace actors when we're in detention."

We sat down at our lunch table in the middle of the busy cafeteria. I sat down and Sam sat opposite me, sitting next to Carly.

I sighed. "Tell me the plan."

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I were sitting in detention. It was an hour long and we were already ten minutes in. It was five minutes time before I put my plan into action. I smiled to myself and looked at Freddie who had a worried look when he saw my smile.

Time went slowly the more I looked at the clock and Mr Howard had started the speech that he had said during his actual lesson. Normally Howard was never in the room but because he hates both me _and _Freddie – I wasn't really sure why he did hate Freddie, there was nothing to hate (although I would never admit that) – he decided to make us listen to what he had said earlier. He was slowly killing us but it was only one minute's time until it was time to distract the balding man.

"In five, four, three, two..." I whispered to Freddie. He gulped and then got ready.

Freddie raised his hand to get Mr Howard's attention. Mr Howard gave Freddie a glare that motioned for him to speak.

"Sir, I don't feel too good, can I be excused," Freddie said in a weak and sickly voice. Only I could tell that he was half faking and actually half scared/sick. I knew he didn't like to lie to teachers but it was all worth it, plus he wasn't actually lying all the time seeing as he was getting paler by the minute.

"This isn't a trick to get out of class is it?" Mr Howard asked.

Freddie gulped. "No."

"Very well, you can go." Freddie left the room, a little too quickly to actually look sick but luckily Mr Howard didn't notice.

Now it was my part in the plan.

"Mr Howard, I better go see if he's okay, he looks really sick. He might have fallen down the stairs on the way to go to the bathroom and if he has, then it would be all your fault..." I said. I knew how to get around people like Mr Howard.

Mr Howard's eyes narrowed as he thought about the possibility that I was right.

"Right, go after him and I want you both _straight back here _afterwards. When you're back you're going to make up the time that you took wasting my time."

I nodded and got up out of my seat, deliberately tripping over by his desk. I grabbed the thing that I needed – that I didn't tell Freddie about – and walked out of the room after Mr Howard giving me a disapproving look.

I closed the door behind me and opened up my hand to reveal the keys to the classroom that I had just left. I look to my right and see Freddie pressed against a wall looking at me. As quickly as I could I put the keys into the key hole and locked the door. I turned to my right again and saw Freddie's eyes widen at what I had done and I smiled at him.

I could hear Mr Howard approach the door and I quickly moved away from the door. I grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him a long. Eventually Freddie started to move his legs so it was easier to pull him along and run out of the building. When we got outside I let go of his hand and started to crack up laughing. Freddie stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Sam, why did you lock our teacher in a classroom?"

"So we didn't have to go back afterwards! I don't want to stay and be bored out of my mind anymore by that mess of a man," I told him, my laughter dying down.

"But you can't do that!" Freddie said.

"Urgh," I groaned, "If it makes you feel better, after ice cream we'll come and unlock him and then run away." I knew the dork would protest against my evil ways. I was surprised he had even come this far with me.

"Fine," Freddie grumbled.

"Good, now come on, the ice cream truck will be here in a minute!" I said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him to the corner that the ice cream truck always turns up at.

"I can't believe you locked him in a classroom, we'll get in so much trouble."

"Freddie, calm down, if I knew that we'd get in trouble then I wouldn't have bothered to drag you a lot too," I said trying to soothe him. It was true, as much as we were supposed to be enemies, I was also his friend – he was my best friend actually – and I wasn't going to get him in more trouble. I gave him an honest look and his hunched shoulders relaxed.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on that, Sam."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It took me a moment to realise his hand was still in mine. I hesitantly removed it and tried to hide a blush behind my hair. I peaked at Freddie and he seemed to be looking away from me awkwardly. The weird thing about it wasn't that we had just held hands, it was the feeling that I felt as soon as I removed my hand. I shrugged off the feeling and looked down the road at where the ice cream truck should be coming from.

It was a few more moments of silence before I perked up when the ice cream truck came.

"It's here!" I said excitedly. I looked at Freddie and he looked at me smiling. "What?"

"It's only ice cream Sam, nothing special," Freddie told me.

"It is for me, I'm Sam that eats everything, remember?"

"True," Freddie said and chuckled.

The truck pulled up in front of us and we got our ice creams. I had three scoops of cookie dough ice cream and Freddie had two scoops of mint choc-chip. We walked to the park to sit and eat our ice creams.

"Maaaaaaan, I love ice cream!" I said taking my first lick of the cone.

"I can tell," Freddie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"It's on your nose." Freddie chuckled and wiped the ice cream that was on my nose with his finger. "There," he said.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

Sitting in the park with Freddie was nice, we finished our ice creams but we didn't go back home or anything else, instead we chatted and laughed and had the best time in each other's company. He told me stories about his mom; they were actually so hilarious because his crazy mother was even crazier than I'd ever thought. I also realised that Freddie himself was funny as he told me more stories about himself. Me being me made him laugh anyway like I always managed to do which made me feel happier. Sitting in the park with Freddie made me realise that he was a nub but he wasn't as nerdy as I thought he was before and that I had rubbed off on him quite a lot.

It started to get late so we both decided to head back to Carly's and spend the rest of the evening in her apartment. We spend a few hours in Carly's house before I felt a pair of keys in my pocket.

"Freddie, Mr Howard!"

"Oh chiz! We left him locked in the classroom!" he said, panicked.

"You what?" Carly said.

"We locked Mr Howard in the history classroom!" I looked at Freddie and seemed to have the same idea. "Bye Carls!"

Together, me and Freddie ran out of Carly's apartment and back to Ridgeway. I was more worried for how Freddie would react to a month of detentions than how Mr Howard would be once we let him out.

I wasn't going to be Freddie's favourite person in the world for a while...

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH GUYS, MY JENNETTE AUTOGRAPH CAME! YES, THAT'S RIGHT, I HAVE JENNETTE McCURDY'S AUTOGRAPH! It is on my wall stuck with blue tack :P AND IT'S JENNETTE'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! :D Anyways, review!<strong>


	53. Snow

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken a while to update, my school has had a million school trips this week (not even joking, I had to go to a park today and do a 10km walk in the mud so my white converse are now ruined. And I went to a theme park on thursday and monday, the same place, once with school and once with my friends, and yesterday I went to the theatre with school) so I've been super busy and I started this last week and just got the chance to finish it. Thanks to Azuka Star and theoneandonlymarijn for this idea (you both submitted the same idea!). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 53 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Snow<strong>

**Freddie POV**

It was snowing so badly outside as it was the middle of winter and I was sitting at home talking to Sam on the phone. It started out like a normal conversation that we would have that would include bickering and laughing and teasing, but it suddenly had an unexpected turn when we started to talk about when we dated.

We hadn't actually spoken about when we dated at all since we actually dated. I would never regret dating her and I hoped that she would never regret dating me. I also never would regret dating her. She made me the happiest person alive when we dated and just talking to her everyday was enough to make my heart pound.

"You know," Sam said, "We weren't perfect, but who wants to be perfect? We were definitely far from it but I loved that we weren't perfect. Who wants to have the same routine over and over again and everyone telling you how perfect you were with whomever? I don't see why. Fairytales are the only things that are aloud to be perfect but, in real life, perfect is boring. But the thing with us was that it was both of our imperfections that made us perfect – well for each other at least." She sighed on the other end and my throat closed. I didn't know what to say.

"You're right," I eventually choked out.

Sam laughed once. "Yeah, well."

"Who wants to have a perfect relationship? It wouldn't go anywhere anyway; there would be nothing to keep excitement in it. And even if you did have a perfect relationship, the people involved would eventually give up on the other because they're not going anywhere. That's what was so great about us..." I gulped, realising what I was saying but carried on anyway, "we evened each other out, what with my good boy attitude and the radar in your head that mostly showed trouble that always lead back to you – if that made any sense at all – we were always there to help each other out. You made me more of a man and I made you less of a parole baby." I chuckled a little at the end.

Sam laughed. "You're such a nub."

"The nubbiest," I said which made her laugh again.

Our laughter died down and Sam whispered, "Why did we break up?"

Those five words made my heart stop. I tried to think back to the time in the elevator and put all the pieces together. "It was something along the lines of forcing the connection we have into a boyfriend/girlfriend situation." I sighed.

"Do you regret it?" Sam asked me, catching me off guard.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Do you regret what we said in the elevator?"

My answer was so clearly "yes" but I found it hard to say it. I didn't know how she would react but then I thought about what I had said to her that night at the lock in.

"Yes," I whispered, almost inaudibly but she heard.

"Me too," she whispered back, the same volume as I had said my answer.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, guess I'm turning more into a sap without you, nub," Sam said chuckling a little.

I laughed a little. "I guess you are." It took all my strength to say the next few words. "I still...I still," I sighed for the last time before shutting my eyes tight and breathing out the last few words. "Sam, I still love you!"

I thought that she would react differently to how she reacted after I said those five words. "I still love you too."

My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. Sam Puckett still loved me and I still loved her so why did we break up in the first place? It made zero sense but we made zero sense.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, you nub! Now meet me in the park in five minutes," Sam said.

"But it's snowing!" I said.

"Your point is...?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said settling on the idea of going out in the snow with Sam.

"Good, now get your coat on and run to that park," Sam said and hung up.

As quickly as I could I grabbed a coat, put it on and rushed to find my shoes. I found them and tried to put them on while standing up so I fell down as I tried to balance with one foot. I quickly shoved on the other shoe and ran out the house.

When the elevator doors opened on the floor of the lobby, I sprinted as fast as I could out the building and down the street. My blood was pumping through my body and I tried to think about anything but Sam but I couldn't. I had just told her that I loved her and she admitted that she loved me too and now I was the happiest man on Earth, no doubt.

After what seemed like forever I got to the park that I was meeting Sam and saw her sitting on a bench in the snow. I smiled as I caught her eye and she smiled back at me. I tried not to look like an idiot as I tried not to sprint over to her but almost failing as I did a little skip to get to her faster. Eventually I reached her and smiled like an idiot.

"Hi," I said.

Sam laughed. "Hi."

I sat down on the bench next to her and said, "Okay, whose turn is it to kiss the other person when they're—" I was cut off by Sam pressing her lips against mine.

I guessed that she understood what I was getting at.

After a few minutes of pure bliss and scattered thoughts, we simultaneously pulled away from each other and I finished my sentence that I started, "—talking," I sighed. "I guess it was yours."

"Yep," Sam said smiling. "Nub." Same old Sam.

The snow was starting to pick up but we didn't care – not one bit. We were together again and that was all that mattered to us. We weren't aware that we were half freezing to death until I noticed that Sam was shivering so I decided to share my body heat with her but that didn't really work as I was shivering just as much as her.

I suggested to Sam that we go somewhere to warm up so she suggested that we go to her favourite restaurant to get warm (and she wanted ham). We walked hand in hand there and I couldn't be happier.

Yep, I was the happiest man on Earth – or barely a man according to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this was 100% in character but I hope it wasn't too bad to not be able to read. It might sound a little rushed but I wasn't too sure what to do for this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE, it really means a lot when you do and it does make me post faster. Oh and it's Summer for me next Friday so there'll be plenty of time for me to update ;) <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	54. Chocolate

**I am SO sorry for such a slow upload, I haven't had much inspiration for writing fanfictions and I haven't been in a very seddie mood, but here it is! I'll try and upload a lot faster! Did you guys hear about Jennette's show? It's now Jennette AND Ariana's show, called Sam & Cat (a working title, I think), and Noah Munck is getting his own show called Gibby! Ahh, so much excitment! Anyway, here you go and this idea was from Azuka Star :') **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 54 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Chocolate<strong>

I was running away from Freddie. Yes, me, Sam Puckett, was running away from nerdy little Fredward Benson. Why was I running away? Because I realised how much he wasn't nerdy and how much I...gulp...liked him.

Yup, I said it – well, thought it – I Samantha Puckett like Fredward Benson, and it is not one of my best thoughts. I didn't understand it myself, but every time he tries to talk to me or tries to get my attention, I run away. Like literally sprint as fast as I can away from wherever he's at. I hated it.

I didn't like the way he made me feel, he made me feel all girly and weak. That might not be such a bad thing about the girly thing seeing as I have been trying to be more of a girl lately, but I _hated _that he made me feel weak. It was all his fault 'cause he's always there with his cute little side smirk and his brown...chocolately...coloured...eyes...Okay, Puckett, gotta stop being such a girl.

So there I was, running down the corridor of the eight floor of Bushwell Plaza as Freddie tried to catch up with me. I'd been running away from him for a few days and it appeared that he'd gotten a bit tired of me doing it every time he tried to speak to me.

"Sam, stop running! I have to talk to you! Sam!" he shouted after me.

I picked up the pace before I shouted back, "Leave me alone!"

"No! Not until you speak to me!" I ran even faster. "Sam!"

"Go _away _Fredward! I don't want to talk to you! Can't you tell by the way I'm running away?!"

"Yes, but I can't tell _why_ you don't want to talk to me! Come on Sam, I'm trying to understand!"

"Yeah, well, don't cause I don't want to talk about it!"

I reached my destination: Carly's apartment. As quickly as I could I pushed open Carly's door not checking if she was in or not and slammed it shut. There, that should give the nub a clear signal. I slid down so my back was against the door and tried to control my breathing. I could hear heavy footsteps coming to a halt outside of Carly's apartment door and then a voice that was trying to speak through their panting.

"Sam," Freddie panted, trying to control his wheezing. "Sam, please talk to me."

"No, go away!" I said through the door. I couldn't talk to him, not now. I wasn't ready; I hadn't made up my mind what I was going to do about him yet.

"You can't run away from me forever!" Freddie said, still trying to control his heavy breathing.

"I can try!"

I heard Freddie sigh through the door. "Please talk to me. I'll give you some chocolate!"

Did he say chocolate? "Chocolate?" I asked, now suddenly interested.

Carly had gotten rid of all of the chocolate in her house because she didn't want Spencer to keep eating it so it left me not being able to eat it at all.

"Yeah, I have two bars of it!" said Freddie, his breathing now under control.

"Chocolate," I said again, but more dreamily and less of a question.

"Just open the door and I will give you the chocolate." His voice was much nearer to the door.

"But that's if I talk to you, isn't it?" I sighed.

"Yep, that's my deal. You talk to me, I'll give you chocolate. If you don't talk to me you don't get the chocolate."

I missed chocolate so much. "Er..."

"Come on Sam, rich delicious chocolate..."

"Urgh fine but chocolate first!" I said standing up. I opened the door and Freddie was standing right outside it.

"Deal," he said. I went to take the chocolate from his hand but he pulled it back. I gave him an evil death glare but he shook his head. "I am only giving it to you if you promise that you will talk to me."

"Yeah, fine, I'll talk to you! Now give me the chocolate!" I said, yanking it from his hand. I looked up and he was smiling contently at me.

I wolfed down the first bar of chocolate and Freddie just waited. I hadn't been that close to him in at least a week.

"You done with that one?" he asked me.

I nodded and he gave me the other bar. I ate that slower than the first one but still quickly.

"Right," he said, opening his apartment door. "Enter."

I shook my head but did as he said and went into his apartment.

"My mom's not home so we can talk," he told me.

Great, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

To distract him I picked up a vase that was next to his couch and said, "Hey, when did you get this? It's really nice, did your insane mom pick it ou—"

"—Sam, don't try and distract me, it's not working, I know what you're like," he said interrupting me. He sat down.

I put the vase back and sighed. I sat down next to him and tried to think of some excuses. None of them worked.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me," Freddie said softly as if I was a rare bird that might fly away if he spoke any louder. Why couldn't I be born with wings so I could fly away from him?

"Because I was scared that I would catch a disease from you," I told him.

He gave me a stern look. "Sam, be serious."

I sighed; there was no way I was going to get out of this alive so I might as well just come out with it.

"Because I realised that you're not as big of a nerd I thought you were," I said quietly. Well it was true what I told him.

"Well, that's great but I don't think you're telling me the whole truth," he said.

Dang it, the boy does know me.

"And because I..."

"Because you...?"

"Because I think I like you!"

"Rea – really?" I did not expect his reaction to be that.

I sighed for the millionth time. "Yes."

"Really?" he asked me again, sounding a little dazed.

"Dude, if you ask me that one more time I will not be able to contain my punch." My fist was clenching and unclenching.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I just didn't think that was the reason. It didn't even come across my mind."

"Yeah well, it's the reason, so can I go now?"

"No, wait," he said pulling me back down as I tried to stand up.

"What?" I said angrily.

"That's really how you feel?"

"Yeah, as I've said for the millionth time so please let me go before I punch you," I said, starting to stand up again.

He pulled me back down.

"So you kept running away from me because you _liked me?_"

"Seriously dude, if you make me say yeah one more time you'll find yourself sleeping in the dumpster outside."

He laughed at me as he said, "You're so clueless," and kissed me.

I was _definitely _not expecting that.

For a minute I was completely stunned so I stayed as still as a statue under his lips, but when my brain finally realised what was happing I kissed him back with as much force as I could muster and enjoyed every minute of it.

We finally pulled away and I felt like I had just run away from him again because I was breathing so much.

"I'm guessing you like me too?" I said.

"You're not so clueless anymore now, are you Puckett?"

"I guess not," I said and he kissed me again.

Kissing him was so much better than chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, PLEASEE! <strong>


	55. Pie

**Hey guys! I know, this is long over due but I've finished it now! This isn't going to be my best work because I am very much out of practise with writing but I really hope I can hurry up and do the next 45 one shots as soon as possible! I've been obsessed with Chuck (an american show about spies and has the amazing Zachary Levi in it as the main character and he is just flawless and plays Flynn Rider/Eugine Fitzherbert in the Disney film Tangled which I watch 7 times in 6 days, one day after the other, so that's why I keep going on about spies at the start.) Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 55 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Pie<strong>

**Freddie POV**

I invited Sam over to my house to make something. Something that would make the blonde happier than she already was (my mom was out of town). We were making food, and not just any food: pie. The one food that made Sam want to marry it.

"You ready, Freddie?" Sam said, looking me straight in the eyes with her narrowed ones. She looked intimidating and cute at the same time. She was wearing a plain white apron, too. Sam was always serious when it came to making food.

"I'm ready, Puckett," I said, narrowing my eyes exactly like hers. It started to feel like a spy TV show.

"Okay." She took one short breath. "Break," she said and we moved to separate sides of the kitchen.

I moved out to the pan already on the hob on the other side of the room to Sam. I put the rhubarb in the pan with sugar while Sam went to the other side of the room to set out the pastry.

"Hey, Benson?" Sam said from where she was stationed. Yep, this really felt like a spy TV show...

"Yes, Puckett?" I said turning round, and that was a bad idea.

Sam had flung a big strip of unprepared pastry straight at my face. I wiped it from my eyes and stared at her with an open mouth.

"You did not just do that," I said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows a little when she said, "Oh, I really did."

"You're gonna pay for that one, Puckett." I picked up some chopped rhubarb that had not been put in the pan, but had got slightly warm from being close to it, and threw it at Sam but she ducked. The warm rhubarb hit the cupboard that was behind Sam and splattered all over it. I looked at the ruined white cupboard above Sam's head with an open mouth.

"That did _not _just happen," I said.

"You shouldn't have thrown rhubarb at me," Sam said.

"You shouldn't have ducked!" I picked up a piece of rhubarb quickly and threw it at Sam. It hit her straight in the stomach which was covered by an apron.

"You see now why I insisted on wearing an apron?" she said, "because I knew you'd throw something back."

"I see your plan, now you have to take the apron off." She gave me a look that said 'you seriously think I'm going to take this off?' "It's only fair." I started to advance on her.

Sam stepped back a little with her hands out in front of her. I had a sly grin on my face as I walked towards her.

"Dude," she warned.

"It's only fair," I said, and went for the attack.

I grabbed her round the middle and spun her round so that her back was facing me. As quickly as I could – before she could react – I unfastened the back of her apron.

Before I knew what had hit me, she grabbed me and pinned me down to the floor.

"I warned you," she said, smiling a little.

"Consider me warned," I said, my voice coming out wheezy as the air had been forced out of my lungs in one swift moment. "Now help me up."

She held out her hand for me to take but instead of letting her pull me up, I pulled her down so that she was lying on the floor. I got to my knees and took the apron off from where it was hanging around her neck.

"Now we're fair," I said happily.

She scowled at me, her eyes deadly. The smile vanished from my face.

"Nope, not just yet," she said.

Sam quickly got off of the floor and threw some warm rhubarb at my shirt.

"That's better," she said, smiling.

"You'll pay for that, Sam!" This came out more of a laugh than a threat.

"Oh will I?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, smiling at her.

I threw some more rhubarb at her and it hit her in her middle. I laughed at her expression and then I saw a smile start to break on her face.

She grabbed some more pastry in her hand, still smiling brightly, and held it up, ready to toss. A plan started to come into my head as she did this and before she could throw the pastry, I ran towards her and grabbed her round the middle to distract her.

"Freddie, let me go!"

"Nope, not until you put down the pastry!" I held onto her tightly.

"Never!" she said and rubbed it into my hair.

"That won't make me let go!"

In that split second that I said that, I realised that I wasn't even sure I _wanted _to let go. For some reason, holding onto her like this, made me want to never let go. Not for one second. I suddenly felt weak but I still held my grip.

Unaware of my realisation, Sam kept on moaning and started to hit my arms.

"Freddie let go of me!"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"What do you want from me?" she moaned. It was kinda cute. Okay _kinda_ was a bad word. _Very _would've worked better.

Suddenly I thought of something a friend (or frenemy in my case) should never think or want to do, but still I wanted to. With a small smile on my face, I leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. It last only two seconds but it was enough for me to feel the spark that would light a million fireworks if it'd lasted longer.

"That," I said, answering her question.

She stood there in shock but then I saw her shocked open mouth close and curl into a smile. And then, unexpectedly, she stood on her tip toes and kissed me back. It lasted longer than the first kiss and I felt dizzy when we pulled away.

"You kissed me," I said dumbly.

"You kissed _me_," she said.

"I know, but I was never expecting you to kiss me back!" I said, astounded.

"Did you not want me to?" She sounded a little unsure.

"No, of course I did, but I really did not expect you to." I was still holding onto her middle and I wasn't planning on letting go.

"Well I didn't expect you to kiss me, either," she said.

"Good point," I said smiling. She smiled back at me and just when I thought everything was perfect, Sam interrupted the moment.

"Uh, Freddie?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah?"

"The pans on fire." Her eyes were on something behind me and I took a second to realise what she had just said.

I quickly turned around and saw the pan that I forgot to turn off was on fire.

"Oh chiz," I said moving away from Sam.

I grabbed a tea towel that was on the side and started to beat the fire. I heard Sam scurry away as I tried to extinguish the fire by beating it. I heard Sam return and I turned round to see her holding an extra large fire extinguisher.

"Move," she said and I moved out the way.

She started to extinguish the fire in a more effective way as I stood and watched.

"Where'd you get the extinguisher?" I asked her.

"Your mom had one in that cupboard under the sink," Sam told me, finishing off the last few flickers of flames.

"Of course she does," I said. I never really thought of the fire extinguisher my mom had in the kitchen.

"There, it's all out," Sam sighed.

"Well that was a moment ruiner," I said.

"Yep," she agreed. "There go the rhubarbs for the pie..."

"Hey I got a better idea."

"What?" Sam asked turning around to look at me instead of the burnt pan and nonexistent rhubarbs.

"Let's just go out for pie," I suggested.

"Galini's Pie Shop?" Her voice suddenly became excited.

"Where else?" I said.

She smiled at me and said, "You're paying."

"Of course I am," I said grabbing my jacket.

We headed out of my door with rhubarb stains on our shirts, pastry in our hair and a ruined kitchen.

Thank god my mom was out of town, and thank god it was a pie shop and not church.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Sorry this wasn't amazing but hey, just drop a review and tell me what you think! AND OH MY GOSH. On the 19th August, I was followed on twitter by the one and only JENNETTE McCURDY! I was so happy! I freaked out :P And I'm going on the Harry Potter Studio Tour (where they filmed the films) on Wednesday! Its only 30minutes from me :P And I'm going to see my favourite band of ALL TIME, You Me At Six, in December! (Ever wondered why my username is charliemeatsix? It's because of the band You Me At Six :P) Well that's my life updated.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEAAAASEE! :D**


	56. Mirror

**Hey look! Im updating at a reasonable time this time! This is just a short one that I got inspired to write, one because it was on the list of suggestions, two because I was watching Chuck and I got inspired to write this day about this. Might be a little confusing at the start but you'll understand it by the end. The clever readers may be able to pick up whats going on nearer the beginning ;) Or maybe a lot of you because I'm not clever...anyway, read and review! Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this idea! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 56 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Mirror<strong>

**Sam POV**

"All of this is just so overwhelming," I said to Carly when we were in her apartment.

"Believe me, I know it is, but it will all stop being so much when you find that one special thing that will make you realise that it's actually happening," Carly said, soothing me. She always knew the right things to say.

"Thanks Carls," I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, I just know you'll find something that will make you happy about this whole thing," she said.

"I never really wanted all of this, I just wanted something small. I just want him," I sighed.

"I know, but I promise it'll all work out." She gave me an encouraging smile and I smiled back.

I sighed. "I'm going to go and try and find that special thing."

"Okay, I'll talk you later," Carly said.

"Bye." I got up from the couch we were sitting on and went out of the door.

I was a twenty three year old girl in Seattle. I'd matured as much as I could and I realised a lot of things. I realised how much I loved him and how much I needed him.

I got into my car and drove to the place I needed to go. I was going to find that special thing that would make it all real.

At last I got to the destination that I needed to be at and I got out the car. I walked into the store and scanned the inside with my eyes. I walked over to one of the many racks and picked out one of the dresses. I took it and went over to the changing rooms. It was time to find the special thing.

"Nope," I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I picked out another dress and went back to the changing room. I just hoped I would find the perfect thing soon. This wasn't really my thing but I was going to try and do it for him. I wanted him and I wanted him to be happy no matter what.

After countless amounts of times in and out of the changing room, trying on many different terrible dresses, I decided I would give up after one more dress. If the next one wasn't the special thing then I was stuck.

I walked out of the changing room cautiously, thanking God that I was the only one in the store, the shop assistants on their breaks. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the woman in front of me. I thought it was me, but I wasn't too sure.

"Oh my god."

She wore a beautiful white dress, almost completely plain on the top part apart from the small and delicate detailing. The bottom part was a whole other story. It had ruffles but it wasn't too much and it wasn't too little. It was perfect.

I saw myself in the mirror and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm getting married," I choked out.

I felt a lump in my throat that I tried to swallow down. Puckett's didn't cry. But did Benson's?

I couldn't believe it.

I had found the special thing that would make all of it feel real.

As I stood in front of the mirror everything was suddenly perfect. I was getting married to Freddie Benson and nothing could ruin that. I was going to make it a perfect day for both of us, even though we weren't perfect; we could make our special day perfectly imperfect.

"I'm getting married," I whispered again to no one in particular.

A smile spread across my face and I looked at myself in the mirror.

A woman that worked there came in from the room behind the register.

"Wow," she said as she caught sight of me.

I turned round, the dress trailing behind me.

"I know," I said smiling. I didn't even want to beat up the woman that worked here for looking at me. I was too happy.

I went back into the changing rooms and took off the dress.

I was getting married to Freddie Benson.

I was going to be Samantha Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I can honestly tell you, I started to tear up at the end when Sam said she was getting married and I was imagining her in the dress, and I'm the one who wrote it. Ah shut up, I'm a girl that cries at cute things ;P<strong>

**Oh and I started school on Thursday -_- I got the worst timetable EVERRRR! **

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	57. Pets

**Heey guys! I love this chapter so much! So enjoy! Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this idea!**

**And this is completely random but this is seriously what I did to limber up for this chapter:**

Lalalaalalalaaaaa. Pets were cool. Like, sort of. Laalalalalaaaa.

Sam and Freddie. Lalalalaalalaaaaa. This is day 57... Lalalalaalla.

La. Llama...La.

**Yeaah...I'm slightly strange sometimes...And with that, I'm gonna leave you guys to read this! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 57 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Pets<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"Hey, Freddie, you know what this place needs?" Sam said, motioning to the apartment that we shared.

"What?" I asked her.

"Something that will make this more like home," she said but I knew she was getting to something more.

"Like what?" I wondered, slightly scared and confused as to what she was going to say. _Please don't be anything illegal, please don't be anything illegal._

"A pet!" Did she say a pet? I was not expecting that.

"A pet?" I said sitting down on the black leather two seated sofa we had in our main living room area.

"Yeah, I mean, who doesn't want a little puppy running around?"

"A lot of people! Sam, having a puppy is a big commitment!" I warned her.

"I moved in with you, didn't I? That was a big commitment...well for me, anyway." Sam came to sit next to me on the couch and I put my arm around her.

"That's true, but we having been dating since graduation and we are twenty-one now so we have both matured," I said.

"Exactly, which is why we should get a pet!"

"Are you sure you want a pet?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "We'd have to walk it, and feed it, and clean it and play with it. A dog isn't as easy as I cat," I reminded her.

"Could we do all that stuff together?" she asked me. I knew she wouldn't want to do it all by herself. I laughed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good," she said smiling at me. I leant down and kissed her.

It had been almost two months since we moved in together. We were in a one bedroom apartment with a balcony, kitchen, living room and a bathroom. I gave Sam a key when we were out having dinner once and she called me a nub for giving her a key that way, but she accepted the key and moved in to the apartment that I bought for us within a month. My mom wasn't exactly ecstatic about it but she accepted it soon enough. Carly was overjoyed when we told her we were moving in together and she helped us get all of our stuff into the apartment. We settled in quickly and enjoyed living with each other.

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I went out the next day to the pet store to get a puppy.

It wasn't just a random spur of the moment thing when I suggested to Freddie about getting a pet, it was because of the new dog that Spencer had just gotten with his girlfriend. It made them look complete when they were walking it one day in the park as I walked by and playing with it in their apartment when Freddie and I went to visit. It made them seem perfect, like it made them feel like a complete family – well, without a baby. It was that that inspired me to ask Freddie about a pet.

We reached the pet store and we went inside. There was a pen that was full of small little puppies that were yapping excitedly at people who were looking over at them.

In the corner of a pen was a puppy that wasn't with the rest of them. It looked quite moody when it looked at the others but was suddenly sitting happily when a woman came over to fill its food bowl. Its eyes lit up as it looked at the food and ran over to it when the other puppies weren't paying any attention. A puppy that was at the back of the group of excited yapping ones came over to the puppy with the food bowl and hesitantly stepped near the puppy with the food. The puppy with the food growled at the puppy that was coming over to it and carried on eating as the other puppy ran away.

"Freddie," I whispered. "I found our puppy!"

"Really, which one?" he asked. He had been more focused on the other puppies that were yelping at an elderly couple who had brought their grandchildren to the pet store.

"That one by the food bowl," I said, staring at the puppy in awe. It was exactly like me.

As Freddie turned to look at the puppy that I was in love with already, it growled at another puppy that came over to it. I laughed quietly at it.

"It reminds me of someone," he said a little sarcastically.

"Freddie, he's perfect! Can we get him?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

He laughed at how I was really interested in the puppy.

"Okay, let's go talk to the owner," he said, taking my hand.

Freddie spoke to the owner as I was allowed to meet the puppy in person. He seemed to like me straight away and I was so happy at the choice I had made.

"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," I whispered to the puppy. It yelped at me in agreement and I chuckled. The little brown and white puppy wagged it's chocolate brown tail.

Freddie and I left the shop with a new puppy that seemed to love me and harass Freddie a little. With a little time the puppy would grow up to loving the nub as much as I did. I just knew it.

"What do we name him?" Freddie asked when the puppy had finally settled down in our apartment.

"Hmm...I don't know," I said.

"How does Bandit sound?" Freddie suggested.

"Bandit...hmm. Why?"

"'Cause it's like you, and you can't exactly call it a demon cause it wouldn't really go well with people on the street asking his name, so I though Bandit sounded like you," he explained.

I laughed. "Yeah, I like it...Bandit," I said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the name of the puppy! What do you guys think? Review! :D (I think I've got a new soft spot for future fics!)<strong>


	58. Fire

**Hey guys! Just a little one I wrote in like 15 minutes, it's short but I hope you like it! It's not my favourite but I wasn't 100% sure what I should write for this day. Review please! I seriously love reviews! Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 58 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Fire<strong>

**Freddie POV**

For years I dreamed of how my first kiss would've happened. Where it would be, who it would be with, what it would feel like - pretty much every detail I could think of. But the thing was I never dreamed it would be anything like this. I mean, I literally never thought it possible.

I thought my first kiss would be the girl of my dreams, Carly Shay. We would kiss under the stars in a park or somewhere beautiful and it would be the happiest moment of mine and her lives, but me being me, did not get my happy ending. At all. Or did I?

I never in a million years would've thought it possible that I would be sitting on a fire escape in my building sitting with a blonde headed demon that had made my life hell everyday for the past couple of years. But it happened, and it was so weird and right at the same time.

After her coming up to me saying that she had never kissed anyone I came up with a thought that I thought would mentally scar her for me even suggesting it, but it didn't. Instead she agreed and we ended up having our first kiss together.

I had prepared for years how my first kiss would be, how it would happen and who with but nothing compared to that moment when I kissed Sam Puckett. It was something that no mental preparation could prepare me for. It felt like a fire had literally set my soul alight, my breathing had hitched and everything was going in slow motion. I didn't expect any of that to happen at that moment that I kissed a girl that I thought I hated (thought being the key word).

Fire was surging through my veins and I was pretty sure it was an ironic moment as I was sitting on a fire escape.

I didn't know how she was feeling during that short moment that seemed to last forever in my head. I doubted that she even felt anything and I probably felt a whole lot more than she did but it felt like too much power was happening for her not to feel something.

The moment we pulled apart was the moment I was free from the fire. I suddenly felt ice cold and I missed the fire. I didn't know if I would ever feel that way again but I was glad that I had felt it for those few moments than never feeling it at all.

As much as I liked the feeling, it was also confusing. What did it mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short ;P Pleaaase review! School's really been a lot right now cause it's the start of the year and it's an important year cause I've got my GCSEs next year and I'm starting them this year. And I have to write two essays this weekend D: Aaaand I'm getting my braces tightened on Monday :( It's my first time D: Just a little info on whats going on in my life right now :P REVIEEEEW PLEASE! They save lives ;)<strong>


	59. Radio

**Yay, a new chapter! And it's super long! 12 pages of Microsoft Word on size 11 writing!:O I loveeeee this chapter and I hope you do too! :D Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this ideaaa! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 59 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Radio<strong>

**Sam POV**

Things were relatively normal up until yesterday. Carly, Freddie, Gibby and I were all sitting in Carly's bedroom listening to her radio (our favourite radio DJ, Greg, was playing the best music) and we were occupying ourselves with either a phone, laptop, Pearpad or, in my case, food.

"Hey, Sam, turn the radio up a bit, I love this song," Carly's voice called to me from her couch.

"Sure thing, Carlotta," I said, reaching over and turning up the radio.

The song that was playing was almost finished and so was my stock of meat. Freddie and Gibby were talking about who was singing the song that was just on but I was listening closely to the radio.

"And here we are with the one and only stars of the best comedy webshow on the internet. Please welcome, iCarly!"

"WAIT, GUYS SHUT UP!" I shouted to Freddie and Gibby who were bickering about whether it was Rihanna or some other artist.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Listen!" I said quickly and they all turned towards the radio, listening intently.

"Hey iCarly people, thanks for coming to be on the show," Greg said.

"Thanks for having us," a voice that sounded a little like Carly's, but with a weird nasal problem, said.

"Wow, you sound a bit...different in real life," Greg said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, the internet can change your voice," said a guy's voice that was sounded horribly familiar.

This chiz was not right.

"Yeah," Greg said, "so you've become really successful over the past 5 years of having a webshow. Who would you say inspires you to carry on doing your webshows?"

"Definitely not the fans. We wouldn't thank the fans for any of our success. Because we're all stuck up and annoying we so could've become famous without any of their help, not like they all helped much anyway," said another girls voice which I didn't recognise.

"Yeah, our fans are the worst and we wouldn't care right this second if they stopped supporting us full stop and never watched our show again. We're only here for the publicity and the money," said the nasal voice.

"A-alright then...moving on..." Greg said awkwardly. "Well, what makes you guys just so funny?" Greg asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're not," said the boy's voice. "It's just our fans are so stupid and think that we're hilarious when we stole all of our jokes from the Dingo Channel."

Freddie, Gibby, Carly and I were all staring at each other with our mouths hanging open in shock. No one spoke because we were still listening and we were all too shocked to speak.

"Well then, that's all we have time for with the iCarly gang. Keep listening for new music right after this commercial break," Greg said quickly to get them off the air.

"Bye everyone, don't forget to hate us now that we're famous!" the girls voice that I didn't recognise, said.

I got up and turned the radio off with enough force that I knocked it off of the shelf it was standing on.

"What the heck was that?!" I asked, fuming.

"They're pretending to be us!" Carly said standing up and coming to stand beside me.

"This cannot be happening! Whoever those people are, they just turned our fan base against us! Who knows what they're saying on our site!" Freddie said, standing up and tugging on the end of this shirt to sort it out.

"Does anyone know why they call blue cheese, blue cheese, 'cause it's not even blue," said Gibby, interrupting our rants.

"Gibby!" Carly warned.

"What are we gonna do?!" Freddie said frantically, looking at me. Why was he looking at me for an answer?

"Erm..." Was I really the one to come up with an idea? "I've got it!" I said after a minute of thinking. "We need to go down to that radio station and find out what those freaks look like!"

"What, right now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah! The sooner we find out who they are – they're probably people we know – the sooner we can get revenge," I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"Come on, I'll get Spencer to drive us," Carly said. "I can't believe they said we stole jokes from the Dingo Channel! They were stealing from us!"

"Come on," I said. "If we're lucky we'll get there within the hour."

Carly, Freddie and Gibby all nodded at me and we all ran out of Carly's bedroom. Carly found Spencer and he agreed to drive us to the radio station which was over an hour away. The journey in his car wasn't the best because we all had to squeeze into the back whilst Carly sat in the front with Spencer giving him directions. Being wedged in between Gibby and Freddie really wasn't as funny as you would think. One, because Gibby was double the size of me so he took up most of the room, and two, because Freddie was next to me and it didn't help that my heart was hammering all of the time as I was squished right up against him.

"Gibby can you _move over _a little?!" I asked him.

"Yeah, seriously, Gib. If I get moved anymore towards the door I'll be out of that door and rolling down the street," said Freddie.

"Yeah, and taking _me _with you," I said.

"Sorry guys, but I need my leg room," Gibby replied, stretching out a little more so that the side of my face was on Freddie's shoulder. My cheeks were burning and I was scared that Freddie would suddenly feel a warm spot where my face was on his shoulder.

Eventually the dreadful car journey ended and we reached our destination. We all got out of the car and me and Freddie were stretching and breathing as much as we could from relief that we were out of the car. Why Spencer bought a car with zero space between the people I was not sure.

The lobby of the radio station was empty apart from one desk where a receptionist sat, typing away on a computer. She looked up when she heard us all entering the building.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored voice, not even looking at us.

"Yeah, we need to see Greg," Carly said.

"Are you being interviewed?" she asked, still not looking.

"We're the _real _iCarly people," said Freddie, stepping forward a little.

"Fifth floor," she said, still not looking. It didn't sound like she even listened to what Freddie just said. We all shrugged and went got in the elevator that was to the left of the receptionist's desk.

"She sounds like she was having fun," Spencer said as he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Yep," I said as the doors closed.

The doors opened again for floors later and we all walked out, spotting Greg walking past the elevators. We all ran out and went after him.

"Hey, Greg!" I said as we ran.

He looked round at the sound of his name being called and stopped.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Yeah, _we're _the kids from iCarly," Freddie piped up.

"I just had them on my show an hour ago," he said, giving us strange looks.

"Yeah, you interviewed some phonies, not us," said Carly.

"I'm sorry guys, but those were the real iCarly people," Greg said starting to walk away.

"No wait! They weren't! Those freaks, whoever they were, were pretending to be us! Couldn't you _hear _the voice difference?!" I said.

"And they probably didn't even look like us!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, _and _they were saying horrible stuff about ourselves! Why would we do that?!" Carly said, getting whipped up.

"True..." Greg said slowly. I used to like him before he started to be all stupid like this. "But how do I know that you're the real iCarly's?"

Urgh, he was starting to get on my chiz. "Dude, if you don't stop acting like an idiot and believe us I will personally shove your radio microphone up your—"

I was cut off by Freddie putting his hand over my mouth so I couldn't finish off my sentence.

"Do you want us to upset our favourite DJ?!" Freddie whispered to me. I licked his hand but he wouldn't let go. "Licking my hand will not let me release you," he warned. "Now, be quiet and let the more tamed people do the talking." He let go of my mouth and I shot him a dirty look which he replied with the same warning look that made my stomach flip for an unknown reasons. As much as I wanted to keep threatening Greg, I stood where I was standing and was silent.

"Okay, I think I believe you now," Greg said, taking half a step back away from me.

"Good, so do you remember what they looked like?" Carly asked Greg.

"I did ask them to take a picture with me but they seemed very reluctant to and said they need to go straight after the interview, but what I did do was take a picture of them when they weren't looking," Greg explained.

"Did you get their faces?" I asked. Freddie gave me a look, I replied with an apologetic one.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Then what're you waiting for? Show us!" I said, getting agitated.

Greg looked at me with a scared expression and quickly hurried over to his studio and beckoned us to follow him with his hand. We all crowded in there as he got a camera out from a draw under his desk.

"Here you go," he said showing us the picture. We all gathered around the picture and all gasped.

Standing together in a kind of half huddle was none other than our three worst enemies. Nevel dressed in a Freddie-ish way, Missy dressed with a brown wig that was the same length as Carly's hair and Valerie with a blonde wig that was curly. I'd never been so disgusted in my life at Valerie even daring to dress like me.

We all gasped and looked at each other.

"Nevel," Freddie said.

"Missy," Carly breathed.

"Valerie," I said.

"Gibby," Spencer said, looking at Gibby.

"Spencer!" Gibby said looking at Spencer.

Carly glared at them and they both slouched over and hung their heads like kids who were caught doing something wrong.

"I can't believe it!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know! I thought I recognised their voices!" I said, anger reaching boiling point.

"Those little skunk sacks, and the queen herself is in with them!" Freddie said talking about his first girlfriend, Valerie.

"Bag," I said correcting him.

"Right," he said.

"Greg, do you know where they were staying or whatever?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, the radio station provides them with a hotel to stay in," he said simply.

"Great! Where is it?" asked Freddie.

"Just ten minutes away," he said. "The receptionist on the first floor will tell you where it is."

"Thanks Greg!" we all said as we rushed out of studio and ran for the elevator.

We all scrambled in and got to the first floor, running out and going up to the receptionist. She told us where the hotel they were staying at was and we all rushed out into the car to get there. I was once again squashed in between Freddie and Gibby with my face pressed against Freddie's shoulder again.

I couldn't believe that Valerie, of all people, would team up with Nevel and Missy to get to us. I guessed that she still wanted to have the hottest show on the web, even after five years. Nevel wanting to destroy us was nothing new but why would he team up with two of our over rivals?! Especially Missy who has always been out to get me since the very first time we met. How did they even meet?

At last we reached the hotel they were staying at and we all scrambled out. Freddie got out first on Spencer's side and Gibby got out of Carly's. I decided to follow Freddie out of the car, but because the car was small I tripped as I tried to get out. I gasped as a pair of hands caught me instead of me hitting the floor but what really hit me was an electric shock that travelled through the whole of me. I looked up and saw Freddie pulling me to my feet a little, keeping his hands on the top of my arms.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, now let go of me, we're on a mission," I said, covering up the small amount of shock that was still flowing through me.

"Right," he said, and let go but still his touch lingered. I shook it off and walked with the dignity that I still had from falling out of a car.

Together we all ran into the hotel lobby and ran to the front desk. Carly got there first.

"Is there a Missy, Nevel and Valerie staying here?" she asked.

The man at the front desk looked at us with a strange look. He checked the computer in front of him and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, there are none of those people staying here," he said as if we were mentally ill.

Freddie, who was standing next to me, pulled Carly back to where we were standing and whispered, "If they were booked this hotel by the radio station then they would be using our names."

Carly nodded and walked back over to the desk.

"I meant..." she said slowly. "Is there a Carly, Sam and Freddie staying here?"

The man looked at us weirdly again but tapped on his computer in front of him.

"Yes," he said. "They're from iCarly! Me and my kids love that webshow." He looked up dreamily.

"Great, now can you tell us what rooms they're in?" I said impatiently.

"Oh, no, I can't do that. If you wish to see them you are going to have to get rooms here. Hotel policy," he said.

"Urgh!" I groaned and looked at Spencer. Carly was also looking at Spencer. Within a few seconds we were all staring at him. He knew what he were thinking when we all looked at him and he gave us a stern look.

"I know you're all upset about those guys framing you, but we can't just drop everything and stay here for the night. Plus, Full House is having a marathon on TV tonight and I do _not _wanna miss that!"

"Spencer!" Freddie moaned.

"Please Spencer; it's _Nevel _we're talking about!" Carly said.

"And Missy!" said Freddie.

"And Valerie!" I said.

Spencer each gave us another look and turned to Gibby who shrugged and said "don't look at me!" and walked over to the vending machine that was next to the hotel doors.

"Okay fine!" said Spencer, finally giving in.

He walked over the desk and asked for three rooms.

"Now tell us where Carly, Sam and Freddie are!" I asked.

"Nope, customer policy number two: we can't give away where anyone is staying," he told us.

"So you just conned us?!"

"Yup," he said counting our money. "Have a nice day." The guy behind the desk walked away into the back room.

"Hey guys, did you know there was a new chocolate bar with nougat?" Gibby asked us walking over to us inspecting the chocolate bar in his hand.

We all ignored him and started towards the elevators that would take us to rooms.

"Right, we need a plan," said Carly.

"Yep," I said.

"I've got it!" Freddie piped up.

"Well tell us," I said.

Carly pushed on the elevator button to call it down to the lobby of the hotel. It said that it was on level six.

"Carly, Spencer and Gibby look on floors one to three. Sam and I will look from four to six," he said. Goosebumps rose on my arms when he said that we should look together.

"Okay," agreed Carly. "How will we stay in touch?"

"Just text each other when we find the room," I suggested.

"Good idea. Okay, let's go," Freddie said.

"See you guys soon," Carly said. Spencer, Carly and Gibby got on the elevator as we called ours down.

The elevator finally came and we got inside. We were alone in the elevator and Freddie pressed the button for the fourth floor. It was when we got to the third floor that one of us finally spoke.

"So when we get to the next floor what's the plan?" I asked him.

"I was thinking maybe we could knock on doors and see if they're in any of the rooms on each floor," he said.

"Good, that gives me a reason to use this," I reached into my bag and pulled out a sock that was full of butter.

"You brought the buttersock?" he asked. It sounded like he was in awe.

"Yup," I said simply. "Of course I did. These people need a good smack round the face. _Especially _Nevel and Missy...and Valerie."

"So all of them?" he asked me, stepping out of the elevator.

"Yep." I smiled and stepped out the elevator after him.

"Right, focus now, Puckett, we need to act as if we're just normal people," he told me.

"Yeah, like you could ever act normal," I retorted.

"Sam," he said in the same warning voice that he has used for five years.

"Freddie," I said in the same way.

He laughed at me and proceeded to the first door.

"Wait, shouldn't we actually play it like Knock Down Ginger?" I suggested.

"What is _that?"_ Freddie asked, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"It's a British game. You knock on the door and run away before they can answer it," I shrugged.

"Why ginger?" He looked confused, and that was strangely cute.

"I dunno! Some people call it that. It's to do with a rhyme or something."

"But how do you know about that game?" Even more questions?

"My mom likes British guys who have kids who play those games..." I explained.

"You know, I really shouldn't ask," he said and I laughed. "Fine, let's play knock on ginger."

"Knock _down _ginger," I corrected him.

"Right," he chuckled. "Let's go."

Both of us walked up to the first door in the hall of rooms and knocked on the first door. As soon as we knocked we ran away and hid behind a large potted plant. The person staying in that room came out and it wasn't Nevel, Valerie or Missy.

It continued like that for the three floors until Freddie's phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked as he glanced at his caller ID.

"It's Carly!" he said quickly and answered. "What's up Carly?" Freddie's face was in full concentration when he listened.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute!" Freddie hung up the phone and turned to me.

"They're on the second floor!" he told me.

"Okay!" I said and we set off to the elevators.

When we got to the second floor, Gibby was standing by the open door of one of the hotel rooms.

"They in there?" asked Freddie.

"Yup, I'm, keeping watch," Gibby said, holding his head high.

Freddie and I went into the apartment to see Nevel and Missy sitting on the bed in the middle of the room, being supervised by Carly and Spencer was supervising Valerie who was sitting on a chair. In her hand was a blonde wig that was curly.

"Well well well," I began, "Look what we have here." All three of them cringed back as soon as I spoke. I could tell that they were all scared of me and Freddie knew this too because of how he stood crossed armed next to me with a slight grin on his face.

"You didn't think we weren't going to catch you, did you?" Carly asked them.

Each of them gave us all death glares as we stood in front of them all.

"Oh we knew you'd catch us, but we didn't think it would take you this long," said Missy in her annoying, cocky voice.

"Oh cram it, Missy," I told her stepping forward with my buttersock.

She cringed back from my step forward and my swinging buttersock.

"Now tell us why you tried to ruin iCarly...again," Freddie said looking at Nevel.

"Because of what Spencer did to me at your Halfoween party!" Nevel said glaring at Spencer.

"And for not letting me get rid of Sam!" Missy said.

Freddie looked at her with an expression that looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made my stomach flip over and then start filling with butterflies. Dang it, I'm not supposed to be getting this normal!

"How was your cruise, by the way?" Freddie said looking at her with cold eyes.

She touched her stomach absentmindedly and her face went slightly green. She shook her head then sunk back even more.

"So how did you actually get together?" Carly asked.

"I posted an ad on 'Get Revenge on iCarly dot com'," said Nevel.

"You made a site called 'Get Revenge on iCarly dot com'?" asked Carly.

"Well yeah, how else was he going to find us?" said Valerie.

Spencer, Carly, Freddie and I all exchanged looks. Gibby was still standing by the door so we couldn't look at him, too.

"If you knew we were going to catch you, how did you think you would be able to get away?" asked Freddie.

"Like this," said Missy. "NOW!"

Missy, Nevel and Valerie all started to charge at us. Nevel managed to drag Carly to the floor, Valerie was able to catch hold of Spencer and Missy was about the feel the wrath of my buttersock.

I swung the buttersock at Nevel and it knocked him down beside Carly.

"Gibby come help!" I called to him.

Gibby set himself up ready to charge at Missy who was about the get me.

"GIBBEH!" Gibby said and charged at Missy knocking her down.

"Nice one, Gib!" I praised him.

Valerie was already nearly running out of the room but Freddie grabbed her and pinned her arms around her back.

"Sam!" he called out to me. I turned around at the sound of my name and went over to them. I got my buttersock and thwacked it around Valerie's head. She fell to the floor still conscious but too hurt and defeated to move.

"Well done Sam," Freddie praised me.

"You too, Benson," I smiled and we high fived. When we our hands connected we both held our hands there. I don't want this is sound really cheesy but it felt like everything just stopped and all that was there was Freddie and his brown eyes that I used to spend hours looking at.

I heard a girly cough in the background that sounded like Carly. I dropped my hand to the side and looked at her.

"So what're we going to do with this lot?" I asked, nudging Valerie with my foot. Nevel was still lying on the floor, Missy was on the floor, too wreaked to move and Valerie was lying next to where me and Freddie were standing.

"I think they've learnt their lesson," Carly said.

I put my head closer to Valerie and said, "Are you ever going to try and destroy iCarly again?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Good. Tell Nevel when he wakes up," I said and started to walk out of the room. The other followed behind me and Gibby shut the door behind us.

"Now what do we do?" Gibby asked.

"Stay here, I guess," said Carly.

"Awesome," Spencer said, "I love staying in hotels! I wanna keep the free stuff."

We all laughed at him and we proceeded to our rooms.

Carly and I were in one room, Freddie and Gibby in the one opposite and Spencer in the one next to Freddie and Gibby.

"Well this has been a fun day," I said as me and Carly finished getting ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth in the bathroom and I was tying my hair up in the main room.

"Yep," she said walking into the room and sitting on her bed. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously, not really sure what she was going to ask.

"Do you still have feelings for Freddie?" she asked me.

That kind of caught me off guard but I knew she was going to ask me at some point.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "Why you ask?"

"Oh come on, I saw you guys all locked in the moment when you high fived," she said, nudging me with her foot.

I sighed again and said, "It's...I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"If he likes me." It sounded more like a question.

"Seriously Sam? Have you seen him looking at you?"

"No, why, how does he look at me?" I said, looking at her with narrowed eyes. I was actually really interested.

"Like he's lost something that he's almost given up on," she told me.

"Given up on?" I asked a little confused.

"Like he's not sure if you'll ever go back to him," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Now go and talk to him!" she said standing up.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now!" She walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. She pushed me to the door and opened it for me.

"But what do I say?!" I asked frantically.

"Just say how you feel," she said simply. She shut the door and I was standing in the hall way alone in the middle of the night. I only had one way to go and it wasn't back into the hotel room that Carly would just shove me out again.

I knocked on the door of the room in front of me. _Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep._

Gibby opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey _Sam,_" he said my name louder than he needed to. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh hey Gib, can I talk to Freddie?" I said, my voice sounding weaker than I wanted it to be.

"Yeah, sure," he walked back into the room and Freddie came out into the hallway and shut the door of his apartment behind him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Just..." I sighed and tried to think of what to say. "Right, I'm about the say something more _normal _than I've ever said before and you can't speak until I've finished," I warned him.

"Okay," he said. He looked confused as to what I was going to say, but his eyes were...hopeful.

I sighed again. "I...I love you, okay? I've loved you when we dated last year, I've loved you before we dated and I haven't stopped loving you since I said it to you. I have no idea how you feel but—"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against mine. I lost my train of thought and I forgot how to breathe and I relaxed into the kiss. It was exactly how I remember it to be, but better. It was like a year of not kissing all into one kiss.

"Seriously? Is that going to happen every time we kiss? We kiss right in the middle of someone pouring their heart out?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "Yep."

We kissed again and when we broke apart two doors either side of us burst open.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Carly and Gibby said at the same time.

Freddie and I laughed at them and linked hands smiling hugely at our best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it? Review and let me know! If the 'Knock Down Ginger' thing confused you, don't worry. Different places call it different things, it just what I've known it as. Hopefully the explanation of the game is clear:P I've never actually played it though, it sounded like fun though. And I hope the Seddie at the end wasn't too disappointing. BUT OH MY GOSH, HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WATCHING THE NEW iCARLY EPISODES? HOW AMAZING ARE THEY?! THE ONE WITH EMMA STONE IS JUST SO FUNNY AND THERE'S SEDDIE MOMENTS AND OH MY GOSH I NEED TO CALM :P<strong>

**Anyway, with that fangirling moment over, REVIEW! **


	60. Babies

**What's this? I'm uploading after 2 days of my last upload? :O You should all be proud ;) This one may be quite disappointing but if i'm going to finish these fanfics by the time the last iCarly airs (which is verrrry soon :( ) I'm going to have to upload less quality and quantity one-shots but hopefully you guys will like them! And if you notice in this chapter, I use my own name ;) Come on, it's my creative, I should at least have my name in there at some point ;P Enjoy! Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn again for this idea! :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 60 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Babies<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I had just put the twins to bed. It seemed crazy that one year ago on that very day I had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The girl, Charlotte, (we called her Charlie) was the youngest of the twins and was most like me. As she lay there sleeping next to her twin, she was slightly kicking him in her sleep and he would subconsciously swatting her away with his little hands. Jayden was the oldest (we called him Jay Jay, but we both decided to call him Jay when he was older). He was more like Freddie by how he was shyer and cleverer than his sister.

"They're so cute," I whispered to Freddie.

"And ours," he said softly and linked his hand with mine, our wedding rings gleaming in the moonlight that poured through the room.

Together we walked back into our living room and sat down on the couch. I cuddled up Freddie and he put his arm round me.

"Remember when you were pregnant with them?" he asked me.

I laughed. "Obviously; you've still got the bruises to prove it."

"Yep, my hand will never feel the same again after you squeezing it so tightly," he chuckled.

"That's what you get for telling a woman in labour to breathe," I said.

"Remind me never to do that again," he said smiling.

"I will," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you remember when we named them?" I asked, subconsciously touching my stomach.

"Yeah, you were seven months pregnant and wanted to call them the same name," Freddie chuckled.

"Well it would've been easier!" I retorted.

**~ FLASHBACK ~ Sam POV**

It was in November and we were both sitting on the bed that we shared when we first moved into the house where the new-borns would live. We were trying to come up with baby names, what with two months to go until they were born.

"Sam, we can't call them Hansel and Gretel," Freddie said to me.

"Why not?" I asked. They seemed like awesome names to be called for when they went to school and their names were called out in registration times.

"Because," he started, "that was a creepy fairytale with a witch that was cannibal! No one wants to be named after two kids who almost got eaten!" Freddie said.

"But they ate a ginger bread house." I pouted.

"Yes, a house that had a weird, evil, cannibalistic witch living inside of it!"

"Urgh fine, what other names?" I asked.

"How about...Maria and Joel," Freddie suggests.

"Urm, no," I said instantly.

"Why not?! Those are proper names!"

"The twins don't like them," I said. "Here, feel." I pulled Freddie hands away from him lap and placed it on my stomach. The twins were kicking hard on my stomach and I knew it was a sign that they didn't like the names.

"Fine, okay, we won't call you those names!" Freddie said, speaking to the twins in my tummy.

They instantly stopped kicking.

"See, told you they didn't like them," I said.

Freddie shook his head and carried on with thinking of names.

"Gordon?" he said.

"Nope," I said.

"Milo."

"Nah-ah." I shook my head. "Paul?" I felt a kick in my stomach. "Okay, fine, you're not going to be called Paul."

"Charlotte," Freddie suggested. There was no kick in my stomach.

"Charlotte Benson..." I said slowly.

"I like it," Freddie said.

"Me too, and so does she. She hasn't kicked me."

Freddie smiled. "Good."

"But we're not calling her Charlotte all the time, it's too much of a mouthful, and when they start to speak they won't be able to say it. We'll call her Charlie for short."

"Good point. So it's Charlotte, Charlie, Benson and..."

"Something beginning with J," I said.

"Hmm...Joe?"

"No."

"James?"

"No..."

"Jay," he said.

"Hold on a second...that sound more like a nickname. How about...Jayden?"

"Jayden Benson...It has a ring to it," Freddie said.

"Yeah, and we can call him Jay Jay until he's a bit older and grows out of it."

"So we've got our names?" Freddie said.

"Charlotte and Jayden...yeah, I like it," I said. I got up and walked over to the dresser.

"What're you doing?" he asked me.

"Calling Carly, I'm telling her the babies' names. She is their godmother after all," I said.

**~ E N D. O F. FLASHBACK. ~**

Freddie switched on the TV and we were still cuddle up, and then Freddie interrupted the calm silence.

"What if we just have a long line of twins in the family?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Melanie and twins, and now Charlotte and Jayden are twins. What if twins become less rare in our family?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was just interested or if he was worried.

"Dude, they're one. We don't have to worry about more twins until they're at least thirty," I said.

"But we're only in our twenties..." Freddie said.

"I am a mother now, Benson," I said. "I can't let them grow up until they're at the end of their twenties."

"And I'm a father, Benson," Freddie said, "I can't do that either, but if we start acting like my mom then they'll want to leave as soon as they're seventeen."

"I will never turn out like your crazy mother. I'm still a Puckett at heart," I said smiling at him.

"And no one will ever take that away from you," he said smiling at me and we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a bad ending, I just didn't know how to end it. Review and tell me what you think! And if you haven't guessed from my pen-nameusername on here, I am also called Charlie but only at home and by very few friends. Anyway, REVIEW! :D And, I reached over 31,000 views! So thank you thank you thank youuu to those of you reading my story! It really means a lot! It was only 29,000 views the other day! :O You guys are amazing so thank you sooooo much for reading and supporting me!**

**Review and tell me what you think of this future fic! :D**


	61. Shopping

**I'm good at uploading now ;) I've got half term now so I've got a week to write one-shots! :D I wrote this absent-mindedly so if some of it makes zero sense or isn't that good, it's because im tired and I'm jamming to Taylor Swift's new album. Thanks to theoneandonlymarijn for this idea! Enjoy and review!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 61 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Shopping<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly and I were skirt shopping the day after the Dana incident. We were at the best skirt and other trouser-type products shop in town (that we found, anyway) and Carly was looking at a pretty girly skirt that would suit her perfectly.

"Hey, Sam, what do you think of this one?" she asked me, holding the skirt up to her body to see the length of it and what it would look like.

"Yeah, I think you should get that one," I said. I was looking at a different rail that sold jeans and looking at the sizes, trying to find my own.

"You know, I think I will. I only have about fifteen skirts, there's always room for more," Carly said and put the skirt back on the hanger and put it in her other hand that already had four skirts on hangers on. I wondered how her hands were big enough to hold on to so many skirt hangers.

I laughed one laugh and smiled at my best friend. She may be girly and a daffodil but she was better than Dana and she definitely made me a better person. Dana was right, I had gone soft, but it was better for me and my future if I'd gone soft now, if not, by the time I was forty I'd be living in prison. And it wasn't just Carly that had made me a better person; it was Freddie, Spencer and, sort of, Gibby as well. Because I became better and more normal and less of a jailbait, my mom became a better person, too. If it wasn't for Carly and Freddie, I wouldn't have iCarly or Gibby or Spencer either.

"Sam...Sam," Carly said, bringing me back to reality. I didn't realise I was standing still and staring at the floor for however long I was.

"Huh?" I said, coming back to the present. I looked up from the floor at Carly.

"I asked if you were ready to pay now."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah sure." I shook myself a little to bring myself fully to reality.

We walked to the cash register and paid for our items. It only took a minute for me to buy the two pairs of jeans I chose but it took a while for Carly to purchase the many skirts that she had picked out. At last we were able to exit the shop and go to get food.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Carly asked me.

"The Groovy Smoothie's just down the street. Wanna go there?" I suggested.

"Sure," Carly said.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before I broke it.

"Thanks Carly," I said.

"What for?" asked Carly, a little confused.

"For being my best friend and not being like the friends I had in prison," I said.

"Was this what you were day-dreaming about in the skirt store?" Carly asked me.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you just said it, we're best friends," she said, nudging me a bit with her elbow. Her hands were in the pockets of her jacket, with the bag from the skirt shop handing on her arm. "But aren't you peeved at me for going to that party?"

"Well yeah," I said. She gave me a look and I sighed. "No, not really. I was last night though."

"Understandable," Carly said. "I'm sorry I went to the party when you told me not to. I just wanted to prove a point."

"It's okay," I said and smiled.

We were at the Groovy Smoothie and we walked in. T-Bo was at the counter and we asked for our smoothies and fries. When he gave them to us, I grabbed a table and sat down and Carly sat opposite me. Carly was looking at me very seriously and I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I asked, setting my bags on the floor.

"How do you feel about Freddie?" I was taken by surprise by what she had asked me.

"Well that came out of nowhere," I said.

"No, I was just thinking about you and him. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, why would there be?" I wasn't going to lie; I was very suspicious of where this was coming from.

"I mean, it's been over a year since you guys dated. I was wondering, you know, if you still had feelings for him..." She trailed off, leaving me with wide eyes and a confused look.

"Again, that came out of nowhere. Why you so interested?" I asked. I was trying to avoid the question but I was trying to get her to tell me what made her ask these things in the first place.

"'Cause I was just thinking of what you used to be like and then I thought of how Freddie has changed you, too, and then I thought of how much he changed you to make you like him."

"He never _made _me like him, it just happened," I said, still with narrowed eyes. I played with the lid on my smoothie nervously.

"Okay, those were the wrong words. But, seriously, do you still feel anything for him?"

"You're really going to spring this on me now?" I asked, taking a sip of my smoothie. Carly took a sip of hers, too.

"Well, I don't want you to keep secrets from me anymore, cause twice I had to find out myself when you guys kissed, so I wanna know beforehand whether you feel anything for him so it wouldn't be challenge for you to tell me, or for me to find out for myself," she said.

"But..." I was running out of reasons not to tell her anything or coming up with questions to make her forget her original question but my imagination was getting smaller with thoughts of when me and Freddie had dated last year.

"Sam, please just tell me how you feel about him," she begged.

"Erm...I don't know how I feel," I sighed, giving in to her. "Obviously there's still something, I can't let my feelings go that easily cause I find it hard to show them...but, I don't know. He sure doesn't seem to like me anymore." I took a sip of my smoothie nonchalantly, trying not to show how I was really feeling.

"Like you said," she started, "it's hard for feelings to go that easily. He told you he loved you, didn't he? Then he's obviously still feeling something for you."

"I said it was hard for me. We're talking about the boy that was obsessed with you for years and then suddenly stopped and dated me..." I sighed. "Oh, and then he went back to liking you! I don't understand that boy."

"Nor do I, but the way he went so suddenly from liking me to you, it shows that he never even liked me in the first place. I'm telling you, Sam. He still loves you."

"But I can't take your word for it; it has to come from him. If he still liked me then he would've done something by now. I'm not exactly hiding my feelings as much as him. I haven't even beaten that boy since we dated but all he's done is insult me or ignore me."

"Don't you see what he's doing, Sam?! He's doing exactly the thing you used to do to him!" Carly said, slapping my arm in realisation.

"He's not me, though," I sighed, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"And you're not him, but look what you're doing. You're not doing what you used to do; you're just going along with it and taking it, like what _he used to do. _Sam, you're more alike than you think. You're just becoming more normal and him more abnormal."

Now that Carly said it out loud, I realised what was probably staring at me in the face for however long it was. I never even told Carly about the normal and abnormal thing but even she managed to figure it out. Why didn't me and Freddie?

"But..." I said for the millionth time that evening. I stared at the forgotten fries that were in the middle of the table but didn't pick one up.

"Sam, you can't keep saying 'but' now. If you never stop making excuses, you'll never realise anything. He likes you and you like him, even if neither of you say it, it'll always be true."

"Even if you are right, nothing's going to change. Freddie won't say anything to me and I don't want to say anything to him, either."

"Since when has Sam Puckett been scared to do anything? You kissed _him _when you didn't even know how he felt!"

"Yeah, and then I locked myself in a mental hospital."

"But you still did it!"

"Feelings aren't like trying to beat up people that deserve it or defending myself, those things aren't scary. Feelings are the things that can terrify you when you don't know what they mean or scare you when you do feel something you don't want to. That's why I don't want to tell him that I still like him. It was me that kissed him in the first place, I showed him how I felt when I was scared to put my feelings out there, like what he said, and it was just him there telling me that that made me do it. So I don't want to have to tell him again how I feel when he only told me when we were breaking up." I sighed and took another sip from my smoothie.

I looked at Carly and she was smiling and looking at something behind me.

"What?"

"I think you just told him again how you feel, first," she said, smirking.

"What're you—" I said and turned around behind me.

Freddie was standing there and I felt my heart quicken and I felt sick. I was not prepared for him being there and I wasn't prepared to tell him how I felt for the second time.

"How much did you...?" He knew what I was asking.

"Enough," he said and to my amazement, a smile spread on his face, but I wasn't smiling. I wasn't sure how to feel. "Can we talk outside?"

"Okay," I said shortly and stood up, not looking at Carly. She didn't complain about us going anyway.

When we got outside he looked at me and said, "Is that how you feel?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to hear me say it like that," I said, crossing my arms.

I was angry at him for coming behind me and listening to what I was telling Carly. Whatever I said, it was between me and Carly and not him. There were some things I didn't want him to know just yet.

"You're annoyed at me," he said, stating the obvious.

"Obviously," I said. "You weren't even supposed to find out like that. You were supposed to tell me first, and I doubt you even like me back so I'm just making an idiot out of myself right now."

"But I do like you back."

"I'm just going to go back inside and see Carly because I have just made a fool out of myse—wait, what'd you say?"

"I said that I do like you back," he said. I still couldn't register it.

"Y-you do?" The anger had just about left my body.

"Yes!" he said. "So...how do you feel about starting over?"

I could hear blood pumping in my ears and I was pretty sure my cheeks were red.

"Erm...I guess so," I said.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes, now kiss me or I'll whack you with my buttersock."

"Don't you normally keep that in your bag?"

"Oh yeah...I could always go back and get it," I hinted.

"Nope, you're staying here."

"Why?"

"Did you want a kiss or not?" he asked.

"Oh," I said and he leaned down and kissed me. I heard a jingle of a door opening and we pulled away. Carly was standing there with my bags and hers smiling at us.

"Told you," she said to me.

I gave her a sarcastic look and smiled at her. Freddie slipped his hand in mine and Carly handed me my stuff and I took it in one of my hands.

"My apartment?" Carly asked us.

"Yup," I said.

"Let's go," Freddie said.

And with that, we walked to Carly's apartment, Freddie and I walking hand in hand and Carly smiling with a 'told-you-so' look in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad, terrible, amazing? Let me know by reviewing! :D I saw my first ever James Bond film yesterday, me and my friends saw Skyfall. It's just amazing, oh my gosh. Anyway, goodnight my friendsss. (Russell Howard reference. He's an amazing English comedian, he's so funny and has wonky eyes which are so cute :P) Review!<strong>


	62. Moustache (Halloween Special)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D I honestly don't like Halloween, probably cause my family are traditional Brits and don't like the holidays that America bring over to England. Anywaaaay, it is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY FIRST EVER SEDDIE STORY! :D My first Seddie story was called 'iGo To a Haunted House Seddie Oneshot' which is also known as Day 28 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge (I cheated on that day, read the Authors Note on that day to know why). Anyway, read and enjoy! Thanks to theonlyandonlymarijn for this idea. I did edit the title to make it more Halloweenie. **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 62 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Moustache (Halloween Special - Moohahastache)<strong>

**Sam POV**

Finally, Halloween was here! After how great our Halfoween Party went, me, Fredward and Carlotta decided we were going to have to an even bigger, even better, and even more crazy Halloween party – with or without Nevel (hopefully without Nevel). Our costumes were going to be better and Freddie promised he wouldn't be Lewbert again, which I was thankful for. Carly decided not to go a tuna sushi 'cause she didn't like how Spencer called her Toro sushi ('fatty tuna').

With the full pumpkins and the full skeletons up (Gibby sewed the other half back on which we used for our Halfoween party); the party was only missing our costumes and the food. Freddie had gone over to his place to get ready and Carly and I hung round hers to get ready.

We walked down the stairs together in our costumes. Carly was dressed up as me. It was probably the most fun I have ever helped Carly to get ready. Earlier in the day we had bought all of the supplies to be me. She bought a blonde curly wig that was almost identical to my normal hair, she bought my favourite outfit (jeans, high-heeled boots and a t-shirt with a thin blazer on top) and I did her makeup like I do mine. It was fun making Carly into me, but because she looked the part, she had to act the part. I spend most of the afternoon and setting up the party teaching her how to be like me: my eating habits, the way I walked, the way I talked, everything there was to know about what I was like. The only thing I couldn't show her was how I felt about the technical producer of our little ditty called iCarly.

As Carly was dressed like me, you're probably thinking that I dressed like her. If you guessed that you are...wrong! I was dressed as something that is not really a costume; it is more of a hidden talent. I was dressed as a ninja. You know what ninjas look like, right? They just wear black clothing everything apart from around the eyes but I didn't have the mask on yet. I guess ninjas can't see in the dark...

"Looking good, _Sam," _I said to Carly.

"You too, Ninja," she said.

"Well thank you," I said. Carly laughed. "When's Freddie getting here?"

Before Carly could reply, Freddie came walking through the door with a cowboy costume on and a big, blonde coloured moustache stuck on his face.

"What are _you _supposed to be?" I asked him, stepping forward.

"A cowboy," he told me.

"Is that a moustache?"

"It's a Moohahastache!" Freddie said in a deep voice, making it sound moderately scary.

"Now it's moohaha-mine!" I ripped off Freddie moustache.

"Ow that hurt!" He clutched his hand over his mouth so that it covered above his top lip where the moustache was.

"Why? You don't have a real moustache to rip off."

He glared at me and I laughed looking at him in pain and then at the moustache in my hand. In a second realisation hit me and then my laugher stopped.

"Wait, as in 'The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboys Moustache Was a Squirrel'?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"Yup," he said.

"Who's the cowgirl?" I asked.

"You know that girl Una in my History class?"

"Yeah," I said through gritted teeth.

"Her," he said simply.

"You're going with Una the User?!" I shouted.

"She's not a user!"

"Don't defend her! She's just using you like Valerie did!"

"Valerie's different! Una's actually interested in me!" Freddie said walking away from the door in a huff.

"No she's not! She's just going to use you to get even more popular because you're on iCarly or even do what Valerie did! They were friends weren't they until Valerie moved?!"

"So?! It doesn't mean she's going to the same thing!"

"Yes she is! I've seen those kinds of girls so many times. They don't like guys like you, they don't think about you for a second before they go ahead and break your nerdy little heart." It took a moment until it struck me that I said 'nerdy little heart' the night that Freddie and I broke up. I saw an emotion flicker on Freddie's face when I said that for two seconds but then went straight back to angry. "Carly and I were right the first time a girl was using you, so why wouldn't we be right now?!"

"I'm not getting involved in this," Carly said with her hands up and swaggered over to the snack table. Her walk was a poor imitation of my walk but it was better than we had practised earlier in the day.

"Why are you so interested in who I go with?" Freddie asked me.

"Because...Becaaaaause, I don't want anyone else hurting our show!" I said, coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"Right," he said.

"Okay guys, can you stop arguing now? Guests are gonna be here any minute and we haven't even sorted out the music yet!" Carly said, walking back into the room (thankfully in her normal walk) and stood between Freddie and I. We were still glaring at each other but we both shrugged it off a bit because it was getting close to seven which was when the guests were coming.

"Where's Gibby?" asked Freddie.

"He has to go to his families Halloween party first but he'll come by later," Carly said, sorting out the sound machine that Spencer made. We all feared that it would set on fire so we had three fire extinguishers: one in the kitchen, two in the living room. Thankfully when Carly started the music, it didn't burst into flames.

"Finally, something Spencer's made that didn't burst into flames," I said.

"Don't jinx it!" Carly said hitting my arm, harder than she normally would.

"Better," I said, praising her hit.

"Thanks, I'm really getting into the Sam vibe," she said, her voice less girly and more like mine.

I laughed at her. I noticed that Freddie wasn't standing next to me anymore. He was by a computer in the corner of the room.

"Hey Sam, turn the lights off," he said.

"Okay..." I said slowly, wondering why I had to turn the lights off.

I switched them off and as soon as I did, bright strobe lighting began all around the room as well as the sound of lightning and thunder.

"Cool," I said in awe.

"Thanks," he said. It was clear that we had gone back to our usual selves but I still had a weird feeling in my stomach from it.

"Great, so that's music, food, lightening and dance floor done," Carly said.

"Costumes as well," I said.

"I think that's everything," Freddie said. "Wait, where's Spencer?"

"He's away with Socko checking out a haunted house for Halloween. They've got a bet on seeing who can stay in the longest. I've got a bet with Socko's grandmother. I think Spencer will last five minutes, she says less."

Freddie and I laughed at this.

We heard a knock on the door. I put on my Ninja mask, Freddie put on his moustache that I left on the coffee table and Carly put the music on. It was party time.

**LATER...**

"This is such a good party!" Carly said to me. We were standing by the snack table but all I was looking at was Freddie and Una the User dancing and laughing together, clutching bottles of root beer. At the sight of them I crushed the paper cup I was holding in hand and the content inside of the newly crushed cup spilled all on my hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Carly asked. I barely heard her over Una's laughing at Freddie's unfunny joke.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Carly with wild eyes.

"You okay, you look really tense."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and see if Gibby's turned up yet," she said. She was too interested in the party to really hear the edgy and angry tone in my voice and look in my eyes.

Carly walked away but I was still looking at Freddie and Una laughing and joking together. That was it; I needed to talk to Una.

I stormed up to them and addressed Una. "Can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Um, sure?" she said, giving me a weird look and walking away the hallway outside of Carly's apartment. Freddie looked at me with a warning look in his eyes but I just shook my head. I got out my phone as we walked outside and sent Freddie a text. All I said in the text was 'Listen'. I hoped he knew what I meant by that. I glanced over my shoulder a little to see if he got the text. He looked up and me and I nodded and went into the hallway with Una.

When we got outside, I noticed that Una was wearing similar to what Carly would wear as the Idiot Farm Girl but showed more than anyone would really want to see of a person wearing a farm girl outfit.

I deliberately left the door open a little so that Freddie could listen if he knew what I meant.

"What do you want?" she said. She gave me a hard glare.

"What's your game?" I asked her with even colder eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why are you suddenly all over Freddie? He might not know what you're like, but I do. You use people to get what you want, but luckily Freddie has me to see the evil in girls like you." When I said evil it reminded me that it was Halloween. It made me think of the Halloween the year we started iCarly and when Freddie was a witch. I smiled inside a little at the thought. It started to tug at my lips but then I realised that I had to focus.

"Aw, looking out for your little boyfriend?" Una cooed.

I gave her a hard glare and then changed the subject away from the word 'boyfriend'. "Just tell me what you want with Freddie."

"Or what? You'll use your nunchucks against me?" She laughed at me and I gave her a sly smile.

I reached my hand around my back and gripped my hand on my nunchucks and pulled it around the front of me.

"You really wanna challenge me?" I warned her.

"Oh please, as if you can even use them." She waved her hand in a dismissive way and I turned my head to the side. One to show that I had accepted her challenge and two to see if Freddie was watching. He was.

I flexed my hands and arms and the nunchucks moved skilfully in my hands. Una stepped back at the tricks I was doing with the nunchucks but I caught her around the ankles and she fell down onto the floor. I stopped and put the nunchucks away.

"You going to tell me what you want with Freddie now?" I asked, looking down at her.

"That nerd owes me for making Valerie's show suck like it did. Valerie only wanted a better show than iCarly –and it was when Freddie did it with her – but no, you and candy pants turned the nerd away from her and it made her show bad."

"Valerie's show sucked with or without Freddie doing the technical stuff," I said. "And _I'm _the only one who's allowed to call Freddie a nerd." Una shrunk back a little as I said that. "Now tell me what you actually wanted with Freddie."

"I was going to get him to get me on iCarly with Carly. You were the one that told Carly that Valerie wanted you on the show with her, so I was going to turn Freddie and Carly against and get you kicked out of the trio. You go and I become the newest, more pretty, more funny version of you on iCarly." She laughed at the thought and stood up.

She took a step forward and I took a step back but then we heard a door open and we both turned to Carly's door. Freddie came out and shut the door behind him.

"So you were using me?" Freddie said, standing in front of me but not enough for me not to see the horror on her face.

"No of course I wasn't going to! It's just a joke between me and Sam!"

"Oh stop pretending, Una," I said with bared teeth.

"Fine, yes I was. But do you really need this _thing_ as one of your hosts on iCarly? I mean, look at her; she's got nunchucks hanging out the back of her Ninja costume! She should be in prison! I bet she goes on rampages, attacking people on the street!"

"At least she's not a fake, lying user like you! And Sam only hurts people that deserve it, i.e., you."

I couldn't believe that Freddie was actually sticking up for me after I was just doing it for him. Roles can reverse easily.

I looked at Una in front of us. "If you ever try and use one of us again, you'll have more than me and a pair of nunchucks coming after you. Now get out of here!"

Una looked at me and walked straight past us and nudged me with her shoulder as she went.

"Now that took care of her," I said.

"Yep," Freddie said. He looked at me and said, "Sorry I didn't believe you, Sam."

"Don't worry about it; it's not the first time."

"True...but didn't we hug after the first time?" he said with a sly look on his face.

"Seriously?" I said looking at him.

"If you put the nunchucks away from you, can I say yes?" I laughed and walked closer to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and it was just like those many years ago when that happened. And just like last time, I put my hands lower and gave him a wedgie.

"You gave me a wedgie!" he said and we pulled away – his was voice much deeper than those many years ago.

"No charge! Now let's go back inside!" I said and I laughed as Freddie tried to sort out his underwear.

We went back and joined crowd of people dancing wearing different costumes, ranging for scary to pitiful.

"Now I have no one to dance with," Freddie pouted.

"Well I never did in the first place, so let's go," I said and dragged Freddie by the hand to the dance floor.

Freddie and I danced amongst the crowd of people that were all dressed in Halloween costumes or normal costumes. A guy dressed as the Incredible Hulk walked past saying 'Gibbeh!' and me and Freddie laughed at him. Of course it meant that Gibby was finally here.

In the middle of me and Freddie dancing the music suddenly stopped. We looked over to where the sound system was and it burst into flames. Freddie and I laughed, knowing that that would eventually happen in the night. Carly was near the kitchen so she grabbed the first extinguisher in there and Freddie and I grabbed the ones in the living room.

All three of us put out the fire but by the time we finished putting it out, everyone had left.

"Well that was a fun party," Carly said, looking around at the mess that was left by everyone rushing out.

"It really was Carly. Everyone was enjoying it until, you know, the sound system exploded," I said putting out a lone flame.

"I am never getting Spencer to build anything electronic ever again," Carly said. "Ever!"she concluded and walked away up the stairs.

"Happy Halloween," I said to Freddie.

"You, too," he said and chuckled.

"Hey, did you use my moustache from the iCarly bit?" I asked him.

"Don't you mean Moohahastache?"

I shook my head then walked over to him and ripped off the moustache again.

"Ow!"

"Oh yeah, it is moohaha-mine." I said and walked up the stairs after Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Sorry there was no Seddie kiss or anything in this one, I didn't wanna make it the same as any other party oneshot ive done where they kiss, but they do hug so that should suffice for now. And this actually took me hours and I have no idea why. Sorry it's not that good, but let me know what you think. AND OHHHH MY GOSH, DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE PIC THAT DAN SCHNEIDER (DANWARP) PUT ON HIS TWITTER BUT THEN DELETED. SAM AND FREDDIE WERE SO CLOSE, OH MY GOSH. Go look on tumblr (if you have it) for it cause I'm pretty sure it will be on there :P If you dont then try and google it. ITS JUST ASDFGHJKL THEY LOOK LIKE THEY JUST KISSED OR WERE ABOUT TO. But Dan said that she might just be angry, he didn't wanna give it away -_- Okay, enough of fangirling! Review pleaseee!<strong>


	63. Cold Feet

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't as good or as long as my other ones cause I couldn't think of what to write and I thought that I needed to put SOMETHING up cause it had been too long. Anyway, enjoy and review! This is the last idea from theoneandonlymarijn so thank you to them for all their ideas!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 63 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Cold Feet<strong>

**Sam POV**

"You ready for this, Freddie?" I asked Freddie.

"Er...No?" I gave him a look. "I mean yes! No, I mean no! No, yes! Ah, why do we have to do this Sam?!"

We were in the dark and we were holding flashlights. No, it's probably not what you're thinking, but if you're thinking 'Sam and Freddie are going to a prank of Spencer in the middle of the night' then you're right!

"Come on Freddie, he'll be home and coming to bed any minute!"

"But what if we're caught?!" he said. I could see him under his flashlight light and he looked worried.

"Freddie, seriously? Spencer not exactly the ripest grape in the bunch, he's not gonna suspect anything. And Carly's in Yakima, so he wouldn't expect us in his house anyway, well, not without Gibby or him anyway, so you have nothing to worry about. Stop being such a baby."

Sitting in the dark with a flashlight with Freddie, hiding in a closet in Spencer's room, really wasn't the worst place for a girl to be, but it wasn't the best. It was cramped because Spencer decided to buy a really small closet and too many drawers, so there wasn't much room for either of us so we were awkwardly sat side by side with flashlights in our hands, pointing them at our faces like we were telling horror stories to each other. Our shoes were off and we didn't bother bringing jackets in the closer with us. It was really warm but that was probably because we were sharing body heat, and that thought made me involuntarily shiver.

"I'm not a baby! I just don't think it's nice to jump out at a guy who has done nothing but welcome us into his home every day for years and scare him! It's not what people would do! I'm just getting cold feet."

"How can your feet be cold? It's hot in here!" I said.

"No, Sam," he said in the same tone of voice I had heard many times in my lifetime of knowing Freddie. "I mean that I'm getting nervous about it. I don't wanna do it."

"See, what did I tell you? A baby," I said.

"You wouldn't like it if I hid in your closet and jumped out when you were asleep, would you?!"

"No, but if you ever try that, say goodbye to your thumbs," I warned.

Freddie slowly looked down at his thumbs with a horror-struck expression on his face.

"My thumbs." His voice sounded as shaky and scared as his facial expression.

"Never being able to text again..." I taunted him.

"Or press a spacebar with my thumbs..."

"Nope," I said. I smiled in the small flicker of light coming from our flashlights.

"Okay, I am never doing that to you," Freddie gulped.

"You better not, you know the consequences. Mama loves her sleep."

"Then why are we both hiding in Spencer's closet in the middle of the night?" Freddie asked me.

"Becaaaaaaause," I said stretching out the 'because', "we are going to do a new segment on iCarly like I like to call 'Scare Spencer 'til he Pees!'."

"We're posting this on iCarly?!"

"Duh!" I said exasperatedly.

"But you'd need my camera!"

"Yeah, I got it here," I said, reaching to my right and picking it up.

"That was in my apartment, how did you get it?"

"Have you _not _been recording how long it takes me to pick locks for years or having I been imagining that?" I taunted.

"True...but I still don't know, Sam," he said in an unsure way.

"Our viewers will love it! Come on, Freddifer, stop being such a lady," I said pushing him.

"Don't shove me!"

"I did not _shove _you, I pushed you," I said simply.

"It matters? There's not much room in here so you could send us both toppling over!"

"Where would we topple to? It's not exactly Narnia in the back there," I said, pointing a thumb at the back of the wardrobe.

Freddie and I sat there in silence for a few minutes but then we heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Shh, Spencer's here!"

"I wasn't talking!" Freddie whispered to me.

"How're your feet now?" I whispered.

"Icy cold," he said.

"Stop being a big wuss, he'll be going to sleep any minute."

"Is it too late to run out of here?" he asked anxiously.

"Yup, now shut up, he'll hear us."

A few minutes later, we heard Spencer move again but then we heard the door close and it was silent.

"Oh great, he's gone in the living room or somewhere," I said.

"Or he's sleeping on the couch or in Carly's room. Wait, there's not another spider in here is there?" Freddie fussed around the small space, shining his flashlight in every place possible.

"Calm down, Freddie, what's a spider gonna do to you?" I asked.

"Anything! They could fall of my head and build a web on the back of my head so I couldn't see it!"

"Wow..." I whispered to myself. Freddie could sure be a girl at times.

We waited and waited for Spencer to come back into the room but it was already dangerously late. Our eye lids were dropping and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out anytime soon from lack of sleep; Freddie was the same.

My eyelids dropped even more and I was asleep, my head resting on something softer than the wardrobe wall that I thought it would hit if I slept.

**Spencer's POV**

That wasn't really the best sleep on the couch I had ever had. My room still had spiders in there so I thought it would be easier and better to sleep on the couch so that no spiders could do anything to me while I slept. I could've slept in Carly's room but last time I did she had gone mad at me for leaving a banana in her bed.

I went back into my room at around seven am. I couldn't sleep on the couch anymore so I thought that it would be easier to get changed into something suitable for the day. I went into my closet and saw something that was really quite strange. Stranger than me.

Sam and Freddie were asleep in my closet, both leaning on each other's shoulders. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen them do, but probably not as strange as them dating. Their feet were right next to each other as if they were using each other's feet to keep them warm. Maybe they both had cold feet.

"Weird," I said. I shut the closet door and just left them to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My first ever time doing a POV for Spencer! :O Like it, hate it, love it? Let me know! Review! <strong>

**Can I just say quickly that I want to give a massive thank you to Brittany (BrittanyTiffanatic on one of her fanfiction accounts and TiffanaticLove on twitter, and also SeddieCookie on her other fanfiction account) for always being there to help me with ideas and also to keep me uploading. If it wasn't for her and her help and her feedback then I would not get enough motivation to do any of these days. She has been helping me pretty much from the very beginning so she is just so amazing. I could never thank her enough. So go read her fanfiction 'iGet Fed Up' on her BrittanyTiffanatic account and also read her amazing one-shots on her SeddieCookie fanfiction page! THEY'RE AMAZING. **

**Okay, thats it! Goodnight and review! :D**


	64. Ghost

**Heeeey guysss. I came up with this story at 11pm last night and I wrote it on my phone first of all (not all of it, just the middle bit) and I thought "Whoa, why have I never read a fanfic with this story line before?! And why have I never written about it?!" and I actually haven't read one about it before :P If it's suckish, I apologise because I am tired and I would like to thank Nitebreaker (who is one of the best reviewers I've had on this story, btw) for the idea, even though I don't really interpret the word a lot into this. But anyway, enjoy!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 64 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Ghost<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly, Freddie and I were out and about one sunny afternoon in Seattle. We had just finished school and we were walking back to Carly's apartment after a long day of classes which I didn't really remember as I was asleep most of the day.

We were talking randomly about things that happened in school and about what we were going to do on the next iCarly, when I spotted something.

"Hey look, a bike messenger!" I said, and I pushed Freddie into the guy on the bike. What I didn't think about was the consequences. I didn't think about what the force of the bike and the fully grown man riding straight forward and into Freddie would really do until it knocked him down to the floor.

Freddie hit the floor with a _thunk_ as his head hit a fire hydrant first. There was a few seconds silence but it was then broken by the sound of moans coming from the boy I had just pushed over.

Blood was pouring out of his ear and he lay on the ground, rocking slightly at the pain that was coming from his head. He was moaning and it sounded like he was stopping himself from crying.  
>I stood there in shock. My mouth was hanging wide open and I looked at Carly who was standing there like me, but she suddenly ran to where Freddie was lying and tried to help him. But I just stayed standing there.<p>

I went into a sort of trance as I watched Freddie lying on the ground. There was blood pouring out of one of his ears and the messenger on the bike was completely forgotten about. As he, Freddie, lay there I realised how cute he looked. A paramedic (Carly rang for an ambulance and I was still standing there when they rushed out, going to check on both the bike messenger and Freddie) started to move his hair away from around his ear so that it easier to see the damage made from the fall, and I realised how fluffy and soft his hair was as it was moved. His eyes were gleaming from the tears that were covering his irises – whether they were just watering or were actual tears, I didn't know – but they were bolder than they had ever been before and I saw how chocolate and sweet and innocent they were. I decided in my head that he looked, well, kinda cute.

It felt like a ghost of myself had just left my body as a new emotion filled that empty space. An emotion that I didn't understand and an emotion that I didn't like, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. The name of the emotion, I didn't know, but I knew it was more foreign to me than any other type of emotion I had ever felt. And I accepted it.

In a sudden rush, time caught up with me and I snapped out of the daydream I was in. How long I had been standing there I wasn't sure of but I had to get back to reality and pretend that the new emotion had not completely mentally knocked me down.

"What's happening?" I asked Carly. Anxiety was leaking into my words and my voice.

"One of the paramedics said that he'll be fine but they're going to take him to the hospital to check his hearing and everything," Carly explained.

"Okay. You don't think it will affect his hearing right?" I asked.

"It might do, he did hit his head pretty hard..."

I watched as Freddie got put into the back of the ambulance, still moaning a little in pain. As I looked at him again he looked back at me for only a second but my stomach felt like it had done a somersault and my heart sped up just a little. It was probably just guilt, but I had felt guilty before and it didn't feel the same as I was feeling then.

And all of a sudden, the feeling became more obvious and prominent than anything that I had ever felt before and I remembered the one time I had ever felt like that, but before it didn't last long.

I thought Freddie cute, and I had never felt more guilt than when I hurt Freddie and it hurts him a lot (the little things, like slapping him, didn't cause me guilt). It seemed to become pretty clear in my head, but at the same time it made no sense at all.

It took quite a while for me to think the exact words, and it was even harder to say it out loud, even to myself. But I did it anyway.

"I like Freddie," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending is pretty bad, I couldn't think of how to end it, so if I'm rambling at the end, it is because I'm tired and I can't think. <strong>

**Oh and if any of you know of stories about when Sam first started liking Freddie on fanfiction, please tell me what it's called by reviewing or PMing me! Review, and thank you for reading!**


	65. Alien Encounters

**Hey look, a chapter in Freddie's POV! I never write them in his POV anymore because I feel like it's easier to write from a girl's point of view cause, you know, I'm a girl :P But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks to Nitebreaker for this idea! Your two ideas have really challenge me :P I didn't have a clue how to actually interpret them so if these two Days are suckish, I'm sorry! I'm trying though :'D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 65 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Alien Encounters<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Today was going to be a good day. Well, a good night. Sam and I were going on our first official date since we kissed live on iCarly at Troubled Waters. We were going to go to the movies; we decided it was a good, safe and easy start to our more than normal relationship. Though we weren't really seeing a chick flick that most people watch when going on a first date, we were still planning to have a good time with each other.

I was picking Sam up at eight as the movie started at eight-thirty so we agreed that if Sam didn't get as much food as she possibly could before the movie started, then I wouldn't have to pay the price...not price as in price of the food (obviously I was buying that) but I mean the wrath of food deprived Sam Puckett. I was the only one who could really stand cranky Sam, but it wasn't really the best experiences of my life time so far.

I drove to Sam's house but got there at seven fifty-five. I sat in my car thinking about the date that officially started in five minutes. I had to admit, I was nervous. Insanely nervous actually, I couldn't remember ever being more scared apart from when I had to break news to Sam that would end with my arm bent backwards. It was strange that the only times that I was nervous was when it involved Sam. It was strange how the one girl that I had known for almost all of my life, the girl who tormented me for six hours a day and then longer when iCarly started, was the one I was going on a date with. It wasn't like I had never been on a date before but I wasn't sure whether I should take her hand or kiss her or whatever and I didn't know the right time to do any of those things. I just hoped that fate would be on my side and nudge me in the right direction of when I should do any of those things. I looked at the clock on my dashboard. Eight pm. It was time.

Slowly and carefully, I got out of the car and walked up the path that led to her house and knocked on the door. Almost instantly she opened the door and I was taken aback by what she was wearing. She was wearing a dress, an actual dress, for our first date. It was a cream sort of colour and it fit her generously. Perfectly, actually. I couldn't believe that she was wearing one of the things that she wouldn't wear for anyone, for me.

"Wow," I said quietly.

Sam awkwardly smiled at me, but then I returned the smile and it became genuine.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," she said and shut her front door behind her and started down the path back to my car.

"Great," I said lamely and followed behind.

Before Sam could open the door of the passengers' side I pulled the door open for her and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well we are going on a date, I thought I might actually give you the date treatment," I said.

"Okay then," Sam shrugged and got into the car. I shut the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side.

"This is weird," Sam said when we started driving.

"What is?" My stomach dropped at her saying this. Did she want to go on a date with me?

"Going out on a date with you," she saw the look on my face and quickly carried on, "but good! Honestly, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else right now." I smiled and looked at her for a second and then focused my eyes back on the road in front of us.

"I know what you mean. I would never have thought that I would ever go on a date with you," I said.

We made pointless banter about going out with each other and how weird but right it was until we got to the movie theatre.

"You gonna open my door?" Sam asked with knowing eyes.

"I was planning on it," I said, smirking at her.

"Well hurry up then, we don't want to be late for Alien Encounters Part Three," Sam said with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe we're actually seeing that movie," I said as I opened the door of the passenger side to let her out.

"We're not exactly a normal couple, so why should we see normal movies that people see on dates?"

"True point," I said and shut the door.

I could feel a hand slip into mine and I looked down at mine and Sam's intertwined hands. Thank you signs! At least I knew fate was on my side. My hand tingled from where our hands met. I smiled at Sam and she smiled at me as we walked into the movie theatre together.

We got our tickets for the movie and then Sam ordered enough food to feed five people from the concession stand.

"Sam it's only an hour and a half movie! You won't be able to eat all that before the movie finishes," I said, nodding my head at the nachos, popcorn and different candy that she had forced into my arms.

"Just wait and see," Sam said and led us to our seats in the theatre. We sat down next to each other with all of the food Sam bought in my lap.

"Why can't you hold any of this?" I whined.

"Do you really think I'm going to risk getting anything on this dress? I didn't spend thirty dollars on this dress just to ruin it!"

"You spent thirty dollars on a dress that you won't even wear much?" I questioned.

"Do you want me to shove this chocolate down your—" Sam was cut off by someone sitting on the row behind us 'shh'ing Sam.

Sam sat back with a grumpy look on her face. I felt bad so I complimented her.

"I do really like that dress, by the way," I said looking at her.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly but then warmed when she saw the expression on my face.

She took the popcorn that was resting on my lap and sat it down on her own lap. I realised that she had done it so that I wouldn't have to balance everything else on my lap and that made me smile.

Whether I could call Sam my girlfriend yet or not, I hoped that I could. I didn't know what we were yet but I wanted to have a name to it so that we could officially tell everyone what we were.

The movie started but I mostly watched Sam through the whole thing. While everyone was screaming at the aliens on the screen eating people's brains like zombies, Sam was laughing her head off and it was the cutest laugh I had ever heard. I smiled at Sam even though my stomach was threatening to bring up the popcorn that Sam had let me take a handful of.

At some point in the movie Sam slipped her hand back into mine. I looked at Sam who was focusing on the movie than me but she had a slight smile on her face. Who knew that going out with me could make Sam Puckett of all people smile more in one night than a comedian could to a whole audience...even though comedians make people laugh rather than smile...urgh, never mind.

The movie finally ended with the aliens being destroyed and only a group of people being left in some field, looking at the destruction that had been caused by the Aliens.

"That movie was awesome," Sam said the lights were slowly turned back on in the theatre.

"Yup," I said even though I had hardly paid any attention to the movie at all. It took me a moment to realise that everything that we had bought to bring into the cinema had actually been eaten. "Whoa, you actually ate it all."

"Told you I could," Sam said smirking and stood up, her hand still in mine.

We exited the theatre and we were back in the lobby of the movie theatre.

"What's the time?" Sam asked me.

I got out my Pear Phone and checked the time. "Just gone ten."

"Cool," Sam said.

"There isn't anything else you wanted to do was there?" I asked Sam.

She hesitated for a second and then said, "No, but will you drop me at Carly's instead of home?"

"You going to tell her about every detail of our date?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows slightly.

Sam laughed at me for a second. "Yes," she said.

I laughed at her and we left the movie theatre.

I opened the door for Sam again and she thanked me. I shut the door behind her once more and got into my side of the car.

It took us only ten minutes to get back to Bushwell Plaza. When we got out of the car I took hold of Sam's hand hesitantly but with a bit of confidence that I had gained by the amount of times that Sam had grabbed my hand. She took it gladly and we walked into the apartment building.

When we got into the lobby Lewbert was sitting at his desk with his leg up on the desk clipping his toe nails, and he, being the bundle of joy that he was, yelled at us saying "No hand holding in my lobby!" and threw the toe nails that he had kept in a pile at us until we got into the elevator.

"Don't you just love having toe nail clipping in your hair," Sam joked as she ruffled her hair to get the few toe nails that were in her hair.

I laughed at her and we got out of the elevator on the eighth floor. We stood in between my apartment and Carly's looking at each other.

"I had fun tonight," Sam said.

"Me too," I said. "What're you planning on telling Carly when she asks how our date went?"

"You know, I'll just tell her how insanely nerdy you are and how I had a terrible time," she joked.

"Oh, haha," I said and smiled.

"Thanks for paying for everything, Freddie," Sam said.

"I did it before we started dating anyway," I said.

"True point," she said like I had earlier.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Sam stepped forwards and then kissed me. I returned the kiss and smiled.

"You know earlier at the movie theatre when you asked me if there was anything else I wanted to do?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I actually wanted to kiss you then, but then I thought I'd make you wait a little bit longer," Sam said.

"Goodnight, Sam," I said and smiled.

"Night, Freddie." I watched her go into Carly's apartment (she found a key under the plant by their apartment) before I went into mine.

I still couldn't believe I had just gone on a date to the movies, watching a movie about aliens, with Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! HAS EVERYONE SEEN THE NEW PROMO FOR iGOODBYE?! Can I please just crawl into a hole and die? Seriously, I can't handle it ending. ESPECIALLY IF CREDDIE KISS, BUT THEN SAM TO TALK TO FREDDIE ABOUT SOMETHING AND THEN HE SAYS "You want to get back together?" SERIOUSLY. MY MIND IS RACING AND MY EMOTIONS ARE JUST ALL OVER THE PLACE AND RIGHT NOW I'M CRYING FOR THE FIFTH TIME TODAY. <strong>

**Okay, sorry, got a little emotional then, BUT OMG IT COULD END IN SEDDIE MOMENTS. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I CAN'T HANDLE THIS. **

**Okay, im done. **

**Review! (I dont want it to ennnnnnnd! D:)**


	66. Couch

**Whaaaat, 2 in one day? :O Hehe :P Yes this chapter isn't my best but I thought I might as well try and do as many as I can when I get the chance to. Thanks to seddierules2468 for this ideaa!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 66 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Couch<strong>

**Sam POV**

"Yes, mama has the couch to herself!" I said to myself as I sprawled onto the couch of the Shay's apartment.

Carly had just gone up to have a shower and Freddie hadn't come over yet, but it was almost afternoon so Freddie should actually be knocking on Carly's door in 5, 4, 3, 2...

_Knock knock_

Yup, I knew the nub.

"It's open!" I called as I switched on the TV.

Freddie came swaggering into the apartment and noticed me lying on the couch.

"Hey, where's Carly?"

"In the shower," I said as I changed the channel to the network that showed one of my favourite shows. Freddie walked over to the couch and tapped his foot with mine that was dangling off of the side of the couch.

"Budge up," he said.

"No, I was here first," I said, positing myself into a more comfortable position.

"Where do you want me to sit then?" he argued.

"I don't care, on the floor? There's a chair right there!" I said pointing at the chair next to the TV.

"Oh yeah, I can so see the TV from there," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get sassy with me," I said. "I like the couch."

"That much explain why your butt has left a mark into the couch," he said.

"That's it," I said and got up quickly. Freddie moved away from me quickly, but I underestimated his cunningness. As I got off of the couch, Freddie decided to sit down where I was lying before.

"Ha!" he said, proud of himself.

I gave him a look that would kill if I had superpowers, but unfortunately I didn't so all I could do was sigh and sit down next to him.

"You're so annoying, do you know that?" I told him.

"Annoying? That's a new one. You've called me much worse before," he said.

"Since when have you been so cocky?" I asked bitterly. I folded my arms and failed to enjoy my favourite show that Freddie hadn't changed over yet.

"Since when has Sam Puckett lost a fight with me? You're losing your edge."

"You're losing your mind." I laughed an unfunny laugh. "You really think I've lost the fight?"

"Well, yeah, you haven't kicked me off the couch have you?"

"Who said I was gonna kick you off anyway? Just be prepared, Benson." I saw him shudder when I made eye contact with him. That made me smirk in satisfaction.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, me being completely relaxed and Freddie being poised to run. I let him wait a few more minutes until I attacked.

Before Freddie could react I had lied down on the couch with my feet in Freddie's lap.

"Relax, that was all I was gonna do," I said, getting into a better position.

Freddie sighed and relaxed.

"That was it? Wow Puckett, you really have lost your edge."

"If you say that one more time I will push you over the edge of a cliff," I threatened.

"I'll shut up," Freddie said.

"Smart boy," I said.

The thing that Freddie didn't know about was that I made him think that I had nothing up my sleeve to get him back for getting me off the couch and taking my space. We sat there comfortably for a while, this time Freddie was relaxed but I was secretly poised for attack.

Freddie didn't see it coming but I jumped up out of my lying position and rugby tackled him to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him as he lay on the floor and I put my foot on my stomach.

"Told you I hadn't lost my edge," I said looking down at him.

"Next time, remind me never to take your couch space," he said trying to get his breath back.

"I will," I said smiling and got back into my previous lying position.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to read the one before this one ;D (Day 65) <strong>

**Review!**


	67. TV

**iCarly's over, and I don't know what I'm going to do with my life anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to finish this 100 Days of Seddie Challenge stories! So here is something similar to what I did on Day 5 when I wrote a song to the tune of a song. The song for this isn't well known, but if you've seen Pretty Little Liars it might be familiar.**

**The song I wrote this to is called: Hiding My Heart Away by Brandi Carlile. Its such a sweet song, so listen to it and fit my lyrics with the tune of the song. **

**iCarly may be over, and we may all be sad and upset and angry by it ending, but we are still a fanbase and we all still love iCarly and there will still be people watching it in re-runs so it's not really the end of iCarly, just the end of the episodes if that makes sense.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Thanks to seddierules2468 for the idea of 'TV' so I based the song around iCarly being a TV show. :)**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 67 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: TV<strong>

This is how the story went,  
>I came across a show and in that moment,<br>it blew me away, it blew me away.  
>It came on TV everyday,<br>and it took my sorrows and it took my pain,  
>and buried them away, buried them away.<p>

I wish it could've lasted longer,  
>it was the greatest show.<br>And I would get to see the faces  
>of my idols.<br>But like everything I've ever known,  
>It had to go some day.<br>So I'll spend my whole life watching  
>re-runs again.<p>

It was called iCarly,  
>It was Carly, Sam and Freddie,<br>I watched it everyday, I watched it everyday.  
>And they did a webshow in an apartment building<br>With buttersocks and random dancing.  
>And that made us laugh, it made us laugh.<p>

I wish it could've lasted longer,  
>it was the greatest show.<br>And I would get to see the faces  
>of my idols.<br>But like everything I've ever known,  
>It had to go some day.<br>So It'll spend my whole life watching  
>re-runs again.<br>Again.

And when relationships started changing,  
>Sam and Freddie got together,<br>And we fangirled, we all fangirled.  
>Now even though it's all ended,<br>the iCarly fans have stuck together,  
>Through everything, through everything.<p>

I wish it could've lasted longer,  
>it was the greatest show.<br>And I would get to see the faces  
>of my idols.<br>But like everything I've ever known,  
>It had to go some day.<br>So I'll spend my whole life watching  
>re-runs again.<br>And I will spend my whole life watching  
>re-runs again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys, I hope you liked the lyrics that I came up with :') (I strongly advice that you listen to Hiding My Heart Away to really get the feel of it)<strong>

**Oh and you know about the fangirling part of the song? I know there are fanboys too and I would've put that in but it didn't fit ^-^**

**I hope you all enjoyed iGoodbye, I know I did, even with the Creddie kiss (urgh) it was still a perfect final episode. I couldn't stop crying today and I couldn't stop crying last night. I'm in the aftershock of it ending, but hopefully I'll get out of it soon. **

**Review :)**


	68. Dark

**Here's another chapter for you guyss! I got no reviews on my last chapter :( Oh well, hopefully you guys will review this time ;D This chapter is not a songfic, but it _is _based on a song. The song is called Standing In The Dark by Lawson and the day was called 'Dark' so I decided I would use the story of the song to create this chapter! Ever paragraph is a verse from the song apart from the line just before the dialogue comes in. Thanks to seddierules2468 for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 68 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Dark<strong>

**Freddie POV**

It was a long day and I was lying down on my bed, wide awake in the gathering darkness, just thinking. I was thinking about the last time I had seen Sam and I knew that she wasn't far away but I wanted, no I _needed _to see her. I closed my eyes but I could still see her behind my closed eye lids and I remembered when we were once lying down next to each other under the stars one September evening.

I got up and left my house, I couldn't stay in anymore. I counted the cracks along the pavement as I walked along the sidewalk but nothing could distract me from thinking about Sam. I couldn't think of anything else but wanting to see her face to face and thinking about the last conversation we had shared together. She had told me that she was seeing someone new and that they weren't serious, just dating, and I would be lying if I said I was okay by it. So that was why I was heading to her house, and I wasn't one to change and I've never wanted nothing more than to be with her, so I walked up to her door.

I was standing in the dark, outside of her door. I could see into the window and I saw her dancing around with the guy she was dating. As I looked through the glass I realised that she was someone else's angel and it may have sounded stupid that I wanted her back, but I really wanted her back. Now I was standing in the dark not sure what to do with myself.

All I wanted to do was hide so that I could block myself from the sight that I could see from the window, I was just glad neither of them had noticed me. But the thing was, was that I couldn't stop myself from staring at her being happy with some other guy. I just wished that the hands she were holding were mine instead of his and I couldn't stop myself from caring so much about her, about this moment, and about her being with him. Suddenly he started turning down the lights and started to walk towards her, and I stood there paralysed. He started to look Sam in the eyes and I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me.

It was hard to look at them all happy and dancing together while I was stood outside in the dark. Still looking through the glass I started to think about how she was no longer my angel but his and I didn't like it. I sighed into the empty darkness. It was unbelievable how much I wanted her back and I doubted anyone could ever feel how I felt in that moment.

I looked down at the floor with a sad expression on my face and a few moments later I heard the front door open. Sam had come out so I guessed that she had seen me outside. She shut the door behind her and I looked up.

"Freddie, hi," Sam said.

"Hey," I said a little awkwardly after being found outside of her house.

"What's up?" she asked me and I realised that the best thing to do in that moment would either be to walk away and pretend it was nothing, or tell her the truth. I like the idea of the first one, but I decided the best idea would probably be the latter.

"...I don't know where to start," I admitted.

"The beginning would help," she said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically and she smiled a little. "Okay," I sighed, "I've just been standing out here in the dark and I saw you dancing with the guy you're dating through the glass of your window and..." I trailed off not sure if I wanted to carry on. It seemed like a bad timing now. Not that it was before.

"Carry on," she told me.

I breathed once in and out and then continued. "And I realised that you weren't mine anymore, not like you ever really were apart from that once time...and it may sound stupid that I want you back, but I really want you back." I breathed again once I had finished and looked up to see her face.

She stood there with her mouth slightly open but didn't speak.

"Anyway, now that I've made a complete fool of myself in front of you for the thousandth time, I should go because your date is probably wondering where you've got to..."

I walked away and she didn't hold me back. I guess that put me in my place. Or maybe she was still just in shock. I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't know where I was walking to anymore. I just walked for about ten minutes and found myself standing in the middle of a park with only one street lamp in sight so I was in the dark.

I seemed to be standing alone in the dark a lot in that one night and I seemed to be right that Sam was someone else's angel by the way she didn't return the feelings.

She was someone else's angel. I guessed I had to accept that.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's sad at the end, but I wanted to follow the song, but I want you to know that in my head, Sam goes after Freddie and returns the feelings he feels for her. :') Maybe I'll do one in Sam's POV after this scene of that happening. <strong>

**Anyway, Jennette's doing a Q&A right now so I need to come up with good questions right now so there is only one work I need to say to you: **

**REVIEW! :D**


	69. Lights - Fix You

**You guys wanted me to do a carry on from Day 68 - Dark, and I have! It's based on the song Fix You by Coldplay but it's not in exact places. I was listening to it at the time I was writing it but the lines from the lyrics are a little jumbled up, but you should understand why. And sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's cause I've been so busy with life in general :P For one, school is being really hard now that we're coming to the end of the school term but we finish 4 days before Christmas so I'm hoping I'll be able to write more! I want to get this finished by the most the end of the year! Thanks to seddierules2468 for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 69 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Lights – Fix You<strong>

**Continued from Day 68.**

**Sam POV**

It took me a few moments to process what Freddie had just said to me. He wanted me back and I let him walk away in the dark by himself with just the street lights to guide him home. It took me a few more moments to realise that he was walking away from me, doubting everything that he had just said, and I couldn't let that happen.

I ran back inside where my date was inside. We had clicked straight away but I always knew there was something missing from our...relationship – I wasn't even sure if it was that. Sure we laughed and enjoyed each other's company but I was a different Sam with him, I couldn't be myself like I could be with Freddie.

As soon as I saw Ryan's face I said to him, "This isn't going to work," and grabbed my coat.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry." I ran out the house running after Freddie who was long gone.

The street lights and car headlights going past were blinding as I ran as fast as I could to get to him. I could still hear his voice ringing in my head _'And I realised that you weren't mine anymore' _but he was wrong. No one had ever had a hold of me like he had and I doubted anyone ever could. When I said I loved him I meant it, and I knew that no one would ever be able to have the connection I had with Freddie.

I got what I wanted but not what I needed. I needed Freddie, and when I realised that, tears (whether they were from the cold that was blasting into my eyes as I ran, or just from the overwhelming unwanted emotions or maybe both) were streaming down my face. I had lost something that could never be replaced and the love I felt for him went to waste because we didn't want each other anymore. Well that's what I thought, anyway. Nothing could be worse than what I was feeling in that moment.

Lights would guide me home, and my home wasn't where Ryan was, it was where Freddie was heading. My lungs felt ten times heavier as I continued to run down the street, trying to catch up to Freddie. He was the one that could make me feel whole, could fix me. I needed him. With that thought in my head I ran harder and faster to get to him. He was a fast walker, but I never realised how long I had been standing in the cold looking at him until he disappeared around the corner so he could be home by now.

Tears were streaming down my face and I wiped them away so I could see where I was going. The tears refused to stop no matter how much I wiped them away and I decided it was a mix of the cold and emotions. I guessed showing weakness was a light punishment for not seeing my mistakes, but I would learn from them from then on. I would try to fix it with him, I would do whatever it took for him to forgive me for letting him walk away from me, whether it was last year when we had dated, or just a few minutes before.

At last I could see him, his shoulders squared and his head down looking at the floor.

"Freddie!" I called down the road. He stopped and turned around.

I finally caught up with him and almost launched myself on him. I put my lips to his and responded just as fiercely and I couldn't remember the last time we had ever kissed like this. It was perfect.

We pulled apart and I spoke first. "Look, I'm sorry. For everything. For letting you go then and a year ago, for even trying to forget we happened, for everything I've ever done to upset you, apart from the obvious things that I did intentionally."

He nodded and sniffed at the same time I did and I saw a few streaks that tears had left behind on his face. I laughed quietly when I realised that we had both been crying.

"What?" he asked, his voice a little husky from not using it.

"We've both been crying," I said and he laughed a little with me.

"_You_ cried?" he asked me.

"I think it was mostly to do with the cold..." I said.

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically.

"It was!" I said defending myself.

"I believe you!" he said and laughed.

We both rubbed our tears from our faces and I took the first deep breathe since I had been running.

"I'll learn from my mistakes, so I'm never going to let you go again," I concluded.

"This isn't just your fault," he said. "It was mutual wasn't it? So I'm taking half the credit. I'm not going to let you go either, ever."

And with that he leaned in and kissed me.

_And I will try, to fix you._

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this chapter was pretty cute, what did you think? Review! :D<strong>

**And guys, guess who I saw last night? It is to do with my pen-name, charliemeatsix...I saw You Me At Six last night who are the greatest band of this time! They performed at Wembley Arena in London (20 minutes from me, woot ;D) and they completely sold out of tickets and this is honestly the most amazing thing any band could ever do because they have worked so hard to get this far and fill out one of the biggest venues in the whole of the UK, so I'm so proud of them, and the DVD comes out in February of them performing and I am soooo getting it for my birthday which is in February, so good timing for me, right? ;)**

**Anyway, enough with my life story! Review pleaaaase! :D**


	70. Chair

**I know, I need to be quicker with updates if I wanna get these done by the end of the year! This is honestly completely improvised because I couldn't think of anything to write for this so if it seems kind of out of place I'm sorry, but hopefully it will make sense! Thanks to seddierules2468 for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 70 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Chair<strong>

**Freddie POV**

I couldn't sleep, I had school in the morning and, for some reason, I was staring at the chair in the corner of my room right by the window. Maybe it was my sleep deprived mind that was telling me something was missing or I really _was _missing something, but maybe not something...maybe some_one_. I gathered this probably didn't make any sense but it just felt like someone was supposed to be in the chair that I had been staring at for most of the night and the person I couldn't get out of my head was Sam and I didn't know why.

Maybe it was because she was one of my best friends and she used to sit there and torment me when I got out of the hospital when I saved Carly. Maybe it was because that was where she would sit when we were forced to do joint school projects together. Or maybe it was because she used to sit there when we were dating. Perhaps it was all three.

What I couldn't understand in my sleep deprived state was why it all mattered then? Why did I care about that chair that had been there since me and my mom first moved into the apartment? And most importantly, why did I keep thinking of Sam in that chair? Carly had sat in that chair plenty of times, even my mom and Spencer had sat in that chair before, but what made Sam so important that I kept thinking of her in that chair?

I looked at the date on my calendar. There was nothing important about the date, or was there? I got up and sat in the chair that I had been staring at and looked at the calendar that was on the wall exactly opposite the chair. The date looked ordinary but there was something about the date that I couldn't put my finger on. Was it a birthday? No, it couldn't have been, it was something to do with Sam and it wasn't her birthday on that day, so what was so significant about that date?

I thought a year earlier and decided it wasn't something that happened last year, but then I remembered that it had been two years since I had been knocked down by the taco truck and that's why the date was important. It was the night that I got home from the hospital that Sam had come to visit me in my room, but she thought I was asleep, but she still stayed.

I was still taking pills that would knock me out for the night so I could sleep but Sam wouldn't listen to my mom when she told her that Sam couldn't go in to see me, but when did Sam ever listen to what my mom said? So she came into my room but I was only just dropping off to sleep so I could see her walk in, see me lying down on the bed sleeping, and then sit down on the chair next to my window.

"Hey," she sighed, talking quietly but enough for my semi-conscious self to hear.

She thought I was asleep at the time so she didn't wait for me to answer and I didn't want to let her know I was still slightly conscience.

"Your mom told me not to come in here, but I told her to go away and let myself into your room," she said just as quietly as before. In my semi-conscious state I smiled slightly.

"It's probably really weird that I'm talking to you while you're asleep but I remember from watching hospital shows that people in coma's get people talking to them and it's supposed to help. I know you're not in a coma but I'm guessing it might work the same way. Actually, I don't want you to remember this at all. I care, but I don't want you to know that I care about you." She laughed one short laugh and then carried on. "I'm sorry you got hit by a taco truck."

I wanted to say _'It's okay, it's not your fault'_but I didn't want her to know I could actually hear her, plus I didn't have the energy to speak.

"Carly feels really bad and keeps saying that it's all her fault that you're like this, but it's not her fault, and if you try to blame her I will hurt you more than that taco truck did." There were a few moments of silence and I wanted her to keep talking. It was nice having her there and I didn't want her to leave because she thought I wasn't listening but I was. At last she continued. "It's no one but that stupid taco truck drivers fault...he does sell good tacos though..."

She trailed off and I opened my eyes a little to see her looking out of the window at the night sky and her hands together nervously. It was strange how Sam would really care enough to come and sit with me while she thought I was asleep at such a late hour.

"Carly asked me to stay round hers tonight but I told her I had something to do before I went over...which is why I'm here. Everyone at school knows what you did and Carly keeps feeling guiltier and guiltier every time someone brings it up and that's pretty much everything anyone's talking about right now."

_You could easily take a few of them out and get them to stop, _I thought.

"I did end up kicking a few people's butts and told them to stop talking about it. They spread the word so now fewer people are talking out it." It was strange how me and Sam were on the same wave length.

"You know, Benson, this chair is actually pretty comfy," she commented.

As I thought about that moment, I shifted in the chair that she had been sitting in those couple of years ago and noticed how comfy the chair actually was.

"I may have to come over more often just so I can sit on it...even though I could just get my own one. Mer, I'll make you get me one." She never did ask me to get a new chair but she did see to come over a lot more since that moment and she thought I never knew the reason why.

"Anyway Benson, I better go. Carly will be wondering where I am and I think your mom will break down your door in a few minutes if I'm not out," she said. I could hear her standing up. "I guess the real reason I came here was to tell you it isn't Carly's fault and that I'm sorry you're like this," her voice then changed to more of a jokey tone, "and you better get better soon so I can actually kick your butt again."

I could hear her walking to the door and opening it. Before she left she said, "See ya, Freddie" and left. When she left I remembered falling into a dreamless slumber with a smile plastered on my face.

I came back into reality of staring at the same date on my calendar, sitting in the chair and thinking and decided that I better go to sleep. I got up from the chair and got into bed.

Sam to that day didn't know that I heard every word of what she said and I didn't intend for her to know. It was my secret that I was going to keep of her actually saying sorry to me even though she had done nothing wrong.

Just like I had those two years ago, I slept with a smile on my face and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>30 more to go! Wish me luck! :D Review! <strong>


	71. Smile

**Okay, this one may seem a little different, but I've been in a good and strange mood tonight so I have possibly made this piece of writing my most...elegant, for lack of a better word :P See, even there I said it quiet poshly! Anywho, I actually love this chapter and I hope you do to, afterall, it is Christmas eve eve eve ;) Thanks to seddierules2468 for this ideaaaa!**

**OH! If you're in the mood for a multi-chap Christmas Seddie story, go check out my other story 'A Very Seddie Christmas!' :D **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 71 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Smile<strong>

**No one's POV**

On a cold, cold Christmas Eve eve eve, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer were all gathered around a sculpted fireplace that Spencer had created in the Shay's apartment. He had decided that if his sculpture was going to burst into flames, he may as well make something that was supposed to be set on fire, so they sat in front of the blazing fire, drinking cocoa and talking about what they wanted for Christmas.

"I really want a new camera for Christmas," mused Freddie, his head tilted upwards as he thought about his ideal camera.

"I want a new dress," Carly said. "But not just a normal dress, I want a really, really, _really _pretty dress that I can wear on Christmas day." Her voice melted like honey as she spoke of the dress that she so desperately desired.

"I want ham. Like a whole room full of ham that I can just eat all Christmas day or just a huge ham to myself for Christmas day...yeah..." Sam's voice faded away as she contently sighed at what it would be like to have a giant ham to herself on Christmas.

"I want a book..." Spencer said.

Everyone snapped out of their daydreams and stared at Spencer.

"What?" Sam said.

"What?" said Spencer.

"You want a _book_ for Christmas?" said Carly, unable to trust the words that had been spoken by Spencer.

"Yeah," he said, confused as to why they looked so shocked.

"Last year you wanted an electric bunny that could sing the national anthem whilst roller-skating around the room," Carly rushed without taking a breath between the words.

"Wait a sec," Sam said. "What kind of book?"

Spencer suddenly became really lively and sat up properly, ready to tell them all about the book he wanted. "It's this really cool book that I found once. It's about a young hamster that just wants to run away from home but then he meets this squirrel who is really his cousin and then they find out and go on adventures together and eat nuts that they found in a trash can," Spencer said, smiling.

"...Okaay then..." Carly said.

They all sighed with relief that Spencer hadn't changed and wasn't going to read to do something important in life.

They all began to relax again and think about the gifts that they wanted...

**~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS DAY~~~~~~~ Still No One's POV...**

"Wow, a giant ham! Thanks guys!" Sam exclaimed, getting up to hug Carly and Freddie together as it was a joint present from them both.

What Sam never knew was that Freddie had liked her for a long time and that his wish of getting a new camera for Christmas was only an excuse so that he didn't have to admit the real present that he wanted, which was for Sam to like him back. But what Freddie didn't know was that Sam was wishing the very same, apart from she really did want a giant ham for herself.

"You're welcome," said Carly.

"You're welcome," Freddie echoed.

"Now Freddie has to open the present that us two got for him," Sam said to Carly.

"Okay," Freddie said as Sam got the present and put it in front of him.

Freddie ripped open the wrapping paper and looked at what was encased in the red and gold coloured wrapping paper. Right in front of Freddie was a brand new video camera/picture camera that he had wanted since it first came out.

"Whoa," Freddie said, his face lighting up. "Thank you!" He grabbed his best friends and hugged them but making sure he was hugging Sam a bit tighter than Carly.

"We knew how much you wanted it," Sam explained.

"Yep, and now I need my present!" Carly said.

Sam and Freddie laughed and found the present amongst the pile of used wrapping paper and gave it to Carly to open.

"As you can probably guess, it's from Freddie and me, but Freddie paid for it more than me," Sam said.

"But she chose it, don't worry," Freddie said. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and smiled. When Sam smiled at Freddie, Freddie's heart jolted and he felt a strange urge to keep that smile plastered on Sam's face for as long as he could but needed to know how. He wasn't exactly the funniest person in the world to make Sam smile, but then he spotted his camera. Everyone smiled while having pictures taken! And if he took a picture of Sam smiling, he would have it for a keepsake.

"Oh wow, this is amazing! Thank you Sam and Freddie!" Carly said smiling hugely. She picked up the dress that they had got her, stood up and put it against her to see the length. "It's beautiful!"

"Who would've guessed that Sam Puckett would be able to pick out a dress like that for Carly," Freddie teased.

"Dude, I know its Christmas but I never said I wouldn't hurt you," she warned. "But for your information, Carly is my best friend so I do know what she would like. And just because I don't wear dresses, doesn't mean I don't like them." Sam had said the last part a little quieter.

"Right," Freddie said.

The Christmas celebration had gone into full bloom after Carly had given Spencer his present of the book about the hamster and squirrel that he wanted. Spencer was so happy about the book that he had dropped it into the punch. Freddie took a picture on his camera of the book in the bowl.

"Hey, Carly," Freddie said, coming up to her with his new camera, "smile!" Carly smiled and Freddie took the picture. He then moved over to Spencer. "Aw, cheer up Spence; we can buy you a new one! Come on, now smile!" Spencer twisted his mouth in a weird way, more of an odd grimace than a smile. "Great," Freddie said and snapped the picture.

Sam was contently lying down on the couch and watching the TV. Freddie came over to her with his camera.

"Smile!" he said. This was the moment he was building up to, he needed to see her smile again.

"No, now go away," she said.

"Come on Sam! Spread the Christmas spirit!" Freddie said.

"Bah humbug, now go away, you're blocking the TV," Sam said, motioning away with her hand.

"No, not until you smile so I can take a picture," argued Freddie.

"Urgh, fine!" Sam's expression transitioned into something that was closer to Spencer's grimace.

"No, smile like you mean it. Think of something funny and then I'll take a picture," Freddie compromised.

"Okay, but you have to go away as soon as it's done," Sam said and Freddie nodded. She thought for a moment and chose a memory that made her most happiest.

Sam suddenly smiled and Freddie took the picture he had wanted to take for most of the day and thought it perfect when he looked at it on the small screen.

"Perfect," he said. "What memory did you think of?"

"The time that I pulled your pants down in front of everyone," she chuckled, "your reaction was hilarious." Sam continued to laugh with her eyes closed and Freddie took another picture but without her noticing. It was even more perfect than the one before.

"Yeah, 'cause that was real funny," he said sarcastically.

Sam finally calmed down enough to say, "It was," and then carry on. Freddie walked away half happy, half annoyed at the memory of everyone seeing his anti-bacterial underpants when he still wore those. It was hell for the next few days, and Sam made sure it was even worse.

**~~~~~~END OF CHRISTMAS DAY~~~~~~**

Freddie got home from the Shay's apartment and got into bed almost straight away. As he laid in bed, he got out his new camera and looked through all of the pictures and videos he had taken. There were videos of them playing party games and there was even a video that had been ten minutes before he got home of him mom telling him to go home and go to sleep. There were lots of pictures on there, too. Ones of Carly, ones of Spencer, ones of Sam or Carly stealing Freddie's camera to take pictures of him; pictures of decorations and all sorts of fun that they had got up to during the day. But the ones that had caught Freddie's attention were the ones he and everyone else took of Sam.

There were the pictures that he first took of her, perfectly lying on the couch smiling at the memory of him. Although the memory of what made her laugh wasn't ideal, it was still him that had made her laugh so hard back then and those few hours before, and that made his heart race. He moved onto the next few pictures and saw that Sam was always acting all silly when Carly had the camera so that they could joke around together and that made him smile. It was strange that her smile could make him smile even more than she could.

Freddie might not have got his perfect Christmas gift, but little did he know that he was only a few steps further from getting to it. Maybe it was a gift meant for his birthday rather than Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight! Review! :D<strong>


	72. Dog

**This one is kinda bad cause I've been having writers block and nothing to write about, sooooo, I'm sorry this took a while to upload and I'm sorry it's not up to the best standard but oh well :P **

**Its New Year's Eve and I know I was supposed to finish this for New Years buuuut I can't write nearly 30 fanfictions in a night, so im going to set my deadline (my _official _deadline now) to the day I first uploaded Day 1, so that's January something...Mer, I'll check the actual date later :P Thanks seddierules2468 for this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 72 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Dog<strong>

**Freddie POV**

The sun beamed down as Sam and I were walking back to my apartment in the middle of a cold winter day. We had just gone out and about so that we had something to do. Sam decided to poke a bee's nest and wake the angry bees that were hibernating in the winter, so they all came hauling out of the nest. She had run away but I wasn't as fast so I got stung several times while she laughed at me, she seemed to forget that I was extremely allergic to bees. Luckily the bees had only attacked my hand and I only got stung twice so nothing really serious happened.

As we were walking back to my house, Sam suddenly stopped so I ended up walking into her and tripping over. I fell on the floor but Sam did nothing.

"You could've helped me up!" I said as I dusted myself off.

"It's so cute," Sam said.

"Wha—?" I began but saw what she had said was cute. There looking at us behind a trash can, was a scruffy dog that looked like it was homeless and had been for quite a while. It's brown fur was sticking up from every end and it was shaking slightly in the cold.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well go look," she shoved me a little closer to the dog.

I slowly walked towards the dog with caution; it didn't look afraid, just curious. I examined the dog for a second and came to my conclusion.

"Boy," I said.

"Okay," she said, "now what do we do with it?" She walked towards the dog and petted it.

"Careful Sam, it could have rabies or something!"

"Oh be quiet, Benson, it's harmless," she changed her voice as she said, "aren't you?" to the dog.

"You looked harmless once, but you're not," I retorted.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." Sam then looked around its neck for a collar that was no existent. "What do we do with him?" she asked.

"I dunno, we should probably give him to an animal shelter," I said as I knelt down next to the dog and stroked it as Sam was doing.

"He looks like he suits the name Scruffy," she said.

"You think?" I said smiling. "Okay, Scruffy, we need to take you to an animal shelter."

"He looks really cold; can't we at least take him back to your house and bathe him or something?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, and have my mom find out that there was a flee-infested dog in her house?"

"Is your mom in right now?" Sam asked.

"No, but—"

"Come in, Scruffy! We're taking you to Freddie's house and we're gonna bathe you," Sam said to the dog.

"Wait, Sam, we can't just take him to my house!" I said, chasing after Sam who was already walking with a shaking Scruffy by her side.

"Sure we can, your mom doesn't have to know," she said as if it were obvious.

"But it's not that simple, my mom can smell a rat a mile off," I said.

"Scruffy's a dog, not a rat," she said.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh chillax, Freddie, it'll be fine," Sam said as we walked into Bushwell Plaza.

"Fine," I accepted.

We were greeted by Lewbert shouting at us to get the 'flee-bag' out of his lobby. I got my key out to let us into my apartment, as soon as the door was open Sam and Scruffy hurried in there. Scruffy seemed to be enjoying the warm of my apartment and Sam seemed to enjoy the excitement the street dog had got out of the warmth.

"Come on, get him into the bathroom and run a bath," I told Sam.

"Okay," she said and told Scruffy to follow her into the bathroom.

There were tracks on my living room floor from where Scruffy had walked, but I felt sorry for the dog. No matter how much the dog had been through by being homeless, I couldn't feel angry at it for leaving footprints on my mom's freshly cleaned carpet.

Sam had run the bath and filled it with bubbles. Scruffy seemed reluctant to get it but finally he did and when he got in he sat there patiently and enjoyed the warmth of the bathtub. Sam and I got to work on trying to clean Scruffy even though that would go against everything Scruffy stood for (when we were finished cleaning him he wouldn't be scruffy anymore to be called Scruffy...) but that wouldn't matter. He would always be Scruffy to me and Sam.

"Who's a good boy?" Sam cooed as she stroked Scruffy behind his ears. "We're gonna miss you when we have to call the animal shelter," she continued.

"Yep," I said. For a moment a sly smile spread over my face but I erased it when I saw that Sam had seen. Before she could question why I'd looked like that, I splashed her with water.

Her face changed into an expression that looked like a fish as she realised what I had done, she then splashed me with water right where it looked like I had just wet myself.

"Sam!" I complained.

"You did it to me first!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to do it back!" I said while laughing.

"Oh shh, Benson or I'll do it again. I think we've cleaned Scruffy up enough now," she concluded and she stood up.

I laid out quite a few towels for Scruffy to jump on so that it wouldn't turn into an _Annie _moment when her dog jumps out and then have to change her all over the house after making a huge mess. At least I think that's what happened...

"Come on Scruffy, you can jump out now," I said when I'd finished laying down the towels all over the bathroom floor.

He jumped out and Sam and I got splashed but luckily he didn't run away. He sat down on the towels as I let the bath out and Sam began to dry him off using towels. After a while, we finally got him dry enough to leave the bathroom and he didn't look so scruffy anymore. He padded through my house as Sam and I looked for something that could substitute for a leash and for some reason, I actually found something that _was _a leash in a box hidden in a cupboard. Weird...

We called the nearest animal shelter that looked nice and would treat Scruffy well, which we found online, and they told us to bring the dog over as soon as we could, so Sam and I decided to go right after feeding Scruffy something suitable for a dog which ended up being some chicken in the fridge.

"I'm really going to miss him," Sam said. We were walking down the street to go to the animal shelter that was a few blocks away. Sam was holding the leash attached to Scruffy.

"Yeah, it was love at first sight for you and him," I said.

"Yep," she said. "I hope they find him a good home. If they neglect Scruffy I swear to cheese I _will _be responsible for what happens to them, but don't tell anyone that or the cops will be able to find me."

"Don't worry, I've given up telling people all the bad things you're gonna do, I don't want to have to keep lending money to bail you out," I said.

"Good," she said.

We finally reached the animal shelter so Sam and I had to say goodbye to our dog.

"See ya, Scruffy, I'm gonna miss you. Oh, and if you're new owners aren't nice to you, bite them, run away and come and find me and Freddie, okay?" For some reason, Scruffy seemed to understand because he barked in confirmation. "Good boy," she said and scratched behind his ears one last time.

"Goodbye Scruffy, I hope they find a good home for you. We'll miss you," I said and he licked me and then licked Sam. We were bent down on the floor so he almost knocked us both over by the force of him jumping on us to lick us. Sam and I laughed and I stroked Scruffy and handed him over to animal shelter woman.

I could safely say that both Sam and I would miss Scruffy. It wasn't fair that we had so little time with him but neither me nor Sam would be able to look after him. We only had time for a couple of hours, but it really made a boring day better.

And most of all, it made me realise that that whole time we had Scruffy, Sam and I didn't argue or anything. It was settled: I would get a dog for me and Sam in a couple of years so that Sam wouldn't beat me up so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, hate it? Review! <strong>

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I got a camera, an Ugly Doll (it's the cutest thing ever!) and some body spray stuff and CDs and DVDs and other little stuff :D What did you guys get? :D**

**Oh, and most importantly...Happy New Year! :D**


	73. Meat

**Happy New Year! Okay, I need to finish everything by January 10th so I need to write between 2 & 3 fanfictions a day! I'll hopefully be posting the next one tonight! Thanks to seddierules2468 for this idea! Happy 2013! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 73 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Meat<strong>

**Sam POV**

There were only a few things in my life that I really lived for: iCarly, my laptop, my cat Frothy and meat. Meat seemed to rule out all of the others because I could eat it while I did everything else that was important to me, like I could eat meat while doing iCarly or planning for a webshow, I could eat meat while on my laptop, and I could even feed meat to Frothy. All I was trying to say was that meat was important to me, but was meat the most important thing in my life anymore?

As I thought through what was important, I realised that meat would never be on the list of important things in life of normal people, but I wasn't normal. I only had a short list of things I lived for, but I thought it was time that I looked at my list and checked it...like Santa Clause, except I wasn't a big fat man in a red suit with a beard. I needed to figure out my priorities and others things that I lived for that was nothing to do with food or things that I own.

I owned Frothy but he was a pet rather than an actual item that could be used or consumed. He was a good pet, I always fed him and looked after him but there was something about a cat being on my list that made it seem as though people didn't matter, only Frothy. So I thought harder about something on my list of things I lived for that was anything to do with people, which was iCarly. iCarly was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me. It kept me out of trouble, I got to experience opportunities that no one would ever think I'd be able to accomplish and most of all I got to hang out with my best friends and just be me. Carly was the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and I wasn't just saying that 'cause she lets me stay at her house all the time. It was because she understood me and helped me to become a better person, but Carly couldn't take all the credit. As much as I didn't really want to admit it, Freddie was my best friend, too. Although he followed Carly around like a lost puppy for about a year, he grew to enjoy hanging out with me as much as he did with her and that made us both learn not to judge people too quickly. We did hate each other for that year he followed Carly around, but then we grew to tolerate each other and then, later on, become friends. If Carly wasn't there to help me for whatever reason, Freddie was there to help. Even though I did bully him and make fun of him constantly, he never held it against me, and that's what made me realise something.

Freddie was one of the reasons I lived for. Carly was as well, but she would always be. It was suddenly clear that he had always been one of the things I lived for, and without him to boss around my life wouldn't have been nearly as exciting or good as it has been. I needed him in my life for me to be me and that was why he was better than meat.

Whoa, I couldn't believe that I had said that Freddie Benson was better than the fatty goodness of meats such as ham and bacon, but it was true.

Fredward Benson possibly meant more to me than most meats.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's short and kind of a pointless little chapter but quality, not quantity ;) Review!<strong>


	74. Dork

**Hey guys! This is a special not-so-little chapter because it was co-written! This has been written by me and by my very good friend and amazing writer SeddieCookie/BrittanyTiffanatic (she has two accounts, and her amazing multi-chapter story 'iGet Fed Up' is on her BrittanyTiffanatic account!). So we wrote this chapter together! She wrote half of it and I wrote the other half! Hope you enjoy this one cause me and Brittany had loads of fun writing this together! :D We'll hopefully be writing a whole fanfiction together one day so watch out for that one! :D Thanks to seddierules2468 for this idea, it's their last idea so thank a lot for their ideas! :D **

**~Charlotte & Brittany~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 74 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Dork<strong>

**Freddie POV**

19th of February is a date I'll always remember. It was the day Sam had actually listened to me, but it didn't really go according to plan... Me, Carly and Sam sat in the iCarly studio, rain was pouring outside as it hit violently against the window. We had been trying to think of new ideas for the next iCarly, but we just couldn't think of anything that would interest our viewers.

"Okay... How about we do a new The Idiot Farm Girl, or Gibby's little part?" Carly asked, quite fed up.

Sam, who was lying across two beanbags groaned, "But Gibby's idea is so... Gibby."

"Yeah, but he worked hard on it, and he's really proud of it. We can't just say no to him!"

"But-" Sam began.

"What do you think Freddie? Should we do Gibby's bit?" Carly asked me, smiling brightly.

"Ugh, don't ask him! He's a dork, he doesn't know anything about fun, or interesting things."

Carly shook her head lightly and sighed, "Sam..." She was getting really annoyed with our constant arguing, so I decided not to say anything back, but Sam had been really annoying me lately but continuously calling me a dork.

"What?! It's true! Dorks never do anything fun. His mom can think of more fun stuff than he can!"

"Alright, that's it! I am so sick and tired of you calling me a dork all the time. If you cared or _liked me, even a little bit_ you'd stop," I shouted, at the blond girl, who had slowly got off of the two beanbags she was lying across and was now standing in front of me.

"Okay! I didn't realise it upset you that much," Sam said, in defence.

"That's your problem, Sam. You don't care about other people, and how they're feeling. You just do what you like; never ever thinking of how what you say could actually offend a person. Words can hurt, you know?"

Sam stared at her feet; her voice was quiet, "I..."

"Sorry Carly," I faced Carly, who had been standing at the side watching the argument, "You'll have to decide the bit by yourself, I'm going home."

The next day, I walked into school not really bothering to search for Carly like usual as I had to go to my locker first, anyway. I threw books I needed for later lessons into my locker and slammed the door shut. I turned around, noticing Carly and Sam standing next to their lockers, and decided to make my way over to them.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hiya," Carly replied, smiling as she shut her locker door.

"Freddie," Sam replied, not bothering to even look at me.

"What, no nickname?" I asked, shocked.

Sam turned to face me, "You told me not to."

I was surprised! Sam had actually listened to me. Never in a million years would I of thought that Sam Puckett would do what I told her to.

"So..." Carly said, "Oh, Freddie, we decided to do a new Idiot Farm Girl, so after school you wanna come over to mine and help write the script with us?"

I looked over at Sam, there was still no comment about me being a dork and not being able to be creative. Wow. "Yeah, sure," I said. Again, I looked over at Sam to see if she was going to reply with anything offensive... Nope. Still nothing!

I was positive she would say it sometime today, there's no way she'll be able to go a whole day without calling me a dork. No way!

"We should get to lesson, our new teacher is so strict, I swear she'll murder us if we're late," Carly laughed, as we began walking.

As we reached the class room, English was just starting to begin. Our new teacher, Mrs Tenderlate, made us all stand at the front of the class room.

"Now, I'll be putting you in your seats as I believe children who get to sit where they like don't listen, so they don't learn, and I'm not going to spend my time talking to brats who aren't even listening to me! Now, you sit there, you next to her, you behind them, you next to him."

As she went through the whole class, Carly was picked to sit next to Gibby, which was okay. I looked around the class, realising everyone else had already got a seat, leaving just me and Sam. "You two, sit together at the back." Mrs Tenderlate demanded.

I watched Sam as she walked slowly to the back of the class room, muttering words I can't repeat about our teacher. I followed behind her, as Mrs Tenderlate began lecturing us about using proper English. Sam slammed her bag onto the table, and threw herself into the blue chair, whereas I put my bag next to me on the floor and quietly sat down. I watched the teacher as she stared daggers at Sam for interrupting her with her bag slamming while she was talking.

About 30 minutes into the lesson, Mrs Tenderlate gave us a huge pile of work to do. Sam groaned, "Freddie, do my work!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause... You're a..." She stopped, picked up a sheet of work and threw it at my face, "Just do it!"

"I'm not gonna do your work!"

"Ugh, you're such a d- Nothing, forget it. I'll do it myself."

"Such a what?" I asked, watching Sam as she read the first part of the sheet, placed it back down on the table and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I said nothing."

"But that's not what you were gonna say," I pointed out.

"Why does that matter? I said nothing, so leave it," she said, looking down at her phone.

"I wanna know what you were gonna say!" I demanded.

"Forget it," Sam glared at me, leaving long pauses in between each word.

"I just wanna know what you were gonna call me." Honestly, I knew what she was going to say, but I just wanted to hear her say it. I don't know why. I just did.

"Freddie!" She raised her voice, making half the class turn to face us.

I sighed, deciding to not say anything else and just do my work. Sam gave up on her work, and began drawing on her sheets and arguing with people sitting around us. Oh the joys of having to sit next to Sam.

The lesson finished after 40 more minutes of work, and people ran out of class as quick as possible, hoping our evil teacher wouldn't give us a million pages of homework. The rest of the day went pretty quick, though I wasn't really concentrating on what was happening. I kept thinking about Sam... She had to say dork today, I just know it. She was going to say it.

After school I went over to Carly's to be greeted by Spencer, who was hanging upside down. I asked him why and he explained how he wanted to see how a bat lives. Yeah, I don't know. I worry about him sometimes, I really do. I went up to the studio, where Carly and Sam had already begun writing the script.

"What shall I put next?" Carly asked tapping her pencil on the book she was writing in. "Sam, any ideas?"

"We need more ham," Sam told Carly, as she picked up the empty plate next to her.

"Sam! The script! We need to finish it, iCarly is tomorrow!" Carly paused, "You ate our whole ham?!"

"Was that wrong? And I've got nothing," she said, referring to the script.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Freddie, what about you?"

"Urm, maybe we could have Spencer come in and..." I looked over at Sam, "Still nothing?!"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Nothing..."

"Spencer come in and what?" Carly asked.

"Oh, yeah, urm... Maybe he could use that new sculpture he made and blow Sam's moustache off," I said, using the first idea that popped into my head. I honestly didn't really have anything to say about the script, I just wanted to see if Sam would say anything about being a dork.

"You want him to use that thing next to my face?! No way! That's a stupid idea!"

"It is kinda dangerous," Carly added. "Oh! I got it! I can finish the script!"

"Okay then..." I said as I checked my phone, "It's getting late; I should go home before my mom calls the cops."

"See ya," Carly laughed.

"Bye Benson."

I got into my apartment and made my way into my bedroom, chucking my bag into the corner of the room and jumping onto my bed. I didn't get it. At first, I wanted Sam to stop calling me a dork, and now I'm basically begging for her to call me dork again. Why?! Why hasn't she called me it?! The first time she actually listened to me, and I wished she hadn't. It's like I actually enjoyed being called a dork.

~As I sat on my bed I thought about different times Sam had called me a dork and I hadn't mind. One of the times was when I had suddenly burst into a long speech using a lot of techy words that I knew no one but my AV club friends would understand. I had just got a new software that I could use on the iCarly site to make it a million times better and once I had stopped talking Sam just looked at me straight in eye and said, "Wow...there was dork Freddie and now this just broke the scale of how dorky you are," but I didn't mind because I was so happy and even that comment made me laugh at the time.

I remembered another time that she had called me a dork but this one wasn't a funny time, it didn't really annoy me either. It was one of those times that I would give Sam 'the look' to show my annoyance when it didn't really bother me. It was the many times she had greeted me with "Dork," and a nod, or when she had said "Hey there, dork," and the other countless times she had said 'dork' to greet me. That made me smile as I thought about those times and I wasn't completely sure why.

Finally I remembered when she had actually praised my dorkiness. It was a time when her laptop needed fixing and she was panicking because she had no money to pay for it to get professionally fixed so I told her to bring it to me to fix it. As soon as I mended it I handed it back to her and she said "Normally I would insult your dorkiness, but it just saved my life. Thanks dork." I hadn't forgotten that time but it was the first time I really thought about the nickname that she gave me.

Nicknames were technically an affectionate term and she was the only one that gave me nicknames and she knew that. Sam would always call me different names but when I told her to stop I realised that it wasn't right for her not to give me nicknames and she was always tempted to give me a nickname throughout the day but she forced herself not to so that she could prove a point, and I saw that point now. I missed her nicknames and I missed how she called me dork even if it was a little disrespectful. My life seemed dull without her calling me at least one tiny little nickname. 'Benson' was a nickname that she had given me and she had used it earlier but it just wasn't the same as her calling me 'dork'.

I had to speak to her and tell her how much I missed being called a dork. It was probably the weirdest thing I had ever admitted and it wasn't really a normal thing someone would miss, therefore Sam would probably get a kick out of me admitting it to her, and she would most probably kick me as well, so I decided to call her instead of facing her face to face.

I picked up my phone and dialled in her number...okay, who actually dials someone's whole number? I actually went onto my contacts, selected Sam's name and put the phone to my ear. I cringed at the sound of the 'ring ring' as I thought about what I was going to say. I just had to come out and say it. The dial tone ended as she picked up the phone and I started to panic.

"What?" she asked.

"What a lovely greeting, thanks for that Sam," I said, suddenly having courage.

"Oh shut it d—dude," she mended.

That was the final straw. "Sam, I need you to call me a dork!"

"What the—" she started but I interrupted.

"It's been annoying me for so long you not calling me a dork and I need to hear you say it! Or any kind of nickname! Seriously, you need to just call me a dork or just one nickname! Anything that isn't my name!"

"Are you on some new medication I should know about, or?" she said, but I continued to ignore her.

"You shouldn't have listened to me! It's just weird and wrong you not giving me a nickname! My day has been miserable without you teasing me or making fun of me! I know I said if you cared or even liked me a little bit you'd stop calling me names, but I take that back! If you cared or _liked me, even a little bit_," I repeated yesterday's words, "you'd call me names!"

"Wow, Freddie Benson is begging me to call him a dork..." she was silent on the phone for a moment and said, "You're such a dork," and hung up.

I practically screamed out in joy as I heard her call me that four letter word that should really annoy me but actually made me happier than a goldfish learning how to remember things (that's never happened, but you'd understand how happy a goldfish would be if that happened). I went to sleep happy that night at the name calling, I just hoped she would keep it up.

I went to school the next day a little cautious. I wasn't sure how Sam would react face to face after me pleading over the phone to her the night before. Would she still avoid nicknames or would she give in and call me them again? I walked to my locker and threw my books in like I had yesterday and spotted my best friends at their lockers together in absent minded conversation. I walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh, hi Freddie," Carly said as she spotted me.

"Sup," Sam said. I sighed and a sad expression fell over my face. Why should a boy of my age feel like this over a girl not calling them a nickname?

I groaned out loud and Sam looked amused. She turned to Carly and made a comment that possibly could've saved my life...not really, but saved my saneness.

"I think I upset the dork," she said. My face suddenly brightened up and before I could say anything the bell went and it was another lesson with Mrs Tenderlate sitting next to Sam.

I was positively beaming through the whole day because Sam had succumbed to my begging and hadn't stopped calling me 'dork' and a variety of nicknames for most of the day. She also tried to insult me a countless number of times but when she saw that I was too happy to be bothered by them she walked away from me.

After school we all went back to Carly's apartment to get ready for the show and for the girls to learn the script for the new instalment of 'the Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Moustache was a Squirrel'. Eventually the show started and the new Idiot Farm Girl was hilarious as usual and the show was successful. The show ended and I went home.

Being called dork wasn't much of a bad thing; it was just a nickname, so why did I let myself be bothered about it in the first place? From then on I let Sam call me whatever name she wanted without getting extremely mad at her for it. The names did annoy me sometimes but nothing would make me ask her to stop calling me them altogether. I was proud to be called a dork...most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D It was fun to write with an amazing writer like Brittany and I hope you take a look at what she has written on both of her fanfiction accounts! <strong>

**Review!**


	75. Truth or Dare

**Okay guys, you're welcome to hate me as much as you like, but you need to hear the excuse as to why I've taken so long to update! It's just one word that sums up everything: School. I went back in January and it is finally half term where I get a week off, so now that I don't have to worry with any pieces of homework due in until another week, I decided to write this! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I hope you didn't think I had given up on this fanfiction - which I haven't, no matter how long I may take to update - but I haven't watched an iCarly episode since November when the final one aired because I don't have Nickelodeon anymore :( Anyway, thanks to Mel who reviewed on fanfiction a while ago to give me this idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 75 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Truth or Dare<strong>

**Carly POV**

Sam and Freddie were coming round my apartment to have a sleepover with me. Spencer was out of town visiting our granddad and I didn't want to stay home by myself so I invited them both to stay the night. Mrs Benson didn't know Freddie was staying over but he wasn't planning on telling her or her finding out herself because she was working on a nightshift. Another reason why I actually wanted them both round was because I wanted to play truth or date with them both. There was something going on between them and I wasn't sure if even they were aware anything was going on, but I needed to figure it out.

All I know is that they like each other.

I'm okay with that, I'm _more _than okay with that! I always knew, deep down, that Freddie would get over his crush on me and realise that it was nothing more than just a stupid, four year (give or take) crush on me. I was going to use the sleepover to get out the truth that they both need to become aware of, and I knew the perfect sleepover game: truth or dare.

Sam arrived at my house first, armed with popcorn and various other snacks which were mainly meat related.

"Hey, is Freddie here yet?" she asked when I opened the door. She looked a little flustered and nervous when she asked the question and I just looked at her knowingly.

"Nope, he texted saying he's be a few more minutes until he's ready to come over. Here, let me take those." I took the items that were in Sam's arms and took them to the kitchen. She sat down on our couch, making herself at home.

"I think this is going to be a really fun sleepover," I said as I sat down next to her.

"How comes?" she asked.

"No reason, just that it's always fun when my best friends come over and now that you guys are staying the night it'll be even more fun." _Oh, and I'm trying to get you and Freddie together._

She just shrugged and made a noise that translated that she agreed.

A few minutes later Freddie knocked on the door and I went to answer it after Sam reluctantly moved her feet that were resting on the coffee table to let me pass.

"Hey Freddie," I said, opening the door wider to let him in.

He was carrying a sleeping bag and two extra pillows that I asked him to bring over. They weren't really needed, but I guessed that Sam would actually like to have one of his pillows instead.

"Hey Carly," he said as he stepped in. I took the pillows from him and he put the sleeping bag on the floor beside the door. "Sup, Sam."

"Yo, Fredward," Sam replied without looking away from the TV that was showing an episode of Celebrities Underwater. "Dang it, why do none of these celebrities drown?"

I gave her a look that said _'Oh...kay...' _and put the pillows I was holding upstairs. When I returned from putting them in my room I came back downstairs again to see that the frenemies were wrestling each other.

"Guys, what is going on?!" I said running down the remainder of the stairs.

"I was trying to get past but she wouldn't move her stupid legs!" Freddie said while struggling under the weight of Sam. "And then she tackled me!"

"Sam, let go of Freddie, now!" I said trying not to get too involved or she'd get me into the fight. She carried on wrestling him so I put on my most stern voice. "Now, Sam!"

She groaned and finally let go. "Urgh, fine!"

Freddie was struggling for breath when she eventually let him free. "She could've killed me!"

"Stop overreacting," she said.

"Urgh!" Freddie said and stormed away to the kitchen.

"Sam, be nice," I warned her.

"Whatever." Shrugging me off, she carried on watching Celebrities Underwater.

After about half an hour of an awkward silence between the three of us caused by the wrestling match, I decided that it was late enough for us to set up our sleepover in the iCarly studio.

"Come on guys, let's set up our sleeping bags," I said standing up. I started to go upstairs and when they thought I was already gone, I heard Sam begin to speak.

"Help me up," she said.

"No, why should I?" Freddie said.

"Because I said so," she replied. I peaked round the corner of the stairs to see that her arms were extended so that Freddie could take her hands.

He stared – no, glared – at her for a while, sighed and then took hold of her hands and gently pulled her up. I don't know if they noticed it or not, but they both held onto each other's hands longer than was really necessary.

Before they could see me, I silently ran up the rest of the stairs so that they wouldn't cast me looking at them. On the way up to the iCarly studio I grabbed the pillows and my duvet to bring up to the third floor with me. I met Sam and Freddie inside of the iCarly studio, Freddie holding the sleeping bag that he had downstairs.

We set up the sleeping bags and duvets so that we were in a small circle and it looked really comfortable. Sam lay down on top of Freddie's sleeping bag and they started to argue about it, but in the end Freddie gave up on trying to argue with her.

We spent the first half of the night watching a few of our favourite movies and Sam and Freddie flicking half of the bowl of popcorn at each other so that there was a huge mess on the floor around them both. When they finally stopped throwing popcorn, Sam lied down in Freddie's sleeping bag with her head resting on his pillow looking tired. Out of the corner of my eye I swear that I had seen her breath in the scent of his pillow and have a small smile on her face. This was cute but I couldn't have her fall asleep without playing truth or dare.

When the movie ended I turned off the TV and faced the both of them. It was time to introduce the main event in the slumber party.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I piped up.

"But we already know all of the truth about each of us," Freddie said.

"Yeah, Carls, there isn't much we could do with that game," Sam said.

"Oh come on guys," I pleaded, "It'll be fun! We haven't played it in forever!"

"Urgh, fine," Sam said, "but you have to ask us first."

"Okay..." I decided to start off a little easy so that they wouldn't become scared of the idea. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said sleepily.

"What was the first memory of you ever committing a felony?"

"Let's see...Urm, I was six and I stole a lolly pop for a supermarket," she said.

"You were only six?" Freddie asked, his eyes showing a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Yeah, and you were six when you were still in diapers so shut up," she retorted.

I shook my head at the bickering and carried on before Freddie could say something back. "Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Urm...truth," he said slowly.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?"

He looked worried and asked, "Do I have to give a name?"

I said "no" while Sam said "yes".

"Carly's the game-maker so I'm going with whatever she says," he said to Sam. Sam ignored him and took a piece of popcorn from what was left in the bowl. "Yes, but I'm not saying on who."

"It's obviously on Carly so you might as well say it," Sam said.

"It's not on Carly, though," Freddie said nearly inaudibly. Sam didn't seem to hear it but I did.

"Okay, so someone has to ask me one now," I said.

"Fine," Sam said. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Dare?" I said it like a question.

"Okay," Sam said with an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to call up Freddie's mom and tell her that Freddie's in hospital with cramps."

"Cramps?" Freddie asked.

"She'll overreact, like always," she replied.

I agreed to do it and called her up. I told her what Sam told me to say and put it on loudspeaker as she overacted to the news. She practically screamed and Sam was laughing more than I had ever heard her laugh. I could see a smirk on Freddie's face as he saw Sam rolling around laughing and I was trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to burst out while still on the phone to Mrs Benson.

Finally I got off the phone to Mrs Benson when she stopped freaking out and actually went to the hospital. She would realise it was only a prank when she got there and Freddie wasn't there. At last it got back to me and I was able to ask the question that I needed to ask Freddie when he asked for a dare. Luckily, after Freddie had to answer a truth to Sam that I would rather not repeat, he chose a dare after that incident.

"Okay..." A grin had started to creep on my face as I asked the question that I was most excited to say. If he chose me, though, everything would just crumble. He needed to get over his fear of things. "I dare you to...kiss the prettiest girl in the room, on the mouth." His eyes practically popped out of his skull when he heard my dare. He turned to look at Sam who put her head down so we couldn't see her expression.

Freddie looked at me with pleading eyes. It was either because he didn't want to kiss Sam or that he didn't want to do the dare at all. I gave him a look and a little nod towards Sam and he took a breath. As I expected him to, then looked over to Sam, lifted her head up carefully and planted a sweet and soft kiss on her unsuspecting lips. He pulled out of the kiss quickly and looked terrified. But Sam's reaction wasn't like either of us expected. While we both suspected she would have a huge hissy fit or freak out at the kiss, she did the opposite.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked quietly. Freddie looked at her with an even more scared expression than he had when he was expecting a full on shouting match from her. I expected that my face mirrored his. Sam's face, however, looked very innocent which was scarier than her angry face.

"Because...well...I don't like Carly anymore. I like..." he trailed off at the end hoping she would get the drift of what he was saying.

"Me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I did just kiss you," he said a little jokingly trying to get a better, more _normal _reaction from her.

After pondering the information in her head for a few minutes, Sam finally reacted. Just, again, not the way neither me nor Freddie had expected.

She basically pounced on him and kissed him.

My work here was done.

The night basically ended with Sam and Freddie coming to terms with them being a couple now (which included a lot of kissing and me leaving the room a lot to either go to the toilet or get more drinks/snacks that weren't necessary) and us all falling asleep, the new love birds more content than anyone I had ever seen.

I always knew there was something going on .Thank god they have me to help them realise it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaaaaase review! Let me know what you think! Is this suckish because I haven't written in a while, or is it bearable to read? Review and tell me! You never know, if I get any reviews I might update earlier next time! ;D And who is excited for Sam and Cat?! :O I know I am! Anyway, lemme know what you thought of this chapter! <strong>


	76. Goodbye

**No you are not dreaming: I have actually updated! Yay! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have literally had NO motivation to write at all, and school has been in the way so much so even if I did have motivation and I did have the energy to write a fanfiction I wouldn't have been able to. But it's Friday and it's almost the Easter Holidays (2 weeks off, yay!) and I felt like I needed to give you guys something to read after so long of not, so here you go! An early Easter present to you all :P It may not be my best piece of work because I'm so out of practise but give me time and I can improve again. Thanks to a user called Mel who gave me the idea for this!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 76 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Goodbye<strong>

**Freddie POV**

This was probably the hardest thing that I would ever have to do. I didn't want to do it, most definitely not, but I didn't really have a choice. My mom had just gotten the opportunity of a life time to work in England for a couple of years and I couldn't be selfish and not go with her. No matter how much I would beg my mom to not take the job, I just couldn't do it to her. Life sucked like that sometimes.

I didn't want to leave my life in Seattle behind. I couldn't leave iCarly. That webshow was my life, and I couldn't leave Spencer or Carly – they were like a second family to me. And Gibby was the best guy friend anyone could have, in a weird sort of way. The thing was I didn't want to leave the person I had tried to get away from the most.

Sam.

When I was younger I used to dream every night of getting away from the blonde headed demon that would torment my daylight hours _and _my sleeping hours. Even in my subconscious mind she was always creeping up in my dreams. Over the years I got used to it and eventually liked seeing her in my dreams as well. It also took me those years to realise why.

I liked Sam. And not just the 'oh I can tolerate you all day and consider you my friend' sort of way. I mean the 'I think I'm in love with you' sort of like. Except there was no thinking about it. No matter how much I would try to convince myself otherwise, I was honestly, truly, deeply in love with the demon that changed my nightmares of her into the sweetest dreams that I had ever had.

And now I was leaving. And I had to tell her everything before it was too late.

Her reaction was what I was scared of most and I practically shook with fright every time I thought about telling her goodbye. She probably didn't feel the same way about me, but there was always the tiny bit of hope that kept me up with the more-than-a-crush crush I had on Sam.

Carly knew I was going and she was trying to help me break the news to Sam. Carly had already sussed out my love for Sam before I even said two words to her after I realised myself. She saw the way I looked at Sam that day when I realised and she dragged me away when Sam wasn't paying any attention and practically beamed with excitement. Now she was helping me to tell Sam my true feelings for her and how to say I was leaving. I honestly had no idea how.

It was the day before I was leaving that I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it from her anymore, it was killing me.

We were all hanging in Carly's apartment in the studio when I let out a shaky breath and turned to Sam.

"What's up with you Freddison?" Sam asked me.

"Um, I have something I need to tell you," I started.

"Oh my gosh," Sam said seriously. For a second I thought she had known, until she said, "You've finally bought normal underwear!"

"No, Sam, shut up for a second. What I need to tell you is serious," I said slowly.

That shut her up and she looked at me with cautious eyes. She sat there waiting for me to continue. I looked up to see Carly standing there and she gave me a small reassuring nod.

I sighed and told her. "I'm leaving." I looked at her to see that her expression had gone from cautious to confused.

"What do you mean leaving?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean I'm going to live in England for the next couple of years," I said, still looking at her.

"What?! Why? When?!" she said, firing questions at me at top speed. I didn't expect such a worried outburst from her.

"My mom got a promotion to work in England and I can't let her go by herself. And we're leaving tomorrow," I told her, now turning my eyes away.

"No! You can't leave!" she shouted. I could actually hear hurt and sadness in her voice as she said all this. "What about iCarly? What about Spencer and Gibby and Carly? What about _me?_" The last part made me look up again.

I couldn't actually believe it. Sam Puckett had tears in her eyes.

Then she hit me on the arm.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" she asked, hitting me on the arm again.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "Now stop hitting me!" I caught her arm mid-swing and kept hold of it. Half because I wanted to hold her in some way before I had to go, and half because I didn't want her to hit me again. Her hits were always harder when she was upset.

"But you can't just _leave!_" she said.

"I'll be back in a few years," I said trying to reason with her.

"_Years? _But you and your mom might not want to come back to boring old Seattle. There'll be way more opportunities in England for you!" I looked up at Carly and she even looked worried about Sam. I guessed my expression looked the same. "You could make new friends, and start a webshow with some British chicks and forget all about your life here. And forget about Carly and me!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't get out of this. And before I go tomorrow, I need to tell you one last thing." I looked at her and there were tears that were threatening to fall. I never ever thought in a million years that Sam would ever cry over anything like this. Especially over me. Holding onto her arm tighter and taking the other arm into my other hand, I took a deep breath and continued. "Sam Puckett, for a good few years now I have liked you. First it was just as friends but then not so long ago I realised something. I liked you more than a friend. And it killed me every day to not be able to tell you because of the fear that you wouldn't like me back, but since I'm leaving I have nothing to lose. So Samantha Puckett, I love you." It took me a moment to realise that I had closed my eyes while telling her my thoughts. I opened them again cautiously and saw a sad smile on Sam's face.

"You're such an idiot, Freddie Benson," Sam said. "If you told me you liked me two years ago I would have killed you. If you told me a year ago, I would have laughed by considered it. But if you had told me about six months ago, I would have told you that I felt the same. And because you told me now, I need to tell you that I actually love you too."

I felt like a bull (or a unicorn) had just jabbed its horns into my heart.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. Then she kissed me. It was a sad but sweet kiss that only lasted for a second. We both knew I was leaving in the morning but as long as we shared at least one kiss we would be able to survive.

Carly in the background behind Sam was practically beaming. When we broke away from the kiss Carly had given me a double thumbs up and smiled at me which I returned.

"It's not for forever," I pointed out to Sam, "And there is this thing called technology that we could use to talk to each other. And I could always visit, and you could visit me."

"That's true. I feel like that could work. And even if it didn't, we could just pick it up where we left off from here when you get back," said Sam.

"Yup," I said and smiled at her. We kissed again and I was in a perfect place for that moment in time but it would all be shattered when I left.

The next day came all too quickly and I didn't want to leave.

I kissed Sam goodbye for the final time until the next time I saw her. We agreed to talk every day, or email or any other ways of communication that we could think of, and that was fine by me.

I had a strange feeling that saying goodbye to Sam would only make the both of us stronger and make our relationship unbreakable. I just wished that there had been an easier way to say my feelings before I had to leave. Maybe this was best for us, though. Maybe that was the reason why we were going to be unbreakable, because of the separation. Everyone would say we were crazy and that it wouldn't work, but we'd prove them wrong.

We'd always prove them wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Please review and tell me what you think of this!<br>Also, I have a big announcement to make! I have started to write my own story! *gasp*. It's an original story that I've created myself and the first two chapters are on a website called Wattpad where people write and post their own stories for people to read. Honestly it is an amazing site/app (I have the app on my iPod, it's really good), so if you ever get the chance to look, my username is 'charlottee1233' and my story is called 'Ruthless Game'. I'll post a link on my profile anyway, but if you ever want to read something original from me then go ahead and take a look.**

**Until next time! **


	77. iHear

**Hey guys! I've updated so quickly :O Hmm...I actually don't know what to say in this authors note...Normally I know what to say :P Anyway, thanks to Mel for this idea! By the way, I've done this type of chapter before a couple of times, but I tried to make this one a bit different. Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 77 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iHear<strong>

**Freddie POV**

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just kind of happened. For one thing about what I heard I was terrified, shocked and actually insanely happy about what I heard Sam tell Carly. She didn't say the _exact _words but it was close enough for me anyway. I decided that I wouldn't bring it up for a bit so that I could play around with what I knew.

You're probably wondering about what I know, aren't you? I'm guessing that you just nodded. If you haven't then nod so that I don't sound like an idiot telling you all when you're not actually interested. Have you nodded now? Good.

So it all started on a Tuesday afternoon, which in my opinion was the worst day of the week. Always has been, always would be. Or so I thought. This Tuesday was the only exception. Well I was just minding my own business walking down the corridor, going to my locker to get my books out for my next class when I saw Carly and Sam in a heated discussion. Carly looked quite amused but Sam looked irritated. An irritated Sam was never the best Sam to talk to, so I just stood out of sight but listened. Plus Sam was never irritated at Carly so whatever they were talking about had to be important.

"He makes me feel things all the time! Stuff I don't understand! That boy doesn't know when to just stop," Sam said to Carly.

Oh, so she was irritated with a guy. But who? For some reason my stomach dropped at the thought of her talking to Carly about a guy.

"Sam you're the one that always picks on him, you're probably annoying him more than he's annoying you," Carly said, still smiling a knowing smile.

"That's the thing – he doesn't annoy me. Well he does, but I don't mind him annoying me as long as I get to torment him back, but that's the point I'm trying to make. The fact that I like him annoying me is annoying!"Sam looked at Carly like she was hoping Carly would understand but Carly was basically blank. "It's hard to explain." Sam slammed her locker door shut to let out the anger that was boiling up in her. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"You need to calm down, Sam, you're overrating a lot," Carly said, trying to reason with whatever Sam was trying to say to her.

Who was Sam talking about anyway? I should probably have stopped listening as it was nothing to do with me, but the fact that she _liked _that someone was annoying her made me stay. Jealousy was for some reason growing inside my chest and I didn't like the feeling. I don't like things I can't explain.

"You would be overreacting too if you were dreaming about some nub every night and you have no idea why! Dang it!" Sam screamed the last bit which earned her confused looks from a few kids. She practically growled at them and in the true tradition, they ran away practically crying. For some reason this made me chuckle out loud. Thank God I wasn't heard.

"I can't believe it," Carly said in a shocked realisation to something.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You actually..." Carly's eyes were glistening as if she were calculating something.

"What?!" Sam shouted at Carly, grabbing hold of Carly's shoulders and shaking her.

Carly wasn't fazed by this. "So you can't stop thinking about him?"

"Nope," Sam said. This made my stomach drop even more. She can't stop thinking about some guy that I may or may not know...I felt sick.

"And you like being with him, even though he annoys you?" Carly recalled.

"I wouldn't say I like being with him, but to save arguments and me getting more annoyed, yes, that is true," Sam said quite slowly.

"I think I've worked it out," Carly said.

"What's the verdict, kid? I can't take this anymore. He makes me feel so much stuff that I don't understand! Urgh," Sam cried out in exasperation.

"You like Freddie," she said simply.

Wait, what?! Me? She was talking about some other Freddie wasn't she? Or was she really talking about me? What was going on? Sam couldn't like me! Not at all! It wasn't even possible, she'd hated me since we first met all those years ago and now I'm hearing that Carly thinks that Sam liked me. Where did this suddenly come from?

And then it dawned on me. _I _was the one they had been talking about the whole time. I had just been listening to a heated discussion and whether or not Sam liked me and the confusing feelings I was making her feel. Well that was...unexpected.

"W-what?!" Sam spluttered, "I do not like Freddie! He's a nerd who annoys me twenty-four-seven and still sleeps with a night light! Call me crazy, but I don't think I like Freddie," Sam finished.

"You do," Carly said firmly. "Think about it Sam, just for a minute."

Sam did as she was told and considered every possibility. At least I hoped she was doing that instead of thinking of how many ways she could kill me.

She looked at Carly with concerned eyes. "Do I?" she was basically whispering now.

"I think you do," Carly said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You don't have to say the words right now and then you can admit how right I am about everything in your life. You're lucky to have a friend like me."

"Okay, thanks Carls," Sam said, still looking a bit worried at the new information she needed to process.

Behind the wall that I was hiding behind, I was secretly partying by myself. Sam Puckett might possibly like me. And she was coming to terms with that. I smiled bigger than I had ever smiled before.

It didn't bother me that she didn't say the words, but it helped me to clear some of my own feelings. I think I liked her, too. I would always (or half the time) annoy her on purpose just to get a reaction out of her. It didn't exactly help me medically wise but it meant that she had a reason to talk – or yell – at me, and that was the reason why I did it. It was only then that I realised myself why I did it:

Sam liked me in a way, and I liked her.

I could use this information for both of our expenses now. It would make her squirm and it would make me smile if I asked her something about myself. If she really did like me then she'd hopefully react in a way that would make it clearer to me and maybe to her as to whether she liked me. Only then I would tell her how I felt back. And then everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Have any of you guys heard of Hunter Hayes? If you haven't, you should listen to him! He has the cutest country voice that I have ever heard.<strong>

**Oh, and has anyone heard of the band Paramore? Their new song Still Into You is beyond perfect. Listen to it if you have the chance! It's so good! If you're one of those people who aren't too sure about rock bands, don't worry. This song is more pop-y than they've ever done before but it is truly amazing. **

**Anyway, review! :D**


	78. Dentist

**Oh my gosh, yes, it's me! I'm actually updating this story after so long! I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's taken me so long! I've had exams and stuff to prepare for for months so that's why I haven't had a chance to update, but they are DONE! Summer starts soon (July 19th, woo!) so in celebration of me getting through Year 10, I have decided to upload this! Please be gentle with the reviews! I've been reaaaally out of practise so I'm sorry if it's really bad! Thanks to Mel for this idea. **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 78 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Dentist<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie seemed to need moral support when he had to go to the dentist, so I agreed to go with him. His mommy would've gone with him but Crazy needed to go to some hygiene convention so Freddie was stuck with me. Yeah, like I was going to be any help. I'd just make the dentist laugh or something to make him jog the tools so that Freddie's tongue got stabbed.

Ha, that's actually a great idea. I'm gonna do that!

Anyway, I would get to see him in the dentist chair. Although, it wouldn't be as interesting as when Carly saw me in the dentist chair and I started telling my biggest secret, which was that Freddie and I kissed.

Man that kiss...

Okay, urm, anyway! I wouldn't mind hearing what secrets Freddie would have if he had to be gassed with nitrous oxide. But I doubted very much that they'd be interesting. Perhaps something useful, like for new ways to tease him, but probably nothing shocking.

"Name?" the receptionist at the dental clinic asked. She looked about middle aged but friendly. Two things I hated: friendly people and moms. I could tell she was a mom by the photo of her kids that was kept next to her computer.

"Benson, Fredward Benson," Freddie said.

I scolded him. "Dude, you could just say 'Freddie Benson', you don't have to go all _James Bond, _nub."

Freddie gave me a look and the woman at the desk did some clicks on her very old-looking computer. She told us we were free to sit down in the waiting area until Freddie's name was called up.

"Nervous without your mommy?" I asked Freddie in a babyish voice, poking him on the arm.

He swatted my hand away. "No," he said a little too quickly.

"Aww," I said, continuing to poke him.

"Quit it!" Freddie said a little too loudly so others in the waiting room looked up from their gossip magazines to look at us.

We only had to wait a few minutes until his name was called up. Together we got up and followed the dental assistant to the room.

"Just sit down on the chair," the dentist dude told Freddie.

Like a good little boy he was, Freddie sat down on the chair. I stood in the corner of the room looking at the scene before me. The room was just a normal dental room with a chair in the middle, the dentist's computer on the desk and next to that a tray with all of the tools on it. If only I had one of those scalpel things...

"So I'm just going check your teeth," the dentist began. He took that mirror tool and Freddie opened his mouth.

There was really nothing wrong with Freddie's teeth so we probably wouldn't have needed to be there long. That was, until, the dentist _did _find an imperfection in his flawless smile.

Yes, his smile is flawless. Don't judge me, or I'll judge you. Simple.

"Ah...this isn't good. Can you get the drill?" the dentist asked his assistant. While she was busying herself with setting up the drill the dentist continued. "It appears you have a hole in one of your back teeth. I'll need to drill into it to be able to make a big enough hole to fill it. I'll need to use a needle—"

"A NEEDLE?!" Freddie screamed. It actually sounded more than "AR KEEBLE?!" because the dentist still had the mirror in his mouth.

"Yes, to numb it so that you won't be able to feel the drilling into your teeth," he dentist said as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

The dentist removed the mirror from his mouth so that when Freddie screamed out again you could understand what he was saying.

"No! You are not sticking a needle in my mouth! Nuh-uh! Not doing that! I don't care if I feel that drill!" I'd never seen Freddie react like this before. It was half hilarious half unnerving.

Then I came up with a solution.

"Hey, uh, what if you gave him some laughing gas to calm him down?"

"Nitrous oxide?" the dentist said.

"Yeah, it worked for me," I told him.

He scratched his chin as he thought about it. He turned towards his assistant. "Get the nitrous oxide ready." Freddie was completely unaware of our conversation as he was still freaking out over the needle.

Ten minutes later, they'd given Freddie the gas, the injection and had already drilled and filled his holey tooth.

"All done. The gas should wear off soon. See you again soon, Freddie," the dentist said.

"Thanks, sir," I said to him as I dragged a loopy Freddie out of the room and eventually out of the dental clinic.

"How you feeling?" I asked him as we walked down the street. He was like a little kid running after birds. It was hilarious. If only I'd taken my phone with me. Dang it. People would've paid to see how he was acting right now.

"Dizzy," he said.

I just hoped to God that I wasn't like that when I was under the influence of laughing gas.

"Come on, nub, let's get you home," I said continuing to walk.

Freddie was trailing behind me and then I felt someone gently tugging my hair. I realised that he was holding it. If he was in a normal state I'd probably Judo Flip him.

"Your hair is so pretty, Sam. But so are you, too," he said.

Well that caught me off guard.

"Urm, did that dentist hit you over the head as well as give you some loopy gas?" I asked him, feeling myself blush despite myself.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' sound. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh...sure," I said.

This is exactly what I wanted to hear from him. His secrets! However, the secret he was about to tell me would somehow change my feelings for him forever.

"Sam," he said to me, quite seriously for someone that was full of nitrous oxide. "I like you. Like, like-like you."

I stopped dead in my tracts. Freddie kept playing with my hair.

"Say that again?"

"I said I like you!" Freddie said again.

"Okay, you're definitely more deluded than you normally are _without _the gas."

But secretly I was having a heart attack. I mean, he probably doesn't know what he's saying, and he definitely wouldn't remember saying it in the first place, I certainly didn't, but when I was on laughing gas I spoke the truth. I told Carly I had a secret and I told her. What if that was exactly what Freddie had done to me?

I couldn't afford to keep thinking about it. I mean, I liked him. I'd liked him for a long time. I couldn't completely understand why I did like him, I just _did. _It wasn't fair. I hated liking someone who was such a nub that they could never like me back.

I finally got him home and he recovered from his laughing gas phase. My theory was correct. When the effects wore off, he forgot everything that he told me. But I still remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER: please be kind with the reviews! Actually, just hit me with all the insults you come up with about this chapter. I'm sorry the ending is bad, I'm tired, its gone 10pm and I've been up 13 hours (yes, that is a long time for me) and I wasn't prepared to write this fanfic but I've neglected it so long that I needed to upload!<strong>

**Review!**

**ALSO! Who's loving Sam & Cat?! I definitely am. Okay that's all for now. Until next time!**


	79. Babysitters

**I know, I know, I'm long over due for an update! Im sorry! I haven't seen iCarly in months so it's hard to find inspiration from something that is slowly being replaced in my mind by other things. I got inspiration for this one because of the Sam and Cat episode that aired last night in America where Sam made a reference to Freddie! If you haven't seen the episode it's basically about their babysitting service getting bad reviews and Sam wants to find out who wrote those reviews. She says in the episode 'I called my boy Freddie B in Seattle, had time check it out' so that is where this comes from! This is the conversation that they had!**

**Funny this as well is that the next Day on my list was called 'Babysitters' so I decided to keep the name because it still fit, and the person that gave that idea was Jennette McFanSamy, so thank you to them!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 79 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Babysitters<strong>

**Sam POV**

Great, some guy's been writing bad and completely insane reviews about mine and Cats babysitting service. They only had a username so we couldn't get a name for the AngryParent who had written the reviews. But luckily I knew a nerd back home who could help fix our little problem.

I chose his name from my contacts in my phone and put the phone to my ear. It only rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Ah, Sam Puckett. Missing your old favourite tech producer?" his smooth voice spoke over the speaker.

"Oh hush down, Benson, I need a favour," I replied. Secretly I was missing him, but I couldn't make his ego get any bigger.

"From me?" he asked confused, returning to his nubby self.

"This particular project involves tracking so who else was I to call?"

I'd been speaking to him quite a few times since I'd moved to LA. He liked to know about how someone like me could actually work with kids and not be arrested. Honestly I couldn't answer that either, but I guess I'd grown up a bit. He certainly had. We hadn't been away from each other that long, but it was the longest we'd ever been away from each other. Carly was like the strings tying us together, but as soon as she left Freddie and I drifted, too. Thinking about that made me sad.

"Why do you need to track someone?" Freddie inquired.

"Someone's been writing bad reviews about mine and Cat's babysitting service, but they're completely fake. One was saying that their kid came home without a thumb and another one said we let their child play with nine snakes," I explained.

"Gimme a sec. What's the site?" I could hear some shuffling on the other end like he was moving himself, followed by the tapping of a keyboard.

I told him the website that he had to go.

"Got it! Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service?"

"Cat chose the name," I stated.

"Ah. Okay, so there have been 14 negative reviews from someone called AngryParent. They're all from the same person. Let me just trace this..."

I let Freddie get on with it for a while, with my occasional comments to make him go faster but eventually he spoke.

"Got them! Sam, every single bad review you got came from the same IP address. I'm getting their address up now; it's not far from you! Hold on," there was more tapping from his keyboard, "...the guy posting the reviews has his own babysitting service than a mile from yours!"

I clenched my teeth together."That little—!"

"Sam!" Freddie warned. With Carly gone, he seemed to be the one to keep me from saying words that would not be appropriate on daytime television.

"Sorry. But tell me where he lives!"

"He lives at 5677 Barfield Drive," Freddie said.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Freddie, you're the best!"

"I am?" he asked confused.

"Yep! I'll speak to you later, I gotta go tell Cat and smash some guy's door down."

"Don't forget the buttersock," Freddie reminded me.

"Ooh, good idea! I just got some new hard butter!"

"Don't kill him," Freddie warned.

"No promises."

"Call me soon and tell me what happens, I've missed a good Sam-fight," said Freddie. I could hear some nostalgia in his voice.

"Yeah, me too. I don't fight much now I'm here," I sighed.

"Just come back to Seattle soon and you can beat up some people from school. They all still remember you but they think you're gone for good. You should come surprise them," Freddie suggested.

"That actually sounds very appealing...Ah, we'll see. I'll speak to you soon, Benson," I sighed.

"See ya, Puckett," he sighed, too.

I hung up the phone and couldn't stop the sadness from washing over me. I missed Seattle, I missed Carly and I missed Freddie. I'd have to pay him a visit soon. No matter how much I wanted to say 'pfft, I don't need Seattle anymore' there was always Freddie that would make me question whether leaving was a good thing. We couldn't do iCarly again until Carly was back, but I could still hang with Freddie.

I'd have to call him again soon. Maybe one day I'll be able to find the courage to tell him that I miss him. LA wasn't the same as Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and probably isn't good. I haven't written in so long! This sounded cuter and Seddier in my head but I couldn't figure out how to make it really cute when I wrote it, so sorry! I'll try harder next time! <strong>

**Leave a review please!**

**ALSO: I'm running out of ideas again! I only have up to Day 82, so I've only got a few left, so it would be AMAZING if you guys could help me out again! I just need you to give me any word at all that comes to mind that I havent already done and I'll try my best to make it into a Seddie-filled fanficton! Thanks!**


	80. iAlmost Do

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I started it yesterday then lost inspiration by the end so it might seem a little all over the place, and for that I apologise! But read and enjoy, and review! Oh and, this is when Sam's in Sam & Cat. Mostly cause I heard the song and I thought of Sam being away and it fit in, so it's set in Sam & Cat's world - that probably made no sense. **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 80 0f 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: iAlmost Do<strong>

**Sam POV**

I sat on my bed in the shared apartment that I have with Cat in LA whilst Freddie was back in Seattle living his life without me beside him to tease or annoy him. I'm not going to lie, but I actually missed him. Sure I spoke to him on the phone or emailed him but it wasn't the same as actually seeing him every day, going to school with him, or just hanging out.

I got an idea: to email him. In the email I wrote:

'_I bet this time of night you're still up.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week.<br>I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
>And I bet sometimes you wonder about me.<em>

_And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<em>

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
>'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.<br>I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you  
>And risk another goodbye.<em>

_And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<em>

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe.  
>It's probably better off this way.<br>And I confess, babe,  
>In my dreams you're touching my face<br>And asking me if I wanna try again with you.  
>And I almost do.<em>

_And I just wanna tell you  
>It takes everything in me not to call you.<br>And I wish I could run to you.  
>And I hope you know that every time I don't<br>I almost do,  
>I almost do.<em>

_I bet this time of night you're still up.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week.<br>I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
>And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.'<em>

That was all I wrote.

I hit send and a while after I got a phone call from Freddie:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" said Freddie, "how comes you sent me the entire lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'I Almost Do'?" He sounded amused over the phone.

"Well...who doesn't like Taylor Swift? I can't just send you an email with lyrics to a pretty darn good song?" I demanded. Of course there was a reason, but he had to kind of figure that out himself. I mean, the lyrics fit perfectly.

"A normal person? Yeah. But you? Nope. There's always a reason behind everything you do, Puckett, even if it's a really bad reason, like the very many times you would hit me and say I was annoying you just by being there."

"Those were completely valid excuses! You used to be really annoying!" I said back.

"Used to be," he mused. "Does that mean I'm not anymore?" The way he spoke made it clear he was smiling whilst speaking.

"And now you've ruined it," I stated.

He chuckled slightly over the phone. "So are you going to tell me why you sent those lyrics?"

"I'll tell you what; you can figure it out yourself. As soon as you do, call me and tell me. Deal?" I said. Secretly I was pleased by how much he wanted to know. However, him actually knowing might cause him to run away.

"Can't you at least give me a clue?" he whined.

"Urgh, fine. Just read the lyrics as they are," I told him. "Speak to you when you figure it out!" I quickly said and hung up the phone.

He was smart, so he should be able to get it. At least I hoped he would understand because I didn't really want to spell it out for him.

It took him about an hour for him to call me back, which in my book meant he had actually read and re-read the lyrics about fifty times trying to make it fit in with my persona. Who would really expect me to send those lyrics to him of all people?

Well, either that or he'd forgotten about the deal.

I let my phone ring three times before I answered.

"Have you figured it out yet?" I asked.

"I think so," he said. There was a hint of sullenness in his voice, as well as mixed in guilt.

"And?" I urged.

"Taylor Swift knows exactly how to relate to our situation," he said.

I had to laugh at that. "She sure does."

"I get why you sent me those lyrics. Do you really think all of that then?" he asked.

Suddenly this conversation made me think it was a bad idea to tell him anything, but he already understood enough.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think its jank that we're so far away. I mean, we were best friends but the glue keeping us together was Carly and as soon as she left, I left, too. And we were _together, _too. As in..."

"Boyfriend-girlfriend?" he said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Do you miss it?" he asked me. That completely caught me off guard.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"Do you miss being together?" elaborated Freddie.

"Well..."I trailed off, I wasn't really sure how to answer that, so I answered a question with a question. "Do you?"

The phone went silent for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I miss you being here Sam, whether from when we were together or just when being friends."

"I miss it too, and I miss you. Wow, I never thought I'd be saying this."

"Yeah, nor did I," Freddie replied. "Okay, Puckett, now what?"

"Well, for the moment we'll just have to rely on cell phones, but we'll visit each other soon. I gotta go in a minute though; Cat ordered food and I can smell it from here and my stomach is about to swallow my insides if I don't eat. I'll speak to you soon though. Later," I said.

"Nice image to put into my head...See ya, Puckett." And he hung up the phone.

I sighed contently. I had Freddie back in my life properly. I'd see him soon and we'd be together as friends or maybe something more. I just made a life out in LA though, so I wasn't sure how it was going to work, but we would sort something out. We always did.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very quickly running out of ideas so I need your help to give me ideas of what I could do! Just review with a word that could be made into a fanfic or whatever! (Of course you'll be credited for it!) I only have about 3 more ideas so they'd be very helpful! Thanks!<strong>

**Review!**


	81. Pets 2

**Whoa, long time no update! For that I apologise, but I'm doing my GCSEs (only 3 exams left! Phew) so I've been super busy and I haven't even seen iCarly in the longest time so there's been no inspiration. This chapter has literally taken the longest time to write, I started it forever ago and I'd add to it occasionally but I forced myself to finish it so I could upload it. I'm still all for giving credit, so this 'idea' was given by Jennette McFanSamy, so thank you! Enjoy this long awaited update!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 81 of 100 Days of Seddie Challenge: Pets - (This title has been used before but it's completely different to the other one on Day 57!)<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Have you ever been rudely awakened at God knows what time in the morning by an uninvited visitor? If you haven't, you're lucky.

I was just minding my own business, dreaming about my mom being normal (this was a recurring, great dream), and then suddenly I felt something on my face.

I woke up slowly, giggling because of how it tickled but then I saw a figure standing over my bed. I yelped and sat bolt upright.

"Sam?! What are you doing in my room?" I yelled, suddenly feeling self conscious that she was in my room. I grabbed my duvet and tried to cover up my pyjamas. Turning next to me, I realised what had actually woke me up: there was a puppy sniffing around on my bed. "Is that a...dog?"

"Yep, I found him in the street," she stated, picking the scruffy pup up.

"Why is it in my room?" I stared at her wide eyed. That dog could have been anywhere; it was most probably infested with fleas and germs.

"_Because," _she said exasperatedly, "you're going to help me find its owner."

"And why exactly would I do that? Get out of my room, Puckett!" I stood up so that I wasn't near any of the germs of the dog that had been sniffing around my bed.

"If there's reward money I'll split it with you," she said.

That made me interested. Until I remembered that Sam liked money. "What, so you can split it seventy-thirty?"

"Nope, we'll go half and half."

Now I was cautious.

"Why can't you get Carly to go look with you?" I asked, sub-consciously stepping away from her and her mutt.

"She has to do some paper for school this morning, so you're my only option."

"Couldn't you have _asked _me first instead of letting yourself into my bedroom with your homeless dog?" I suggested.

"How would that work if you were asleep? Now come on, Benson, we've got a dog's owner to find."

Thankfully Sam left my room so that I could get changed. I was not happy with the arrangements of my Saturday, but I had to do what Queen Puckett wanted or she'd send her newly found flea-dog to lick me again, which wasn't something I wanted.

Seattle was a quiet place at eight in the morning. In the gathering winter it was still slightly dark but the sun was peeping up behind some grey clouds. Not surprisingly there weren't many people outside on this cold Saturday morn so the streets were pretty empty.

Sam carried the dog in her arms, scratching behind its ears as she walked. The dog didn't seem to mind; in fact it was panting contently.

"So where did you find him?" I asked her.

She turned her attention to me. "A few blocks from yours and Carly's building. We'll start there and see if there are any 'missing' posters."

"Okay," I shrugged. I guessed that this wasn't the _worst _way to spend a Saturday morning, strolling around Seattle in the freezing cold with a demon holding a flea bag. Okay, maybe there were better things to be doing.

We reached a small dumpster alley where Sam had found the dog.

"This is where I found him."

I looked around the alley and found something red and slightly chewed.

"I think I found his collar," I said, picking it up carefully with my thumb and forefinger. There was a name on it in big letters, 'ROVER'.

"His name is Rover, and there's an address!" I read the address aloud. "Hey, that's only around the corner! Just through the park—"

Apparently _park_ was a word Rover liked. He jumped out of Sam's arms and chased off down the street, yapping happily as he ran further away.

"No! Rover, come back!" Sam shouted after the dog. "Great, I'll never get that reward money! Can you believe these people are offering five-hundred dollars for that dog?"

"Five-hundred dollars?! Dude, come on!" I said, beginning to run after the small dog. I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her with me.

It was still ridiculously early which meant fewer cars, so we ran across roads at top speed. I knew where to go first: the park. It didn't matter if Sam knew where we were going or not because I was still holding onto her hand.

I didn't think I had this much energy, but apparently the thought of two-hundred and fifty dollars each seemed to give us both an adrenaline boost.

Finally, we reached the park, Rover no longer in our sights. I stopped us both to catch our breaths.

"Where has that tiny little dog gone?" Sam said, almost screeching. I could tell she was slightly annoyed due to the sudden pain shooting through the hand that was still clasped around hers. I yanked it away and she realised what she had done.

"Oh, sorry," she awkwardly said.

"No, its fine," I wheezed, caressing the mangled hand against my chest.

She only looked sorry for another second before her attention was focused back on the dog. She turned her head round and round to look at all angles of the dog park. The light from the slowly rising sun glistened on her blonde hair, almost like a halo. I stared at her in awe for a second. The irony was almost funny that a demon like Sam could be given a glowing halo. I snapped out of it as soon as she turned her attention back to me.

"I think we should split up, you go to the left, and I'll go to the right. You have your cell phone, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Cool. We'll call each other if we find the dog." We nodded at each other and walked in opposite directions.

The park was huge; the green seemed to go on for miles. How we were going to find a small, lost and excitable dog just by looking left and right seemed impossible to me, but five-hundred dollars was at stake.

A long while after looking hopelessly for a tiny flea bag, the sound of my cell phone ringing knocked me back to reality. I looked at the caller ID – Sam! She must have found Rover!

"Sam?" I asked, trying not to sound too relieved so I was still open to disappointment.

"I got him!" she said, clearly out of breath. Sam was panting as if she had been running for a long time which I didn't doubt. Rover was pretty fast.

"Awesome! Keep hold of him. I'll meet you by the entrance of the park," I said and hung up the phone.

I strolled back to the entrance of the park and saw Sam holding onto Rover as if it was a child. She was smiling widely and the dog and it made me smile along with her. Since when did Sam's smile not look like she was plotting the best way to devour something but instead look pretty?

"You ready?" she asked as I met her.

"Yep, let's get this puppy home." I scratched behind Rover's ears which he seemed to enjoy.

What an eventful morning it had been. I was both relieved and disappointed when we reached the house Rover's collar had described as his home. I tapped on the door with the fancy knocker and very soon after a woman answered the door.

"Oh! Rover!" she said, taking the dog in her arms. "Thank you for bringing him home safely."

"It was no trouble, really," I said but Sam gave me a look that said _'no trouble? Are you serious?' _which I ignored.

"At any rate, thank you," the woman said and smiled.

Before the woman shut the door with Rover she handed us five-hundred dollars to share between the two of us. We walked back to the apartment building slowly, thinking about how the day had gone. I did not expect my Saturday morning to include a dog, more exercise that I would like to do in a year, and calling Sam's smile 'pretty'. It was too eventful for my taste.

"For what?" I asked Sam.

"Not sure, I guess Carly is finished with her paper by now so we could just hang out at her apartment," she suggested.

I nodded in agreement and carried on walking. Just opposite the apartment building there was a pet store that Sam and I simultaneously stopped at. Looking in the window, there was a puppy for sale for five-hundred dollar.

Sam and I looked at each other, her smile mirroring mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to cut it there to leave the rest to your imagination.<strong>

**Announcement Time! I've been writing my own original stories on a site called Wattpad (I did mention this a few chapters back, but I've decided to take it more seriously so I went over my story and edited it). I have a story on there called Ruthless Game which I aim to update very soon and there will be a link on my profile. There is also a short story (and by short, I mean just over 500 words long) which I am in love with called Until I Met You. That will also be on my profile! I think you have to make an account so I'm sorry if you do - it literally takes a few seconds to make an account, but if you want to read my stories it would be appreciated so, so much seeing as I've hardly had any views (I literally mean 3 views per story :P).**

**Sorry for longest Authors Note ever! Have a good day!**


End file.
